I'll Stand By You
by xxCarrie-Annxx
Summary: Sequel to You Save Me.After being kidnapped by Lance,Gabriella is finally found.But, she's hiding something.Something that could ruin her relationship with Troy.When Troy finds out,will he still stand by her?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: In case you've forgotten, High School Musical is not mine. It hasn't changed any over the past month, sorry!

* * *

"_Now I'll finish you!" a deep, masculine voice said from within the shadows. A young, battered and bloodied teen-aged girl whimpered in fear as she watched the boy hold the gun to the side of her head._

"_Troy, help me!" she cried to the other teenage boy standing in the distance._

_The boy stood there helplessly. It was as though his feet were nailed to the floor, for he couldn't move. A few seconds later, a shot rang out and the girl's cries for help ceased._

"Gabriella!" Troy Bolton cried, sweat dripping from his face. He breathed heavily before opening his eyes, only to realize that he was in his bed and it was all just a dream.

"Dream? More like a terrible nightmare," he mumbled, running his hand through his shaggy brown hair in frustration. Every night for the past ten months, he had the very same dream. And, every time, he would wake in a cold sweat, screaming out her name.

"Ten months," he muttered aloud, falling back onto his bed and staring at the ceiling. Ten months ago, his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, was kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend, Lance Mathews, and no one had seen or heard from her since. In fact, no one even knew if she was still alive.

"Police don't know what they're doing," he grumbled, frustrated, thinking back to how the police refused to let him and their other friends get involved, claiming it was 'police business' and civilians shouldn't get involved. Instead, they forced Troy to go to the hospital to get stitches in the back of his head from wheretheknifedugintohisscalp. Needless to say, the police nor anyone else found her, and the police had pretty much given up now. Their friends even started to lose hope in finding her, but he refused to give up thesearch. He knew she was out there somewhere, and he was going to rescue her one way or another, with or without help. The longer Gabriella was in Lance's hands, the worse Troy felt for not being there to protect her. He felt as though he failed her, and that he let her down by not being there when she needed him the most. One of the promises he made to her was to protect her no matter what, and he wasn't going back on a promise, especially not one made to her. Of course, he realized he couldn't always be there, but he had to _try._ Until the moment his heart stopped beating he would try to be there, if only in spirit, like he was for the past ten months.

Troy smiled inwardly as he thought about how Gabriella would probably slap him for acting this way. She always thought that there was nothing special about her, and that nobody should ever worry about her because, according to her and Lance, she was worthless. However, he knew that that wasn't at all true. She was special to him in every way. She had a pure heart, making it difficult to not love her. Her inner beauty was a rarity, and no one came anywhere near her in outer-beauty comparison. If anything, _he_ was worthless and she was a princess. _He _didn't deserve _her_.

He sighed sadly as the mental image of his brutally beaten Gabriella entered his mind. He imagined her body, covered in blood, badly beaten and covered in bruises. The image made him wince. Unfortunately, he knew that was probably how he would see her. It broke his heart to ever see her like this, even if it was imaginary, but he knew it was his fault. Everyday he sat at home, moping, or while he was at school pretending to be okay, she was getting worse.

Every night he prayed on bended knees that, if there really was a God out there, that He would keep his angel safe or at least alive until she was back in his arms. If He did this, then Troy vowed to never ask for anything again. And, if he didn't, he had one final request. He wanted to die.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Troy groaned but told the person to come in, already knowing it was his mother.

"Troy, are you okay?" Cindy asked. It was the same asevery other morning; she heard her son screaming out for Gabriella, and every morning she would ask him if he was okay, and the conversation would end the same as always.

"Just fine, Mom," he lied. This was his typical response, even though he was anything but fine.

"Troy, stop with the lies," Cindy stated, taking Troy completely out of his mind-set. He looked at her, confusion etched all over his profile, for that wasn't her usual response. Cindy sighed, "I know you're hurting**,** but it's Christmas Eve. Can't you _try_ to be a little happy?"

Troy shook his head. "It's just another day. Besides, no one can give me what I really want, anyway."

Cindy sighed. "What if she doesn't come back, Troy? What if she really is...."

"Don't say it!" he snapped, his hands balled into fists. "She's alive!"

"I'm just saying you can't just stop living because she's not here," she explained, ignoring his outburst. "I know you love her, and I know you miss her. It's okay to be upset and cry sometimes. No one expects you to be jumping for joy, but wallowing in despair isn't going to help her or you."

"Mom, as you said, it's Christmas Eve. You know what I was going to give her," Troy stated.

"I know you were giving her a promise ring, hon, but that's no reason you can't still celebrate Christmas," she argued. "You can give that to her at anytime after she's found."

Troy shook his head. "It's not the same. Mom, I wanted to give it to her tomorrow morning. I wanted it to be special. I wanted her to look completely unharmed, for this to have been over months ago. I didn't want to just find her, and then five minutes later slap a ring on her."

"No one said you had to give it to her right away," she replied.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Look, can we just drop this already? I'd rather not discuss it right now."

"Fine, but if you ever want to talk about it, you know where your dad and I are," she stated. Troy relaxed slightly, for the conversation was turning back to it's normal routine.

Once Cindy was gone**,** Troy returned to his daydream of Gabriella. It was how they should be now. It was Christmas morning and she was unwrapping a small ring box. As soon as she would open it, she would gasp, giving him the opportunity to place it on her small finger. Then, he would make her his solemn vow that the past would never come back and hurt her again, andthathewouldloveherforever.

He sighed. It was nice to imagine, but that would never get to happen. She wouldn't come to him tomorrow as if nothing happened to her. If she ever came home, she would return scarred and broken, possibly beyond repair. She would be a different person, and he didn't know if the changes were temporary. Even still, she would be Gabriella Montez, the girl who stole his heart.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he cried out suddenly, "My Angel, please come home. Let me know where you are; give me some sign. Please! I love you! I need you! My life is Hell without you!" As he said this, tears flooded his eyes, clearly overwhelmed with sadness. The truth was, he missed Gabriella, a lot more than he ever let on. Everyone around him knew that he missed her more than anything, but only he knew the extent of his depression. He was distant with everyone including his best friend, Chad Danforth. Some days, he went without speaking to anyone, depending on how horrid his dream was the night before. He would give anything just to be able to hold her in his arms again and never let her go. Even after all this time apart, she still meant the world to him, and he would do anything to get her back, he just didn't know how or where to start.

Glancing through the pictures on his dresser, he found a picture frame that contained a picture of Gabriella right before she moved to Albuquerque. He kept most of her belongings in his room, including all of her clothes, pictures, jewelry, etcetera, knowing that she would need them once she was found. At the same time, they made him feel that much closer to her, and every time he went through them he learned something new about her, even what her father was like.

As this thought struck him, his eyes landed on a family portrait of the Montez family. There was Maria Montez, Gabriella's deceased mother, smiling down on the bright and bubbly six-year-old Gabriella next to her. Gabriella was leaning against a man who, if he were still alive, Troy knew would've greatly intimidated him. If not for his burly frame, his eyes would've done the trick. They appeared to be just like Gabriella's, full of warmth as he hugged his wife and daughter closer to him. What struck Troy the most about this picture was the look in Gabriella's eyes as she stared at her father. He could tell she was definitely 'Daddy's little girl'. Back then, he was her world. When he died, her world was gone, just like when she left him, she took his world with her. Not only that, but she took his soul.

As his gaze drifted back to her father, Troy shifted his position a bit. He had nothing but respect for him, even though they never met. At the same time, he was afraid. He was afraid of being a failure in his eyes. If he was there, Troy knew he wouldn't think he was good enough for her, especially not now. He let his daughter, his only child, get kidnapped. And, instead of looking for her, he was moping around endlessly. He was a failure to him, to her, and to himself.

After several seconds, his eyes found the first picture he was looking at. He stared at the picture for a few minutes, examining everything from her soft, beautiful, brown hair, to her captivating chocolate-brown eyes, and to her lips which were curled up into a soft smile. For months, he had yearned to feel these said lips on his own. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced, and he remembered exactly what it felt like to kiss her. He stood up and held the picture in the palm of his hand, being careful not to drop it.

A small tear slid down Troy's cheek and landed on the picture. He missed being able to physically see her. All he had were a few photos to remember her by, but they were nothing compared to the real Gabriella. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met and there was nothing artificial about her, which Troy didn't find in many other girls. She didn't need make-up, because no matter what she looked like, he still found her to be stunningly beautiful.

Troy remembered the night he first met her. It was New Year's Eve, and they were forced to sing karaoke together, but not too far into the song, they grew comfortable with each other and had soon forgotten their audience. Their voices flowed perfectly with one another, just like the two did outside of music. Like their voices, they were the perfect match, according to their friends, but the more time Troy spent with her, the more he realized this as well.

She was the first girl he ever met who didn't like him because of his school status. In fact, he still remembered the times she told him that he could be anyone that he wanted to be and she would still love him no matter what. That meant more to him than he ever told her, for not even his own father had said this before. For Jack, he had to be the basketball star. For Gabriella, all he had to be was Troy and she was happy. He wished that he had told her how much that meant to him, but it was too late now.

Sitting back down on his bed, Troy felt another tear slide down his cheek as he thought about the times he had let her down and hurt her. Not long after they met, he had broken her heart by saying that singing with her meant nothing to him and that she meant nothing to him. He thought she hadn't heard him, but when he found out she did, he felt terrible. Then, when he denied that he loved her in order to save her from what at the time was an uncomfortable position, he didn't know that he had broken her heart again in the process. He didn't know at the time that she was in love with him or else he would've kept his mouth shut. Of course he loved her, too, he just didn't think that that moment in time was the right time to tell her.

The last time Troy had hurt her was not only emotionally but physically as well. After promising her that he would never hurt her, he did it anyway. After Lance's cousin**,** Veronica**,** came onto him and kissed him, Gabriella got upset and accidentally slapped him, but when she tried to apologize, he let his anger get the best of him and hit her. The fear and terror on her face and in her eyes haunted him to that day, just from knowing that he was the cause of it. Even though she had forgiven him, he refused to forgive himself after what he did to her. He was meant to protect her, not hurt her. She was hurt too many times and he just added to her pain. He still didn't understand how she could've forgiven him so easily but she had. She always forgave him in the end for every mistake he made in their relationship, which showed him that she really did love him.

Troy sighed heavily, thinking back on all the things he missed about Gabriella. He missed her laugh, her smile, her voice, her touch and everything else about her. He missed the way her soft hair felt when he ran his fingers through it. He missed the feeling he got every time he kissed her. Her smile always made him feel good inside, just from knowing that she was happy. He missed being able to hold her in his arms; and kissing and touching her were things he loved doing and he knew she loved it when he did. And, when she told him that she loved him, he felt like he was on top of the world and that nothing would possibly go wrong. But, most of all, he just missed her.

Staring down at the floor, he thought about the reason why she was no longer with him. After the passing of her mother, her ex-boyfriend escaped from prison and kidnapped her. Troy, who had been knocked out and concussed at the time, had always felt that it was all his fault for not getting her to safety in time. He told her to run, but she refused to leave him, just like he refused to leave her.

"Hard to tell what that creep isdoing to her," Troy said to himself bitterly, thinking about the many things Lance could've done or was doing to her at that very moment. He not only abused her in the past, but he had also attempted to rape her. Troy knew that, given the amountof time alone with Lance she had, he had to have done something to her sexually, and that just made Troy angrier. Gabriella revealed to him before that her virginity was something she wanted to hold onto for awhile, and, unlike Lance, he respected that and never crossed the line. He knew she wasn't ready for sex in their relationship, and he agreed that it would be best if they waited until after they were out of high school to go further into their relationship. He knew that not many guys out there were like that, and that most guys his age were only looking for sex, but he had the utmost respect and admiration for Gabriella and he only wanted what she wanted from their relationship.

With as much confidence as he could muster, Troy tightened his grip on the frame and stared at her picture as though he was speaking to her, "I'll find you, Gabriella, no matter what. I won't let him hurt you anymore, I promise. I love you, please, hold on!"

* * *

"Stop! Please, stop!" Gabriella cried just before her captor punched her in the mouth. Before she could fall, however, he roughly grabbed her arm in a tight grip, causing her more pain than what she was already experiencing. Her already bruised arm throbbed that much harder under his hold, but he never let his guard down.

Lance smirked and let her go, only to shove her hard down to the ground. "Worthless slut," Lance scoffed and gave her a swift kick to the side, laughing as she struggled on the floor. "You have to be the weakest bitch I've ever seen. There's only one good use for girls like you, and that's-"

"Just leave me alone, Lance! Haven't you done enough already?" she cried, knowing exactly what would be his next word**s**.

Lance looked at her menacingly, his green eyes bore into her own brown ones, making her feel trapped like a deer in the headlights. "You're a waste of time**. **You're nothing. I don't answer to you. You should know that by now," he said coldly.

"Why do you waste your time beating me, then?" Gabriella retorted, earning herself a punch in the jaw.

"Adds onto Bolton's suffering," he replied, grabbing her face, forcing her to look at him. "And yours. You've both done some bad things to me in the past. It's payback time. What better way than to cause more harm to his beloved girlfriend?"

Looking down, she didn't speak. When she did, Lance shoved her back to the ground, getting on top of her. "Since you don't want to talk, I'll _make_ you talk!"

Gabriella screamed as he roughly forced her hands behind her back, tying them with a piece of rope. His lips connected with hers, preventing her from screaming. His tongue forced its way deep inside her throat, making her want to gag.

Suddenly, a cold hand traveled down the inside of her pants, making her want to throw up. His hand stroked her in very personal areas before it was joined by the other which made its way up her shirt. "You like this, admit it! You want more!"

"No!" she yelled, hot tears flowing down her cheeks. No matter how many times he did this to her, she couldn't get used to it. It was the worst pain she'd ever felt, physically and mentally. And, each time, she felt that much more guilty. She was saving herself for herboyfriend; what would he think? Would he be angry with her, disgusted even? Surely he didn't want his first time to be with someone who could no longer be considered a virgin. "T-Troy is the only one I ever wanted this from! Just, please, stop this! Stop touching me!"

"What's that? You _do _want more?" Before she knew it, he had yanked down her pants, but before he could go any further, she regained her courage and kicked him in the groin. He groaned, withdrawing his hands and giving her a moment to compose herself. Quickly, she ran for the door, only to realize it was locked. Frantically, she kept trying, although she knew an escape was futile. Suddenly, Lance slapped her across the face before tossing her down the steps. She landed with a thud, appearing to be unconscious. Without a word, she listened as he left the room. Slowly, she sat up.

Fingering her stinging cheek, she watched as he went up the stairs and left without saying anymore to her. Although she couldn't see it, she knew that there were new cuts and bruises forming on her body. Gently, she touched her forehead and felt a liquid substance running down her face, which she recognized instantly as blood.

Gabriella sighed in relief. Today's beatings weren't the worst she had experienced; in fact, she considered it to be one of her better days. Usually, Lance would have beaten her badly enough that she would have been knocked unconscious.

The room she was trapped in, the basement of the place that Lance had taken her to, was pitch black, which was a lot like the color her life seemed to be at the moment. The only light came from a tiny crack at the bottom of the door. There were bugs, mice, and other unidentifiable creatures also living in the basement. It reeked of blood and dying animals, which by now, Gabriella still hadn't gotten used to. Every now and then, she felt something crawling up her body, even up her pants or shirt sometimes, but she didn't care anymore. At this point, she didn't care what shape her body was in; she just wished she would die.

This was like prison to her. In fact, she thought it was probably worse than prison. In prison, she knew that inmates were fed three meals a day and Lance wouldn't be able to get to her. She never had to worry about being raped by him, either. In fact, Gabriella would have preferred prison than being there with him. She would rather be dead than be there.

Slowly sitting up straight, she groaned as seemingly every bone in her body started to ache even more. She figured that even if she would manage to escape, her body wouldn't hold up to the trip anyway. It was true, she had been trying to escape. She'd been trying to get away from there since the moment she arrived, but, no matter what she tried, her efforts always turned out to be futile. And, to make matters even worse, when Lance found her trying to escape, he would always beat her and the beatings always worsened each time. Worse yet, he raped her twice as many times that day if he caught her trying to leave. He would make it as terrible for her as possible. What she experienced five minutes ago was nothing compared to what he would normally do to her. After he would strip her down to nothing, he would touch her body all over, then when he was finally through with her, he would always leave her a bleeding mess. Her virginity had always been important to her, and it was something that she wanted to give up only when she felt the time was right and when she was with the man that she loved, not one that she hated.

Gingerly, she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, wishing that the nightmare she called her life would come to an end. Her stomach ached from hunger and from the bruises, but she had a feeling that something else could be wrong besides that.

"Hopefully it's just from hunger," she told herself, but she wasn't convinced. She knew that there was a chance that it was something else, that possibility being that she could be pregnant, but she tried hard not to entertain the notion.

Sighing heavily, she tried to imagine her life before Lance kidnapped her. She was the happiest she had ever been, with great friends, a loving boyfriend, a role in the musical that would've taken place two weeks later, her grades were perfect and everything else seemed to be in order. Then, she remembered, everything started going downhill the night before, when her mother was killed in a car wreck. But, to Gabriella, Maria wasn't dead. She could feel her mother's presence all around her ever since she got there. She felt as though her mother's spirit was the only thing keeping her alive.

"No, Gabriella, that's not true," she mentally scolded herself as her mind moved to the one subject that always brightened her mood a small fraction, that being her loving and caring boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Aside from her mother, he was the only reason that she wanted to stay alive. No matter how bad her life seemed, he was the one who always managed to make it better by just the simple touch of his hand.

Gabriella smiled a small, sad smile as she thought about Troy. Every time Lance raped or beat her, she would always try to imagine that she was safe and secure in his arms, and that he was kissing her, touching her (in a non-perverted way), and assuring her that she was safe and that he loved her. It felt almost as if he was right beside her; like he was her guardian angel.

She sighed sadly. She missed him more than anything. She missed his smile, the one that always managed to cheer her up no matter what mood she was in. She also missed the way he looked at her, which always showed his love and affection for her; it was a look that no one else had ever given her before, and she missed that. It was the exact same look in her father's eyes when he looked at her mother, she recalled. There was also the feeling of his arms wrapped around her; his arms were strong and protective, and, if she could, she would spend every last moment of her life in the safety and comfort they produced. The truth was plain and simple: she missed everything about him. She was constantly yearning to feel his gentle touch and the passion in his kiss. He knew his limits and never tried to cross the line, which was the exact opposite of Lance. He would never violate her or put her in a position she wasn't comfortable with, which was one of many reasons why she loved him. He was extremely protective of her, which she liked because she knew she could count on him to never let anyone hurt her, when he was there, that was. And, she knew that Troy would never intend to hurt her, and even the times he had, he more than made it up to her; whereas, with Lance, he showed no remorse whatsoever when he hurt her. Troy was the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with; and someday, she had hoped to give her virginity to him, but, now, she couldn't because the man that she hated stole that right from her.

Over the course of the time they had known each other, the bond between herself and Troy grew stronger with each passing day until the day she was kidnapped. Not only was there an immense amount of love between them, but they could also trust each other with anything. They told each other everything: their secrets, their fears, their hopes, their dreams, etcetera. When she would have nightmares about Lance, Troy would always pull her into a comforting embrace and assure her that Lance would never get a hold of her because he wouldn't let him, but, unfortunately, it happened anyway.

Gabriella always wondered what would happen if they ever saw each other again. Did he still love her? Did he still care at all about her? Had he moved on with his life? Did he miss her at all? Did he ever think about her? Was he still the same person that she knew, or had he changed? Could their relationship ever be the same as it once was? These questions of doubt and more always seemed to pop into her mind, but she always chose to ignore them, knowing that Troy would never just abandon her at the time she needed him the most. She wanted so badly for him to somehow find her and rescue her. He was definitely her knight in shining armor, for he was always trying to protect her from everything that he possibly could, but instances like these were out of both his and her hands.

Closing her eyes and hugging herself tightly, she almost felt Troy's loving embrace engulfing her and holding her tightly. She almost felt his warm breath on the back of her neck as he told her that it would all be over soon. But, almost didn't count.

For the first time, a different question hit Gabriella, this one hitting harder than the rest. A few tears slid down her cheek and mixing in with the string of blood running down her face. '_Is he even trying to find me?'_


	2. A Walk in the Woods

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the people you don't reconize from the movie.

* * *

"Here we are," Jack announced as their car pulled into the driveway. They were now in Utah visiting Cindy's sister Susan and her daughter. Normally, they would've gotten together for a few days over Christmas instead, but because Susan's daughter Cristy was sick with the flu at the time, they had to wait until New Years' Eve instead.

Troy sighed in relief, thankful to finally be getting out of the car. He was glad to be going to his aunt's house instead of the ski lodge like they did every year, because he knew that that would bring back too many memories since that was where he first met Gabriella exactly one year ago from that night.

"Troy?" Troy was snapped out his thoughts at the sound of his mother's voice, only to realize that his parents were already out of the car. Quickly, Troy unbuckled his seatbelt and got out as well.

"Hi, Uncle Jack and Aunt Cindy!" the three looked up and found a young, petite girl standing on the porch. Troy groaned, knowing what was next. "And hellooooo, Troy!"

Troy groaned again. "Must you?"

"Yup," she answered, innocently grinning.

"Hey, Cristy," Jack and Cindy greeted their niece. They laughed at the expression on Troy's face, which pretty much stated his annoyance and they hadn't even been there for five minutes.

"Don't I get a hello from my favorite cousin?" Cristy asked him.

'_Favorite one to annoy,'_he thought and mumbled something inaudible.

"Fine, then! Be that way!" she said in mock hurt, causing Troy to laugh.

"Are we done being a grouch now?" she asked him, a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"What are you up to?" Troy asked her, his eyebrow cocked in mock suspicion.

"What am I not up to?" Cristy said and laughed. "I think that'd be an easier question to ask."

"True," Troy agreed. Although he found Cristy to be a pain, she was still a good source of free entertainment, for she was always getting herself into some sort of mess. However, she at least managed to push his problems out of center stage for a little while.

"All right you two, let's get inside," Jack said. He felt that coming here was a good thing for Troy, knowing that if anyone could get Troy's mind off of everything, it was Cristy.

"Yes, let us," Troy said and followed his parents up the walkway.

" What about _lettuce_?" Cristy asked.

Troy shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Yep, and proud of it!"

* * *

"This is it, just a little more…." Gabriella said quietly to herself as she continued to work the bobby pin, which she had kept hidden in her pocket, into the lock. She heard Lance leave in his truck a few minutes before and hadn't heard him return yet, so she figured that she might just be able to get out of there herself.

She shrieked as something crawled up her pants leg, but she continued, refusing to let something small like that ruin her only chance of escaping.

"Ah ha!" she said triumphantly as the door came open. Gingerly, she stood up. Taking the bobby pin with her, she ran down the hall as fast as her weak legs would allow.

For a moment, Gabriella looked around at the cabin, seeing as it was her first time ever being out of the basement since she was always caught before this, she was unfamiliar with her surroundings. There weren't many items around, and other than the cases of liquor on the floor, there wasn't any food around in plain site.

"That explains a lot," she said aloud, looking at the empty beer cans on the table in disgust. "I'm glad Troy doesn't drink."

Once she had reached the door, she went to open it, but just as her hand touched the knob, the door swung open, revealing an enraged Lance.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked angrily.

She didn't answer, but, instead, she tried to make a run for it out the open door, but he quickly shut it in her face. Gabriella fell over after coming into contact with the door, and as soon as she did, Lance pulled off his belt and held it high. She started to back away in fear, but Lance grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up.

"Let me go!" she cried, struggling to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for her.

He didn't respond, but instead, he whirled her around and struck her in the back with the belt. She let out a sharp yelp in pain and fell over. Just as she made it to her knees, he grabbed her by her shirt collar and ripped it off of her, revealing her battered and bruised back.

"No, please, don't!" Gabriella cried, knowing that her back couldn't withstand much more after months of wear and tear with no time to heal, but he didn't listen. She screamed in pain as Lance continued to strike her.

"This'll teach you not to defy me!" Lance yelled and struck again.

Gabriella closed her eyes, wishing that all of this would end. She let out a few more cries from pain as the belt struck her a few more times. Her body was hurting to begin with and could no longer stand the pressure. Her vision was beginning to blur, and with one final blow, she blacked out.

Lance smirked triumphantly and threw her body roughly in the corner and waited for her to wake up again to continue her punishment.

* * *

"…And, Troy, here's where you'll be staying." Troy's aunt Susan pointed to the other guest room.

"Thanks," he replied and sat his bag beside the bed and sat down. Looking around the room, Troy found that it was much neater and cleaner than his room, as though no one had ever lived in it. It reminded him of what his heart was like before he met Gabriella, but after he met her, she filled his heart and life with love.

Troy sighed. He needed to stop thinking about Gabriella before he completely lost his mind, but he couldn't stop worrying about her. It was almost as though he had been walking around in a coma for the past ten months. He had become distant with the rest of his friends, and he barely spoke to his best friends Chad, Zeke and Jason outside of basketball practice. At first, he found it hard to believe that just one girl could have this powerful of an effect on him, but this wasn't just any girl, this was Gabriella Montez, his one and only love.

"Tro-oy!" Cristy called from the stairs in a whiny tone.

"What?" Troy asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

Cristy walked into the room and sat down beside him on the bed. "Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking," he answered, hoping that he wouldn't have to elaborate.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Troy, it's impossible to think about nothing. Now, what's up?" she pressed. "You know you can tell me. I promise I can be serious, if it is...."

Troy sighed, knowing she wouldn't leave unless he told her. "It's my girlfriend."

"So, Troy finally got a girl that can actually put up with him, huh?" she teased.

"Be quiet, Cristy, I'm not in the mood," he told her.

"So, what's her name?" she asked, obviously paying his comment no attention.

"Gabriella," he replied.

"Do you miss her?" she asked, sitting back down next to him.

"Like crazy," he answered.

"Then why didn't you bring her along?" she asked. "I would've loved to meet her just so I could tell her how sorry I feel for her for having to put up with you."

"Ha ha, Cristy," he said sarcastically, but then he he recomposed himself, his expression serious. "I would've brought her along, but ten months ago, she was kidnapped."

Cristy's eyes widened in shock. "Oh gosh, I had no idea, Troy, I'm so sorry…."

Troy sighed, running his hand through his hair. "It's okay. I just wish I could find her. I know she's out there somewhere."

"Do you know how she was taken or who took her?" she asked him curiously.

Troy nodded and began his story, "Her psychotic ex had been pretty much stalking her for a while. Her mom passed away the day before she was kidnapped, so she was going to live with us. We went back to her house the following day, and her ex, Lance Matthews broke in. I was in the living room, so we started fighting. He knocked me motionless for a minute while he went to get Gabriella. I got up and went after him a few seconds later. I told Gabriella to get out of there while she still could, but she refused to leave me. Before I could convince her otherwise, he struck me in the back of the head with a knife, rendering me unconscious. From there, all I know is that when I woke up, Gabriella and Matthews were long gone."

"And you're not dead?" Cristy asked in shock.

"Hey, I survived being shot. I think I could survive being stabbed," Troy pointed out.

"You were shot?" she asked, completely astonished.

Troy nodded. "You mean no one ever told you?"

Cristy shook her head, her eyes wide. "No. Not that I remember, anyway. What happened there?"

"Well, before Gabriella and I got together, when we were just friends, Lance shot me right below the heart, and after doctors got the bullet out, I was left in a coma. If it wasn't for Gabriella, I wouldn't be here right now," he explained. "I just wish that I could return the favor."

"You must love her a lot, don't you?" Cristy asked him quietly.

"More than anything, Cristy," he replied, starting to tear up as the scene replayed in his mind. "I would sacrifice myself if it meant saving her."

"Wow," Cristy said in awe and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a reassuring embrace. "For your sake, I hope she's all right."

"Me, too," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as well. This was another side of Cristy that he didn't know existed, but he guessed that everyone could be nice, or, in her case, not annoying, when they wanted to be.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk," she suggested, hoping that maybe it would take his mind off of his problems.

Troy nodded. "Sure. It beats sitting around here."

"Come on, then," she said and started walking out of the room, and Troy followed.

"Mom, Troy and I are going on a walk. We'll be back later," Cristy told her mother, who was sitting in the living room talking to Jack and Cindy.

"Okay, just don't get lost," Susan told them as they grabbed their jackets.

"Yeah, and try not to kill each other," Jack joked.

"Aww…." Cristy said in mock disappointment.

"You just take all the fun out of everything, Dad," Troy said jokingly.

"That's my job," Jack replied, relieved that Troy was gradually getting better.

"And, I must say, you're doing a very good job," Cristy said, making Troy laugh.

"So, where are we going?" Troy asked her once they were outside.

"The woods are the best place," she told him and suddenly took off running.

"Catch me if you can!" she hollered and Troy started chasing her further and further into the woods.

"This shouldn't take long!" Troy yelled, catching up to her, but to make it more interesting, he slowed down, letting her get further ahead of him.

Cristy continued running, while Troy slowly followed her, making sure to keep her in his sight so he didn't get lost.

After several minutes, Cristy stopped running and looked around. She had gone much further into the woods than what she usually would've, and she was now in the deepest part of the woods. She looked behind her to see if Troy was anywhere near, but she couldn't find him.

"Troy!" she yelled as loudly as she could, but no answer.

"Troy!" she shouted again, but still no reply.

"This isn't funny anymore!" she yelled, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

When no one answered her calls, Cristy decided it would be best if she went looking for him.

* * *

Slowly, Gabriella's eyes opened. After looking around the room, she remembered what had happened. She tried to stand, but her back was in too much pain, thus preventing her from moving too easily or quickly.

"Going somewhere?" asked the deep, menacing voice belonging to Lance.

"N-no," Gabriella answered fearfully.

"Good," Gabriella winced in pain as the belt came into contact with her back once again. She winced, but she managed to keep herself from screaming.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" she asked and he smirked.

"I think you know the answer to that," he replied and hit her again.

Tears of pain threatened to fall from her eyes as he continuously struck her with the belt, but she refused to give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. She would've screamed, but she knew that would do nothing except cause her more pain, and so she bit down hard on her bottom lip, almost enough to draw blood.

"If I kill you, then the only fun I'll have is watching Bolton wallow in sorrow like the little wimp he is," he retorted.

"Troy's not a wimp!" she snapped. "Just because he loves me and cares about me doesn't mean he's a wimp! If anyone's a wimp, it's you! You have to hurt me and put me down to make yourself feel better! You had to take me from Troy just to make his life worse than yours!"

"Enough!" Lance shouted angrily and hit her hard in the face with the belt.

Gabriella shrieked, her face throbbing in pain. Blood began to trickle down her face, but he didn't stop. He struck her again in the face, causing the bleeding to worsen. She could no longer keep herself from crying or screaming. She screamed as loudly as she could, hoping that someone was, by some chance, out there and would help her.

Lance grabbed her by the neck roughly, making it even more difficult for her to breathe. "Scream again and see what you get."

Tears trickled down her face as he choked her. An invisible pair of arms wrapped around her, filling her heart with warmth. They were Troy's arms, as usual, for only they could make her feel like this. He was always right there with her at times like these. When he called her his angel, he had it backwards. _He was her angel._

Numbly, she nodded as he threw her back against the wall. Oddly, she felt no pain, as though her body was numb. The invisible arms were still around her. Was it possible that God himself was protecting her? Or, since the arms felt like Troy's, could he have somehow been protecting her? Then, there was a third, more probable choice, that being that she was losing her mind.

Biting her bottom lip again to keep from crying, she prayed that somehow, someway, someone would save her, even if it was Godready to take her life.

_No, I can't think that way_, she reminded herself. Troy was out there; she had to see him again, if only for a second.

* * *

"Troy, where on earth are you?" Cristy asked aloud, more to herself than to anyone else. She had been trying to follow the way she came, but all that got her was even more lost. All she knew was that she was deep into the woods, and the only things around her were trees. She figured that if she was lost, Troy was even more lost, being that he had never been there before.

After several more minutes, she found a small clearing and walked to it. She found a small cabin with a black truck next to it. She heard noise coming from the inside. Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked to the cabin. Pressing her ear against the outside wall, Cristy listened carefully and gasped at what she heard; she heard something fall followed by a scream.

Sinking to the ground, she held her now quickly beating heart in her hands. What was going on? Did people actually live there? And, was someone being attacked?

"Cristy, what are you doing?" Startled, she turned around and found Troy standing behind her.

"Shh," she whispered. "Something's happening."

Confused, he walked up beside her and listened. After a few seconds, his face turned pale after hearing a glass-shattering scream. Momentarily, his body went numb. He couldn't feel anything. That scream was so familiar; it sounded just like Gabriella...

_It has to be her_, he thought. He heard the exact same scream in his every nightmare. Although he couldn't see the inside, he knew it was Gabriella. The more he heard, the harder it became for him to breathe, knowing that his angel was getting beaten by the second and he was just standing there.

"Troy, maybe we should go…." Cristy suggested and grabbed his arm to pull him away.

Troy shook his head, refusing to budge. "I can't. You can do whatever you want, but I have to go in."

"Troy, don't!" Cristy begged.

"Sorry, Cristy, but I have to," he said stubbornly, advancing toward the front. He wasn't leaving until Gabriella was safely in his arms again.

"What is wrong with you? You can't go in! What if something happens?" she cried worriedly.

"Gabriella's in there. I have to," he argued.

"How do you know? There's a one in a million chance of that being her!" she pointed out.

"I just know, now go!" he said agitatedly. Even if it wasn't her, he had to do something, he thought. After seeing what she went through, he refused to stand by and let someone else suffer.

Cristy sighed and shook her head, knowing there was no use in arguing with her cousin. "Fine, but you better come back in one piece!"

Troy watched her walk away. Once she was out of sight, he made his way toward the door….


	3. Bittersweet Reunion

"Stop! Please, Lance!" Gabriella cried just before he kicked her in the chest.

"You're worthless garbage! You'll never amount to anything!"

"I know! Just kill me and get it over with!" she sobbed, clutching her aching chest.

"What? Done saying Bolton is going to come rescue you? Has he realized how worthless you really are?" he smirked.

"H-he doesn't...think that," she argued, although her voice shook with uncertainty.

"Bolton has had ten months to rescue you, but has he? No. Why? Because he knows you're a waste of life!"

That struck a nerve inside of her. What if he was right and Troy really did think she was worthless, and that's why he never came for her? Gabriella shook her head. She knew him better than that. She knew that he really did care about her and wouldn't leave her like that.

"You're wrong. Troy would never do that to me!" she denied. "If he could, he would've saved me ten months ago!"

"What makes you so certain?" he questioned.

"He loves me," she stated, although her voice lacked the confidence she was hoping for. What if she was wrong and he no longer loved her?

Lance laughed. "_Loves_ you? Yeah, right. He just can't get any of the good ones. That's why he's with you."

"You don't know anything about him!" Gabriella defended. Even if he didn't feel that way anymore, she refused to let him judge Troy's choice in girls. She knew she wasn't the best for him, but she also knew that if he wanted better, then he would've never been with her in the first place.

"No, it's you who knows nothing of the real Troy Bolton," Lance said and pulled her up by her arm. "He's really only after one thing from a girl and that's sex."

"No, he's not! He never forced me into sex, unlike you!" she said, struggling to get out of his grip. "Let me go!"

Lance shoved her to the ground, and the next thing she knew, he was on top of her. Gabriella's eyes started filling with tears, for she knew exactly what was happening.

Something suddenly knocked against the door, causing it to fall off of its hinges. Both Lance and Gabriella turned in shock to see the person standing where the door once stood. She recognized that face anywhere, but what if it was only her imagination? However, even she knew the one in her fantasies did no justice to the man standing before her.

"I believe she said to get off her!" Troy yelled and delivered a swift kick to Lance's stomach, forcing him off of Gabriella. Looking at the girl laid out on the floor, he momentarily stopped breathing, as did she. She suddenly averted her gaze, her face shamed. He never was supposed to see her like this; she looked horrible and she wished he would stop staring at her.

Troy's blood boiled as he examined her bruised body. She was only wearing pants and a bra, both of which had holes and blood stains through them. Gabriella's face was bruised and cut, and her stomach was bruised slightly, but her back was the worst. It was impossible for anyone to know that this was Gabriella Montez, but the way his heart skipped a beat the moment he saw her told him that this was her: his angel. _How could anyone do this to such a great person?_ What made it worse was that he could tell that every patch of skin caused her pain. He wanted nothing more than to destroy her captor and make her every pain go away.

Extending his hands to her, she hesitated before accepting and he helped her to stand. Gabriella smiled slightly, praying that this was real, and that he was really there to save her. Although his touch hadn't changed, she couldn't remember the last time the gentle touch of any hand had ever felt that soothing or calming.

"I'll get you out of here. I promise," he assured her and reluctantly pulled his hands away, much to her dislike. Both of them wanted nothing more than to be in each other's arms again and for Lance to disappear. They wanted to talk and get reacquainted with one another, not have to worry about the fight brewing between Troy and Lance.

Gabriella wanted to say something, anything that would encourage him, but, before she could, Lance tackled him to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" she cried as he grabbed Troy and hoisted him up to a standing position, only to punch him in the face.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Lance demanded, smirking at the broken girl. When she didn't reply, he returned to the task at hand.

Just as he was about to deliver another blow to Troy, Gabriella grabbed his arm, attempting to restrain him, but Lance quickly broke free and turned his attention to her, his menacing smile trapping her.

"Trying to save your little boyfriend? Big mistake!" With this, he grabbed Gabriella by the hair and slammed her face-first into the wall. As soon as he turned around, his face immediately came into contact with Troy's fist, causing him to fall on impact.

Troy immediately crouched down beside her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She tensed, her body unsure how to react to his touch this time, but she soon relaxed, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her. After this, she knew it would take her a long time to get over her fear of men, but Troy was an exception. Already, she felt completely safe with him. It was like they were never separated. Which, technically, their hearts were always together.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly, his blue eyes filled with love and concern.

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead, she nodded, never once looking away from his eyes. She never noticed just how enchantingly beautiful they truly were until now. If they were the last things she ever saw, then she would be completely satisfied, she thought.

"I'll get you out of here, Gabriella, don't worry," he assured her, flashing her one of his famous thousand-watt smiles, forcing her to smile back. _'Correction, this is the last thing I want to see before I die,'_ she thought.

Troy tried to stand back up, but Lance immediately struck him in the back of the head, knocking him forward into Gabriella who shrieked as their bodies suddenly collided.

"Still after this pathetic waste, I see," Lance retorted.

Troy glared at him dangerously and stood up. "Funny, the only pathetic waste I see is you. It's pathetic that you had to hold an innocent person, especially a girl, hostage just to get back at me when _you _are the one who hurt her in the first place. She's not a toy you can just break then toss to the side. She's more human than you, a female at that, and she deserves to be treated with love and tenderness."

Lance smirked. "Women are just tools, not equals, certainly not above men. Did you have a sex change and that's why you think that?"

Troy growled angrily under his breath, his teeth clenched as tightly as his fists. "I'm just not a heartless bastard like you!"

"Don't be so sure. At least _I_ didn't let the 'heartless bastard' kidnap her and hold her in captivity for ten months." This comment made Troy even angrier. He ran at Lance and was about to punch him in the mouth, but he quickly kicked him in the groin and slammed him into the wall. Gabriella gasped as Troy fell to the ground with a thud. When he didn't immediately get up, she panicked internally. He was supposed to be winning.

"Still weak as ever," he retorted and pulled a pistol from his pocket and aimed it directly at Troy's neck after forcing him back to his feet.

Troy was about to strike Lance again, ignoring his pain knowing Gabriella's was worse, but, right before he did, Lance redirected his aim, this time at Gabriella, who was staring straight into the barrel like a deer trapped in the headlights. "I wouldn't do that unless you want your precious girlfriend to die."

As much as Troy tried to hide it, he was definitely scared. He didn't care what Lance did to him; he was only worried about Gabriella. Without her, he found no purpose in living. She was the only reason he wanted to live, and without her, he was left with nothing. He was there to rescue her, not watch her die.

"Little predicament?" Lance assumed, smirking, knowing he had won.

Looking Lance straight in the eye, Troy swallowed hard, knowing that this could very well be his last words. His life was a mere sacrifice for her freedom; a sacrifice he was willing to pay. "You can kill me, but only if Gabriella goes free."

Lance's smirk grew as Gabriella shook her head,tearsfalling from her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. Troy, her rock, her savior, and her only true love was about to die for her. It wasn't fair. She wanted to be the one to go, not him. After all this time, he finally found her, but she thought he would save her and they would live in peace. But, now, she wished he never found her. She wished now that he thought she was dead and moved on with his life.

"Can I please talk to Gabriella first?" Troy asked, mentally strangling himself for asking his enemy for a favor. However, he had something he needed to tell her; in the long run, he knew it was worth it.

"Fine, but make it quick and don't try to pull anything over me because it won't work," Lance warned.

"Troy, please don't do this! I'm not worth it!" she cried once he was standing with her, tears already staining her cheeks. Gently, he pressed his lips to the trail of tears, kissing each one away. Her body shook from the anxiety, but Troy never paused in his efforts to make her stop crying. He knew how painful this was for her, for it was almost equally painful for him. At least he wasn't the one who would have to live without her....

"Sweetheart, listen to me," Troy started, cupping her chin in his hand to make sure he had her full attention, knowing that this would be his last words to her. "Gabriella Montez, I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul, and no matter what, always remember that. I know you'll find someone else who'll love you, and I know you'll make his life as wonderful as you've made mine, and always know that that's what I would want for you. And, I know he'll be the one and that he'll love you at least as much as I do, but, please, don't forget me. That's all I ask. I want to be remembered, by you, for being the man who loved you with his whole heart but wasn't fated to be with you. There's someone else out there for you, baby. You deserve better than me."

Tears were now cascading down Gabriella's face. She found it difficult to believe that this was really happening and that Troy was about to leave her, only this time, forever. Gently, he used his thumb this time to wipe away her tears, his own eyes brimming as well.

"Troy, don't leave me! Please!" she begged, choking back a sob. "I just now got you back! I-I need you!"

Troy held her as tightly as he could, allowing her to sob into his chest. A few tears fell down from his own eyes, landing in her hair. He didn't want to leave her, that was one of the last things he wanted to do, but he had no choice. It was either his life or Gabriella's, and he cherished her too much to let her die.

"Gabriella, this is something that I have to do. I need you to be strong," he stated firmly. "I'm dying for your freedom, because I know you can do more in this life than I ever could, and because I love you. Please, don't let my death be for nothing. Please, live your life to the fullest and move on. That's all I want you to do. "

"You don't have to! Let him kill me instead! I'm not worth it!" she cried hysterically, gripping his shirt tightly. Troy sighed and nuzzled his nose into her hair, ignoring how malnourished and greasy it was. None of that mattered to him as long as she was still his Gabriella, for the moment, at least.

"Yes, you are, Gabriella. You mean so much more to me than you can ever imagine. Dyingfor you isn't a sacrifice but a privilege. Basketball championships and singing are whatever. But, true love is the most amazing thing in the world, and you are mine. I could never make it without you, because, without you, I'm nothing. My life's not worth living without you," he said, a few more tears slipping from his eyes. "I'm just glad to be dying for you, because you're worth it. I can't imagine a better way to go than dying for my love."

"Troy, I love you! Please, don't go!" she cried again, sobbing harder into his chest. It didn't matter what he said to justify his pending death; she needed him or else she would follow him. She would follow him anywhere. "I-I can't lose you! You have your family and friends to think about! I have no one without you! Let me die instead! Just, please, don't--"

"No. I slipped into depression with you gone, Gabi. If you were dead, you don't know what I'd do! I'd kill myself regardless!" Troy argued, taking a deep breath before whispering, "Just let me do this, please?"

"I-I can't let you die, Troy!" she cried. "I-I love you!"

"That's all I need to know." Troy gently kissed her forehead, silently wishing that it didn't have to turn out this way. He wanted nothing more than to live a full life with her; nothing more except to have her free from Lance forever. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't have everything. "Gabi, I only have three regrets in life. I regret ever hurting you, and, if I could go back in time, it never would've happened, not once. You should never have gotten hurt, by me nor anyone else." Troy sent a sharp glare in Lance's direction. "My second regret is not holding you and kissing you more often because I know how much you love it, and truthfully, I love doing it just as much. My third and final regret is not telling you 'I love you' a million times more, but even that wouldn't be enough."

"Are you two quite finished with your little love fest?" Lance asked, growing impatient.

Troy started to pull away from Gabriella, but she grabbed his arms, not wanting to let him go. "I can't let you go, Troy."

"Gabriella, cheer up. You have your whole life ahead of you, whether it's with or without me," he assured her.

"I can't live without you, Troy," she said. "I need you more than _you_ could ever imagine!"

"I'll always be there, Gabriella, watching over you always," Troy whispered. "Your guardian angel."

"No," Gabriella said, shaking her head. "This can't be happening!"

"I'm sorry, Gabriella." Troy pulled away from her and faced Lance. "Remember, she goes free first. I don't want her to see this."

Lance smirked and pointed to the doorway. "Make it quick."

"Gabriella, go and get out of here!" Troy demanded, his sudden sharp tone causing her to shiver. He'd never spoken to her with that tone before which scared her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but her heart couldn't convince her brain of this. Oddly, she felt numb when he let go of her, like she could only truly feel when he touched her. He was bringing her back to life, but she would never be emotionally alive again after this.

Gabriella nodded, knowing there was no use in arguing with him. She didn't want to leave him, but she also didn't want him to leave her. She hated that it had to end like this; she wanted them to someday get married and raise a family together, not have it all end this way. No matter what, she refused to let Troy die, not this way. If he was willing to throw his life away for hers, she could do the same with ease.

She started walking towards the door, tears still streaming down her cheeks. As she walked past, she saw Lance raise his gun, signaling he was about to kill Troy.

"Now, say goodbye to your little girlfriend, Bolton!" Lance told him, aiming the gun at Troy's head.

Running on pure adrenaline, she tackled Lance to the ground. A gunshot was suddenly fired, and she let out a blood-curdling scream and fell over, clutching her bleeding shoulder.

"Gabriella!" Troy cried, not believing what he was seeing. Quickly, he crouched down beside her and placed her head in his lap. She was fading fast, he could tell. Her body was weak to begin with, of course she would lose consciousness no matter where she was shot. She was already low on blood, and the way it gushed from her shoulder scared him into thinking she would be completely drained by the time they got her to a hospital. "Gabi, stay awake! Stay with me!"

Gabriella looked at him, her eyes glazed over, telling him that she didn't know what was happening. Breathing became harder for her by the second. She tried to do as he said and stay awake, but that became even more difficult. Drowsiness was getting to her, but every time she tried to fall asleep, she heard a desperate,angelic voice telling her to stay awake. But, after a few moments, not even the person keeping her awake could keep her awake any longer and she passed out.

"Gabriella, no! Don't die on me now! Please!" Troy cried, but she was out cold. With tears in his eyes and his fists clenched together tightly, Troy glared deeply at Lance. "This is _your_ fault!"

"No, this is _her _fault! She was the one who chose to protect you!" he said and started to stand up.

Troy gently placed Gabriella's head back on the floor and stood up. He kicked Lance in the head before he could stand up. He then grabbed the gun and pointed it at Lance.

"You wouldn't," Lance retorted, smirking. He knew Troy didn't have the nerve to do anything like this; he was too soft-hearted.

Troy tried to pull the trigger, but he found that he couldn't do it. All he could hear was Gabriella's scream as the bullet penetrated through her body. He knew that by shooting someone, even Lance, that would only make him as bad as he was for shooting Gabriella.

"You're right, I won't. I'm not cold-blooded like you, even though you deserve a slow and painful death!" Troy tossed the gun to the side, away from Lance. Lance started to get up, but once on his knees, Troy kicked him hard in the head as though it were a soccer ball. It felt relieving to be in control. He kicked him in various other places before Lance could get in another shot. He was past furious; he deserved to die for what he did to her. Once certain that Lance was out, Troy went back to Gabriella's side.

Troy removed his shirt and put it on Gabriella to cover her as quickly as he could and then used his jacket to tie around the gunshot wound, knowing that if pressure was applied to a wound such as this it would slow down the bleeding. Scooping her up in his arms, Troy started running out the door, praying that he could get her to the hospital before it was too late.

"Troy! I hot-wired his truck! You can drive, c'mon!"


	4. It's Not Your Fault

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

"Cristy, get the door! I have Gabriella!" Troy told her, pulling Gabriella out of the truck and bolting towards the set of doors, carrying her bridal style. After Troy found that Cristy had hot-wired Lance's truck**,** he immediately put Gabriella inside and drove to the hospital at full speed without ever stopping once except for when he was pulled over by the police, but after he briefly explained the situation, he let Troy go.

Cristy opened the front door and as soon as they were inside, they quickly ran to the front desk.

"My girlfriend is in bad shape, she needs help!" Troy cried, cutting to the chase.

"What happened?" the nurse asked them.

"She was badly beaten and shot," he explained. "I'll explain the story later, but right now, she needs medical attention!"

The nurse nodded and got on the phone. Troy and Cristy listened until they heard the phone click.

"They're going to bring a stretcher for her, but I need her name, address and home phone number," the nurse said.

Troy gave her the information she needed, and before Troy knew it, doctors and nurses had come and loaded her onto a stretcher.

"Everything will be fine, Gabriella," Troy assured her just before they pulled her away. He hated that there was nothing he could do now besides wait. It was his fault she was there, and so he wanted to be the one to help her. However, it was out of his hands.

Slinking down in a chair, Troy placed his head in his hands, feeling tears start to well up in his eyes. If only he hadn't found her she wouldn't have been shot. Then again, he knew she'd still be with Lance. It was times like these that he felt that if he didn't befriend her a year ago at the New Year's Eve party, then they never would've gotten close to each other and she would've never met Lance, or, at least, he hoped not.

'_Gabi will be fine,'_ something inside of him kept saying. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe that feeling was right. He knew she was strong and that she was a fighter; after enduring the pain Lance had put her through for so long made her that way. He knew she wouldn't give up, and, if all else, he wouldn't let her give up. After just finding her after being in depression for ten months, he had no intentions of giving her up to death or anyone now. Besides, he never had a chance to thank her for saving him.

"Hey, cheer up," Cristy told him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "She'll be fine, trust me. You just have to stay positive."

"Stay positive? Easy for you to say," Troy's voice came out muffled through his hands. "This is all my fault."

Cristy gasped dramatically. "You mean you're the one who beat her to death, and then pulled the trigger! I thought you loved her!"

"I'm not in the mood for this," he replied miserably. "But, if it hadn't been for me, she would be safe in her own home instead of laying in a hospital."

"Troy, it's not your fault! If it weren't for you, she'd be dead right now!" Cristy snapped, her playful nature replaced instantly by that of a serious adult in the blink of an eye. "She chose to save you, and so she must really love you. If she didn't love you, you would be dead right now."

Troy sighed, knowing she was right. She was shot for trying to save him. She chose it, as he had previously chosen to die for her. And, at least she wasn't shot in the head or the chest. He realized it could be worse and that her chances of survival were good. However, he still felt miserable. What if something went wrong? What if she lost too much blood? What if the bullet someone effected her lungs?

"Hey, why don't I go ahead and call your parents, and you can call your friends since I'm sure they'd like to know you found her," she suggested, hoping that maybe a conversation with Chad, whom she had met before, would cheer him somewhat.

Troy nodded. "I have my cell phone. I thought about calling the police before I barged in, but then I figured there would be no signal in the woods. Thank God that cop pulled us over. He, hopefully, is on the look-out for that bastard. Anyway, do you have yours?"

"Yeah," she answered and stood up. "Let's go outside where we can have some privacy."

Troy stood up and followed her outside of the hospital. There was a long set of stairs not too far away. Sitting on the top step, Troy pulled out his cell phone and dialed Chad's number, figuring that he could easily get him to spread the word to the rest of their friends.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Chad greeted, knowing automatically it was Troy, for he promised to call once he arrived in Utah.

"I found her," Troy stated, cutting to the chase.

"Who? Cristy?" Chad guessed, apparently confused.

"No, I found Gabriella." This one statement caused tears of angst to form in Troy's eyes. After all this time, he found her. It almost didn't seem real.

"You found Gabriella?" Chad repeated as a question, shock evident in his voice. It seemed almost too easy to him. She had been missing for a long time; how did Troy find her just like that?

"Yeah, but she's in really bad shape. We're at the hospital now," Troy started, taking a deep breath.

"How did you save her?" Chad wondered.

"I got into a fight with Matthews," he explained. "He pulled a gun and was going to kill her if I didn't cooperate. I told him to let her go and kill me instead. He apparently would've taken the offer, but instead of running like I told her to, she chose to take the shot and save me."

Chad sighed. "Same old Gabriella, apparently. I had to calm her down after the first time you were shot. She was a total mess. She probably thought that, if you did take the bullet, you would die this time. She was probably reliving those every emotions before it struck her."

"Possibly..." Troy agreed, silently reminiscing what happened when he was shot nearly a year ago. He remembered that day for another reason, however. It was the first time that he had actually kissed her..."Anyway, I should get back inside and wait for her doctor. Could you tell the others for me? I'm sure they would like to know, especially the girls."

"Will do, captain," Chad told him. "So, did you give Lance a good beating?"

"Well, nowhere nearly as bad as I wanted to. After he shot her, I had to get her out of there as fast as I could before the wound got infected or she lost too much blood," Troy explained. "I'll call you later once I have an update on her condition."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you when you guys come back," Chad said.

"Yeah, see you then." with that, they hung up, but as soon as Troy did so, Cristy ran up to him.

"I just got off with my mom, who passed the message along, and they're all on their way here," Cristy announced. "Let's go back in. It's getting cold and you're only wearing a muscle shirt."

Troy, who had not been paying the weather much attention being that he had more important matters to worry about, now knew what she meant. After he had used his shirt to cover Gabriella's battered body from unwanted attention and used his jacket to slow the bleeding from the gunshot wound, he was only wearing a white tank-top and it was the middle of winter.

"Yeah, we better get inside," he agreed and followed her back into the hospital. He especially didn't want to be sick when he saw Gabriella again, he thought.

* * *

It seemed as though hours had passed since they wheeled Gabriella into the operating room, but it had only been two hours and forty-five minutes. The adults had arrived soon after receiving Christy's call and were now waiting along with Cristy in the waiting room. Troy, on the other hand, sat just outside the operating room, anxiously awaiting news on his girlfriend's condition.

When the door finally opened, Troy jumped out of his seat. A few nurses left, wheeling an unconscious Gabriella to another room. Catching a glimpse at her tattered face, he almost started crying all over again. The doctor exited the room shortly after and walked over to Troy, who appeared to be a nervous wreck.

"Please tell me she's going to be okay!" Troy begged.

The doctor chuckled. "Don't worry, she's just resting right now." Troy breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing this. "The bullet was successfully removed, so she should be just fine. We also cleaned her cuts. But, what I would like to know is how exactly did she get in this condition?"

"It's a long story," Troy replied.

"That's okay," he said, silently telling Troy to continue anyway.

"Well, her psycho ex boyfriend kidnapped her ten months ago and brought her to a place around half an hour from here, which, it only took us half the time to get here because I sped and got a police escort. Anyway, he abused her pretty much ever since they got together nearly a year ago, and I finally found her earlier, but I got into a fight with him. He drew his gun and was about to shoot me, but Gabriella took the bullet instead," he explained.

He nodded as though this wasn't anything new to him. "So, you've already alerted the police?"

"Yeah. They're looking for him, but he probably left already," Troy answered. "But, I need to tell the police in New Mexico, where we're from, that I found her."

"Follow me, you can call from my office," the doctor said, stepping into another room, motioning for Troy to follow.

* * *

A few hours later, Gabriella slowly began to stir. Shielding her eyes from the bright hospital lights, she blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked aloud, knowing that she definitely wasn't in the cabin any longer, for which she was thankful. But, how did she get there?

"I'm glad to see you're up," Gabriella turned towards the doorway and found a middle-aged woman standing there, smiling warmly at her. It took her a moment to figure out who it was, but she quickly realized that it was Mrs. Bolton.

Almost immediately, memories of what happened filled her mind. She saw Troy again; he saved her life. "It's good to see a friendly face," she stated, managing a weak smile, but then she remembered what had happened earlier between Lance, Troy and herself and started worrying. He may have found her, but where was he? Why was his mother there instead of him?

"He just had a few things he needed to take care of, but he's here," Cindy answeredher unaskedquestion.

"Oh," Gabriella said, disappointment lining her voice, for she wanted Troy to be there with her.

"But, if you want, I can go get him for you. I'm sure he'll be glad to know you're up," she suggested, knowing that, if Gabriella was as in love with her son as he was with her, then she knew that all she really wanted was his presence.

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks, Cindy."

"Anytime, Gabriella," she replied and left the room, leaving Gabriella alone.

Sighing, she rolled over onto her side so she was facing the window. As she did, she groaned in pain, for every part of her body was in pain. She felt as though she had been hit by a monster truck. Although, the agonizing pain couldn't deter her from smiling. She couldn't wait to see Troy again, and, finally, they would have a chance to talk without interruptions.

"It's good that you're finally up." Gabriella turned to see a nurse standing in the doorway. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Gabriella said hoarsely. "Not recently, though."

"Want me to get you something to eat and drink?" the nurse offered. Gabriella nodded. "What would you like?"

"Anything is fine," she replied. "Thank you."

Once the nurse left the room, Gabriella turned back towards the window and started imagining what it would feel like to go home. She wondered how her friends would react to knowing she was still alive, or how everyone at school would react. She knew it was already half-way through her senior year, and she was scared that, given the fact that she had missed the last several months of school, she might not be allowed to graduate with the rest of her class.

Gabriella was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone's hand rest upon her shoulder. Her eyes widened in fear, automatically sensing that someone was going to hurt her.

"Gabriella." She looked up, only to find herself lost in the most enchanting blue eyes she had ever seen for the second time that day, and they belonged to the one and only, Troy Bolton.

Weakly, she sat up in the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a loving embrace while trying to ignore the pain. Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her back, being careful not to touch any of her cuts or bruises. It had been so long since either of them felt this way; it was like their own private heaven. They both missed this feeling so much; it gave them pleasurable chills up and down their spines as though it was their first embrace.

"I missed you," she whispered, burying her head in the crock of his neck. Taking in his appearance, Gabriella saw that he hadn't changed much. If she noticed any change in his appearance, it was that he looked more mature. His boyish looks had begun changing into that of a man, and he even appeared more muscular than she remembered. She had to admit that he somehow looked even more appealing in his muscle shirt, and it took every ounce of will power to shove her fantasies to the back of her mind.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you," he replied, snapping her completely out of her thoughts. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here," she answered honestly, her voice showing slight timidness. They were finally alone, and their attention was solely on each other. She dreamed of this reunion countless times, but, now that it was real, she felt shy and awkward, as though she was talking to a familiar stranger.

Shaking his head, he looked back at her with sad, blue eyes and spoke, "I'm really sorry about all of this, Gabriella. If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened," he regretted. "I could've lost you back there. In fact, I could've lost you before I got there."

"Troy, it's not your fault, none of this is," she assured him. "And, you'll never lose me. If you love me and want me, I'll always be in your heart, no matter what the reason for our separation, as I know you'll be in mine."

"Gabi, you already took over my mind and soul," he stated, removing a few stray hairs from in front of her eyes. "I couldn't stand you not being there, and I don't know if I could survive another separation from you. I need you spiritually, but I physically need you just as bad." Gabriella shifted slightly in his grip, feeling naturally uncomfortable with his revelation. Realizing what she must've thought, he quickly added, "No, I don't mean it like that! I mean, I need you to hold and touch, just the way we are right now. Sometimes, I need to make sure you're really here." To prove his point, he touched her cheek.

"Am I really here?" she questioned.

"You're as real as it gets," he replied, sighing miserably. "I can't get over the fact that he took you away when I was right there....I should've done more. I know I could've...."

"I already told you that it's not your fault," she assured him, resting her hand lightly on his shoulder. "You weren't the one who kidnapped me, you were the one who saved me. And, I wanted to take that bullet. Troy, you mean too much to me for me to have let you go like that."

"I might as well have been the cause of your disappearance because I didn't do anything to stop him from taking you. I failed you, Gabi. I let you down," Troy said remorsefully. "And, life for me just isn't worth living without you by my side."

"You didn't let me down, Troy," she argued. "You did the best that you could; that's all I ever asked for."

"But, something worse could've happened to you! You could be dead, pregnant, or anything!" he snapped, his sudden anger causing her to flinch and back away from him. Troy sighed as his anger immediately melted, knowing he'd scared her based on the look in her eyes. "Don't be afraid. I'm sorry I yelled, I didn't mean to. I'm just...overwhelmed."

Gabriella nodded, understanding, and she moved back into his arms. Troy kissed her forehead before speaking again, "You're not…pregnant, right?"

Gabriella hesitated before answering. She knew she might have been pregnant, being how many times she had been raped, but she knew she couldn't tell Troy that. She learned a long time ago from television programs that normal guys would leave their girlfriend**s** if they found out she had been raped, let alone if she was pregnant with another man's child whether it was forced or not.

"N-no, I'm not," she answered quietly, hoping she wasn't lying to him.

Troy sensed her uncertainty but chose to ignore it, figuring that it was just because she was still shook-up from the day's events.

Just as Troy was about to say something else, the nurse walked back into the room with Gabriella's food.

After the nurse left, Troy stood up and sat down on the other side of the room so Gabriella could eat. He watched as she slowly picked up her spoon and started taking small bites of the food. He noticed how baggy the hospital gown was on her body, which told him that she had hardly eaten anything over the last ten months which didn't surprise him very much. He remembered how, just a year ago, she was happy, healthy, and full of life, but, now, she had been stripped of her old life by someone who was looking for revenge on him more than anything else.

"So, how is it?" he asked her.

"It's the best food I've had in ten months," she answered, taking a few more bites. "It's as though I've turned anorexic or something because I rarely ever got anything to eat, and when I did, half the time I'd wind up throwing up. The past two weeks have been the worst, though, as far as throwing up."

"Your body was probably just on the verge of breaking down, but you don't have to worry about that because I'm going to take extremely good care of you," Troy assured her.

Gabriella took a few more bites before speaking, "Does this mean I get to call you Doctor Troy?"

Troy grinned. "Yep! Doctor Troy is my name."

Gabriella laughed quietly. "Well, Doctor Troy, you're the first doctor whom I've ever looked forward to seeing."

Troy smirked mischievously and walked back over to her. "First, I must perform a full-body physical."

Although Gabriella knew he was joking, her eyes filled with fear as she remembered all the times Lance had stripped her before he raped her. She didn't want any guy to see her like that again. To that moment, she felt dirty and violated; she didn't want it to happen again.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" he asked, worried. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable. "I was just kidding."

"I know, but a lot has happened to me, Troy," she answered quietly.

"Were you...raped?" he asked, fearing her answer. He wasn't sure how to help her if she was raped, for if she was, the assistance of another man may only make it worse, he thought. Besides, what could he do? He didn't even know what to say to comfort her.

Looking down, Gabriella shook her head. She couldn't tell him the truth or else their reunion would turn sour. Of course, she knew she would tell him the truth, eventually. Right now, however, that was the last thing she wanted to discuss.

"Baby, you can tell me," he assured her, cupping her chin in his right hand. "Did he or did he not rape you?"

"He didn't," she choked out, holding in her tears. She despised lying, especially to him, and her conscience was punishing her for it. When he did find out, she knew how disappointed he would be in her for what she had just said.

"Did he touch you...you know, in a sexual way?" he asked her, his voice calm and full of compassion although frantic on the inside. She was upset, he could tell. If she wasn't raped, then why was she on the verge of crying?

Looking into his eyes, Gabriella knew that _this_ she could tell him. It wasn't like it was anything new, for Lance touched her before, of course that wouldn't change. "He did."

Stroking her cheek, Troy's eyes started to water as he thought about what Gabriella must've went through. Although he found it unbelievable that she wasn't raped, he had to believe her. He trusted her more than anything and knew she wouldn't lie to him. Even if she would lie to him, he wasn't sure he was ready to know the truth.

"Gabi, I'm so sorry," he whispered, holding her**.**

"Do you still love me?" she asked timidly. If he still loved her after this tiny confession, maybe there was a chance he would still love her after she made her bigger announcement.

"Of course, baby girl," he replied, kissing her forehead. "It's not your fault."

Smiling softly, Gabriella rested her head against Troy's shoulder, relieved that he still wanted to be with her. How could someone so loving be so clueless? He barely had any idea what she'd been through yet he claimed to love her regardless. Maybe it was because, no matter what she did or what happened to her, he would always love her unconditionally. He didn't care about the past; he only cared about the effects it had on her, seemingly.

"I missed your smile," Troy stated and kissed her cheek.

"I missed everything about you," she replied sincerely. "I'm just glad that you're here now, and we can be together again."

"Yeah," he agreed, slipping his hand gently into hers and kissed the back of her hand a few times before continuing, "I meant what I said, Gabi. I'm going to take care of you and help you get your life back to normal."

"Thanks, Troy," she said, smiling.

"I've been wondering this all afternoon. How did you put up with the abuse for so long?" Troy asked her.

"You," she answered simply.

"Huh? What did I do?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, pretty much every second of every day, especially while he was beating me, I would always try to imagine that you were there with me and you were holding and kissing me and assuring me that it would all be over soon," she explained and sighed sadly before continuing. "But, Lance was always trying to put this crap in my head that you didn't love me, you didn't care about me and so on, but I would always deny it because I knew that you loved me."

Troy was a little surprised, although he was glad she thought of him as often as he thought about her. He was her source of comfort; that thought made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

Gently, he took her other hand in his and kissed it softly. "I'm glad you stopped doubting my love for you, because I was starting to worry that I wasn't doing enough to prove to you that I love you."

"Well, I was starting to really doubt it the last few months because I felt that you gave up looking for me, but what you said to me before Lance was about to kill you erased every ounce of doubt I had," Gabriella explained, tears forming in her eyes from the memory. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me or done for me before, but I almost lost you!"

Troy gently and carefully pulled her back into a warm embrace, assuring her everything was all right. "Sweetheart, dead or alive, you'll never lose me."

"That's good to know," she replied, smiling again. "It's also good to know that you haven't lost your sweetness, either."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, I kept it just for you."

"Nor have you lost your ability to make a girl feel good about herself," she stated, giggling. However, her happiness was cut short when a thought crossed her mind. She hoped to prolong bringing this up, but the words flew from her mouth before she could think twice. "Troy, what if he comes back?"

"If he does, then he's a dead man," he answered sternly. Sensing her fear, he gently cupped her chin in his hand once again and looked her straight in the eye. "He won't get you again, baby, I promise. I know I've said that many times, but I refuse to let it happen again. It'd have to be over my dead body."

Before Gabriella could reply, they heard footsteps coming towards them. Realizing it was only the doctor he had talked to before, Troy reluctantly pulled away from her and sat back down in a chair.

"It's nice to see you're finally awake, Miss," he told her politely, turning to Troy. "If you don't mind, I would like to speak with Gabriella in private."

Troy nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Gabriella alone with the doctor.

"By the way, I'm Doctor Smith," he introduced himself. "I got half of what happened earlier from your boyfriend, so would you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Gabriella hesitantly nodded, knowing that she couldn't keep it to herself forever.

"Good. So, would you please explain what went on during the ten months you were abducted?" he asked her.

Gabriella thought back, trying to remember everything that happened. "Well, my ex would beat me. He would punch me and kick me, he would use his belt to whip me, he used a knife on me quite often, and pretty much everything else imaginable. He did so much to hurt me that I can't remember every single detail, but that's some of what he did to me."

Gabriella watched as Dr. Smith took notes on what she said. He looked up at her and asked another question, "Was it just physical abuse?"

"Meaning?" she asked, playing dumb, although she knew exactly what he was referring to, but she didn't want to tell him unless she had to.

"Has he ever sexually assaulted you?" he asked her again.

Gabriella paused for a moment, wondering if she should really tell him the truth. She figured that she would need to tell, just in case she was pregnant or had any STDs, which she would be surprised if she didn't have.

"Uh, yeah, he did," she answered quietly. "He raped me quite often."

He nodded and wrote something down on the paper. "While we checked your body earlier, we didn't find any signs of STDs, but I suggest that you get checked periodically just to be safe in case you are HIV positive or something else comes up. Are you showing any signs of pregnancy?"

"Well, I've been throwing up more than usual the past two weeks, I've been feeling a bit dizzy lately, and I've been having some really bad cramps," she answered.

Dr. Smith jotted down the rest of what she had told him. "We'll need you to take a pregnancy test, then, just to be sure. But, it sounds to me that you are."

"Um, if you don't mind, could you not tell my boyfriend or his family about any of this?" she asked him. "I'd prefer to tell them myself, but I don't want them to know the results, either."

He nodded. "Yeah, but just make sure you tell them."

"I will," she answered.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and left her room.

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief and fell back on the bed. "Am I allowed back in now?" She turned toward the doorway and found Troy standing there.

"No, the doctor will be back in a few minutes. He just had to get something," she answered bluntly.

"What does he need?" he asked her.

Gabriella shrugged. "He didn't say."

"Okay, well, I'll be back as soon as I can I guess," he said.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon hopefully," Gabriella agreed. "You still need to fill me in with what I missed with our friends, by the way."

"Yeah, and we still have to celebrate our one-year anniversary," Troy said, grinning. "It's New Year's Eve. One year ago, on this night, I laid eyes on the most beautiful girl I have ever seen before for the first time."

Gabriella could sense that her face was turning slightly red from this comment, but she chose to ignore it. She figured that she needed him out of there before the doctor came back and started talking about her pregnancy test or else their reunion would become less enjoyable, resulting in a not-so-great anniversary.

"Um, Troy, I'll talk to you later, okay?" she told him.

Troy nodded and hesitantly left, leaving Gabriella alone to think. She thought about how being pregnant would affect her future. She planned to go to college, have a career, and start a family with Troy, the one that she loved. If she was pregnant now, she would no longer be able to have any of that. In fact, she didn't even know if she'd be able to graduate high school.

She heard footsteps getting closer, and when she turned, she found Dr. Smith returning.

_'I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant,' _she thought silently to herself as the doctor went over the procedure as to how the pregnancy test was performed. _'I can't be...'_

* * *

A few minutes after the doctor had left to get the pregnancy test results, they came back. Gabriella was sitting in a chair, anxious to know her fate. Dr. Smith came back into her room, an unreadable expression on his face. Gabriella waited nervously as the doctor approached her.

"Am I pregnant?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

Dr. Smith cleared his throat. "The results are in…."


	5. Secret

Alright, here's the next chapter! I figured I would update sooner rather than later since I know you guys will be mad at me for this anyway, so I figured I would make you a wee less mad by updating now!

Disclaimer: Refer back to earlier chapters because it's not going to change unfortunately.

* * *

"And?" Gabriella asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Miss Montez, but the test results came back positive."

Gabriella's entire world came crashing down at the doctor's words. Tears started pouring down her face as the news began to set in. She was much too young to be a mother; how was she supposed to raise a child? She was only a teenager! She still had her whole life ahead of her! She didn't want to have children until after she was married and had her career in check, not while she was in high school! In fact, she never wanted sex until after she was married and certainly not with Lance! How would she break it to her friends and family? She figured her friends would support her, but what about the Bolton's? She was their son's girlfriend who was now pregnant with someone else's baby, would they keep her and her baby? And, what about Troy? She was his girlfriend who was pregnant with his enemy's child, how would he take the news? Would he still stick with her and still love her, or would he leave her? She knew that Troy loved her, but he had his whole life ahead of him and an aspiring career in basketball to focus on. She didn't want him to throw away his dreams just to help her raise a child that wasn't even his. He would leave her, she knew he would. Most guys leave when they find out their girlfriend was pregnant, even when it was their child. She couldn't say she would blame him if he did leave her. Troy was charming, he could easily find someone else, she figured, but she could never love someone anywhere near as much as she loved him.

"Do you want me to get Troy?" Dr. Smith asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Um, can you please just get Cindy Bolton?" she asked him quietly, knowing that Cindy was kind and understanding and could help her cope, even though Troy was better at comforting her.

"Of course," he said and left the room.

Gingerly, Gabriella stood up and walked back over to the bed and laid back down. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to make sure she wasn't dreaming, that she wasn't still unconscious from the anesthetics, but her eyes immediately opened when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, telling her she wasn't asleep.

"Why me?" she asked aloud, tears slowly pouring from her eyes once more.

* * *

Troy stared blankly at the wall in front of him. It had been half an hour ago that he left Gabriella's room, but it felt like an eternity. He wanted to know what the doctor needed to know so much that they couldn't have discussed it in front of him. He figured she would tell him, though. She told him everything, right?

Troy suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw his mother, smiling encouragingly at him.

"I'm sure she's fine, sweetie, don't worry," she told him.

"Mom, could you please not call me that, especially not in public?" he complained, obviously embarrassed.

Cindy laughed. "Fine, Troy, but don't worry."

He sighed and slunk down in his seat. "I'm just scared. Scared for her. I mean, what if he gets her again and I can't protect her? It's happened before, but God only knows what he'll do next time."

"Just stop worrying. There's police looking for Lance in two states now, so he won't get her again," she assured him.

Before he could reply, his attention became directed to the doctor who was walking towards them.

"Is it okay for me to go back and see her?" Troy asked him.

Dr. Smith shook his head. "She said the only one she wants to see is Cindy Bolton."

Troy nodded, although he didn't understand why Gabriella would only want to see his mother and no one else.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you two will have plenty of time to talk later," Cindy told him and stood up.

Once she was gone, Cristy walked over to him, a wide grin on her face. "You know, it's pretty bad when your girlfriend chooses your mom over you."

"Be quiet, Chris," he mumbled grumpily.

"What? I'm just saying! Gosh, if you didn't want me around, you could've just said so!" she replied in mock hurt.

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "You love being annoying, don't you?"

"Hey, it makes you laugh," she pointed out.

* * *

When Cindy approached the room, she found Gabriella curled up in a ball, not showing her face. As she got closer, she heard quiet sobbing, obviously coming from her. Gently, Cindy wrapped her arms around her, engulfing her in a motherly embrace.

"Shh, it's okay, Gabriella," she whispered. Even though Gabriella had only stayed with them for one night, she had become like a daughter to her already because Troy would bring her over a few times a week while her mother was working, and because her son was constantly talking about her.

"No, it's not okay!" Gabriella cried, pulling back suddenly. Quickly, she wiped the tears from her face. "I had my entire future planned out, but now it's gone up in smoke!"

"Why would you say that?" Cindy asked her.

Gabriella sniffed a few times, trying to calm herself before answering, "Lance raped me, and now I'm pregnant! I don't know what to do! I feel so helpless!"

"Oh, Gabriella, that's terrible! I'm so sorry!" Cindy told her, pulling her into another embrace, letting her cry into her. She couldn't believe this was happening, to Gabriella of all people! She was always so nice and polite towards everyone, but it seemed that the better she treated people, the more people hurt her. The news was heart-breaking for Gabriella, but she couldn't even imagine how badly it would tear Troy apart. "We'll make sure he's locked away for good for what he's done!"

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Thanks, but I don't know what to do! I mean, you guys certainly won't be able to help me take care of a baby, and I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense! You're like a daughter to Jack and I, and we're not going to put you out, especially not after everything you've been put through!" Cindy smiled as she continued. "And besides, I believe my son would go crazy if we did."

Gabriella smiled a small, sad smile. "But, what about Troy? What will he say? He'll hate me for sure!"

"Gabriella, I'm his mother, I've been there helping him cope with losing you for the past ten months. You should've seen him; he was completely miserable without you," she informed her. "I haven't seen him as happy as he's been today in a very long time, and that's because of you. It's not at all your fault that you're pregnant. Troy won't leave you because of this, and if he does, he'll have to answer to me."

Gabriella sighed sadly. "He has his whole life ahead of him and I don't want to force him to stay, nor do I want him to feel like he doesn't have a choice. It's not his kid, so he's free to go."

"Troy is crazy about you. Don't you think he may want to stand by you?" she pointed out.

"I don't know, Cindy, I mean, he has such a bright future with college and basketball and I don't want him to give up his dreams for me. I'm not worth it," Gabriella said, tears forming in her eyes once again. "My life is ruined, but his is just beginning. I refuse to pull him down with me. I love him too much for that."

Cindy took a good long look at her, noticing the sadness and sincerity contained in her eyes. She had always hoped that Troy would find a girl like Gabriella, not someone who was only after him for his looks or his popularity. She could tell that Gabriella loved him for much deeper reasons, and that was the kind of girl she wanted Troy to find.

"Gabriella, he won't walk out on you. Jack and I raised him better than that," Cindy assured her.

"B-but, I don't have any money, and I don't want Troy to feel like it's up to him to give up his dreams and provide for the baby that's not his, either," Gabriella restated.

"When I became pregnant with Troy, I was twenty-three and Jack was twenty-five. We had been married for a year and a half at the time, but we weren't anywhere near ready financially to raise a child. But, we stuck together and raised him right," Cindy told her.

"Yeah, but at least you were out of school," she pointed out. "I wanted to go to college and have my career started before I started a family, and even then, I wanted to be married to Troy, hopefully, not get raped by a guy like Lance and wind up pregnant before even finishing high school."

"There's something that I've always known, and that's if one door closes, another one is immediately opened. Just because you can't have the life you dreamed of having doesn't mean it's the end of the world," Cindy assured her.

Gabriella nodded. "I guess so."

"And, Gabriella, the world is always changing and people come and go, but the ones who love you the most are going to stand by you forever," Cindy wisely stated.

"Thanks so much, Cindy," Gabriella said sincerely. She still wasn't sure if she was right about Troy not leaving her, but after talking to her, she felt a small ray of hope that maybe, just maybe, he would stick with her.

Cindy smiled warmly. "It's no problem, Gabriella."

"Uh, Cindy, can you make sure Troy doesn't find out yet? I want to wait until we're back home in Albuquerque to tell him instead of here," Gabriella explained as Cindy started to stand up.

"Sure. Do you want me to send him in? I know he was disappointed when the doctor said you only wanted to talk to me," Cindy revealed, chuckling at the memory of her son's disappointed expression.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she answered, although sounding a bit unsure.

Once Cindy had left, Gabriella fell back on her bed, ignoring the pain in her back from the bruises. Thinking back to everything she had told her, she realized that, for the most part, she was right. However, she was still worried about Troy leaving her. She never wanted to be without him ever again, but ever since she was kidnapped, she had a fear of abandonment, especially with him because she loved and needed him the most. To be honest, she felt lost without him. He was her rock, her safe place to fall, but, without him, she didn't know what she would do.

"Am I allowed in this time?" Gabriella looked up and found Troy standing in the doorway, grinning.

"Maybe," she answered, managing a small smile.

Walking closer to her, Troy noticed the rather distraught look on her face. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently wrapped his arm around her back, letting her know that he was there for her.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you, too, baby," he replied softly, caressing her cheek lovingly with his free hand.

Gabriella snuggled into his chest as he wrapped her in a warm, comforting embrace. She felt instant remorse for not telling him everything that happened, but she also knew that, at that very moment, she needed him more than anything or anyone else, and she couldn't afford losing him so soon. She felt that it would be best if she waited until they got home after she could talk to her other friends, preferably to the girls, about what she should do. She figured that she might as well enjoy what time she had left with Troy before he found out about the pregnancy.

Softly, Troy kissed her cheek as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear, **s**napping her from her thoughts. Gabriella's breaths became shallow when she felt his warm breath on her neck, his lips brushing slightly against her ear as he whispered sweet nothings into it, making her shiver slightly with each tender word spoken. She loved it when he did this, for it made her forget where she was and what was happening. All she knew was that Troy was there, and he loved her, if only for a moment.

Several minutes later, Troy felt Gabriella fall slack in his arms, her eyes closed. Smiling warmly at the broken girl in his arms, he gently laid her back down in the bed and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm here for you now and nothing is going to take you away from me ever again, I promise," he whispered confidently as he pulled the blankets over her, being careful not to wake her.

Glancing at the clock, Troy realized it was only eight o'clock, meaning that, in just four hours, it would be the start of a new year, the start of a new Troy. With Gabriella back in his life, he was more focused than ever before. He was going to be stronger and more alert; he needed to be for Gabriella's sake. He knew he couldn't protect her as well as he wanted to but he was going to change that. She needed a protector, not just someone who could do a good job of comforting and loving her.

After sitting down, Troy watched Gabriella as she slept. He noticed how her breaths came out shallow and unsteady, obviously from the pain. He felt guilty for letting her go through that torture. He wanted to take her every pain away. Even though she said it wasn't his fault, he still felt responsible. No matter what, he would never let it happen to her ever again. He wouldn't let Lance or anyone else hurt her ever again. He would never let anything bad happen to her ever again; that was his resolution for not just the new year but also for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Ten…nine…eight…" the countdown to the new year had begun. Excitement filled the entire hospital with the exception of one room where Gabriella lie sleeping in the bed while Troy had fallen asleep in the chair a few feet away from her bed an hour after her. Reluctantly, she started to wake up upon hearing voices. Quickly, she looked at the clock on the wall and realized they were counting down until New Year's day.

"…seven…six…five…" As the next three numbers were counted down, Gabriella stood up and walked over to her sleeping boyfriend.

"four…three…" She nudged Troy, hoping to get him awake before he missed the magical moment.

"Troy, wake up," she spoke softly.

"…two…" Troy's eyes started to open just as the countdown was ending. His eyes fixed on Gabriella as she started leaning towards him.

"…one…Happy New Year!" the couple's lips met in a soft, yet passionate kiss for the first time in months. They heard fireworks go off from a local park, but the real show was the sparks emitting from their lips. All that concerned them, though, were each other. They were together and nothing would ever separate them again, not if they had anything to say about it.

After a few moments, the newly reunited couple broke the kiss for air, both smiling as though it had been the first time they had ever kissed. Slowly, Troy stood up and wrapped his arms gently around Gabriella's waist as her arms made their way around his neck.

"Sorry for waking you." Troy laughed, for she may have been apologizing but her tone was the least bit apologetic.

"It's okay, Gabi, I'm glad you did," he assured her, smiling warmly. "It's been a while since I've been kissed by the lips of an angel; _my_ angel."

A few tears ran down Gabriella's cheeks at his words; tears of sorrow and shame. She certainly wasn't an angel. She had been robbed of her innocence, memories that would haunt her for her entire life, nor was she allowed to forget it because of the new life growing inside of her. But, she couldn't tell him, not yet at least. Right now, he was happy, and she would hate to ruin his happiness with her problems. She felt that that would be unfair to him, but, then again, keeping life-changing secrets from him was equally unfair if not worse.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?" Troy asked her, concern showing in his beautiful blue eyes. Gently, he raised his hand and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Gabriella sniffled as she tried to calm herself, but his kindness only seemed to make her feel worse. The kinder he was, the worse her guilty conscience gnawed at her soul.

"N-nothing, I'm just feeling a bit stressed, that's all," she answered, although 'a bit' really meant 'extremely'.

Troy's eyes bore deeply into hers, as if searching for the truth. Before, he couldread her like a book, and even if he didn't know exactly what was wrong he could always tell when something was. He knew she was lying to him; he could tell, but, as much as he hated when someone he loved lied to him, he decided to ignore it for the moment, knowing that Gabriella was just going through a rough time but would eventually come around.

She started feeling sicker, sick with guilt. There she was, lying to the one person who cared the most about her. She knew that he knew she was lying to him. She expected Troy to question her further until she cracked and told him everything, but he didn't. Instead, he leaned forward and gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

"You know you can tell me anything, baby," he said softly.

'_Not everything,'_ she thought miserably. She wanted to tell him what was really wrong, but she was too afraid.

Troy noticed the look of sorrow on her face and became worried. Before, when she was upset, he remembered that comforting words, a loving embrace or a soft kiss always made her feel better; but it seemed to him that the more kindness he showed, the more upset she became, and that worried him the most. Was _he_ doing something wrong?

Firmly, he cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Gabriella, I know you're hurting, but you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like him," he said, his voice full of tenderness.

"I know, Troy. You're definitely not like Lance," Gabriella replied. "I'm just…scared."

Troy nodded and gently kissed her cheek. "I know you are, baby, I know."

Gabriella suddenly pulled away, alarming him ever further. He didn't know; how could he know? He had been safe at home the entire time she was fighting for her life. And, he wasn't the one carrying a baby; how could he possibly understand what she was feeling?

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"You don't know, Troy, so quit acting like you do!" she yelled, tears brimming in her eyes.

Troy was taken aback by her sudden outburst, but he didn't show it. He knew what she said was right; he didn't know what she went through. He didn't know just how bad the last several months had been for her. All he knew was that she was badly hurting from wounds that would leave permanent scars on her life forever and not just on the outside. He knew there would always be a fear deep inside of her of being hurt again, and as much as he wanted to take all of her pain away, he wasn't sure if he could.

Gabriella looked at him, not sure how he was going to respond. She didn't mean to snap at him like that, and now she was regretting it. Whenever she said something like this to Lance, she could always expect to be out cold in two seconds, and part of her was scared that Troy would turn on her at any given moment.

"Troy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" she said, her voice shaking a bit in fear. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Troy looked at her, confused. Did she really think he was going to hurt her? He would never hurt her, especially not after what he put her through the last time he did. He never wanted her to be afraid of him, and it broke his heart to see her like that.

Gabriella tensed up when she saw Troy raise his hand. She flinched when his hand came into contact with her cheek, but he didn't hit her. Instead, he was wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt you?" Troy asked her quietly.

"I-I don't know," Gabriella said, the fear slowly disappearing from her eyes.

"I won't hurt you. I'm not like that, you know that. I love you too much and I don't want to lose you, not again," he said softly. Gabriella looked into his eyes and found that he was being sincere. "But, what you said is right," he started again. "I don't know exactly how you feel. I don't know everything that went on in the last ten months, but, baby, I _want_ to know. I want to know everything; your every thought, your every fear, the emotional pain you went through as well as the physical pain and everything else. All I know right now is that you're hurting, but the only way for me to help you heal is if you tell me _everything_."

"I-I can't, Troy, just not right now," Gabriella said quietly.

Troy nodded, showing he understood. "I understand if you're not ready to really talk about it, but just know that I'll be right here when you want to. And, know that nothing that happened to you could ever be bad enough to change how I feel about you."

Gabriella nodded and let herself fall back into his awaiting arms and relaxed slightly.

"For now, just get some sleep, Gabriella, you need it," he murmured, kissing her forehead gently.

She nodded and got back in her bed. Troy pulled the blankets up and tucked her in as though he was caring for a small child. In a way, that's what she reminded him of in this state. She was fragile and simply needed love in order to survive. Just as he started walking away, Gabriella spoke up, "Can you please stay beside me, Troy?"

"Sure," he agreed, pulling up a chair beside the bed. He felt her slip her cut and bruised hand into his larger, mostly unscathed hand which fit hers perfectly. Troy placed his other hand on top of hers and spoke, "Do you remember what song we sang together exactly one year ago?"

Gabriella nodded, smiling brightly. "Of course I do! Will you sing it for me?"

Chuckling, he kissed the back of her hand. "Anything for you, my love." Nestling comfortably under the blanket, she listened as he started to sing.

"_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

_I know that something has changed_

_I never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you…oh_

_And now, lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new"_

Troy looked down and found Gabriella already fast asleep. Smiling, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek, noticing the warmth gradually coming back to her face.

"Sweet dreams, my angel," he whispered softly.


	6. Back To Albuquerque

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine now nor ever will be.

* * *

For the next few days Gabriella was in the hospital, Troy stayed by her side the entire time. Dr. Smith told her that it would be best for her to walk around the hospital to help her legs, and so Troy took her on several walks around various sections of the hospital each day. Cindy also kepther word and didn't tell him about Gabriella's pregnancy, but she did discuss the situation with Jack who reluctantly agreed that they would do the best they could to help her.

Gabriella was also introduced to Cristy who made her laugh whilst making Troy rather embarrassed in the process as she told her of some of his childhood stories. Troy had also filled her in on everything that happenedsince she was abducted and how everyone was doing, but when he told her that Ms. Darbus had canceled the winter musical because he quit and Ryan and Sharpay didn't feel right doing it, she felt bad, but he assured her that it was okay because he was too distraught to perform, anyway, and that she was his partner, not Sharpay.

Saturday was the day of Gabriella's hospital release. She was glad to be going back home and seeing all her old friends, but she was even happier to be going back to school. Even though Cindy was making her wait another week to go back to make sure her body was stable, she was still anxious to go back. At school, she felt semi-safe, being that the halls and rooms were always full of students, and, that way, Lance wouldn't be able to find her and hurt her even worse.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Troy asked her early Saturday morning.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered, yawning tiredly. The two of them had stayed up until nearly one AM talking, and so she only received seven hours of sleep, which was more than she'd gotten in a long time, but it was still insufficient for someone denied of sleep as long as she had been.

"Since they threw out what was left of your clothes, you can wear my basketball warm-up clothes till we get home, okay?" Troy suggested, feeling slightly excited to see her in something besides a hospital gown. Plus, he liked seeing her in his clothes. It was a turn-on for him that he couldn't explain properly.

"Okay," she agreed as Troy handed her the small stack of clothes. Slowly, she stood up and walked towards the bathroom in her room to change.

Once inside, Gabriella quickly took off the hospital gown, but, instead of changing into the outfit, she looked at herself in the mirror, and what she saw made her want to cry. Her face was full of cuts and bruises to the point where she couldn't even recognize herself. Her eyes were now dull and lacked their usual coloring, the color which allured Troy. Looking away from her eyes, she then got a good look at her body for the first time in ten months, but what she saw made her eyes start to well up with tears. She was a hideous mess in her opinion. Aside from the cuts and bruises going down her entire body, her stomach was so thin that she could easily trace her rib cage with her finger. She didn't know how her body could possibly be able to carry a baby in this condition, but she figured it must've been luck, though she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. She also couldn't see how anyone could possibly want to look at her in this state, even though Troy was constantly staring at her with the same amount of love and affection he always had for her; he looked at her as though she were the most beautiful woman on earth. She also couldn't see how anyone could want someone who looked like her. In fact, she couldn't help but wonder how Troy was still attracted to her, or if he really didn't think she was pretty anymore and the only reason he pretended to think that was out of pity.

"Baby, are you okay in there?" Troy called out, worried by how long it was taking her just to change. He held onto an irrational fear that something bad would happen to her every time she was out of his sight.

"Uh, yeah, Troy, I'll be out in a minute," she replied and quickly started getting dressed. She slipped the white sweatpants on first, followed by his white tank-top. Gabriella smiled, noticing how the clothes smelled like Troy and gave her the security that she was safe, as if she was still encased in his arms.After she put on his white and red Wildcats jacket with the words "BOLTON 14" written in red letters on the back, she walked out and was greeted by Troy's warm smile.

"You look beautiful in that," he commented, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Scratch that, you look beautiful all the time."

"Do you really think that?" she asked him timidly, her eyes searching hard for any traces of a lie but found none.

"I know you are, Gabriella," he answered seriously. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Nothing will ever change that."

"But, Troy, look at me! I'm a hideous wreck!" she cried. "I'm skin and bones! My face and body are nothing but cuts and bruises!You couldn't possibly find me attractive!"

"No amount of cuts and bruises can possibly cover up the beauty I see when I look at you," he stated, his voice serene. "Gabi, I love you just the way you are. You know that."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at him as her fears from only mere minutes ago started disappearing thanks to his sweet words. "Troy, you're so sweet."

"Don't tell the girls at school that. They'll just want me even more!" Troy replied with a laugh.

Gabriella laughed as well at his comment. "You mean girls are still all over you? Then again, I can't say I blame them. I mean, you are the hottest guy I've ever met."

"Yeah, but it got worse once you were gone. They all kept saying they could 'comfort' me, but they didn't get that I just wanted to be left alone," he explained. "They threw themselves on me. They more or less came out immediately and said 'please screw me'. I hated it. I only ever want to go that far with you, someday, far into the future."

'You won't be saying that for long,' she thought miserably. "I can see why they want you so badly," Gabriella started. "It's obvious that you're extremely attractive, but, when I first met you, I could easily tell that you were nice and caring just by looking into your eyes."

"So, if I want to get rid of the girls, I'll have to turn into a mean grouch?" Troy asked her, the wheels turning in his mind.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," she answered. "But I hope you know that if you would change into that, I-"

"Relax, Gabi," he interrupted, laughing. "I'm not going to change my personality. You need me to be caring and patient. I won't change on you."

"Good, because that's one of the countless things I love about you," she said, wrapping her arms around his back.

"Are you two ready to go?" Jack asked, standing in the doorway of the room.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked her, placing his hands over her elbows.

"Yeah," she answered.

After they had signed all of Gabriella's release papers, they said goodbye to Cristy and Susan and left the hospital, destination: Albuquerque.

The ride home was silent for the most part. Troy and Gabriella sat in the back seat in a comfortable manner, although Gabriella was silently struggling to keep her secret from him any longer. She knew it was wrong to keep the pregnancy from him, but she was scared of what he would do once he found out. She knew that he could cause her worse emotional pain than anyone else, including Lance. Troy could even hurt her worse physically than Lance as well, because she loved him, which was something she never felt toward Lance. Then again, if she really did love Troy, she knew she should tell him the truth.

Gabriella sighed miserably. The constant internal debating wasn't getting her anywhere; all it did was cause her more confusion. She wanted to tell him. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Maybe he would help her and take care of her and her child.

"Are you okay, Gabi?" Troy asked her, noticing the depressed look on her face.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," she lied quickly. "Why, what do you think is wrong?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. You've just been acting weird ever since that doctor left your room a few days ago. By the way, you never did tell me what he wanted. Whatever it was, it must've been pretty big."

Gabriella wasn't sure how to answer this. Cindy sensed this and quickly spoke up, "Uh, so, Gabriella, are you ready to go back to school?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm really looking forward to it, and since it's the middle of senior year, I'm hoping that it'll be memorable," she answered, relieved that the subject had been changed. Mentally, she thanked Cindy for the distraction.

Troy sighed. Something was going on; he could sense it. Whatever it was, he figured it must've been bad for Gabriella not to want to tell him.

"I'm sure everyone will be glad to have you back," Cindy told her. "I know Troy is."

Gabriella smiled up at Troy. "You didn't miss me too much, did you, Wildcat?"

Troy smiled, pushing his other thoughts aside as he whispered in her ear so no one else could hear him, "More than you know, sweetheart."

* * *

The car ride home took seemingly forever. Gabriella had fallen asleep on Troy's shoulder a few hours before they arrived at their home, but Troy had managed to move her head down to his lap without waking her in an effort to save his shoulder, and also so he had a better view of her as she slept. He also figured that would be more comfortable for her as well.

Troy got out of the car and carefully scooped her into his arms, careful not to wake her. He carried her inside and laid her down in his bed to sleep. After he pulled the covers over her, he kissed her forehead softly and started to leave the room, but, then, his cell phone started to ring which woke her, anyway.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked groggily, unfamiliar with her surroundings.

"We're home, baby," he replied before answering his phone.

Gabriella looked around and soon realized she was in his room. She glanced at the picture on his nightstand and immediately recognized it as the picture she had gotten taken just before she and her mother had moved to Albuquerque. She figured that Troy must've found it and kept it as a sort of reminder of her.

"Hey," Troy greeted the person on the other end of the phone line, attracting Gabriella's attention to himself.

"Yo, Troy, you guys back yet?" Troy immediately knew it was Chad.

"We just got back, why?" he answered.

"Don't tell Gabriella, but everyone is at Sharpay's house waiting for her. Do you think you can get her here soon?" Chad asked him.

"Uh, yeah, sure, no problem," he answered, glancing over at Gabriella who had confusion etched on her face as she listened to his end of the conversation.

"Alright, see you then," Chad said and they hung up.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked him curiously.

"Oh, uh, it was just Chad," he answered. "Um, I was wondering if you would be up for a walk with me around town."

"Yeah, of course, but, first, I need to take a shower," she answered.

"Oh, yeah, sure, but, before you do that, I have some of your clothes, make-up, jewelry, and other stuff that you can look through," he said, pulling out three large storage containers from his closet.

"Oh, wow, Troy, you didn't have to," Gabriella told him, watching as he pulled the last of the three out of the closet.

"But, if I didn't, then you'd have to either wear my clothes or go naked and I don't think you would want that," Troy replied, laughing as her face went red.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" she teased.

Troy gave her a teasing smile as he answered, "You're so beautiful with clothes on, but I bet you're the sexiest woman alive disrobed."

"You have a perverted mind, Mr. Bolton," she joked, although his comment made her uncomfortable. However, she trusted Troy enough to know he would never go too far, even with his teasing.

"But you're just so gorgeous that I can't help myself," Troy replied, walking back over to her.

Resting his hands on her sides, Troy lightly pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Gabriella closed her eyes and kissed him back, but her eyes quickly shot back open when she felt his strong body press her back against the bed. Memories of Lance raping her flooded her mind, causing her to panic and pull away from him.

"Get off me!" she cried, trembling in fear under his body. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't help but to be afraid. It was her natural instinct.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly, but he did as he was told and sat next to her instead.

Gabriella stood up and backed away from him, still shook up from the contact. She looked at him, fear filling her wide, brown eyes.

"You were going to force me to have sex with you, that's what's wrong!" she yelled, now sounding both angry and afraid. She didn't understand why she felt this way; Troy proved time and time again that he would never do anything to harm her, but there was too much hurt in her caused by another; she couldn't help but to fear all men in some way.

"No, I wasn't, Gabriella! I made you a promise, and when I make a promise, I intend to keep it," he assured her, cautiously walking toward her, hoping that she would believe him. He didn't understand why she was suddenly so angry and afraid; all he could figure was everything that she had been through left her like this. Before then, she wouldn't have minded that kind of contact because she trusted him not to go too far, but, now, it felt as though she barely trusted him at all, and the worst part was, he wasn't the one that did anything wrong that he knew of; it was Lance who hurt her, right?

"Well, you certainly don't do a good job of it!" she snapped. "Like, how you promised that you would never hurt me? Or, when you promised that you would never let Lance hurt me again? You broke your promises in the past. What makes you think I can believe in them now?"

As Troy continued to get closer to her, she continued to back up until her back hit the wall, trapping her. Fear resurfaced in her eyes as Lance's beatings and cold, harsh words flashed through her mind. She slunk down to the floor as tears started falling freely from her eyes.

Troy stopped in front of her and sat down, wondering just what he could say or do to get her to believe him. He hated seeing her like this; she was so terrified of someone hurting her again, especially him. It hurt him a lot that she was afraid of him, but he also knew that it wasn't her fault or his that she was afraid; it was Lance's. He hurt her so badly that now she was afraid to fully open up and fully trust another man again, including him.

Gently, Troy placed his hand beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him as he spoke, "Gabriella, I know I broke a few promises to you in the past, and I know I hurt you**.** That's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. But, baby, I would never in a million years even think of forcing you into sex! I know you're not ready, and I love and respect you enough to never do that to you. Don't you get that?"

Gabriella stared deeply into his beautiful blue eyes and found the love and gentleness that she always found there when she was scared or hurt. Troy was the first and only person to ever give her this look, and, with this look, she could tell that he was being honest with her.

Slowly, she nodded and he stretched his arms out, awaiting her to accept his embrace, which, after a moment's hesitation, she did, letting him hold her in his strong, comforting arms.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that, Gabriella, but I wasn't going to force you into anything, I would never. I'm truly sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, it was totally unintentional," he whispered quietly in her ear. "I love you more than words can say, and I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you again."

Gabriella sighed, her expression upset for a different reason than he thought.He was just too perfect and always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. Most girls would love to have him for a boyfriend, but, why he only wanted her, she didn't know, but she was extremely thankful that he was hers and no one else's, even though she knew, especially now, that he deserved better than her. She knew he would never force her into sex, because she knew he wasn't that kind of guy, but she didn't know why she was suddenly so afraid of him doing so. All she could figure was that Lance had her mind set that every man was out to hurt her.

"No, Troy, don't be sorry. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I know you're not like that, it's just…" She couldn't finish her sentence, for she didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready to tell him that Lance raped her and now she was pregnant with his child, but she didn't know what else to say.

"It's just what?" Troy asked her after a long silence.

"Um, I'm going to get my clothes and take a shower," she stated, changing the subject and reluctantly pulling out of his embrace. She began looking through one of the storage containers.

As she started walking away, she finally noticed his dresser, lined with old photos of her. Her eyes filled with tears; she looked so beautiful and so happy back then. When her gaze landed on the family portrait, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. A pair of gentle hands rested firmly on her shoulders as a pair of lips started kissing her face, kissing away her tears.

"I know you miss them," Troy murmured.

"W-why do you have all these?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I needed something to remember you by," he replied. "I was afraid of forgetting what you looked like, not that that ever happened, but I was scared of losing any memory I had of you. And, the reason for the family portrait is because, well, I always wondered what your father was like. It's very evident that you were and probably still are 'Daddy's little girl', and so I wanted to learn more about him, which would also lead to me learning more about you."

Gabriella smiled as he placed one final kiss on her nose. "You're too perfect, you know?"

Grinning, he replied, "You tell me that everyday."

"Well, it's true," she told him. "So, with what little bit you know, what do you think of my father?"

"I think he was a very respectable man, and I'm not just saying that because I'm his only daughter's boyfriend. But, I'm sure if he was here he would've done shot me dead," he told her, smiling lightly.

"Don't say that! Daddy would love you," she argued. "He would have to love you because you love me and you take good care of me. We're not Romeo and Juliet, Troy. Our parents approve of us being together. My mom did and your parents do, I think. And, I'm sure Daddy is smiling right now as he looks down on us from Heaven."

"He might be smiling down on you, but I'm sure he was frowning down on me these last several months," Troy responded.

"No, Troy, that was Lance. I bet all along he disapproved that relationship, because Daddy always knew when someone wasn't true, kind of like you. Didn't you say something was off about Lance before you knew about the abuse?" she asked.

"I did," he confirmed.

"You know, in many ways you're like my dad," she continued. "You're kind to everyone...except those who hurt your loved ones. You care about your friends and family, and you love me like my dad loved my mom. And, I bet if you ever have a daughter, then you'll love her and protect her exactly how my dad did with me. Men like you are hard to find these days, and I'm thankful everyday that I found you."

Troy smiled affectionately. "I can't believe you put us in the same category. He's probably 100 times better than you give him credit for."

"Don't be such a downer. You're a hundred times better than you give yourself credit for," she complained, grinning at him. "I'm not holding you to any expectations, Troy, nor would my dad. He would just want to make sure you're good to me, and that you treat me the right way. I know my dad, and I know he would love you. Mama did, and, if she did, then so would he."

"Gabi, I just made you cry because you thought I was going to force you into sex," he pointed out.

"That was all me, Troy. You only had kissing me in mind. It was my over-active imagination," she argued. "Now, I'm going to take a shower and hopefully make myself look more presentable."

"I'll be right here if you need me," he told her, kissing her forehead.

After sheleft, Troy stared at the door as if in a daze. He could tell that something was definitely wrong with her aside from the physical abuse. Even though she wasn't coming out and telling him the truth, based on the way she had just acted toward him, he had a feeling he knew what happened, and if he was right, it would be hell to pay.

* * *

An hour passed when Gabriella finally emerged from the shower. She looked better than she had before; she was wearing a light-blue sweater and blue jeans that covered most of her cuts and bruises except for the ones on her face and neck. Her eyes still reflected a young woman who had been through a lot, but they no longer showed fear like they had earlier.

"So, are you ready to go?" Troy asked her, slipping his hand into hers.

Gabriella nodded as he led her outside.

"So, Gabriella, do you forgive me?" Troy asked her once they were outside on the porch.

Gabriella didn't answer, but, instead, she stood in front of him and pressed her lips to his. "Does that answer your question?" she asked him after pulling away.

Troy nodded and smiled. "But, I might need another for conformation."

Gabriella giggled and pecked him on the lips again. "There. Now do you get it?"

Troy thought for a moment, a mock serious expression on his face as though he were deep in thought. "I still don't know…."

Gabriella giggled and tugged on his hand gently. "Come on, Troy, I want to see some of my other friends! I'm sure we'll get to kiss more later."

Troy chuckled and let her pull him down the street for a few blocks. He could tell she was trying to act like her usual self, and to everyone else it may have looked authentic. To him, however, her cheerful expression seemed forced, and her eyes still reflected the anguish and torment she went through.

"Remember the day before you were kidnapped when we got caught in the rain?" Troy suddenly asked her after several minutes of walking in a comfortable silence.

After thinking for a moment, she nodded and laughed at the memory. "Yeah, and I kicked you and you chased me down a few blocks, then you caught up with me when I fell on the wet ground because the thunder scared me."

"Yeah, that's it. And, then, you wanted me to kiss you in the rain," he recalled, grinning at the memory. "That was the last actual good time either of us had together that wasn't serious," Troy admitted. "But, right here, right now, with you I can honestly say I'm having a good time."

"Yeah, I know," Gabriella replied, staring at the ground as they walked further down the street. "The same goes for me." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake off her saddened expression.

Troy leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek, noticing her mood change."Hey, don't be so sad. You're safe with me."

"I know I am, I just can't help it. He hurt me, Troy, really bad, and I don't think I'll ever be the same girl you fell in love with," she explained, tears starting to fill her eyes. "Y-you shouldn't have to be tied down by me. You need someone better."

Troy suddenly stopped walking, keeping a firm grip on her hand, preventing her from moving as well. "Gabriella, how can you say that? I love you for who you are now just as much as I loved you before, if not more.In my opinion, you're still the same. You've just been through a lot," he assured her,pulling her closer to him. "And, besides, you're the one who deserves better. I can't always be there to save you, no matter how much I want to be. You need someone who can always be there and who will always successfully protect you."

"You're not perfect, so what?" she argued. "You're perfect to me. I love you because you're you. And, sometimes, I have to fight my own battles."

"I know," he simply stated, movinghis free hand to the small of her back and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, both unaware of their audience.

"Well, well, if it isn't East High's cutest couple," The couple reluctantly pulled apart to find none other than Chad snickering as Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi glared at him for interrupting the moment, while Zeke, Jason and Ryan just stared at Troy and Gabriella who were both blushing deeply.

After recovering from her embarrassment, Gabriella let go of Troy's hand, much to his dislike, and ran to greet her old friends. He followed closely behind her.

"I missed you guys so much!" Gabriella cried happily.

"Not more than we missed you!" Taylor said, hugging her best friend tightly.

Gabriella winced slightly from the tight embrace. Taylor realized this pulled away from her worriedly.

"Sorry about that, Gabriella, I'm just excited," she apologized.

Gabriella smiled slightly, letting her know it was all right. She hated that her best friend couldn't even hug her without her having to wince in pain. "It's okay, Taylor."

Gabriella hugged the others, who made sure not to hold her too tightly. They each expressed how much they missed her, and by the time she reached Ryan who was last in line, she had tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Troy, who was standing off to the side, watched as Gabriella embraced each of their friends. Although it made it feel a bit weird inside seeing the guys holding her, they were his friends and they knew how much he loved Gabriella, and besides they had girlfriends of their own, and so there should've been nothing to worry about.

"Well, what are we doing just standing out here? Boys, go make yourselves useful and start the grill," Sharpay ordered, making Gabriella laugh for she was the same old Sharpay.

"Yes, Queen Sharpay," Chad agreed sarcastically but quickly followed Ryan, Zeke and Jason to the backyard before she had the chance to yell at him, or rip his head off of his shoulders.

"Taylor, how do you possibly put up with him?" Sharpay asked her once they were gone.

Taylor laughed. "I ask myself that same question."

"Gabi," Troy started in a low whisper that only she could hear. "I'm going to go make sure they don't burn the house down."

"Just make sure _you_ don't burn the Evan's house down," she teased.

Grinning, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll try.But, I can't make any promises."

Gabriella smiled as he walked away from them, silently enjoying the way his kiss lingered on her cheek. Once he was gone, she turned around to find her friends playfully smirking at her.

"What?" Gabriella asked innocently, a smile still playing on her lips.

Taylor sighed and shook her head. "Same old hopelessly in love Gabriella."

"It's hard not to be when you have a boyfriend like Troy, right? Gabriella, you're so lucky!" Kelsi told her.

Gabriella giggled. "He's a total sweetheart. He's been nothing but loving towards me ever since he saved me. Despite what happened to me, he makes me feel like the luckiest girl on the planet."

"That boy has it bad for you, girl!" Taylor exclaimed. "He's been so depressed without you! When the police presumed you were dead, he was shattered! But, he always said you weren't dead, and that the police were just being idiots. It took Chad and Mr. Bolton to restrain him from lashing out at the officer."

"Really? What happened?" Gabriella asked, surprised. She knew Troy could be ill-tempered but she never thought it was that bad."Troy never said anything about that."

"That's probably because he knew you would be upset with the way he acted," Kelsi started. "He was just so mad that the police were giving up and not letting him go after you himself that he couldn't take it anymore."

"Yeah, he came close to punching the officer," Sharpay interjected.

"Please tell me that's all he did," Gabriella pleaded, afraid to know what else he might've been hiding from her. Then again, she had her secrets, too, and so they were even.

"Well, there was the following Thursday after your disappearance when Trent, one of Lance's 'friends' from the football team, started talking about you in the locker room during gym class which he had with Troy last year, and he said about how you were nothing but a whore who needed Lance to 'teach you a lesson'," Taylor started sadly. "But, Troy overheard him and knocked the guy out, and he warned the ones he was talking to that if he ever heard one word come out of their mouths or anyone else's about you, then they would be next."

Gabriella felt hot tears start pouring down her cheeks but she made no effort to wipe them away. In her opinion, Trent and Lance were right. She was a whore. That's why she was raped. Maybe she did deserved it. Maybe she really had been asking for it to happen. She didn't want it to happen, but she made the mistake of dating Lance instead of coming out and telling Troy how she felt about him in the first place. Maybe this was her punishment for her mistakes.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked her worriedly, voicing the question on all three of their minds.

"I am a whore," Gabriella choked out.

"Gabriella, that's not true!" Sharpay said. "A whore would be like that stupid Veronica chick who tried to seduce Troy, remember? You, on the other hand, are not a whore! No where close!"

"Then, why does every guy keep calling me that?" she questioned. "That's always what Lance would call me, usually after he…he…"

"What, Gabriella?" Taylor asked after she stopped speaking. Carefully, she placed her hand on Gabriella's cheek, wiping away the tears. She flinched from her touch but didn't try to pull away, knowing her friend was only there to comfort her.Oddly, the only person's touch that didn't make her flinch was Troy's. "What did Lance do?"

"He raped me," she said quietly so no one else besides them could hear her.

The girls stood there, unable to speak for a moment. Being that Lance was, well, Lance, they figured all along that this would happen, but they didn't know just how much she was hurting inside and out from it.

"Does Troy know?" Kelsi asked her softly when no one else would speak.

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm afraid to tell him. I'm scared he'll leave me once he knows.But, now I have to tellhim because I'm pregnant."

The three girls' mouths dropped when they heard this. Their best friend was only eighteen and going to be a mother; a mother to a rapist's child.

"That sick lunatic! How dare he! I'm gonna---"

"Shh, Sharpay, don't let them overhear," Gabriella interrupted.

"What are you going to do?" Taylor asked once her shock wore off.

"I've gone over my options. Abortion is out of the question because it's not fair to my baby and I would regret it for the rest of my life. I could put my child up for adoption, but I'm afraid that the people who adopt him or her will mistreat my child, or he or she will stay in an orphanage or some place for their whole life, then wonder why I put them there and think I don't love them, so I definitely don't want that, either. The only option I'm left with is to keep my baby and raise him or her myself, even if I might lose Troy in the process," Gabriella explained, her voice cracking on the last part.

"You're not going to lose Troy, Gabriella!" Sharpay assured her. "That boy totally loves you! Of course he'll stay with you!"

"But, it's not his child! There's nothing stopping him from leaving!" Gabriella pointed out. "Besides, he'll just think I'm a whore for letting Lance do that to me so many times."

"Troy won't think you're a whore! It's not your fault Lance raped you, and Troy will understand that!" Kelsi assured her. "The child may not be his, but his bond to you is unbreakable, according to him. He won't leave you because he loves you too much."

"But, if Troy _ever_ calls you that, he's going to have to answer to me!" Sharpay threatened. "I know guys can act like such jerks when it comes to these sort of things, even nice guys like Troy."

Gabriella sighed sadly. "I know. He promised me he would never leave me, but, now, I'm not so sure."

"Maybe you should wait until the time is right to tell him. Don't come right out and tell him you're pregnant. Try to work your way gradually into the subject," Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, I'll try that," Gabriella agreed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the subject. "Um, I'm going to check on the guys to make sure nothing's on fire that shouldn't be."

"More like you want to go stare at Troy," Sharpay teased, making Gabriella blush slightly. She realized how hard it was for her to discuss it, and so changing the conversation to a lighter topic would be best.

"Okay, maybe that, too," she admitted, making the others laugh.

"We'll be over in a minute," Kelsi replied as Gabriella started walking away.

When she got to the backyard, she found Chad, Zeke and Jason at the grill talking about something basketball-related while Ryan looked at them in confusion, but Troy was nowhere in sight.

Gabriella shrieked when she felt someone's arms wrap securely around her waist. She then found herself being lifted and spun around several times. She immediately recognized these arms to belong to none other than Troy, and so she relaxed and enjoyed it. When he put her down, he kept his arms locked around her waist and put his head in the crock of her neck, gently nuzzling and kissing it which made her giggle with delight.

"Contain yourself, Bolton!" Gabriella scolded when she noticed the others looking at them.

Troy smirked playfully as he moved his head to the other side of her neck and whispered softly in her ear, "You make that impossible, baby."

Gabriella shivered when his lips made their way down her neck and onto her collarbone. She laughed nervously and turned around in his arms, only to be met by Troy's soft lips on hers.

"See what we told you, Gabriella?" Sharpay asked from several feet away after the pair had broken apart.

Gabriella blushed deeply when she realized her friends had been watching the two the whole time.

"What? Have you guys never seen two people kiss or something?" Troy asked them, making Gabriella laugh.

"No, it's just that you two are so adorable together!" Taylor explained.

"And, also, it's so sweet that after all that time apart, you still act the same way toward each other as though you've been together all along. It's just so cute," Kelsi added.

"What are we supposed to do? Ignore each other?" Troy questioned, although knowing that he couldn't ignore Gabriella for any length of time.

"No, of course not. That wouldn't last an hour before you two were off making out somewhere," Taylor remarked, laughing as the two started blushing harder.

"Hey, girls, think you could let up on them long enough to eat?" Zeke called over to them.

"I think so," Kelsi said, walking towards the grill along with Taylor and Sharpay.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other for a moment, both thankful that someone had interrupted their friends' teasing.

"Yo, love birds! Over here is the food!" Zeke called over to them, causing them to pull apart in surprise.

"I promise we'll have some time alone together later," Troy whispered low enough that only she could hear.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked him curiously.

"You'll see."


	7. He Knows

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

The gang stayed at the Evans' home for a few more hours just talking and reminiscing. Mr. and Mrs. Evan's were away for the weekend, meaning that it was just the nine friends there. At around eight, the group began to depart until there was only Ryan, Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella left. They stayed for an extra ten minutes talking, but when Troy noticed Gabriella starting to fall asleep from exhaustion, he figured he should take her home.

"Gabi, we should be going," Troy whispered to her quietly.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I guess ten months of no sleep is starting to catch up with me."

"I'll say," he agreed, standing up. "You've been making up for it over the last few days."

"I guess we'll see you guys on Monday," Ryan said as Gabriella stood up as well.

"Well, not me," Gabriella corrected. "Mrs. Bolton wants me to stay home for a week before going back, just so I can have some more time to heal, first."

"Okay, then, we'll see you next Monday," Ryan told her, smiling brightly.

"And, Gabriella, if you ever need anything, feel free to come me," Sharpay stated, hoping Gabriella understood what she really meant, that being the pregnancy.

Gabriella nodded and followed Troy to the door. "I will, thanks."

"Anytime," Sharpay replied, smiling. "But, Troy, make sure you take extremely good care of her. If you break her heart again, I'll-"

"Don't worry, Sharpay," Troy said, laughing. "She's in good hands."

Gabriella laughed too before speaking again, "Bye, guys, and thanks a lot for today."

"No problem," Ryan said, watching as the two left their home.

Once they were gone, Sharpay turned to Ryan, worry written all over her face which wasn't seen very often. Rarely ever was Sharpay Evans worried.

"What's wrong, Shar?" Ryan asked her.

She sighed. "I'll tell you, but promise that you won't tell Troy."

"I promise. Now, what's up?" Ryan asked her again.

"It's Gabriella. She's pregnant," Sharpay answered. "While we were on the front porch and while in the kitchen after eating, us girls were talking about it, and she said she's five, nearly six, weeks along according to the doctor in the hospital."

Ryan sat there, stunned for a moment as he took it all in. Gabriella was a nice girl who seemingly loved everyone and everything, but all she ever seemed to get was the short end of the stick from what he had seen, most of the time anyway.

"Troy doesn't know yet," Sharpay continued. "That's why we can't say anything to him."

"But, if Troy doesn't find out soon, then what are the odds of him staying with her?" Ryan pointed out. "I mean, yeah, it's obvious he cares a lot about her, but when you bring something like this into the picture, feelings could change."

"I know, but I told Gabriella that Troy would never leave her, and if he does, I'll be a liar," she said. "Not that I'm not already a liar to begin with, but it's just then I'd be a lying jerk for getting her hopes up."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," he said.

"I'm just afraid that, if he leaves her, Gabriella's mental state will go down the tube," she stated. "It's obvious how clingy and dependent upon him she is. If he leaves her, she'd probably kill herself."

* * *

Once they were outside, Gabriella felt fear come over her, but, this time, not because of Troy as it had was previously. It was the darkness that she was afraid of. This was the time she figured Lance would come after her again when no one else was around to see him do anything. The thought of being back in his clutches frightened her even more. If he ever took her again, she doubted she would be lucky enough for Troy or anyone else to find her again.

"Gabi, is something wrong?" Troy asked her, sensing her fear.

"No, it's just that it's times like these I fear being taken away again," she answered honestly.

Troy draped his arm around her back reassuringly before responding, "Gabi, no one is going to take you ever again. If anyone so much as tries to take you, it'll have to be over my dead body."

"But, Troy, what if something happens that we break up?" she questioned. "I mean, what if something happens that we realize we were never meant to be and that's when he gets me?"

Troy was silent for a moment, letting her questions sink in. He knew he never wanted to be without her, and, even though his feelings for her, he knew, would never change, what if hers did?

"Do you still love me? Do you want to still be with me forever?" Troy asked her after a long silence. "Answer me honestly."

"Of course I still love you! I couldn't imagine my life without you in it!" she cried. "I always want to be with you."

"That's exactly how I feel about you. You can't tell me we're not meant to be because my heart is telling me that you, Gabriella Montez, are the only one for me," Troy stated, pulling hercloser to him.

She smiled at his comment and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, letting her arm wind around his back. It was then that she realized that maybe everyone else was right. Maybe Troy would stay with her after he found out she was pregnant.

"Want to know what my heart's telling me?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"It's telling me that you, Troy Bolton, are the only one for me," she answered, smiling softly, gently resting her other hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken under her palm. His heartbeat was the most reassuring sound in the world, she thought.

"Then, what is there to worry about?" he asked her. "I love you and you love me; so what's the problem?"

She knew that now was her chance to tell him, but, just as she opened her mouth to speak, she heard a familiar cell phone ring tone start to play.

Hesitantly, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. After all this time, Troy had been saving it and paying the monthly bill in order for her to use it now. Looking at the caller ID, she found that there was no data was available. "I'll just let the voice mail pick it up," she said hesitantly. After several rings, someone started to leave a message.

"I know you're there, Montez," Gabriella cringed, for she knew that voice all too well. Troy held her tightly, fearing the worst. "I know exactly where you are. Don't you know it's not safe to be alone after dark? Oh, that's right, Bolton's with you, but that won't do you any good." There was a momentary pause before they heard him laugh. "I also found out your little secret, you little slut. It's too bad your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend-" before anymore could be said, Gabriella shakily turned the phone off before Troy could hear anymore. She felt her legs go out as she started sobbing on the ground. Sitting down beside her, he pulled her shaking body into his lap.

"Sh, it's okay. It's all right," he whispered softly, letting her cry into his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back, a method he had learned before that could calm her down but it wasn't working now.

"H-he's been following me! He'll never leave me alone!" she cried.

"I know, baby, I know," he said softly, succeeding in holding down his anger. He knew he should've killed him when he had the chance, then maybe things wouldn't have come to this. But, he didn't because he also knew that that would make him as bad as Lance, as Gabriella often pointed out. "He'll never hurt you again, Gabi. I won't let him. You mean too much to me for me to give you up without a fight!"

Gabriella shook her head. "No! Just let me go! Let him have me! I don't care anymore!"

"Gabriella, I would never do that! Just because you don't care doesn't mean that I don't!" he said angrily, unable to believe what she had just said.

"It's for the best!" she shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Without me, you can be free to do what you want, I'm only holding you back."

"Is that really what you think? Do you really think you're holding me back?" Troy asked her in a more calm tone. Gabriella nodded and he slipped his hand below her chin, making her look him in the eyes. "You're not holding me back, Gabriella. I want to spend all my time with you and I want to help you. I don't have to do any of those things, but I _want_ to. You mean everything to me, and, without you, I'm nothing."

"But, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have Lance to worry with," she pointed out. "It's my fault, my problem. I should've never told you what was happening in the first place."

"But, Gabriella, if you didn't, you'd still be going out with him probably. And, since he tried to break-up our friendship, we probably wouldn't even be friends right now, and who knows where you'd be right now! You could be lying dead somewhere!" he argued.

"Just one less burden," Gabriella retorted.

"Gabriella, you're not a burden!" Troy told her sternly. "I refuse to have this conversation , I'm going to take you home. Mom cleaned out the guest bedroom and so you can stay there, okay?"

Gabriella nodded hesitantly, hating the fact that he was mad at her; although sheallowedhim to pull her up, but he didn't let go of her. He kept his arm locked firmly around her as they walked, as though he was afraid that she would be taken away from him again if he let go for even a second.

The pair stayed silent for the rest of the way home. Gabriella couldn't stand the silence; it made her feel almost as though she was alone, even though Troy was still there beside her and still touching her. There was an emotionless look on his face, and she knew that he was angry with her. As much as she wanted to say something, she didn't, in fear of possibly angering him even further.

Once they got home, he opened the door and found his parents in the living room watching television.

"You're back. We thought you guys got lost for a minute there," Jack stated, a teasing smile on his face. "Your mom was about to call the police."

"Yeah? Well, something happened that caused us to be a little bit later than planned," Troy started and looked down at her while she looked sadly back at him.

"I'm getting tired, and so I'm going on to bed," Gabriella said, not wanting to be reminded of what happened earlier, nor did she feel comfortable with Troy in that particular moment, for hostility seemed to radiate off of him. Of course, she knew he wouldn't express his anger to her in any way, but she was still nervous.

"I'll be there in a minute," he told her as she started walking away. Once she had disappeared inside the guest room, he turned back to his parents.

"What happened?" Cindy asked him worriedly.

"Well, we spent the entire afternoon till now at the Evan's home, but on the way home, Gabriella's cell phone started ringing. She didn't answer it because it came up no data on the caller ID, and it turned out to be Lance." Troy sighed miserably before continuing, "What he said really hurt her, I could tell, but it also hurt me, too. He's stalking her, waiting for the right moment to strike again, when she's alone. I don't know what to do! If he gets her again, I may never see her again!"

Jack and Cindy stayed silent for a moment, both unsure of what to say. Finally, Jack spoke, "Maybe you should just let her go."

Troy's jaw dropped in astonishment. Was he hearing right? Did his father really just tell him to _leave_ her? Jack always said that he approved of he and Gabriella dating, but why the change of heart so suddenly?

"Jack, you don't mean that," Cindy said quickly.

"Yes, I do," Jack confirmed. Even though he didn't mind Troy and Gabriella being together, he wasn't too fond of any of this mess, especially not her being pregnant. If she were pregnant with Troy's child, he would make his son take responsibility, but she was pregnant with someone else's baby. This was one of the times that he and his wife disagreed. He didn't feel it was Troy's responsibility to take care of her child; he just went along and agreed to help take care of the child financially because Cindy wanted to. Gabriella was a sweet girl and all, but he felt that Troy was too young to be with someone facing the challenges that she brought on herself. "She has problems, Troy, too many for you to handle, and more than you know about. All she's been doing is putting it all on your shoulders ever since _she_ got herself involved in that relationship."

"I can't believe you! Gabriella's been through so much, Dad! I'm all she has left!" Troy yelled, anger building up inside of him. "Her parents are dead! She has no one else to take care of her! She's broken enough!"

"Listen to me! There are plenty of girls out there that don't have the problems she's facing! You're only eighteen, it's unlikely you two are going to be together for very long, anyway," Jack pointed out.

Troy's hands tightened into fists. Although he wanted to punch Jack at this precise moment, he wouldn't, especially not with his mother watching.

"I love her," Troy said in a low voice a few seconds lateronce he had control over most of his anger.

"You just think you do," Jack replied. "You're too young to know what love is all about."

"Mom was my age when you two started dating!" Troy pointed out.

"That was…different," Jack argued.

"Oh really?" Cindy questioned. "How so?"

"For one, you didn't have problems like she does," Jack pointed out.

"Bad move, Dad," Troy said quickly, sensing an argument erupting between his parents.

"So, you're saying that if I did, you would've left me?" Cindy asked, her eyebrow raised.

"No, of course not!" Jack said quickly.

"Then there's no problem with Troy wanting to be with Gabriella," Cindy said and looked at her son. "Now, I believe someone is waiting for you in the guest room."

Troy said a quick thanks to Cindy before running up to Gabriella, who, little did he know, heard the entire argument. He still heard his parents continue arguing, but that didn't concern him. All he cared about at that moment was seeing her.

When Troy got to the guest room, he heard faint crying through the door which caused his heart to break, for he figured she had heard everything. He knocked a few times, but no answer.

"Baby, it's me," he said softly, hoping she would answer now.

"Troy, just go! I want to be alone!" she called back.

"Gabriella, I know you don't mean that," he argued, slowly opening the door. He found her sitting on the bed facing the wall, her back to him. Leaving the door open just a crack, Troy walked over and sat down beside her.

"I said I want to be alone," she said coldly, looking down at the ground.

"And, you were lying," he added, gently wrapping his arm around her, but she pulled away. Sighing, he started talking again, "My father was wrong about us, Gabriella."

Sniffling, she held back as many tears as she could. "He was right. I mean, my life has been on a downward spiral for nearly a year! All I've done is pull you down with me, and I never wanted that to happen! You're an awesome guy, and you deserve so much better than me!"

"Gabi, don't say that! You're not pulling me down at all!" he assured her, placing his hand gently on his cheek. "I love you. I don't care what my dad or anyone else thinks."

"But, Troy, what if he's right? What if…" Gabriella was cut off by Troy's lips crashing against hers. After a few seconds, he pulled back and stared into her deep, brown eyes clouded with tears.

"I know this feeling's real, Gabriella. I've never felt this way toward anyone else, and I know it's love," he explained. "I love you so much, Gabriella! If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right. If loving you is a sin then I'll gladly go to Hell."

Gabriella couldn't help but to smile as he said this. As always, he knew the perfect thing to say to make her feel better. He showed her more love than anyone else she had ever known, and she was thankful for that. She was never alone as long as he loved her. She could feel him when she was trapped at Lance's. His love was all around her everywhere she went. Of course Jack was wrong, but for a moment, she started doubting not only Troy's feelings, but her own feelings as well. But, now, she knew the truth that had always been there since the first time she told him that she loved him, and that was that they were meant to be together.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Troy asked her, concerned after she didn't say anything.

Nodding, she rested her head against his shoulder, yawning tiredly.

"Uh, you're probably ready to go to bed, so I'll go," he told her and kissed her forehead gently. "Goodnight, Gabi."

"Troy, do you have to go?" she asked him before he could leave. "Could you please stay?"

"But, Gabi, what if my parents walk in and find us?" he pointed out. "That could just cause more problems."

Glancing at the door, which was opened just a crack, she then looked back at Troy. "As long as we leave the door as is, we should be fine. Besides, your mom knows we're not going to have sex. I feel safer with you here, and I sleep better, so, please?"

Smiling, he was glad to know she trusted him again; at least, he hoped she did. "Of course I'll stay here. I can't think of anything else I'd rather do."

She smiled brightly as he pulled the blankets back, and she laid down, leaving more than enough space for him, but he started walking away.

"I'm going to change first," he told her, walking out of the room.

Gabriella relaxed on the bed and waited patiently for Troy to get back. She had already changed into a pair of pajamas that she found in one of the storage containers while Troy and Jack were arguing. It was just a simple pair of black sweatpants and a light blue nightshirt. Both were now baggy against her body, for she was much thinner, but she was glad for that now. She wouldn't have to feel as hesitant if Troy touched her.

A minute later, Gabriella heard footsteps coming down the hall, followed by a voice, "Gabriella, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gabriella looked up and found Cindy standing in the doorway. She nodded, unsure of what she needed to talk to her about.

Walking toward her, she sat on the edge of the bed before speaking, "Troy told me you overheard what Jack said, and I just want you to know that he was wrong. You're like a daughter to me, and I know you're perfect for Troy. It's just Jack, is well, Jack, and he tends to say things when he's angry, like any other normal person."

Gabriella nodded, remembering the times Troy had done the same thing to her. "I completely understand, it's really stressing, believe me, I know. I never meant to impose, though; I'm really sorry."

"Gabriella, I told you already, you're not imposing! You're my son's girlfriend, we want you here!" Cindy assured her. "You're like the daughter I never had."

Gabriella smiled at this, but before she could say any more, she noticed Troy standing in the doorway.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Cindy said, flashing Gabriella a warm smile before leaving.

Once she was gone, he walked back into Gabriella's room, being sure to keep the door part-way open to keep from arousing suspicion. He chuckled upon catching her gaze as she stared at his half-naked body, remembering how seeing him without a shirt always made her blush. That was the purpose of him not wearing one tonight, and it had the desired effect. Laying down beside her, she immediately shifted her head onto his chest and closed her eyes, smiling as his arms wound around her small waist.

"I missed this," she said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?" Troy asked her, confused.

"I missed this. Lying here with you and having my every problem and every fear disappear for a while," she explained. "I can't remember the last time I felt as safe as I do now, and that's because of you."

"Yeah? Well, I haven't felt this relaxed in the longest time, either," he replied. "If I could, I'd spend the rest of my life just like this. Just you and me. "

Gabriella smiled at this, for that was exactly how she felt. She never wanted to be held by any man besides Troy, nor did she ever want to be with any man other than him. He was the only one who could make her feel that way, and she couldn't imagine herself loving anyone nearly much as she loved him, nor did she feel that another man could ever love her as much as he did.

"You're so sweet, you know that?" she told him, smiling.

"Only because I get to hold the most beautiful girl on the planet," he replied.

"You'rea genuine flirt, too!" she teased.

"Hey! At least I only flirt with you!" he defended.

"Yeah, right. I know you were playing Romeo with all the girls in school," she accused.

Noticing the playfulness in her voice, Troy decided to go along with it, thankful to have his Gabriella returning to him, "Well, now that you mention it..."

"Uh huh, just as I suspected," she said, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Where's your little black book?"

"In the drawer beside my bed," he answered instantly. Gabriella stood up but he quickly placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back on top of him. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"I gotta see this!" she wined.

"You're not going anywhere. You're my favorite blanket, and, without you, I'll get cold," he stated.

"Just put a shirt on, Bolton," she replied, faking annoyance.

"If that's what you want..."

"Wait, no!" She took back her previous suggestion, for she enjoyed the view too much. For as long as she knew him, he had always been fit, but, looking at him now, she realized he was more so now than before. If it wasn't for the childish grin spread across his face, he would've looked closer to twenty-four as opposed to eighteen.

Chuckling, he teased her, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Oh, get over yourself," she remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Only when you get over me." Gabriella playfully smacked his chest.

Feigning injury, Troy responded, "Hey, that hurt, Gabriella! All I ever did was love you and now you're hurting me!"

"Aw, Troy, I'm sorry. If I kiss it, will it make it better?" she suggested, talking as though he were four.

"You can try," he agreed anxiously.

Giggling, she pressed her lips lightly to where she hit him and kissed him a few times. Upon hearing a small moan eliciting from his lips, she blushed and pulled away, causing him to frown in dismay.

"Better now?" she asked him after a few seconds of regaining their composures.

"Scratch that. Not only are you beautiful and loving but you're also the world's best kisser," he complimented.

"No, you won that title," she replied, using her finger to draw imaginary lines on his chest, making him shiver. Her touch felt like electricity across his skin, giving off an internal tingling sensation he never wanted to go away. It was amazing to him how one woman's touch could make him feel this elated.

"You are so stubborn," he told her, shaking his head in disagreement. "You have no idea...what your kiss and touch does to me...or what you're doing to me right now. It's the most amazing feeling in the world; nothing can describe it. Every touch makes me crave you that much more and sometimes it's frustrating, because I know how far we, as a couple, are willing to take this, but stupid male hormones continue to flair up." Gabriella laughed as Troy's face went red as a tomato. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to say all that out loud....."

Casually, she kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I know you won't hurt me...at least not like that."

"I'll never hurt you in any way," he corrected, kissing her forehead.

"I _want _to believe you," she hesitantly started. "But, Troy, I'm sorry but I can't completely believe you. I know you want my complete trust and you deserve to have it, but it's too hard. Please understand, though, that I do love you but I need time to regain my trust in, well, the human race to put it simply."

Troy nodded knowingly. "I totally understand, Gabi. I'll do whatever I can to at least restore your trust in me."

"I'm sure it won't take much," she replied, less nervous than before.

"I don't care because you know I'll go above and beyond your expectations, anyway," he stated. Carefully, he pulled up her shirt sleeve so he could see her right shoulder. Gabriella flinched but didn't pull away, although her reaction didn't go unnoticed. "Relax, sweetheart. I just want to see the wound." Hesitantly, she nodded as he examined the injury. Silence fell upon them for several seconds before he finally spoke again, "I still can't believe you did that for me."

"I refused to let you die for me," she started. "I knew that, in doing what I did, I would have a slightly less chance of dying than you did. He had perfect aim for your head, whereas it was a hasty, unplanned shot when he shot me. You would be dead right now, but I'm sitting beside you right now."

"But, still, I feel bad that I didn't protect you. You've been defenseless for nearly a year and I was the one who should've risked it, not you," he explained.

"Don't, because, if you died, I would've went with you. I don't ever want to be without you," she told him.

Troy sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, she was probably right. If it was her, he would've done the same.

"So, Gabi, how are your bruises?" he suddenly asked her, not wanting to discuss death any further.

"All are clearing up but the one on my back still hurts," she answered. "But, it's not like it's forever. It'll fade, just like the rest."

"Do you mind if I take a look?" he cautiously asked, wanting to make sure he had her approval first.

"You can," she replied, smiling at how much of a gentleman he was.

Gabriella turned so her back was facing Troy. As he began raising her shirt, her nerves came back to her and her body tensed. Sensing this, he placed his head beside hers and whispered, "It's okay, Gabi. I won't hurt you, I promise. I love you."

Once her body fell slack in his arms, he scanned her back, his rage hand holding up her shirt was clenched tightly into a fist, which she felt against her neck. She began whimpering as she sensed his anger growing.

"Gabi, I'm so sorry!" he quickly apologized, his grip loosening. "Baby, I never meant to hurt you!"

She continued to shake slightly, but she turned back to face him with a weak smile. "I know, it's okay."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Good, because, if I did, I'd hang myself."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Nobody's perfect," she reminded him as she began to rub his chest, hoping to calm him.

"I just get so mad over what he did to you!" Troy stated angrily, trying to remain calm.

"I know, but you can't dwell on it. We need to move forward the best we can," she advised. "I want to move forward, with you, not my bad memories. I want you to move forward**,** too, but with love and kindness, not hatred and anger. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll do anything for you," he replied.

"Good, then, you'll need to find the movie A Walk To Remember, a box of chocolates, learn how to make dinner, and come prepared for an evening of cuddling tomorrow," she told him, smiling innocently.

"Well, the first three I don't think I can do but the fourth option I might," he said, winking.

"You know, most guys I don't think are into cuddling like you are," she pointed out, her smile widening.

"Well, I haven't been able to cuddle with you in nearly a year. Plus, I enjoy being able to touch you, and, when you touch me, I'm in heaven," he replied.

Gabriella nestled into his chest and he lightly kissed her shoulder. "You're too perfect to be treated like that," he stated, wrapping his arm around the small of her back.

"I'm not perfect," she disagreed.

"Tell me the worst thing you ever did," he told her.

"Telling you that I hate you," she answered. "Perfect people don't hate anyone, and I actually lied to you that day by saying it, and so that makes me a bad person."

Troy sighed. "Ella, that's a distant memory to me now. I know you were upset and you didn't mean it, and that's all that matters."

"Ella?" she questioned, grinning at his new nickname for her.

"Do you like it?" he asked her. "Lots of people call you Gabi but I want to be different."

"I love it," she answered. "But, this means I get a new nickname for you."

Troy groaned. "I've seen the horror movies... Girls come up with the most embarrassing names for their boyfriends."

"Relax, Wildcat. I'd never do that to _mi amour,_" she replied. "That, by the way, is your new nickname."

"Doesn't 'mi amour' mean 'my love'?" he asked.

"Yep. You are my love so it fits," she replied.

Troy grinned. "I love it."

"Good," she said and kissed his cheek. "I told you I wasn't that mean."

"By the way, what's 'I love you' in Spanish?" he asked her.

"Te quiero," she answered.

Immediately, he recognized these words. He recognizedthem clearly from when she had broken off their friendship a year ago.

"You told me that once and tried to say it meant 'I'm sorry'," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" she remembered. "I did that because I didn't want to freak you out by saying I love you."

"Yeah. At the time, I was being pretty stupid," he agreed.

"We both were," she assured him.

"I guess," he said. "Oh well, our stupidity nearly killed us both but it still brought us closer together."

"Exactly," she agreed.

Gabriella suddenly yawned, indicating she was ready to sleep. However, she wanted to stay awake and talk to him.

"Baby, you should go to sleep," he observed.

Gabriella pouted. "But, I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too, but we have tomorrow, and the next day, and, well, every day after that," he told her.

"But, you still haven't given me a goodnight kiss!" she whined, making him chuckle. She hadn't been like this since she came back to him, and he was glad she was getting her old personality back.

"All right, babe." Briefly, Troy leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Smiling into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carefully wrapped his around her back. Gently, he laid her down next to him on the bed, keeping his arms locked securely around her. When they broke the kiss, he rested his head on her shoulder, placing light kisses on the bit of herexposed collar bone.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered, running her hand through his soft locks.

"Te quiero," he replied sweetly.

Gabriella smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Whoever said Spanish is the language of love knew what they were talking about."

Upon hearing her yawn again, Troy pulled away from her. "Ella, you really need your sleep."

Giving in, she nodded. "Fine, but put your head back on my shoulder and your arms back around me, please? I need to feel you here and that felt so good."

Nodding, Troy did as she requested, resting his hands on her stomach. "This good?"

Shaking her head nervously, she knew that, even though she was far from showing, she didn't want Troy touching her stomach. It was unnerving. "C-can you please not touch my stomach?" she asked timidly.

"Where would you like my hands to be?" he asked her.

"Around my shoulders," she replied.

Nodding, he did as she requested. "Is this better?"

"Perfect," she commented. "Goodnight, Troy."

"G'night, Ella."

Troy watched her as she fell asleep, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. If any other guy were in his position, they probably would've tried to pressure Gabriella into sex whether she was ready or not, but he wasn't like that. Of course he wanted to, but he was willing to wait until she was ready and not before. He didn't need to have sex with her to know that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. When he thought about his future, he only saw her, and that's all that mattered to him.

Glancing down at her stomach, he became curious as to why she refused to let him touch her there, even though she knew he wasn't trying anything. That's when he remembered something that had been said twice earlier, first by Lance and then by Jack, and they confirmed his suspicion. She was definitely hiding something from him, that much he knew for sure. He wished she would just tell him so he knew what was troubling her, and so he could help her. But, as long as she continued to leave him in the dark, there wasn't much he could do.

Troy looked up suddenly and noticed that the light in the hallway was still on. Mentally slapping himself for not it realizing sooner, he stood up to turn it off when he noticed several papers laying face-down on the nightstand. Curiously, he picked them up, figuring they had something to do with Gabriella's hospital stay. There were several pamphlets and papers stapled together, all of which revolving around one thing: _pregnancy_.


	8. Hurt

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

Troy's eyes grew wide in shock as he skimmed through the papers. He felt his heart and his entire world shatter into a million pieces as he put everything together. The truth was right there**:** Gabriella, _his_ Gabriella, was pregnant.

As he continued scanning over the papers, the anger inside of him rose until he could no longer contain it. He threw the papers down on the floor and stormed out of the room, his eyes dark with rage.

Troy stalked off to his room and sat on his bed, hoping to make sense out of this mess. He now knew that she was pregnant, but why didn't she tell him? He was her boyfriend, meaning that he had the right to know. In fact, he felt he should've been told right away that she was raped, _if_ she was raped.

She lied to him. The proof was all right there.He asked her just as calmly as he could in the hospital if she was raped and she said no. Then again, maybe she wasn't raped, he thought. Maybe she chose to sleep with Lance and that's why she wouldn't tell him. What if Gabriella wasn't the victim she claimed to be? She was good at acting, but he knew she was bad at lying before Lance took her. However, now, she could hide just about everything from him. At that moment, he didn't know what to believe.

Burying his head into his pillow, he let out a muffled, angry scream. This was all too confusing to him. He thought he had everything under control. He had a bright future ahead of him; he thought he had the perfect girlfriend and an almost perfect relationship, and everything else in his life seemed close to perfect, but, now, he realized that everything was far from perfection. He knew that, if he let her go, he would have their friends to answer to and it wouldn't turn out in his favor. But, what was he supposed to do? If he stayed with her, how was he ever going to be able to fully trust her when she couldn't tell him life-changing secrets? They were in a relationship, meaning if something effects her it would also have a large impact on him as well; didn't she know that?

Troy sighed angrily. He thought he could trust her not to hurt him like this. If the roles were reversed, she would be the first person he'd go to, so why wasn't it the same with her? Why wasn't he the first to know? For all he knew, she probably already told all of their friends, and they were all probably keeping it from him as well.

"Some friends they are," he mumbled to himself bitterly. "And, some girlfriend she turned out to be." He had always thought that they were perfect for each other because they loved each other, but, now, he wasn't so sure. She was right after all. She wasn't the same girl he fell in love with. The girl he fell in love with one year ago would never do this to him. Then again, this was the same girl who 'accidentally' told him that she hated him less than a year ago. That was possibly the only time she was ever completely honest with him. As much as he hated to admit it, maybe he was wrong about her. He always thought of her as being his angel, but angels weren't supposed to hurt people or lie to them, especially not to those who cared the mostabout them.

Glancing at his nightstand, he found two pictures, one of just Gabriella and the other of them hugging each other. Angrily, he grabbed the one of her and threw it against the wall. The glass frame shattered and fell to the floor along with the picture, but he didn't bother picking it up or cleaning up the glass. Instead, he grabbed the other picture and smashed it against the wall as well only harder. When the entire frame didn't shatter, he picked it up again and threw it even harder, this time shattering it entirely.

Satisfied with his work, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. What was happening to her, to him, to _them?_ He had never been this angry or hurt before in his life. Why did she purposely hide this information from him? It wasn't like he was going to hurt her if she told him. If she told him, he would've taken care of her to the best of his ability. But, because he didn't hear it from her, he didn't have intentions of helping her. It was apparent that she didn't want his help as much as she claimed to, anyway.

Troy was quickly brought back to reality by the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"It's unlocked," he called, annoyance showing in his voice.

The door slowly opened to reveal a tired Gabriella, much to his dismay. "What do you want?" he asked her coldly.

She was taken aback by his tone, but she figured he was tired, and so she didn't question his attitude.

"I just thought I heard something coming from your room, and so I wanted to check to make sure you were okay," she explained honestly.

"I'm fine, just go back to bed," he ordered, getting more annoyed by the second. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not go off on her right there. Part of him still cared enough about her that he didn't want to yell at her.

"I am," she said quietly. "But, I thought you were staying with me."

"I changed my mind," he replied simply. "Besides, you don't want me sleeping in the same bed as you when you couldn't even trust me earlier."

"Troy, I already told you! I panicked; I'm sorry! I told you he touched me, I was just scared that you'd do it, too!" Gabriella explained frantically. "It's just going to take some time for me to get used to everything again. Don't you realize how hard it was for me to be thrown from the life I loved into basically the depths of Hell?"

"I don't know nor do I want to know," he retorted sharply. Of course, he knew what it felt like. He had a life he loved up until ten minutes ago. Now, he was suddenly in what felt like another life.

"But...you said before that you wanted to know," she pointed out nervously. Why was he suddenly so hostile and edgy? Before she fell asleep, he was perfectly normal.

"That was only to get you to stop whining," he replied coldly. True, at the time, he wanted to know everything, but now, he couldn't care less since it was all probably lies that would come from her, he thought.

"Oh," she whispered, awkwardly staring at the floor, forcing herself to not cry. Was it true that the only reason he had acted so sweet toward her was just so she would calm down, not because he actually meant what he said? She always liked to believe he was being completely honest with her, but maybe she had it wrong all along.

"Uh, goodnight, Troy. I love you," she said, turning to leave. She could tell he didn't want her there, and so she felt it was best if she left.

"Whatever," he said icily, rolling his eyes. She started walking away, trying to ignore his cold attitude but she found that to be impossible. When she got back to her room, she found the papers she had gotten from the hospital lying scattered on the floor. Groaning, she picked them up, figuring they were just knocked off the stand when she fled the room.

Once she got back in her bed, she looked at the empty side of the mattress, feeling that that's where he should've been, but, for reasons she didn't know, he changed his mind. Even though, in the hospital, he was either holding her or touching her in some way before she drifted off to sleep each night. She felt alone without him there, which was strange to her, because, even when she was with Lance, she could always feel his presence, and sometimes, she swore she could hear his voice. Whereas, now, there was an emptiness inside of her and she didn't understand why. Was it because of the way he acted when she told him that she loved him? She had been expecting him to say 'I love you, too, Gabriella', but he only said 'whatever', which led her to believe that maybe he either didn't believe her or he didn't love her, even though he said he did before she fell asleep not long before.

Putting those thoughts aside, she closed her eyes tightly, silently praying that everything would be better when she woke up. In fact, maybe she would wake up beside him, as though the last twenty minutes were just a dream....

* * *

That night was the worst night's sleep Troy had ever since Gabriella was found and saved. He tossed and turned restlessly in his bed, but, as much as he tried to sleep, he found it impossible to do. He couldn't stop thinking about her pregnancy and the possible reasons why she never told him, but the only one that made sense to him was that she was just a liar who was using him for his love and protection.

At six, Troy had given up any hope of sleeping, and so he got up and walked out of his room and down to the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood to eat, and so he skipped breakfast and went straight to the backyard.

After finding his basketball, he walked over to the basketball court, and once he was in position, he dribbled the ball a few times and shot. The ball bounced off the left side of the rim and into the yard.

Frustrated, he quickly picked up the ball and started dribbling again, but, this time, he shot from the side. Due to his angry rage, he accidentally put too much strength into the shot and it went over the net and to the right.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he ran after the ball. The last time he played this badly was the first few weeks after Gabriella's disappearance. The only reason he started playing better was because he kept thinking about how he was letting _her_ down by not doing his best, not because he was letting his team down. But, at the time, it didn't matter as much since it wasn't basketball season but now it was. The Wildcats were in the state semi-finals again, and they were counting on Troy to lead them to another victory, not be worrying about his pregnant girlfriend.

* * *

An hour later, Gabriella started to awake from her sleep. After blinking a few times to clear her vision, she slowly started to get up. She walked over to the closet where Cindy put all of her clothes while she was gone the day before and pulled out a pair of plain black jeans and a light green sweater. She immediately recognized this outfit to be the very same one she wore the night she met Troy. It brought her luck then, and so maybe it would bring her some luck now, she hoped.

After going into the bathroom to get ready for the day, she stepped into the hallway and found Troy's room door open. Curiously, she walked inside, hoping she wasn't disturbing him. She knew she heard something the night before, but, because he denied it, it was up to her to find out what it was.

She gasped when she saw the shattered glass on the floor next to the wall. Tears flooded her eyes when she saw what was left of the basketball-shaped frame that once contained a picture of them from happier times. She gave it to him for their one-month anniversary, the day before she was taken. The frame had the words _Gabi loves Troy_ inscribed on it, but the words had also broken in several pieces. The Troy she knew would've never donethis, shethought.

Cautiously, Gabriella picked up the picture of them and hugged it tightly to her chest. She lost the locket Troy had given her with the same picture in it during her first of many beatings, one that she remembered quite well.

_Flashback_

"_Get up!" Lance ordered angrily after shoving her hard against the wall. Gabriella, who was still unconscious after what had happened earlier that day, started to stir but not much. Angrily, Lance kicked her hard in the stomach. "I said get up, stupid bitch!"_

_Gabriella winced and clutched her stomach, fear surfacing inside of her. It took her a moment to register what was happening, but, then, she remembered. The break-in, the fight, and, then, the kidnapping; leaving her there, trapped with Lance._

"_Fine, if you won't get up, I'll make you get up!" With that said, he grabbed her wrists and forcefully pulled her up. She cried as he pressed her roughly against the wall and then pressed himself against her to the point there wasn't any space between them._

"_Don't, please, don't!" she cried, but she was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers, opening her mouth forcefully with his tongue. Tears filled her eyes, for she definitely didn't want this. It felt completely wrong, just as it always had when they kissed. The only one she ever allowed to go this far before was Troy, her boyfriend, whom she completely trusted enough to let him kiss her this way. She felt as though she was betraying him, even though it wasn't her fault._

_Lance's hands made their way up her body slowly, making her torture last as long as possible. Gabriella tried to push him off but to no avail. She hated being touched like this, especially by Lance. She only liked it when Troy touched her, but even he had never gone this far before. It sickened her to think of where Lance was going. True, he had come close to raping her on a few occasions, but, now, she knew he would succeed. There was no way Troy would find her in time to prevent it._

_After pulling back from her momentarily, he found the locket she had been wearing and examined it. Smirking, he opened it and saw the picture inside of her and Troy. He then ripped it off her neck, breaking the chain in the process._

"_Give me that!" she yelled, desperately trying to grab the necklace but he held it just out of her reach._

"_It's trash," he commented before tossing it into the fireplace._

_Teary-eyed, she watched as the metal chain was engulfed in the flames, along with her only visual memory of Troy Bolton._

Tears filled her eyes as the memories of that day flashed through her mind. Not only was that the day she lost the necklace, but it was also the day she lost her virginity not long afterward. All she could think about after that was Troy and how he would react to knowing that her virginity was taken by someone else. In a way, she felt she had betrayed him every time Lance raped her, even though it wasn't her fault. Maybe she could've done something to prevent it, but she was no match for Lance and she knew that. Although, she still felt as though it was all her fault. All she wanted was for him to know everything and, then, take her in his arms and say "it's not your fault."

"Gabriella? What are you doing in here?" Gabriella jumped at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"N-nothing. I was looking for you and I found this mess," she answered, pointing toward the glass mess on the floor. "Why did you break them?"

"They fell and broke," he lied, shrugging.

"How, Troy? They were on the nightstand which is a few feet away," she pointed out and sighed. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Maybe you are," he retorted coldly. "Maybe you lost some IQ points over the last several months."

Gabriella looked at him in shock. She knew he had a temper at times, but he had never called her stupid or anything else that he knew would upset her. Lance was the one she expected to call her stupid, but Troy she always counted on to boost her spirit, never break it.

She looked down at the ground, willing herself not to cry in front of him. She usually felt comfortable crying in front of him, but, now, it felt like she was with Lance again instead of him. And, when it came to Lance, she refused to cry over his words.

"Why did you break the pictures, Troy?" she asked him after a long silence, not wanting to confront him about his last comment.

He shrugged. "Do I need a reason?"

"Troy, please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded. "I want to help you. You know you can come to me with anything."

"Nothing," he answered and started walking away. "I'm going out for a while. Tell my mom I'll be back later."

"Wait, Troy!" she called, running after him. She stood directly in front of him, blocking him from going any further.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, irritated.

Gabriella didn't respond, but, instead, she rested her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his, hoping that this would change his attitude, but she thought wrong.

Normally, he would've enjoyed being kissed by Gabriella, but,now, it felt weird to him. All he could think about was her having sex with Lance every time he looked at her. All he saw was her _betrayal. _Angrily, he grabbed her arms tightly and pressed her against the wall, no longer able to contain his anger.

As much as Gabriella hated to admit it, she was completely terrified. He had never done this to her before. He was always extremely gentle and careful with her, but,suddenly, he was completely different. He reminded her even more of Lance.

"Please, don't hurt me!" she cried, struggling to get out of his grip, but she was powerless. She was so confused by his actions. This was the same guy who had risked his life to save her, the one who claimed to love her more than anything, and the one who held her when she cried, but, now, he was doing the one thing he promised he would never do again, and that was hurt her.

Troy felt the urge to put her down and apologize to her a million times, but he couldn't do it. As he looked at her, the urge passed immediately and was replaced by anger and hurt from the visions he was having of her with Lance.

"Why did you do that?" he asked angrily, his tone making her wince. He was referring to more than just the kiss, but she didn't know. All she could see was his angry facade, not the hurt and confusion behind it.

"Is it so wrong for me to give my boyfriend a goodbye kiss?" she questioned, trying to ignore the pain in her arms from his tight grip, which she knew would leave bruises, as well as the pain she was in from her already bruised back. "If you are still my boyfriend, that is."

After a second, he reluctantly let her go without saying anything and started walking away. She stared after him, confusion etched on her face. What was happening between them?

Troy started walking away again, the same cold, emotionless look on his face. Gabriella collapsed against the wall, and, as much as she hated to, she started crying. She didn't want to cry, but, at the same time, all she wanted to do was cry. She wanted him to take her in his arms and whisper sweet and soothing words of love and comfort like he always did, but,now, it was like he suddenly hated her. The tension from the night before, the broken pictures, the bruises and how he wouldn't tell her he loved her proved it. But, it was less than twenty-four hours before that he was holding her and telling her that he loved her. What happened to him so suddenly? Had she done something wrong?

A few minutes after he left, she stood up, and, with tear-filled eyes, she slowly walked into the bathroom. Her back was hurting from him shoving her against the wall, but she couldn't let it show. She couldn't tell anyone what had happened between them. If word got out that he did this to her after all she had just experienced and the fact that she was pregnant, that could severely damage his image. Everyone always saw him as a cool, nice guy who would never hurt anyone without a good reason. Then again, if the girls were right about what he did to Trent, then maybe he really had turned into a monster. But, then why had he acted so sweet toward her for the past week? Was he just trying to protect the image she used to know?

After pulling up her shirt sleeve, she gasped when she saw the large, fresh bruise forming on her arm. She did have a bruise there from Lance, but that one was fading; this one was new. If anyone saw this, they might suspect Troy, and she didn't want that, even though he was the one who did it. But, she loved him so much, and she hoped that the real Troy would return to her soon.

Just then, she heard her cell phone go off in the other room. She quickly left to answer it, praying that it wasn't Lance again, but instead, it was Taylor.

"Hi, Tay!" Gabriella greeted her friend with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, which wasn't much.

"Hey, Gabriella!" Taylor greeted her, the fake cheeriness in her friend's voice going unnoticed.

"So, what's up?" Gabriella asked her.

"Does a girl need a reason to talk to her best friend who's been MIA for nearly a year?" she questioned, pretending to be offended.

"No, of course not," Gabriella replied. If she wasn't so distraught, then she would've laughed.

"Good. But, I did call for a reason," she started. "Are you doing anything today?"

"No, why?" she asked curiously.

"You mean lover-boy doesn't have a million and one things he wants to do with you?" Taylor teased. "Or just one thing, if you know what I mean."

"No, Troy went out for the day. I guess he won't be back till sometime later," Gabriella explained.

"Wow. And you mean you're letting him be gone that long without you?" she queried. Being that Gabriella just returned, she thought Troy would've wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"He has his own life, and I completely trust him. Besides, he's been acting really weird since last night, and hopefully some time away from everyone will help him," she explained, although, deep down, she doubted it.

"Weird as in…." Taylor questioned. The couple seemed fine the day before; what happened already?

Gabriella sighed, knowing that she or someone else would pry it out of her eventually, but she would rather tell Taylor, someone who knew how to keep a secret. However, she still couldn't tell her everything. "What I'm about to say you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise, now, what's up?" she asked, her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"He's been really cold toward me. And, the picture frame that held the picture of us that I gave him, I found it broken completely on the floor, plus the picture he kept of me," Gabriella said quietly, hoping Jack or Cindy wouldn't overhear her from down the hallway. "And, every time I tell him that I love him, all I get in response is a very unemotional 'whatever' or he just walks away without saying anything."

Taylor took it all in for a moment, unable to believe what she was hearing. The same guy who bawled for weeks over Gabriella's disappearance was now pushing her away. It didn't make sense to her. Unless….

"Gabriella, did you tell him?" Taylor suddenly asked. "Does he know you're pregnant?"

"No, I haven't told him yet. I wanted to tell him today, but, now, I'm afraid to," Gabriella answered.

"Did you notice anything else that seemed suspicious?" she asked her.

Gabriella thought for a moment, remembering all the events of the night before. Before she fell asleep, all she could remember how sweet he was being toward her. Then, she remembered what she found on the floor before falling asleep for the second time.... "Well, I did find all of the pregnancy papers scattered on the floor last night after he started giving me the cold shoulder, but I thought they were accidentally knocked off the nightstand."

"You left them out in the open?" Taylor asked, astonished. It was obvious to her now what must've happened.

"I was tired, so I guess I just forgot to put them away," she explained.

"Okay, well, I think I know what happened," she started, piecing it all together. "I figure Troy saw the papers, which means he knows you're pregnant. He's probably just acting this way because he's hurting."

"Hurting?" Gabriella was surprised. She never realized it before, but she could hurt him just as easily as he could hurt her. But, when someone hurt her, she just cried it out, but he was different. He was usually cold and hard to deal with when he was hurt, as she experienced twice before. She saw this a few times, like the day he hit her. She had hurt him by saying that she hated him, something she would forever regret saying, but his attitude went from shock to unemotional within a second, and the same thing was happening at that particular moment.

"He's probably hurting because you never told him, whereas if you told him soon after you found out, he might be standing there with you at this moment instead of out doing whatever he's doing," she explained.

"I never meant to hurt him, Taylor! What should I do?" Gabriella cried desperately.

"Just talk to him when he gets back. Apologize and explain to him why you never told him," Taylor answered calmly.

"I'll try, but I don't know if he'll even let me talk to him long enough to explain the whole situation," Gabriella replied. "He really frightens me when he's like this. He got like this when he hit me, and I don't know if he'll do it again, but I'm afraid he will."

"Relax, Troy's not going to physically hurt you, not after everything you've been through," Taylor assured her.

'_Too late for that,'_ Gabriella thought, remembering her aching back and arms.

"Thanks, but didn't you call to talk about something other than my boy problems?" Gabriella asked, purposely changing the subject. She didn't want her to know what he did. She didn't want anyone to hate him. This was her fault. It was her fault all along.

"Oh, right," she said. "Well, I was just wondering if you would be up for a trip to the mall with Sharpay and I. You probably won't be able to wear your old clothes for a whole lot longer until the pregnancy starts to show, so we were hoping to take you shopping for maternity clothes."

"Thanks, that'd be great!" Gabriella replied, making herself try to sound happy. It must've worked because she didn't question her.

"We'll pick you up in around an hour then, okay?" Taylor said.

"Sure." Gabriella agreed. "I'll see you then."

Once the two had hung up, Gabriella collapsed onto the bed, groaning in pain as her back hit the mattress. She desperately hoped Taylor was right and Troy would be back to his old self once she talked to him, but she had a feeling that this was far from over.


	9. the Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than Samantha, whom you'll be introduced to in this chapter.

* * *

Gabriella's trip to the mall with Taylor and Sharpay wasn't as enjoyable as she had hoped it would be. Everywhere she went, she could sense someone watching her every move, waiting for the chance to strike. Luckily for her, her friends were with her the entire time, and she was around enough people that could witness everything if anything happened to her.

When she returned home, she immediately found Cindy talking on the telephone. She sat down in a chair and waited a few minutes for her to finish, not wanting to interrupt anything.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye," Cindy said into the phone and hung up. Turning to Gabriella, she smiled. "So, how was your trip?"

"It was good. Sharpay bought me several maternity outfits, even though I tried telling her not to waste her money on me," she told her. "It was nice to get out, though. This was the first time all week I've been out without Troy, and so it was different."

"Yeah, Troy wants to always be around you. I guess it's because he's scared he'll lose you again," Cindy explained. "I'm surprised he went out today without you."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Gabriella said quietly. She hadn't mentioned anything that had happened earlier to Jack or Cindy, feeling it would be for the best that she just keep it between herself and Troy.

"So, is Troy back yet?" she asked her, suppressing her nervousness.

"No, but he said he'll be back around seven when he called earlier," she answered.

Gabriella sighed, wishing he was home now. "I wish he would hurry. I wanted to talk to him about my pregnancy today."

Cindy smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm sure it'll work out."

"I hope so. I don't think I'll be able to get through this without him," she said. "All day I could feel Lance's presence surrounding me, stalking me. I was so scared he was going to just reach out and get me, which is why I made sure I was with Taylor and Sharpay at all times."

"Did you tell them?" Cindy asked her.

"No, because I didn't want to worry them," Gabriella said. "But, now that I think about it, I probably should've because they're in just as much danger as I am just because they're my friends."

"Yeah, but at least nothing actually happened," Cindy pointed out. "But, you should tell your friends so they can be on the lookout for him."

"Yeah, I'll tell them when I get a chance," Gabriella agreed.

* * *

A few hours later, Troy walked briskly down the street until he reached his home. He had talked to Chad, Zeke and Jason most of the day, and they had managed to get his mind off of Gabriella for a few hours. He never told them about her pregnancy, figuring that, if he did, he would never get it off his mind and it would've driven him insane. However, now that he was headed for home, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He heard her crying before he left, and he felt horrible about it, but his mind kept telling him that she was getting what she deserved.

Once he arrived at his house, he found his parents watching television; Gabriella was nowhere to be found.

"Good, you're home," Cindy told him after he had walked inside. "Gabriella's upstairs and she needs to talk to you about something."

Rolling his eyes, he headed upstairs to his room. After closing his door, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes tightly. He hadn't slept at all the night before, and so he figured he could try going to bed earlier than usual, and, that way, he could also avoid Gabriella, he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gentle knocking sound on the door. "Whoever it is, I'm not in the mood for talking," Troy said, but then the door suddenly came open, revealing Gabriella.

"I said I don't want to talk!" he shouted.

"Then, don't talk; just listen," she said, cautiously sitting down next to him on his bed after closing his door.

"Just leave, Gabriella," he snapped, annoyance showing in his voice.

Sighing miserably, she spoke, "Troy, please don't be like this. I can't take you being angry with me. I know you know about my pregnancy. I really wanted to tell you but I was afraid of you leaving me."

"You are so selfish at times," he stated haughtily. "All you care about is keeping me around for love and protection. You don't care about me nor do you ever give back what I give to you. Love is a two-way street."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, knowing he had a point. However, she risked her neck to save him. Didn't that count for something? "So that's what you believe? You think I don't care about you?"

"If you did, you would've told me you were raped in the hospital! You would've told me you were pregnant as soon as you found out!" he yelled. "I'm your boyfriend! I should've been told everything the day I rescued you! Then again, you may not have wanted rescued in the first place."

"I was scared!" she defended. "You don't know what it's like to pulled out of the life you love and into another! You don't know what it's like to be a female rape and abuse victim!"

"You weren't raped! You wanted it! You asked for it!" he argued.

"If I wanted it, I wouldn't be here right now!" she cried. "Quit acting like a two-year-old!"

Furiously, he raised his hand to smack her. Before it could make contact, Gabriella cringed, immense fear showing in her eyes. Just before his hand came down, the image of her being shot flashed through his mind. He could still hear her screaming. Did he really want to slap someone who saved his life?

"Don't hit me! Please!" she cried, tears pouring down her face. The urge to touch her face took him over, for he lightly placed his whole hand over her cheek, causing her to jump in fear, but he didn't pull back. Forgetting the problem at hand, she got lost in his touch, remembering how right it felt. Just like before, she could feel his love for her radiating from his fingertips. These were the hands that she tried to believe were incapable of hurting her, but she knew otherwise. Despite this, she never wanted his hand to leave her cheek, but he took his hand away sooner than she had hoped.

"Troy, please stop your pride from ruining us," she said quietly, feeling a slight wave of confidence. "I know I hurt you. Just let me hold you."

"I don't need you," he retorted.

"Then, why did you touch me?" she questioned. "What stopped you from hitting me?"

"Just leave me alone," he told her, evading her questions. It was a moment of weakness, he assured himself. If he had been thinking clearly, then it would've never happened.

"Quit evading me! Troy, I want answers!" she demanded.

"I don't care what you want!" he yelled, his eyes blazing angrily. "Just go before you do get hurt!"

"That's not what you want. Troy, you're hurting, baby, I know. Please, just let me help you," she pressed.

"Leave," he ordered.

"Not until we work this out," she replied stubbornly.

"No," he said. "There's nothing to say. You're wasting my time."

Gabriella sighed. "Why won't you just listen--"

"You never listen!" he snapped. "I don't want to be bothered with you right now! Don't you get that?"

"Troy, I know that isn't true--"

"You're so dense! You don't get anything!" he interrupted.

"Quit insulting me!" she cried, tears brimming in her eyes. Her worst nightmare was coming true; he was turning into Lance. She tried to envision the invisible arms around herself again, like the real Troy would protect her from his replacement. Unfortunately, she could no longer feel them. All she felt was emptiness.

"Oh, so you lying to me isn't insulting _my_ intelligence?" he argued.

Unable to take anymore, she stood up. Glancing back at him one last time, she spoke softly, "I'm really sorry, Troy, about everything."

Troy rolled his eyes, believing she was lying to him. "You're not," he said, almost inaudible as he watched her walk away. Guilt rose within him as he saw a single teardrop hit the floor of his room, but he didn't go after her.

* * *

Gabriella didn't sleep at all that night. She tossed and turned in her bed for hours, unable to fall asleep no matter how tired she was. In a way, she was afraid to fall asleep, thinking that Lance could somehow get her in her sleep if she did. Troy was obviously furious with her, and so she knew there was no way he would save her again if something did happen, not even from a nightmare. She used to feel protected and secure around him, but, for the past day, she felt scared and alone whether he was there or not.

Early the next morning, she heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. After, stepping out into the hall, she found Troy headed towards the door. Quickly, she walked after him, hoping to catch up with him.

"Troy, hold on!" Gabriella called after him.

Sighing, he turned around. "What now?"

"We need to talk," she said once she caught up to him. Cautiously, she took his hand in hers and led him to the couch.

"There's nothing to talk about," he said, refusing to sit next to her.

"Yes, there is," she argued, standing back up after realizing he wasn't going to sit. "Troy, you don't know how sorry I am. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared you wouldn't love me anymore. But, baby, I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you!"

"Look, I don't have time for this right now," he said, starting to leave. He couldn't bare to listen anymore. She had only just begun but he could already feel his heart melting at her words.

"Do you ever want us to work out?" she asked quietly.

"I really don't care," he replied.

Gabriella sighed and slunk down on the couch, knowing it was useless. "Fine, but please talk to me when you get back."

Troy didn't respond but left instead.

"He loves me not," she said quietly, allowing a small, single tear to glide down her cheek.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by in a similar fashion. Troy still wasn't talking to Gabriella, and she was afraid to talk to him in his state. On Monday morning, he quickly got ready for school and left, thankful to finally be going back. She was staying home that week under Cindy's orders in order to try to heal her wounds as much as she could before going back to school.

When Troy arrived at East High, practically everybody came up to him, bombarding him with seemingly a million questions, all of which about Gabriella. This agitated him greatly. What happened when he found her despite what occurred when they got home, was private. It was their personal reunion, and he didn't want anyone else to know everything that was said.

"Yo, guys, give my bud some breathing room!" Chad said, shooing them all away.

"Thanks," Troy told his friend gratefully. "How did word spread so quickly?"

"One word: Sharpay," he answered with a laughed. "The gossip queen told the entire school either by phone, email or this morning in the halls that you rescued Gabriella."

"Do they know she's pregnant?" Troy asked him.

"Dude, I didn't even know she was pregnant! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Chad said, an angry look on his face. "But, I swear, Troy, if you don't kill Lance, I will!"

"She never told me. I had to find out for myself," Troy said, ignoring his friend's last comment. "I haven't talked to her much since I found out, and what little bit we do talk, I always get angry, and then, she'd get upset, and one of us leaves, usually me."

Astonished, Chad asked, "You're not going to leave her, are you?"

Troy shrugged. "I dunno yet."

"For her well being, I think you really need to sort this out soon," he advised. "Gabriella is the least bit stable right now. Even I noticed how clingy to you she was at Sharpay's. She needs you more than anything right now. If you leave her, she may kill herself."

Troy shuddered at the mention of suicide. Would the girl he once love and possibly still did really kill herself? It seemed impossible to him. But, then, he realized. She was very clingy to him, and she was always seeking his full attention. He seemed to be the center of her world. Would she do that just because he didn't love her anymore?

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Ryan asked, approaching the two.

"Dude, did you know Gabriella's pregnant?" Chad asked. He nodded.

"Sharpay told me the night you guys came over," Ryan explained. "So, I take it she told you?"

"No," Troy said, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets. "I found out on my own, and I just told him. But, why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Shar said that she was afraid to tell you because she thought you would break up with her," Ryan answered.

"Yeah, right," Troy said, disbelieving. "More like she wanted this to happen and figured she'd hide it for a few months and then pressure me to stay."

"Now, c'mon, Troy, we all know Gabriella better than that, especially you," Chad denied.

"Yeah, well, it's obvious she's not as innocent as I thought she was, either. I mean, what kind of girl starts dating a guy she knows nothing about?" Troy pointed out. "And, what kind of girl admits feelings for another right after getting out of an abusive relationship? Or, the kind who hides a pregnancy from her own boyfriend who also happens to be the reason she currently has a place to live?"

"Whoa, chill," Chad said. "Give her a break. I mean, she's just a girl with problems. None of us knows exactly what she's been through. She's not thinking as clearly, maybe."

"Whatever," Troy replied, rolling his eyes. "I'll see you guys in homeroom."

Without another word, Troy walked away from them and went to his locker, only to notice a pretty blond walking toward him.

"Hi, I'm Samantha," the girl introduced.

Troy turned around and smiled at the small, green-eyed, blond beauty before him. "I'm Troy Bolton. Are you new here?"

Samantha shook her head and laughed. "No, not really. I moved here a few months ago. You must be the guy everyone's been talking about. I heard something about your girlfriend is coming back?"

"What girlfriend?" Troy said with a wink. "So, what brings a pretty girl such as yourself to East High?"

Samantha shrugged, smiling. "I needed a scenery change, but I never thought Albuquerque was the home of the most hottest guy in the world."

Troy looked uneasily at the floor momentarily, until he felt Samantha place her hand on his chest.

"So, why doesn't a hottie such as yourself have a girlfriend?" Samantha asked him, innocently running her finger down to his abdomen.

"I…uh…I don't know," Troy said, gently grabbing her hand to prevent her from going further, despite how much he was enjoying it. Part of him was screaming _no_, but he tried all weekend to suppress this part of him, for it was the part that still loved Gabriella.

"Well, I'll have to change that, now won't I?" Samantha told him, smiling seductively.

Before he could reply, he suddenly felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Taylor standing there, an angered expression on her face.

"Uh, Samantha, I'll see you later," Troy told her. Samantha nodded, but before leaving, she leaned forward and gave Troy a peck on the lips. Stunned, he returned the kiss. Taylor glared at the sight, knowing that he was betraying her best friend.

Troy stood there, dazed for a moment. If a girl, other than relatives, Taylor, Kelsi or Sharpay so much as tried to talk to him just two weeks before, he would refuse to talk to them because of Gabriella, but why did he just let a stranger walk up and touch and kiss him? He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care anymore. He had to admit, he liked the kiss, but it was missing the love that he only felt in Gabriella's kisses. And, her touch was nice and enjoyable, but he couldn't help but to need to feel that from Gabriella. It was impossible for him to not think about how her touch left chills up and down his spine, leaving him hungry for more....Quickly, he shook this thought away.

He immediately shook his thoughts of her away, knowing that he shouldn't be thinking about her. He went seventeen years without knowing she existed, and so he could get by without her now if he wanted to. The problem was, did he want to?

"Bolton, what the hell was that all about?" Taylor demanded angrily, snapping Troy out of his thoughts.

"What was what?" he asked, pretending he didn't know.

"Don't play games with me! My best friend loves you, but you just let some hussy walk up and kiss you!" she yelled. "She's a genuine slut, Troy! Only a few months here and she's already slept with every guy on the football team! Now, I guess she's after the basketball team, starting with you!"

He shrugged. "She'd make a nice lay, I suppose."

"I can't believe you! What would Gabriella think if she found out?" she questioned, unable to believe what she was hearing. When Gabriella said that he was acting strange, she had never expected this.

Shrugging again, he leaned against his locker. "She'll get over it."

"No, she won't! She'd die of a broken heart!" Taylor stated. Didn't he understand just how deep Gabriella's love for him ran? Even she herself knew that Gabriella would never be able to love anyone other than him. Didn't he realize that he was tearing her apart?

"So?" he questioned, uncaring.

Taylor was astonished. Gabriella had said he was being pretty mean, but she didn't know it was this bad.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but you had better change back before you do something you're going to regret," Taylor warned him and walked away, leaving him to ponder her words.

"Tch, whatever," Troy said, brushing off the conversation. He had everything under control. He knew exactly what he wanted and he would get it. He would regret nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Taylor, are you serious?" Gabriella exclaimed. Taylor had just explained to her what had happened earlier that day between Troy and Samantha, but she couldn't believe that he would do that to her no matter how mad he was at her.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella, but I'm dead serious," Taylor said on the other end of the phone. "I admit, I never liked Troy until I saw how well he treated you, then I realized he was a pretty cool guy, but, now, I dislike him more than ever."

Gabriella sighed as she heard the front door opening, knowing Troy and Jack were home. "Um, Tay, I'm going to try to talk to Troy about this, okay?"

"Okay, but if he tries to deny it, know he's lying," she instructed.

After the girls said their goodbyes, Gabriella slowly walked down to the kitchen where Troy was getting a drink.

"Uh, Troy, I need to talk to you about something," she started uneasily. It was difficult for her to picture him kissing anyone other than herself, and it made her heart hurt just knowing that his lips touched another girl's.

"Let me guess. A certain nosy friend called you?" he assumed.

"If you mean Taylor, yes, she called me, and I'm glad she did!" she snapped. "Troy, she said she caught you flirting with another girl, is that true?"

"So what if I was?" he challenged.

"Troy, I want to know the truth!" she demanded, tears filling her eyes. Her loving boyfriend and best friend were disappearing.

"Yeah? Well, so do I!" he shouted angrily.

"You do know the truth!" she defended.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" he snapped.

"Well, maybe if you didn't have such a bad temper I would've told you!" Gabriella yelled. "And, you let that tramp kiss and touch you, but when I, your girlfriend, tried to kiss you, you did this!" She pulled up her shirt sleeve, revealing the bruise he left just a few days before.

Troy was stunned silent as he looked at her arm. He had no idea at the time that he had hurt her like this. He never meant to physically harm her.

"Troy, none of this is who you are," she said, her voice now soft and full of concern.

"How would you know?" he questioned, regaining most of his former facade, although he couldn't regain the coolness of his voice. "It's obvious I don't know you as well as I thought, so maybe you don't know me, either."

"Troy, wait!" she cried after he took off up the stairs to his room without looking back. She sighed sadly as the door slammed shut. _Tonight was going to be a long night..._


	10. I Don't Love You

Disclaimer: HSM is still not mine.

* * *

Dinner that night was eaten in silence. Even though he was sitting across the table from her, Troy didn't acknowledge Gabriella's existence at all. She would stare at him, and then back to her plate, trying desperately not to cry and remind him of how weak she was. She usually loved eating dinner with the Boltons because they talked and ate together as a family, something that didn't happen often with her and her mother after her father died. The other reason why she enjoyed dinner with them was because she'd always catch Troy staring at her, and after she'd catch his gaze, he would smile at her which always made her smile as well. However, the tension between the two was evident to everyone in the room, which led to silence amongst the four, until Gabriella finally spoke.

"Uh, Cindy, thanks for the delicious dinner, but I'm not feeling too well, so may I be excused?" she asked politely.

"Are you sure? You're eating for two, you know," Cindy pointed out.

"I'm sure," she confirmed.

"I'll put leftovers in the refrigerator in case you get hungry later," Cindy told her and Gabriella left to go to her room.

"Something's wrong with her," Jack said once Gabriella was in her room.

"I know, but I don't know what," Cindy said, glancing at her son as he stared blankly at his plate.

"Troy, is something going on between you two? You've both seemed, I don't know, different," Cindy stated.

"Everything's fine between us," he lied, refusing to looking at her.

"So, how do you feel about 'the new addition'?" Cindy asked him, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it," he stated before standing up and walking away. "I have a ton of homework to do so I'll see you later."

"Something's definitely wrong. They usually can't take their eyes off of each other," Jack observed once Troy was in his room. "Now, he won't even look at her."

"I know. I heard them yelling earlier. It sounded to me like Troy may have cheated on her, but that doesn't make sense," Cindy replied. "He loves her so much...he wouldn't speak to anyone most days while she was gone."

"It doesn't, but we don't know what's going on between them right now," Jack pointed out. "But, I'm sure they can handle it. It's not like he's going to seriously hurt her."

* * *

Once in her room, Gabriella laid down on her bed and hugged herself tightly. She didn't know how much longer she could go on with Troy hating her, and she knew one day she would lose it and start crying in front of him. She hated being over emotional, but she wasn't always that way. Before Troy and Lance entered her life, she didn't cry often. Lance made her life miserable, which sometimes caused to cry, but Troy had the ability to make her cry just by not speaking to her. She loved him, which made everything hurt a hundred times worse. Everything he told her in the past became meaningless after he went back on his promises, but when he said what he said, everything seemed real, as though he really loved her. Now, however, that seemed illogical. How could someone like him ever love a girl like her? She saw it now more than ever before: _he deserved better than her. _

_Flashback_

"_Here we are, my wonderful, parent-less abode," Gabriella told her boyfriend of nearly a month as she opened her front door._

"_I can't believe your mom lets me stay here alone with you. Doesn't she know what we could be doing?" Troy said__, a teasing grin spread wide across his face._

"_Mom likes you, and, like me, she trusts you," __she__ stated, sitting with him on the couch. "You wouldn't be here right now if you didn't have her trust."_

"_Well, I'm glad I've earned her trust and especially your trust," __he__ said. "I lost your trust once already and I never want to lose it again."_

"_You won't ever lose my trust, just as long as you keep your promise to never hurt me again," she stated._

"_I will," he replied, snaking his arm around her waist. "I never want to see you hurting, Gabriella, especially not because of me. It breaks my heart to see you cry over me. I never want to lose you, which is why I'll never break your heart again."_

"_Troy, you can't say that. I mean, I'm no psychic, but neither are you. We don't know what the future brings," she pointed out._

_Troy cupped her chin in his hand and spoke softly but firmly, "I know that, but, Gabriella, I know what I'm feeling for you right now, and that's undying love and devotion. I know we haven't been together long, but it feels like I've known you my entire life."_

"_The feeling's mutual," she replied, smiling softly. "I couldn't have asked to find a better guy than the one I'm with right now."_

_End flashback_

Gabriella smiled sadly, for she didn't know how naive she had been only a year ago. It was impossible to tell that he had been lying to her, but maybe what he told her was too perfect. She knew Troy had a soft, romantic side, but she now knew that no guy was that perfect. However, she felt she would do it all again even if she knew the outcome beforehand. It felt great to have someone like him care that much about her, even if he was pretending. He kept her from falling apart on so many occasions. And, if not for him, she knew the pain she endured would've been intolerable.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on her door. After quickly sitting up and drying her eyes, she called for them to enter. Her mouth dropped in shock when she saw Troy standing there. Was he there to apologize? She prayed to whichever god was listening that he was there to make amends.

"Why aren't you eating?" Gabriella looked down, disappointed by his question. She was hoping for an apology and a million 'I love you's, but that apparently wouldn't happen.

"Why do you care?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, what you do to yourself is on you. If you became a prostitute today, I wouldn't care," he stated, his words flowing as though he said them on a regular basis. "But when you don't eat, your unborn baby doesn't eat, either."

"I don't feel like eating. Whatever I eat will just make me throw up, anyway," she informed him. "If you would stop acting so cold, then maybe I'd feel well enough to eat."

"So now it's my fault that you're not eating?" he questioned. "I don't take your food away, nor do I force you to throw up, so how is this my fault?"

"Well maybe if you would show some sign that you love me, I wouldn't feel as bad," she said, sighing. "I miss the old you, Troy. I need him now more than ever. I don't need the guy you've become. I don't want to go through this without you, but if you keep acting this way, then I'll have to."

"If you wouldn't have gotten knocked up with some other guy's kid without telling me, maybe things would be different!" he snapped.

"You make it sound like I asked for this to happen!" she cried. "I was raped!"

"If you were raped, then why didn't you tell me?" he questioned. "You said in the hospital that you weren't."

"Because I was afraid," Gabriella answered quietly. "I was afraid that you wouldn't love me anymore because I wasn't a virgin."

"You probably never were," Troy coldly responded. "Before moving here you probably slept with all kinds of guys, but you decided to play the whole sweet and innocent act on me."

"How can you say that? You're the first real boyfriend I've ever had! I was a virgin until I was raped!" she defended.

"Yeah, right," he said, rolling his eyes. "Before coming here, you were probably a stripper or prostitute, maybe both. But, your mother probably did it, too, in her younger days, so it's not all your fault."

Troy gasped, for he didn't mean to say that. He knew everything he said was wrong and completely out of line, especially his last comment. Why did he have to bring up Maria like that? Maria had shown him nothing but kindness since the day he met her; he knew immediately that he was out of line this time.

Gabriella's fists shook with furry over his last comment. He could insult her all that he wanted to, but when he brought her deceased mother into the subject, that made her angry.

"I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what?" she interrupted, her eyes flashing angrily. He had never seen her this angry, and he hated seeing her like that. The soft, warm girl he used to hold in his arms had completely vanished in the blink of an eye.

"I didn't mean to say that about your mother," he finished.

"Oh, so you did mean what you said about me?" she snapped, a daring look in her eyes.

"So what if I did?" he shot back, the coolness refilling his voice. Of course, he realized that the girl who blushed every time he kissed her was the same girl whom he was accusing of being a prostitute, but all he could think about in that moment was one thing: _hurting her_.

"Get out," she said icily.

"It's my house, remember? You just happen to be staying here," he pointed out.

"Then don't talk to me," she said, turning her back towards him.

"What if I do?" he questioned.

Gabriella sighed angrily. "Just do whatever! I don't care anymore! If you were to jump off a bridge, I wouldn't care! Go blow your brains out! No one, especially me, would care!"

Silence filled the room, both unable to believe what she had just said. She didn't mean to say that, for she couldn't live with herself if he died, especially by suicide.

"I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean that, Troy, I really didn't!" she cried apologetically, tears filling her eyes. "I can't believe I said that! I deserve to die!"

"You say you don't mean it, but that's a lie," he retorted, stepping outside the room. Closing the door behind him, Troy leaned against the wall and shrunk down, tears filling his own eyes. Her words hurt him deeply but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that. However, that would also prove if she cared, he thought. Would she care or not that he was crying? He wasn't sure of her reaction but chose not to find out. He didn't care how she felt about him. But, then, why was he crying in the first place?

"Troy." His head shot up upon feeling a familiar pair of warm, comforting arms wrap around him. This felt great to him, but nonetheless, he pushed her away. He refused to allow himself to take comfort or pleasure in her arms, no matter how wonderful it felt and how vacant it made him feel to deny her.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Baby, please don't cry," she started, barely able to comprehend that her shoulder to cry on was now crying himself. "I promise, I didn't mean what I said. You know it'd kill me if you ever committed suicide, or if you just died. I love you and I just want to hold you." It was then that she understood why Troy was so keen to apologize before. It felt good to admit that she was wrong and then be able to hold her loved one, even though he was stubborn and refused to let her do anything as far as showing him her love.

"Gabriella, just go back into your room," he stated, sounding slightly less cold than before.

"Troy, why won't you at least let me try?" she asked him, feeling rejected. She used to not mind him calling her by her full name, especially when he was being serious. But, now, she felt as though she was talking to a stranger who only knew her first name. She would give anything to be called 'Ella' again. Actually, she would give anything just to hear the softness that once lied within his voice.

He didn't know how to answer this. He couldn't tell her the truth, but he couldn't think of a lie. Instead, he decided to evade the question altogether.

"I have to go," he finally told her.

"Can I at least hug you?" Gabriella requested, her eyes begging him for permission.

"I don't need you," he replied coolly before turning to leave.

"That's too bad because I need you." Troy heard this phrase loud and clear but didn't turn back.

* * *

The rest of the week went by with Troy and Gabriella avoiding each other. Troy left earlier than usual for school to avoid Gabriella in case she possibly woke up early, and when he got home, he went straight to his room and locked the door. The only times he came out were to either get his dinner or go to the bathroom. Other than that, he refused to come out. Gabriella had found other things to do with her time instead of worrying about Troy. She helped Cindy out around the house with laundry, dishes and whatever else needed done.

On Friday, after basketball practice, Troy walked down the hall to his locker, the last conversation he had with Gabriella echoing inside his mind. What she told him stung, but he knew what he told her wasn't any better. Besides, she had a good reason to say what she said, but his reasons for what he said were justified in his opinion.

After opening his locker, two notes fell from inside. Once he picked them up, he read one:

_Troy,_

_I heard you and Gabriella have been having some problems, and I just want you to know that I'm still on your side. That girl doesn't know what she has, but if you were mine, I'd treat you right. If you would like to know what it's like to actually be loved, meet me outside at the football field after school Monday._

_love,_

_Valerie_

Sighing angrily, Troy crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground. Just because he and Gabriella were having problems didn't mean he would cheat on her with every girl that came his way. After getting his books, he realized he still had another note. After unfolding it, he read it:

_Enjoy life while you can__, Bolton. Your nightmare has only begun._

Angrily, he balled up the small piece of paper and threw it to the floor as well. He knew one of the guys on the football team must've done it to try to scare him off, but that wouldn't happen.

Glancing down at the floor, he found Valerie's note and started rethinking his decision. After that weekend, he figured he could use it after all, and so he picked it up and placed it inside his bag.

* * *

When Troy arrived home, he walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, only to discover Gabriella making homemade pizza.

"Uh, hey, Troy," Gabriella greeted nervously.

"Hn," was his response.

"So, how was school today?" she asked him, hoping to somehow get him to talk.

"I'm not in the mood for talking," he said bluntly.

"Um, well, I hope you're in the mood for eating. I'm giving your mom a break so I'm cooking dinner. It's my mother's recipe," she said.

"Whatever," he said coolly and headed up the stairs to his room.

Sighing, she shook her head. He was too stubborn for her.

* * *

Gabriella had just given Jack and Cindy their food when she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Knowing it was Troy, she got his plate ready and sat it on the table, hoping for once that week he would eat with them.

"Troy, Gabriella made dinner, so could you please sit with us?" Cindy asked. "We really need to talk."

"About what?" Troy asked, pretending not to notice Gabriella.

"The way you two have been acting, especially you," Jack answered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, although he knew exactly what his parents were talking about.

"Why you won't eat with us and why you're ignoring Gabriella," Cindy answered. "Troy, you were practically dead when she was gone, but, now that she's here, you're ignoring her."

"Dad told me I'm better off without her," he replied. "And, I wouldn't eat that if I were you because who knows where her hands have been. Probably messing in some random guy's pants, maybe more than one."

"Troy Alexander! Don't you say that about her!" she yelled angrily, standing up and facing her son.

"It's okay, I'm getting used to it," Gabriella said quietly, although her pain-filled eyes told another story.

"Troy, apologize to her!" Cindy ordered, hands on her hips. "You know what she's been through! None of this is her fault!"

"Oh really? So it's not her fault that she's a slut?" he questioned.

"Troy, we need to talk," Jack said, standing up.

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied, walking back towards his room, only to be followed by his father.

Cindy glanced back at Gabriella who looked like she was ready to cry. Walking over to the young girl, she wrapped her in a warm, comforting, motherly embrace.

"Gabriella, why didn't you tell us this was going on?" Cindy asked her.

"Because, I thought it would be best if it stayed between Troy and I," she answered. "He'll stop soon, though. I know he will. He just needs time to get it together. This was all thrown at him at once, after all."

Sighing, she brushed Gabriella's hair out of her face. "You should get out of the relationship while you can. It's not healthy for you or your baby. You could miscarry from the stress he's putting you under."

"I won't," Gabriella said, pulling away from Cindy. "He'll stop, I know he will! I love your son with all of my heart, and I want to be there for him until the end! He's the only one I can ever see myself with. He keeps me from falling apart."

"But, for the time being, it's best if you leave him before he gets physical with you," Cindy said, but Gabriella rolled up her sleeve, revealing the slowly fading bruise on her arm.

"He already has," she said sadly. "But, I deserve it. I deserve all of this."

"No one deserves this, Gabriella," Cindy told her. "Especially not you. Troy is my son and I'm sorry he's been doing this. I love him, too, but he needs to get his act together. Until then, I think it's best if you let him be."

Hesitantly, she nodded, knowing deep down that she was right. However, she refused to give up on him just yet. After all, he never gave up on her.

* * *

"Troy, what's gotten into you?" Jack asked him angrily once they were in Troy's room, where he immediately found the broken picture frames, the pictures on top of the glass.

"You were right. I don't need a girl like her holding me back," he answered, ignoring the sick feeling he had in his stomach. Why did he feel this way? Why couldn't he just let her go?

"I was wrong and so are you!" Jack said sternly. "Any girl who puts up with that kind of attitude from you must really love you or else she would've left you already!"

"She doesn't love me," he said, shrugging. "She's only sticking around because she needs a place to live."

"So, you're saying if we kick her out, she would leave you?" Jack questioned. "She wasn't living here when you two first got together."

"She changed, Dad," he said. "She's not the girl I fell in love with."

"The only difference is that the girl you fell in love with was a virgin," Jack stated. "That's not her fault."

"How would you know?" he questioned. "She's probably been sneaking around with guys behind my back since we got together!"

"Think what you want to think, but you're going to be miserable if you keep thinking like that," Jack said, walking toward the door. "But, you owe her an apology for embarrassing her like that, so come on."

Troy groaned but followed his father back into the kitchen where Cindy and Gabriella were eating and talking. However, they fell silent when they saw Troy.

"Gabriella, Troy has something he would like to say to you," Jack announced, pushing his son forward. "But, why don't you guys go outside and talk this over."

Rolling his eyes, he motioned for her to follow him, which she reluctantly did. Once they were outside, they sat on the steps, both feeling suddenly awkward.

"Sorry about earlier," Troy said, breaking the silence.

"Say it like you mean it," she told him, knowing he was the least bit apologetic. "On second thought, don't say anything because you're only here because of your father!"

"Nothing is ever good enough for you, is it?" he asked angrily. "I'm out here like you wanted! I apologized to the best of my ability but it's still not good enough for you!"

"I don't care about what happened earlier, Troy! I care about everything you've been doing to me! I made a mistake! I'm sorry I'm not perfect! But, I never, ever cheated on you!" she yelled. "I just want sincerity!"

"I don't love you! There's your sincerity!" he snapped. In shock, he watched as her hands clenched tightly into fists, her eyes flashing angrily. She was going to hit him, he thought.

"You are such a jerk!" she shouted. "I can't believe I ever fell for you! I can't believe I ever loved you! You're nothing but a fake!"

"Then just leave me already!" he spat. She never saw the look in his eyes as he said this, meaning she never saw the grayness replacing the blue. If she left him, he didn't know what would happen. After all, he fell apart without her last time.

Gabriella suddenly grew quiet. She thought she knew what he wanted, but she never imagined that he wanted her gone forever. She wanted to work it out, and she thought that was also what he wanted. Of course she didn't want to leave him, but what was she supposed to do?

"You don't mean that," she said quietly, tears filling her eyes. He felt compelled to wrap her up in his arms and wipe her eyes with his hands, but he fought back the urge.

"I do," he confirmed. "I don't love you, I don't need you, and I don't _want_ you, so pack your bags and hit the road!"

With tears in her eyes, she suddenly stood up and took off running, yelling that she had had enough before exiting the backyard. Sighing, Troy also stood. He walked in the direction that she ran, but, once at the basketball court, he stopped and watched her until she was out of sight, thinking that would be the last time he saw her. Part of him was telling him to go after her, but he didn't. He needed to let her go. He didn't need her in his life. He was perfectly fine before she came along, and so he could get by without her again. He had acted so weak after she was taken from him, but it was different now. He wanted her out of his life this time. She was no good for him, and he didn't need her holding him back. But, in that case, why was his heart breaking?


	11. very important AN, please read

I never wanted to do this for any story because I know how annoying it is, but I don't have much of a choice. I'm really sorry to have to do this, but I need to put this story on hold. I've had a lot on my mind lately and I can't seem to focus on I'll Stand By You, and I've probably rewritten the next chapter ten times by now but I can't get it right, so I'm just putting it on hold until I can clear my head and gather my thoughts. It's not all my stories, only this one, so I will continue the others. I promise I won't give up on this because I enjoy writing it, but I need a break from it. As of right now, I'm not sure when I'll start it up again, so it'll be a surprise to both you the readers and myself at this point. Again, I'm really sorry for doing this and I hope no one is too mad at me.


	12. Rain

AN: So I know I started redoing YSM, but I've had this in my docs collecting computerized dust for months and I just felt the urge to post it. But, until YSM is done, I'll try to update this once a month but once YSM is done (which I'm hoping by the end of August), finishing this will be my main priority. Anyway, sorry about the wait but I hope this will make up for it. Also, I added some stuff to earlier chapters, not that it changes anything, I mainly added more Troyella fluff that doesn't really change anything so it's up to you if you want to go back and read it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM.

* * *

"_Nothing is ever good enough for you, is it?"_

"_I just don't want to be here with someone who's not sincere!"_

"_I don't love you! There's your sincerity! Now pack your bags and hit the road!"_

As Troy walked back inside, he replayed the previous events in his mind. His heart ached but why? He got exactly what he wanted; why did it hurt that she was gone? He meant what he said, he didn't love her, so why duid he feel guilty? He told her the truth.

Once Troy was inside, Jack and Cindy gave him worried looks. They heard the yelling and crying from inside and had seen Gabriella run away. Unlike Troy, they knew it wasn't safe for Gabriella to be out alone, and it was hurting her mentality to be yelled at by someone she loved in this pivotal time. She was emotionally unstable after the tragic events and Troy was supposed to be helping her, not make it worse.

"What's wrong now?" he snapped, clearly not in the mood to deal with his parents.

"Troy, where did she go?" Cindy asked gently, not wanting to anger her son more than he already was. She knew he was hurt inside but was using anger to cover it up; it was her mother's intuition telling her that he was just afraid and upset.

"I don't know nor do I care," he answered coldly. "I hope Lance finds her and takes her again. Then, I won't have to see her hideous face ever again."

Jack was about to speak up but Cindy shook her head, indicating that yelling at him wasn't the way to handle the situation at hand. Troy had to learn and sort out his feeling on his own; he was eighteen, he didn't need his parents to tell him how he felt. Only he could figure that out.

"Troy, it's not safe for her to be out there alone, so we're going to look for her," Cindy stated calmly. "You can come if you want."

"I'd rather kiss Sharpay," Troy retorted. "While she's dating Zeke."

Sighing, Cindy stood and followed her husband to the door. "We'll be back as soon as we find her. Call if you need anything."

"Whatever," he responded, rolling his eyes. Once his parents had left, Troy flipped the television on and searched through the channels. A basketball game was on but it couldn't hold his attention so he continued flipping until he came across the news. Just as he did so, a girl's picture whom he recognized as one of the South High cheerleaders appeared on the screen.

"Earlier today, seventeen-year-old Emily Jackson was found dead in the woods behind her South Albuquerque home. Her neighbor claims she came home from work and found her body battered and left for dead…."

Quickly, Troy turned off the television, unable to listen to it anymore. What if that happened to Gabriella, he wondered. As much as he hated to admit it, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something like that happened to her.

Grabbing his truck keys, Troy decided he should assist in his parents' search for Gabriella. It was his fault that she ran away, which meant he was the one who needed to bring her back to safety, if he loved her or not.

Upon starting up the truck and pulling out of the driveway, Troy began searching for any signs of Gabriella's whereabouts. He knew she wouldn't be nearby because that would have been a waste of her time. She'd most likely be some place that was quiet, not many or no people at all, he figured.

After five minutes of searching, it began to rain. Groaning, Troy turned on the windshield wipers. _'I'll never find her in this….'_

* * *

"Why does he do this to me?" Gabriella cried out. "I thought he cared!"

After she had run away from the Boltons', Gabriella had gone straight to the cemetery. Cindy had mentioned it to her in the hospital that this was where they had buried her mother which was why she was there. Troy had promised he'd take her there himself when she was ready but that was before his attitude changed. Besides, she needed to be there alone.

As Gabriella continued searching for her mother's grave, negative thoughts began entering her mind. It seemed as though every good thing that happened to her ended too soon and was outnumbered by the bad. For instance, her father died before he even turned forty which is when she and her mother began moving constantly until settling down in Albuquerque. Then, Gabriella befriended Troy while on vacation but then she got hooked up with Lance. Then, when she and Troy did get together, there were still problems. She remembered Veronica and how she tried to take Troy from her which resulted in Troy hitting her by accident. Then, after they got back together, her mother died in the car accident. It had been raining that day and her mother's car slide off the side of the road and went downhill. Her neck was broken, resulting in her death. After that incident, Lance came back and took her away from the only person she thought cared about her, and everything, except Troy coming to her rescue, turned out for the worst from then on. Was she fated to have terrible luck? Was she meant to be miserable the rest of her life? She hoped not.

"There," Gabriella whispered upon finally finding her mother's grave. As Gabriella continued staring at it, fresh tears filled her eyes. All she wanted in that moment was her mother. She didn't want her friends, Troy or his parents. All she wanted was to feel safe in her mother's arms again, but she wasn't there, nor would she ever be there again.

Sniffing back tears, Gabriella let her knees buckle beneath her, allowing herself to fall so she could get a better look at the grave. She wanted to say something but no words would come out. Finally, mustering up what little courage she had, Gabriella spoke, "Mami, I miss you."

With that said, Gabriella lost control and soon began hysterically crying again, letting all of her bottled-up emotions out at once. As she cried, she started feeling drops of water hit her, joining her tears. Gabriella groaned as they multiplied.

"I wish you were here with me right now, as selfish as that is," Gabriella said, choking back a sob. "I would give my own life just to be with you and daddy again, but now, I can't. Mami, I'm scared! I'm about to become a mother and I don't know what to do!" she cried. "You always told me that I could be whatever I want to be but all I can be is the single mother of my rapist's baby! I know you always said to wait on sex and that if the guy really loves me then he'll wait, too, but I don't love Lance and he raped me, so why do I feel ashamed, like everything is my fault? Why does Troy keep saying it's my fault?"

As Troy's name rolled off her tongue, Gabriella stopped speaking long enough to let out a sob before continuing, "I wish you were here to help me with my Troy problem. You remember how sweet and charming he was, right? As soon as he found out that I'm pregnant, his personality changed." Gabriella sighed. "He just told me that he doesn't love me. He was the only person on earth whom I thought truly cared about me, but I guess I was wrong. I thought he'd be the last one to leave me after everything but he's the first. Why do the people who truly love me have to go? You and Dad both left me and now I'm stuck holding onto the false hope that some guy will love me again! It's not fair!"

Gabriella stopped her rant upon hearing footsteps coming towards her. Her body shook in fear as they drew closer and closer but she couldn't turn around. What if it was Lance? Was he coming after her?

"Relax, it's me." Gabriela's eyes filled with tears, for she knew that voice. It belonged to none other than Troy. Was he there to bring her back and sort things out?

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, placing her hands on the gravestone for comfort.

"I'm here looking for you. Now, get in the truck before you get sick," he ordered, his tone still as uncaring as Gabriella had remembered.

"I don't want to," she replied stubbornly. She didn't want to go anywhere with him as long as he was acting like that.

Usually, Troy would've just left her there but then he recalled what he had seen on the news. "I said get in the truck!" he demanded, hiding the reason why he wouldn't leave.

"I said I don't want to! You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled, standing up as he came closer until there wasn't even a foot of space between them.

"Damn it, listen to me!" he shouted and slapped her across the face, sending her back to the ground with a thud. Gabriella looked at him, completely horrified. She didn't cry, as much as she wanted to. She couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her reduced to tears, even though he had been her shoulder to cry on numerous times.

Troy watched her, stunned by his own actions. He didn't want to hit her, it just happened. But, why wasn't she running away, or crying, or showing any emotion other than fear? He brushed it off and spoke in a cooler tone, "Just get in the truck. It's raining and some hot South High chick was killed earlier, and her murderer hasn't been caught yet, so get in before you're next."

Tearing her eyes away from him, Gabriella shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Look, I'm sorry I hit you. I just let my anger get the best of me," he apologized, sounding somewhat sincere.

"Quit acting like nothing happened! I'm an abuse survivor and you're hurting me after everything I've been through!" she cried. "I need love and comfort, not hate and anger!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect," he replied.

"I never wanted you to be perfect. I just want you to be you because that's who I love," she told him.

"You don't love me," he stated.

"Just because you don't love me doesn't mean I don't love you," she argued.

"Then get in the truck," he ordered.

"I want to stay here. If you care that much then you'll wait," she answered.

"I'm leaving if you're not coming right now," he replied. "But it's not my fault if your ex, if he's still your ex, comes after you." Gabriella froze as Troy walked away. She realized that, if Lance wanted to get her, right then and there would be the perfect chance for him. She should've listened to Troy, but she was as afraid of him as she was of Lance.

"Troy, why do you have to be like this?" she asked quietly, her fingers barely touching the mark his hand left. "Why are you trying to hurt me?"

"Why is everything my fault? You act like you did nothing!" he snapped. "Wait, you didn't do anything! Ever since we got together you've relied on me to do everything for the relationship! Never once could I go to you with anything because you were too busy telling me your petty problems! Then, when I'd mess up, you'd go ballistic on me! And, then, you expect me to not be mad when I found out you're pregnant?"

"Troy, just tell me in a civil manner what you want," she pleaded, feeling guilty. This was all her fault, she realized.

"I don't know what I want!" he yelled.

"Then, how in the world am I supposed to know?" she choked. "All I have to give you is my heart and my love!"

"You're heart is everyone's," he claimed. "You open your heart to guys as easily as you do your legs, which is something you've never done with me but are willing to do with any other guy."

Gabriella froze momentarily before allowing a few tears to fall from her eyes. Quickly wiping them away, she spoke, "Please…leave."

"Gladly," he replied, walking off without showing any sympathy for the shattered girl he left behind.

After Troy pulled out of the cemetery, Gabriella looked down at her mother's grave one last time. "I have to go. Bye, mom, I love you."

* * *

As Troy drove home, in the rain, alone, he contemplated what had just happened. He hit a girl, something he couldn't say he was proud of, especially since the girl _was_ his girlfriend.

Was she still his girlfriend? Were they still together? He wasn't sure. Either one had said anything about breaking up so he assumed they were still together. He was confused, though. He didn't know if he should love her or hate her, if he should hug her of hit her, if he should kiss her or yell at her. Nothing was making sense.

The rain pounded on the truck and the road harder than ever. Thunder and lightening had begun as well. Remembering what happened to Ms. Montez, Troy pulled into a side street and found himself at Chad's house, figuring the Danforths would let him stay until the storm passed. However, there weren't any vehicles in the driveway.

"Troy!" Troy turned and groaned. It was Chad's annoying next door neighbor, Veronica. Troy remembered her scheme to break he and Gabriella apart like it happened only yesterday. Instead of ignoring her, though, Troy wound the window down, only to be hit in the face by the rain.

"Veronica, what is it?" Troy asked her impatiently.

"I'm home alone and I hate storms! Will you please stay with me until it passes?" she begged him, her bright blue eyes shining with delight upon seeing him.

Troy sighed. He couldn't go home in the mess and he had nowhere else to go, so he nodded. "Your cousin isn't waiting in there to kill me, is he?"

Veronica laughed. "No! I don't even like him! Of course he's not here."

Troy reluctantly pulled into the driveway and followed the cheerleader inside. Veronica slipped her hand in his but Troy made no effort to pull his hand back. She led him over to the couch and took her jacket off, revealing a tight, bear-all halter top and a mini-skirt that was short enough for Troy to see everything.

"So, Wildcat, let's say you and I get more comfortable," Veronica said, sitting close enough to him so that there was no space between them, but, again, Troy made no effort to get away.

"What brings you out here in this storm?" she asked him, running her hand gently down his chest and abdomen which was beginning to get to him, thus explained the bulge in his pants.

"Well, I, uh, was looking for Gabriella after she ran off but--" Veronica cut him off by pressing her lips roughly to his. Instead of pushing her away, he kissed her back.

"Forget her, Troy," Veronica whispered in his ear. "You know as well as I do that she can't give you what you need."

Troy nodded, although he felt sick inside. However, the feeling passed as Veronica began unbuttoning his shirt. Soon enough, his shirt was on the ground, soon followed by her skirt. Troy moaned as Veronica's perfectly manicured fingernails scraped against his bare skin. Her hands traveled lower and soon enough, his pants were down, leaving him in only his boxers.

"I bet Gabriella's never loved you like this," she whispered. "It's time I show you how a man is supposed to be loved."

"I…can't," he breathed.

"Don't worry about her. She means nothing," she stated.

"Still, I can't," he said, regaining his voice and backbone. "She's still my girlfriend."

Veronica scoffed, "Troy, she broke your heart. She lied to you, she _cheated_ on you. It's time you show her what it feels like to be stabbed in the back."

Troy nodded, believing she was right. The two were just about to go further when Troy's cell phone started ringing. Groaning, Troy pulled out his phone and groaned again after seeing it was his parents, but he knew better than to ignore their calls.

"Hello," Troy greeted in a bored tone.

"Troy, get to the hospital, quickly! Something bad has happened!"


	13. Change of Heart?

AN: Thanks for waiting out the month without strangling me, it was greatly appreciated. As for this, this is not the only time I'm updating this month, don't worry. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and here is chapter 13!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

Troy immediately clicked the phone off, too shocked to speak. Something bad happened, most likely to Gabriella. He was just with her, he thought she'd be safe.

"Baby boy, what's wrong?" Veronica asked, fake concerned.

"I have to go, something happened," he replied, grabbing his clothes but she stopped him.

"Oh, come on, Troy, just once don't go rushing to her side. We made it this far, let's finish," she insisted. "It's time you lose your virginity, but not to the worthless ho who broke your heart."

Troy gulped as her hands came into contact with his pecs, feeling himself harden even more. However, he knew he had to get away.

"Um, maybe some other time, Veronica. I really need to go," he told her, stopping her hands while he put his shirt back on. Veronica pouted but reluctantly agreed to let him leave. Once Troy had his shirt and pants back on, he was out the door.

* * *

When Troy arrived at the hospital moments later, after getting away from Veronica, he searched until he found his parents on the top floor.

"Mom, Dad, what happened?" he asked frantically, unable to contain his fear.

Hugging her son, Cindy told him all she knew. "Hunny, we found Gabriella. She was in terrible condition. She was attacked and we have reason to believe she was raped again and there may have been more than one."

Getting away from Cindy, Troy's worry turned to blind fury. He couldn't leave her for ten minutes unless she was screwing another guy, he thought.

"Troy, will you please go back with her? Taylor is right now, but she really wants you," Cindy started. "She needs to talk to police but it'd be nice if you'd be back with her."

Troy sighed. "Fine, but don't expect me to be Mr. Perfect and all lovey-dovey with her," he warned and went to her room.

* * *

For the last half hour, Gabriella sobbed into Taylor's shoulder as she tried to comfort her but it wasn't working. Every now and then, she heard Gabriella murmur Troy, but she couldn't do anything.

Looking helpless, Taylor spoke, "Troy's not here."

"Yeah, I am." Taylor and Gabriella turned to see Troy standing in the doorway.

Glaring daggers at him, Taylor retorted, "If you hurt her now, you're dead to me, you hear?"

"Whatever," he replied coolly, walking toward Gabriella as Taylor started to leave.

"You came. Does this mean you do care?" she asked him once Taylor had left, quickly wiping her tear-stained face. The look she gave him nearly broke what was left of his heart. She looked hopeful, as though she just wanted him to love her again.

"No, it just means I came," he replied.

"Oh," she said, disappointed. "You're not going to hurt me anymore, are you?"

"Here? No," he told her, standing next to her bed. "What's going on between us right now stays out of the hospital."

"So, I get the old you back for a bit?" she asked hopefully, but Troy shook his head.

"I'm not going to be all lovey-dovey, either," he explained. "I'm mainly here for the police. I was told it would be easier for you to talk if I was here."

"Oh," Gabriella said, sounding even more disappointed. "Well, can you at least do me one favor?"

Troy sighed. "I guess."

"Could you hold me and say everything is going to be okay?" she asked quietly. "I know you hate me but I really need this, especially now that I lost my baby."

As Gabriella mentioned her baby, tears began cascading down her face again. As Troy watched this, he no longer saw his problematic girlfriend, but he instead saw a woman suffering from the loss of her unborn child.

Much to Gabriella's surprise, Troy pulled her into his arms and held her firmly. It felt so good to be back in his arms again, and Troy felt the same way, although he would never admit to it. "Everything will be okay," he whispered. Gabriella swallowed hard, sobbing harder. This voice was not harsh or cold; it was soft and loving. For a moment, she realized she had her Troy back. However, usually he would follow-up this statement with an "I love you", but sadly, he didn't.

"I can't believe he's gone!" she wept. "Those guys, they made sure I had a miscarriage! They took everything I had left, just like that! You don't know what that feels like!"

Fighting the urge to say his world left him the day he lost her, Troy stayed silent, letting his arms do the comforting. She continued to sob into his shoulder, until the moment was ruined when she spotted what appeared to be a bite mark on his neck.

"Troy, what's this?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"It's none of your business," he answered gruffly.

"Troy, just tell me. I promise I won't get mad," she assured him, although her stomach turned at the thought of what most likely happened.

Troy rolled his eyes but finally answered, "Right before I got here, I was so close to screwing Veronica. There, happy?"

Gabriella pulled out of his arms, feeling sick inside. Even though she said she wouldn't get angry, she couldn't help but to feel hurt and betrayed. "So, is she your love now?"

"No, just an easy lay," he absentmindedly replied, watching her eyes fill with tears.

Suddenly, two police officers entered the room. Clutching tightly to Troy, Gabriella felt more scared than before.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave," they told Troy.

Troy nodded. "Gabriella, let go, I gotta go."

Reluctantly, Gabriella released him and he was gone before another word could be said.

* * *

Sitting outside the room, Troy could hear Gabriella and the police. He overheard her say some of what happened. He could tell numerous times that she was about to break, but all he could think about was how, if he would've been there a little longer, it could've been prevented.

"Troy." Looking up, Troy found Taylor standing in front of him.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound agitated but failed.

"Get it together," she told him sternly. "You're about to ruin it with the best girl you'll ever have."

"More like the worst," he retorted. "Look, everyone needs to stay out of my business, okay? I don't love Gabriella!"

"We all know that's a lie," she argued. "If you didn't love her, you wouldn't care enough to be here. You would be off screwing another girl. And, two weeks ago, you were like a zombie because she was gone. You were like that for ten months. You aren't just going to stop loving someone that easily."

Hysterical crying was heard from Gabriella's room. Troy sighed and opened the door. There stood the two police officers who were trying to get her to stop.

"What did you do to her?" he questioned angrily, his natural protective instincts kicking in.

"Troy!" Gabriella cried, outstretching her arms for him which Troy accepted although hesitant.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. This is a private matter," one of the officers told him.

"Just leave her alone! She doesn't need you breathing down her neck! When she's ready, she'll talk!" Troy told them bitterly, not realizing right away that he needed to listen to his own words. "And, if you don't stop your questioning, I could get both of you for harassment!"

The two reluctantly nodded. "Come by the police station as soon as possible."

Once they were gone, Troy let go of Gabriella.

"You're acting nice," she commented once she had stopped crying. "And, thanks."

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Troy began walking away but Gabriella grabbed his hand.

"Don't go! What if they come back?" she cried.

"The cops aren't coming back," he answered, slipping out of her grasp.

"Not them! Lance and those other two!" she clarified.

"Wait, there were _three_ of them?" he asked, partially concerned. He didn't like the thought of her having sex with one guy, let alone three that weren't him.

Gabriella nodded as her body started to tremble. "They…they all…took turns…raping me. One was video taping…."

Troy fell silent, showing no emotion. He wasn't sure what to do. Was he supposed to comfort her, yell at her, leave her, or just stay there?

"Y-you don't have to be with me if you don't want to," she started, reading his mind. There was a double meaning to her words in which he picked up on immediately.

"No, no, I can stay if you want me to," he replied.

"So, do you care at all about what happened?" she asked him, though there was no hope or light in her eyes whatsoever, something Troy was unaccustomed to. Usually, her eyes were never dull, not when he was there. Was it his fault? He prayed not.

"Am I supposed to care?" he queried.

"I don't know," Gabriella answered, sniffling. "Of course you aren't going to. You're just my boyfriend, what do you care?"

Troy scoffed. "The whole 'you're my boyfriend' line is getting old."

"But, you still are," she pointed out. "Um, maybe you should go."

"Yeah, maybe I should," he retorted, walking out of the room.

Looking down, Gabriella slid the blankets off of her legs, revealing severe cuts and bruises, many of them on her inner thighs. Her eyes filled with tears as the horrific memories filled her mind. She had never felt more violated or humiliated in her entire life. She tried to get them to stop, but like wild dogs, they attacked her and took turns raping her while one of them was taping of the event. She felt so degraded. She wouldn't even want her future husband to do that to her.

Unknown to Gabriella, Troy stayed in the doorway momentarily. Upon seeing her battered legs, he grimaced. His heart began to wonder if she was telling the truth, although his mind was still in complete denial. Not wanting to be caught, he quietly left the room for good.

Sighing, Gabriella hugged herself, wishing Troy was there to hold her, but alas, he was not. In that one moment, however, she felt safe when he held her, like she was all that mattered to him. Of course, she had a feeling that every girl he held felt that way in his arms. Although he didn't love her, she couldn't help but to feel as though he still felt something for her.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, Taylor saw Troy emerge from Gabriella's room. She had to talk to him, even if he was causing her best friend nothing but misery. There were matters Gabriella told her that she knew she had to tell him, for she wasn't brave enough to do so herself.

"Troy, wait." Taylor approached him.

Turning towards her, Troy's expression remained cold. "What is it?"

"Troy, talk with me," Taylor pressed.

"I don't need to talk. Besides, whatever I said would get carried back to that whore," Troy retorted.

Refraining from smacking him, Taylor remained calm. "Just come with me. I'm not going to tell you what you're doing is wrong, there's just some things you should know."

"Troy sighed, reluctantly giving in to her. "Fine."

Wordlessly, Taylor led him outside of the hospital until they found a somewhat private place, for what she was going to say wasn't intended for all of Albuquerque to know.

"What?" he asked impatiently once they stopped at a bench. "If you hurry, Veronica might still be home alone and in need of company."

At this comment, Taylor lost her cool. Before Troy knew it, his cheek was red and stinging, and Taylor's hand ready for another go.

"What the hell was that for?" Troy asked venomously, his eyes flashing with anger.

"How could you do that to her!" Taylor yelled. "Gabriella has done nothing but love you! Are you too stupid to see that?"

"Is that all I'm here for?" he questioned. "I'm so sick and tired of being treated like the villain!"

"Then quit acting like one!" she snapped back. "The one you're hurting now has been hurt enough! She was raped, Troy! Raped! Get it through your thick skull!"

"Just get out of my face!" Troy shouted and shoved her out of his way.

Angrily, Taylor retorted, "I'm not Gabriella, Bolton! Unlike her, I won't take that without saying or doing anything! You can't get violent with everyone when things don't go your way or when you don't want to talk! Especially not with me because I'm not taking it!"

Ignoring Taylor, Troy began walking away until he reached his truck. Taylor, who had enough of him, let him leave without another word. She watched Troy pull out, thankful that he was away from her friend.


	14. Remnants of a Forgotten Love

AN: as promised, here is chapter 14. However, some stuff in this chapter may not be easily understood unless you've read the second to last chapter of You Save Me, after I re-did it, so if you're wondering, just read thye first part of the chapter, that should pretty much explain it. Anyhow, I won't waste anymore time. Thanks fior reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is still not mine.

* * *

A few days passed when Gabriella was released from the hospital. Tired of missing school, she decided to go back Wednesday, two days after her release. Even though she was scared out of her mind as to what would happen upon her return, she knew her friends would help her through it and wouldn't let anything bad happen.

After school let out for the day, Jack came to get her. As he drove her home, Gabriella anxiously awaited what was to come. She hadn't seen Troy since her first in the hospital, and she was worried he was even worse now. Taylor told her how much of a jerk he had been towards her, and, rightfully, she was in fear that he would treat her twice as badly. She was losing him fast; she didn't want him out of her life no matter how he treated her. She still loved him somehow.

Once they were in the driveway, Gabriella rushed to the door, but, once inside, she found no one. Curiously, she went upstairs to Troy's bedroom. Standing a few feet from the door, Gabriella started hearing sounds coming from the room. Gulping, she opened the door, fearing what she would find. On the other side of the door was her worst nightmare come true. There was Troy, on his bed barely wearing boxers. Beneath him she saw long, bleached-blonde hair.

Instantly, Troy sat up, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. When he sat up, Gabriella got a better look at the girl. Gabriella noticed the girl was only wearing a thong, if that, but even with her arms crossed, she knew the girl wasn't wearing a bra.

Teary-eyed, Gabriella shook her head rapidly before falling to her knees on the floor. How could he do this to her? She was madly in love with him! Why was he trying to hurt her?

"You told me you dumped her!" the girl yelled at him.

"I did but she won't get the hint!" he replied. "Get dressed and go out the backdoor before my dad sees you!"

After he said that, Troy watched in horror as Gabriella ran out the front door, where he knew she would tell his father. Quickly, he sprinted out the front door after her, only to find Gabriella sobbing alone on the porch, his father's car gone again.

"Quiet down," he told her rudely, sitting beside her. "You act like it's the end of the world."

"Y-You have no idea!" she cried. "You don't know what it's like to be me! You don't know how terrible it feels to be raped by four guys, lose your unborn child, have your boyfriend treat you like dirt and cheat on you!"

"Hey, in some places, it's legal for a man to have fifty wives! Be thankful you don't live there!" he snapped.

Gabriella sniffled, hugging herself tightly, knowing he would never hold her himself. "You promised you would never cheat on me. You said I was the only one you'd ever need!"

Troy scoffed. "That was a year ago, before I got smarter. You're cheating on me, have been for God knows how long! I have the right to do this!"

"I never cheated on you!" she yelled, walking back inside and slamming the door, Troy following her closely.

"Then how did you get knocked up, huh? If you weren't such a slut maybe you wouldn't have been raped!" Troy retorted.

"Even if that were the case, you have no right to be sleeping around! What if you get STDs! Ever think of that?" she cried. "I'm looking out for you, Troy!"

"Well, just stop it! It's my life!" he yelled. Oddly, it felt good that she cared about him, but he brushed the feelings aside.

"You can't stand here and tell me you don't want someone to care about you!" Gabriella told him bravely.

"I told you already! I don't need you to care!" he spat.

"The Troy I knew needed me like I needed him!" Gabriella recalled.

"The Troy you knew is gone! That part of me vanished the moment I found you out for what you really are!" he shouted.

"You know nothing about who I really am!" she yelled, her anger rising. "You've always had an image of what you thought of me! You used to think I was your angel, which made me feel special, but that wasn't who I was! You thought I was perfect, but I made one mistake and now I mean no more to you than the girls you're screwing around with, if not less!"

Angrily, Troy grabbed her, and in one swift motion, he had her pinned to the wall.

Gabriella softened her gaze but his remained angry and heartless. Forgetting her anger, she covered his hands with hers, hoping he would loosen his grip but to no avail.

"Don't yell at me, got it?" he snapped.

"So you expect me to stand here and take it from you?" she questioned. Suddenly, he removed one hand from her shoulder but punched her square in the mouth, for once not feeling any remorse as Gabriella's body started shaking in fear.

"Don't talk back, either!" he yelled.

Gabriella fell in a heap on the floor, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Even though he had hit her twice in the past, this time felt more painful. But, what she didn't understand was how he could treat her like this, after everything they went through just to stay together. Why did he want so badly to throw what they had away?

"Get it together, you brought it on yourself, you dumb whore!" Troy yelled, adding insult to injury.

Shakily, Gabriella stood up, her eyes a mix of fear and anger. "Stop calling me a whore!"

"Quit acting like one!" he snapped.

Suddenly, Gabriella took off running down the hall until she reached her room. Locking the door behind her, she threw herself on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She was sick of this. She was sick of crying, sick of being insulted, sick of hurting, sick of loving a guy who didn't love her.

After a few minutes, Gabriella sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't help but to imagine what would happen if Troy were to change back right then and there. He would've taken her in her arms and whispered he was sorry a million times, he would kiss her and tell her he loved her, then he would call her his angel and whisper sweet nothings in her ear until she fell asleep, still in his arms. The next morning, she would wake up to find him next to her with the same loving stare she had grown to love.

Alas, it was all a mere dream. That Troy Bolton no longer existed. She was never his angel, or his love for that matter, she thought miserably. If he loved her, or at least used to love her, she thought that, even if the feelings left, he would never treat her this way. She thought he would at least be there for her, as her friend. That's just who she thought he was.

At this point, that's all she wanted from him was friendship. Someone she could talk to and would listen, a shoulder to cry on, an assurance that not all guys were jerks. She wanted what she used to have with him, before their lips ever met for the very first time.

Gingerly, Gabriella made her way to the closet. There was a container of some of her things in the bottom of her closet. It appeared to be an array of odds and ends but her eyes filled with tears upon finding his jacket. It was from their last day together, when he let her wear it because of the rain. At the time he put it in there, he must've decided to let her have it when she returned.

Hugging the jacket, Gabriella placed it on her bed and continued to search. Soon after, her hand brushed against something soft. Forgetting what it was, she curiously pulled it out, only to let a soft sob escape her lips. It was the teddy bear he had given her for their one-month anniversary. She remembered how she used to tease him and call him teddy bear, because that was how he acted. Now, however, he was more like a grizzly bear.

Under the heart with the words 'I love you' inscribed, Gabriella noticed a neatly-folded piece of paper. Hesitantly, she pulled it out and unfolded it.

_Gabriella,_

_I know you'll probably never read this, and even if you do, there will be no point to it because you'll be rescued by then. But, in case you do read this, please know that I'm going insane without you! I can't eat, I can't sleep, all I can do get thru each day wondering where you are, and if you remember me. __Gabi, I don't know what's going on right now, but believe me, I will find you. That pathetic excuse for a human will pay for everything he's done to you, and for taking you away from me. _

_I wish I knew where you are right now. I don't know if I can go another day without seeing your smile, feeling your kiss, or have you in my arms. If I could, sweetheart, I would take you in my arms right now and never let you go again. You mean the world to me, and, when you disappeared, __I lost my world, my everything._

_Gabriella, I guess what I'm just trying to say is I love you, and I miss you. I know you're out there, somewhere, and until I have proof otherwise, I know there has to be a way to get to you. Never lose hope, I know I never will. You're my angel, after all. If you die, I'll kill myself just to be with you again. That's how much I love you, Gabriella._

_And, angel, if it wasn't already clear, I'm not cheating on you. You're the only girl, no, woman for me. I would never cheat on you, not after what happened the last time you were tricked into believing I was. I never want to break your heart like that again. _

_As soon as you're back in my arms, baby, I know that I'll be the most grateful person in the world. I'll without a doubt never hurt you again. I'll be the sweetest, most compassionate, and the most loving boyfriend to you that I possibly can be. I won't pressure you into telling me anything that happened, but I want you to come to me and tell me. I know it'll be hard for you, but I promise that nothing you say will ever change the way I feel about you right now. I love you, and I promise I'll stand by you._

_Love always,_

_Troy (aka, your teddy bear)_

By now, Gabriella was a crying mess. Why couldn't she have the one who wrote the letter back? It was obvious that he meant it back then, but people change, she thought. Maybe if she reminded him of the note he would soften up, she hoped.

Moments later, Gabriella finally gathered her courage and went to find Troy. Although she had a feeling the meeting would go bad, she still had to try. They could make this work. That letter proved it.

Finally, she found him outside, panting and gasping for air. His hair was dripping and his shirt was soaked with sweat, apparently from running. Gabriella remembered several times he had done this when he was mad, it seemed to take his aggression away.

"What do you want now?" he asked, annoyed after seeing her staring at him.

"I, um, I found this," she started, timidly coming towards him. Taking the paper, Troy's face went white, remembering very well writing this. However, he never meant to give it to her.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, his voice lacking the emotions Gabriella had grown accustomed to. He didn't sound angry or annoyed, much to her surprise.

"It was with the bear you gave me," she answered. "Along with your jacket."

"Yeah, I know I stuck the jacket in there," he replied but added, "I couldn't wear it after your diseased body touched it."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "Well, as close as you were to this 'diseased' body, you've never gotten any diseases, though, if you were to get one, it couldn't be from me. Why don't you ask the tramps you've been sleeping around with? Or wait, just find the other guys they're doing. Oops, sorry, I guess that's too many to look for."

Troy raised his right hand to smack her but Gabriella looked him straight in the eyes, no fear. "Go ahead, hit me. I know I deserve it. It's nothing new. But, just one thing to remember: any boy can hit a girl, but it takes a real man to put his hand down without touching her."

Much to her surprise, Troy averted his gaze and stuffed his hands in his pockets, keeping his eyes away from her.

"I knew you were," she whispered, feeling safe in knowing he wouldn't physically hurt her, at least for the time being. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Where's the guy who wrote this beautiful letter?" she asked, holding itup for him to see.

"He's not here, get used to it," he snapped, finally pushing her hand away. "That's another thing I hate about you. You can't handle it when people change."

"How am I supposed to handle your change? Troy, you're hurting me! Every moment of everyday, you find a way to hurt me! I love you, Troy, but it hurts really bad," she defended. "If I couldn't take it, though, wouldn't I have already left?"

"You should've!" he yelled, regaining his temper. "You're just too stupid to get it!"

Gabriella sighed, looking to the ground like a little kid who had just been punished.

"What are you going to do now? Cry?" he taunted. "You act like such a baby."

Blinking back tears, Gabriella recalled how he used to call her 'baby' as an affectionate term, not an insult. She wasn't a baby, she was just overemotional. She couldn't help it that her heart was constantly in torment, right now because of him. "I'm not crying."

"Whatever," he said, unable to care less. "I have to go. I can't waste my time with the likes of you."

Silently, Gabriella watched him leave with a heavy heart. The fact that her words caused him not to hit her was a slight improvement, she knew it would take more than that to get the old Troy back.


	15. Return to East High

AN: Someone told me in a review that I killed Troy and turned him into Lance and that they were going to quit reading and all that nice stuff. Well, not so much for that person, but to everyone else, I want to make it perfectly clear: I **DID NOT** kill off the sweetie-pie Troy Bolton. Troy's reasons for doing this will soon be revealed, but just because a few people don't like it isn't going to change my plans at all for this story. So, if you are telling me you're goingto stop reading, I suggest you do it soon because this will get a lot worse and slowly get better afterwards. The end, believe me, is worth reading the bad for. I know exactly what's going to happen, I know exactly what I'm doing, just trust me on this.

Anyway, I won't waste no more time. Thanks to those still reading and for the reviews that don't say you're leaving this story.

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

The following day, Troy avoided Gabriella as much as possible. He went to school, but, instead of going home afterwards, he spent most of the evening at Zeke's with he and Jason.

Saturday, a dispute occurred between Troy and Chad after how he acted towards Taylor. Even though he was his best friend, Troy couldn't have cared less. Troy knew he was in the right. Everyone went against him was wrong. No one could tell him what to do, how to act, or how to treat others. No one could run his life, not Chad, not Taylor and certainly not Gabriella.

Wednesday morning, Gabriella woke up at five and got ready for school. It felt as if it was her first day all over again, complete with the butterflies in her stomach. How would the school react to seeing her? Would they be happy she was back, angered, or simply ignore her? In away, she preferred they just ignored her. She didn't want hundreds of people coming up and talking to her about what happened. It was memories she would rather forget.

After showering, dressing and applying her make-up, Gabriella grabbed her worn shoulder bag and made her way to the kitchen where Cindy had breakfast ready. However, upon seeing Troy already there, she soon lost her appetite. The only reason she ate was out of respect for Cindy.

As she ate, Troy looked up and eyed her carefully, making sure she didn't catch his stare. It had been a while since he had seen her dressed up and wearing make-up, and he had forgotten how nice she looked. However, she was always dressed modestly, something he used to like about her but now he saw as childish and annoying. He could recall only two occasions where he had seen her wearing something more 'revealing', but they were alone. He didn't see why she thought she was any better than the other school sluts. After all, every guy in school had probably already seen her nude by then anyway. She had nothing to hide, he thought.

Gabriella looked up once, finally catching his gaze, but Troy made no effort to look away. Usually, she liked it when he stared at her, but lately, she found it unnerving.

"Troy, is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

Troy looked away quickly. "No."

"Oh, okay," she replied, disappointed. While he was in a less hostile mood, she wished she could talk to him.

"Troy, you're taking her to school, right?" Cindy asked, trying to get the two to converse.

"If I have to," he answered gruffly.

Gabriella glanced back at him fearfully. She didn't want to be alone with him, not after all he had done to her.

Even though he wasn't looking at her, Troy could sense her fear. It felt kind of strange, he secretly admitted. No girl had ever seemed afraid of him. In fact, _he _was scared of half of them. _'Of course she's afraid,' _he thought, '_She might not get a ride home tonight.'_

Glancing at the clock, Gabriella finally spoke, "We should…be going."

"Why the rush? Hoping to meet up with some guy before school?" he taunted. "I hear the new _head_ of the football team could use some." Luckily for Troy, his mother had left the room or else he would've been in deep trouble.

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief. "You are such a jerk! I never cheated on you! I don't sleep around!"

"Um, hello? You did four guys in under an hour!" Troy recalled, standing up, she did as well.

"So what? You're going to throw that up in my face for the rest of my life?" she questioned. "Do you even know what rape means?"

"I do but apparently you don't," he retorted. "Rape is _unwanted_ sexual activity, but _wanted _intercourse is called sex."

Gingerly, Gabriella reached out to touch his hand but he pulled away, not wanting to be touched. "How could you believe I wanted it?"

"It's easy, just like you," he replied. "Now get in the truck."

Gabriella sighed, grabbing her bag. Reluctantly, she followed him outside and got in the passenger's side of his truck. Once they were on the road, an eerie silence overtook them. Deciding to try and make conversation, she spoke up, "So, when did you get your truck?"

"Look, don't speak to me, okay? Let me make it clear now. To and from school, we don't talk."

Gabriella was speechless. What had she done to him? She didn't understand. He used to tell her she could come to him at anytime she needed him. They were supposed to be together, so why did he have to act like this?

"Just one question," she started, tearing up. "Are we still together?" Troy remained silent. "It's okay, if you say no."

Troy rolled his eyes. She was too sweet. He was tearing her heart to shreds yet she still wanted to be with him. Did she love him or was she just stupid? He bet on option two.

"If I said yes, would you shut up?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded, feeling slightly relieved. It was a ray of hope, for he still wanted to be with her or else he would've said no. Her Troy was trying to come through again, she could sense it. She wanted to be there when it finally happened, if fate would allow it.

* * *

Upon entering the school, Gabriella was seemingly bombarded by the entire senior class. Although she was glad to be back, she hated large crowds. Suddenly, a familiar hand grabbed hers and yanked her out of the mob and took her to a nearby corridor where they would leave her alone.

"Uh, thanks," she told Troy, unsure of why he had just done that. Troy didn't respond but walked away, indicating he didn't want to be bothered. Frowning, Gabriella made her way to homeroom. She hated that he had to be so stubborn. It was obvious in some way that he still cared about her. And, the fact he treated everyone cold lately proved he wasn't mad at her. He was more less mad at the world. He seemed to be taking it out on her because she was the easiest to hurt.

Once she arrived in homeroom, she cautiously approached Ms. Darbus, several pairs of eyes watching her. "Um, Ms. Darbus," she greeted quietly. The teacher looked up in surprise.

"Miss Montez, it's a pleasure to have you back," Ms. Darbus told her, smiling. Gabriella couldn't see it but Troy had rolled his eyes at this.

"It's great to be back, ma'am," Gabriella replied honestly.

"I'm sure it is. Here's your schedule, and there's an empty seat behind Mr. Cross." Gabriella gulped. Since last year, the seating arrangement had changed. Jason sat in the third seat from the front; beside him was Troy.

Troy overheard this and groaned. Why was he having all the bad luck?

Gingerly, Gabriella made her way to the back and took her seat, trying not to look at Troy.

Unaware of the predicament, Jason looked at the two and grinned. "Oh great. I get the pleasure of sitting between the two love birds."

Troy sent Jason a death glare. "Jase, shut up."

Gabriella looked at Troy but he had already turned in his seat. She sighed, unable to wait for homeroom to end.

* * *

Much to everyone's surprise, Gabriella seemed to get straight back into school. Even though she hadn't even seen a school in nearly a year, she picked it back up as if it never left her. The only problem she had was gym class. Not only because the shorts revealed parts of the cuts on her legs and a few scars, but also because Troy was in her class. As soon as he saw her emerge from the girl's locker room, she noticed him groaning. Now she hated gym class more than before.

During lunch, Gabriella decided to visit a few places within the school, some places that had a special meaning to her. Beginning with the garden above the science lab, she bravely opened the door and closed it quietly behind her, silently praying Troy wasn't there. Much to her dismay, however, he was there, and he wasn't alone.

"Ohhh, Troy…." Gabriella watched the scene in disgust. Just because he didn't like her gave him no right to use other girls to 'get back' at her. She was no longer crying over him every time she caught him, but that didn't stop her feelings of scorn and jealously. She wanted to be the one in his lap that he was kissing and touching, not the object of his hatred.

Angrily, Gabriella watched as Troy's hands traveled from the girl's knees to inside her skirt. When she heard the girl start moaning, Gabriella couldn't take anymore. Without being seen or heard, she walked out, tears in her eyes.

Once back in the school, she took off running, not caring about the people who would give her detention for doing so. Suddenly, she stopped in front of the music room, hoping Kelsi would be there. As soon as she opened the door, she heard soft piano music playing and a small figure at the piano. Wiping her eyes, she forced a smile and approached her friend, closing the door behind her.

"Wow, Kelsi, sounds amazing," Gabriella complimented.

Stopping, Kelsi turned to her friend and smiled. "You like?"

"Of course!" Gabriella beamed, forgetting about her Troy issues. "Is it a Kelsi original?"

"Yep," Kelsi answered, handing her a music sheet. "Try not to be depressed."

"Why?" Gabriella asked, reading over the lines. The song was called "Everyday".

"I wrote this song a while back with you and Troy in mind," she explained.

Now Gabriella understood. The song seemed to be a happy, inspirational, romantic song but after hearing who it was written for, she couldn't bear to read the rest. "Here. I shouldn't read it."

"It's so heartbreaking," Kelsi commented. "You guys were even voted class couple."

"Wait! What?" Now Gabriella was in shock.

Kelsi sighed. "Even with you gone, you two were picked to be the class couple. Everyone voted for you guys because, by now, everyone pretty much knows the history of your relationship with Troy, how close you were, and how depressed Troy was for the ten months you were gone. That's why you were voted class couple."

Gabriella wiped her eyes again. "He never told me."

"He said he wanted it to be a surprise when you opened your yearbook and saw it," Kelsi replied. "I figured I'd tell you now because I figured it would be a not-so-nice surprise later."

Gabriella sighed. "Do you think there's hope?"

"I don't know, really," Kelsi said, looking down. "Gabi…you're one of the nicest people I know. You deserve so much better than him. Even if he'd go back to who he was, he could resort to this at anytime. You'd live in fear forever that he would. But, whether his love is worth it or not is up to you."

"It is," she confirmed, lacking hesitation. "When he loved me, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. I didn't have to be someone I wasn't nor did he, and when we kissed, everything fell into place. When he held me, especially at night, I felt so safe and protected, but, most of all, I felt loved. When he looked at me, his eyes were full of adoration and that's all it took to give me that warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Kels, the point is, I'll never find anyone else who'll love me like that that I would feel this in love with."

Kelsi remained silent. Although she disagreed with her logic, she didn't want to cause an argument. There was someone for everyone but right now, she didn't believe they were meant to be together.

"I know you love him, but he needs help," Kelsi stated, planning out her words beforehand to prevent an argument. "Help you can't give him. Help he can't get with you around."

Gabriella looked down, feeling distraught. "We have classes together, we live in the same house. I can't just be totally out of his life with that in mind."

"I know," Kelsi replied. "It's not too late for him. He hasn't been doing it for too long, he still has a chance."

"I guess so," Gabriella agreed. "But, there has to be a way for me to get him to at least stop laying with every school slut there is."

Kelsi scoffed. "The only way you'll do that is to be one of them and throw yourself on him, but that'd just make him want to sleep with you."

Gabriella stayed quiet, mulling over Kelsi's words. If she did start acting like the rest, she would be what he accused her of being: a slut. In the past, he called her his angel and that's who he wanted her to be. Now, he called her a slut but she wasn't one, so he treated her terribly. Did this mean he wanted her to be a slut?

What would happen, she wondered, if she did resort to that. It couldn't be so bad, having him touching her body in a sexual way. The girl he was with now seemed to be enjoying it, right?

No, she told herself, shaking her head vigorously. She refused to resort to that for anyone. She didn't care how much she wanted him back, she would remain true to herself. There was no love whatsoever between Troy and those other girls, only lust. She was after love, nothing else. She figured she felt more loved when held her hand than if they were to sleep together, at this point in time anyway. If a slut was what he wanted then he didn't need to be with her, she thought.

"Maybe you should try something," Kelsi said, stirring her out of her thoughts. "Maybe you should write him a letter with your name not attached, but have someone else write it so he doesn't recognize the handwriting and not read it."

"That'll work," Gabriella agreed. "What about you?"

"You want me to write it?" Kelsi asked, surprised.

"Of course!" Gabriella stated. "Unless you don't want to."

"Sure, I'll help," she agreed.

* * *

Troy groaned as he walked towards the gym after school. For once, he had a chance to go all the way with Heather on the roof during lunch, but did he? No. He didn't understand it. There were no interruptions for once; he never saw Gabriella. However, as he was getting ready to finally do it, all he could see was Gabriella's grief-stricken face, that's when he suddenly stopped and ran off, not paying Heather any mind.

What was going on, he asked himself. He didn't care about her feelings, but why was she still getting to him? It was unexplainable. The real reason he didn't hit her on Monday was because he remembered the terrified look on her face when he had an hour beforehand.

Stopping at his locker, Troy grabbed a few books and stuffed them into his bag, not noticing the piece of paper tucked inside his English text book.

"Troy Bolton!" Troy groaned and turned around, finding Kelsi behind him.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed as he slammed his locker door shut.

"You know what, don't play dumb!" she barked, letting her anger get the best of her. "You're throwing your life away! In case you haven't noticed, you're losing your friends pretty fast!"

"What do you care?" he snapped. "You're on Gabriella's side!"

"I'm on nobody's side!" she defended. "You need to grow up and she needs to wake up!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Big talk for a midget."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" a third voice entered, surprisingly Gabriella.

"Look, both of you need to leave me alone," Troy demanded. "I have to get to practice."

"Quit with the excuses!" Kelsi yelled.

Troy ignored her as he made his way down the hall. However, Gabriella caught up with him and grabbed his hand. "Troy, stop."

"What do you want?" he snapped but stopped.

Carefully, Gabriella stood on her tip-toes and placed her hands on his shoulders, placing a few kisses on his neck. Much to her surprise, he didn't push her away.

"Do you want me to be like all those girls you're with?" she whispered.

Troy didn't answer. What could he say? Of course he would like it if she gave herself to him, what guy wouldn't. However, that little voice inside his head was screaming no.

Gabriella sighed when he didn't answer. "Either way, you need to know right now that it won't happen. Troy, you may think that I'm a slut, but I have morals, and those morals won't change for some guy."

"As desperate as you seem, I doubt that," Troy retorted, walking away.

Biting back anger, Gabriella watched him walk away. She wasn't desperate enough to resort to that level, was she? She wasn't positive anymore. She wanted his love back, but sleep with him? She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. After all, she was still getting over her rape trauma. She wouldn't do it.


	16. You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken

AN: For once, I don't really have anything to say (I know, it's a shock), so I'll just say thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 16!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

At home that evening, the atmosphere seemed tense. By his father, Troy was forced to stay home. He hated being in the same house as Gabriella, but apparently his parents weren't getting the message.

At dinner, Troy noticed Gabriella was back to the same routine. She took a few bites of her dinner then asked to be excused. She was starving herself, but he couldn't tell if she was purposely doing it or not. He wasn't sure why he even cared.

A little while later, Troy, without knocking, opened the door to Gabriella's room, only to find her laying on the bed clutching the teddy bear, sobbing quietly.

Troy sighed. "What now?"

Sitting up quickly, she replied, "Don't think I'm crying over you."

"Yeah, right," he said sarcastically.

"It's my mom," she blurted out, not knowing why she was telling him. "I miss her, more than anything. And, I was ready to become a mother, but why must everything good get taken away?"

"You actually wanted that baby?" Troy questioned. "And what would you have done if it grew up to be like him? Or would you have wanted it to happen?"

"He," she corrected. "The baby would've been male. And, I would've done the best I could to keep him from turning into him."

Troy nodded, not understanding why he was suddenly so interested. He knew if the baby would've been born, he may have ended up playing daddy to the child of his worst enemy.

Troy shook these thoughts away. He wouldn't have raised the child, he thought. He would've left her long before the birth. There was no way he would pretend to be the father of Lance's child. Lance got her knocked up, so he should deal with it. That was his mindset.

After several moments of silence, Troy remembered why he was there. "So, why aren't you eating?"

"Does it matter?" she questioned. "I don't need you monitoring my eating habits."

"Are you turning anorexic?" he asked, ignoring her last statement. "If so, maybe you're the one who needs help."

"I'm not anorexic!" she yelled and sighed, cooling down quickly. "I'm just depressed."

"Be you and maybe you won't be." These words sounded foreign to both Troy and Gabriella. Troy had no idea why he said it or why he was giving her advice, but Gabriella smiled, glad to see a change in him.

"How difficult was it?" she suddenly asked. "How hard was it to be nice to me?"

Troy rolled his eyes, ruining the moment for both. "Why do you think every time I don't yell or get smart with you means I'm being nice? Would you think it was nice if I calmly told you you're fat and ugly?"

"No," she replied quietly, looking away. "Is that how you feel about me now? I'm sorry I'm not the beautiful girl you saw a year ago, but is that why you're laying with any pretty girl you see, to punish me for being ugly?"

"View it the way you want to," he replied, although deep down he could feel his heart ripping as these words rolled off her tongue.

"Why are you keeping me around?" she asked timidly. "Just kick me to the curb for good."

Troy wasn't sure how to answer this. He couldn't tell her the truth, but the only lies he thought of were poor excuses. Finally, he said, "I can't. If you want to leave me then go, I won't stop you, but I can't leave you. Not now at least."

"W-why not?" she asked, feeling a small ray of hope.

"You don't need to know," he replied. "It's personal."

"But, you don't love me. What's the point?" she pointed out, angering him slightly though not enough to lash out again.

"There's no point," he answered, agitated by her questions. "Why are you still here? Is there a point to that?"

"To help you, because, after all you've done for me, I'm returning the favor whether you want me or not," she replied. " Troy, I know when you're hurting, whether you know it or not. Just once, let your guard down so I can help."

Troy turned away and looked to the floor as he spoke, "I'm not hurting. Even if I was, you couldn't do anything."

Suddenly, Troy felt a small hand touch his back. He could barely feel it, but it was enough to send shivers down his spine. "I want to try regardless."

Turning back around to face her, Troy brushed her hand away quickly. "You can't fix what isn't broken."

"Troy, don't push me away," she started, trying to hold his hand but this time he slapped her hand away.

"Gabriella, leave me alone," he told her, walking out of the room. It was getting harder by the day to push her away. Every time he pushed her further away, the more he yearned to have her back. She was being too sweet to him, and the last couple of days, it was increasingly hard to be mean to her. He didn't want to fall into her again; it left him nothing but heartache most of the year they had been together. He wanted her to leave because he didn't have it in him to say 'we're over'; he'd seen her cry too many times already. He thought physically hurting her would be the answer, but she stayed. He thought cheating was the answer but there she was. He didn't know what he had to do, but he wouldn't put his heart through the pain again, he thought.

Gabriella sighed and sat back on the bed. Without a doubt, she knew there was more going on inside Troy than she originally thought. Unlike her, he wasn't the type to tell anyone when he was emotionally hurting. She had only seen him cry twice whereas he'd seen her cry probably fifty times. She wished he would tell her what's wrong, but he was too stubborn. She wanted him to just let her hold him and try to make everything okay, but he wouldn't let her. There had to be something she could do to help him, something to make him feel loved and complete. There was only one thing she could think of, but she refused to go that far.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella didn't speak the rest of the evening. They passed each other once in the hallway but neither spoke. At school the following morning, Troy drove them in silence. Tension was rising again, she noticed, but there was nothing she could do about it. She knew it was soon coming that he would snap again.

Before homeroom, Gabriella gathered her books and was headed inside when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise, somewhat scared for she didn't know who it was. Turning around, she relaxed; it was only Chad.

"Gabriella, follow me," he told her, motioning for her to follow him. Without hesitation, she followed him until they found a vacant area outside. Gabriella recognized the place immediately; it was where Troy professed his love to her for the first time and had been shot trying to protect her. It gave her chills just thinking about it.

"This is about Troy, right?" she assumed.

Chad nodded. "I don't know what's going on with him. You live with him, you have to know what's wrong."

"I'm sorry, but I don't," she said, tears filling her eyes. "If I knew, I wouldn't be crying myself to sleep every night."

Chad nodded, understanding. "He's not the type to come out and say if anything is bothering him. He lets it build up inside him until there's no room left for another heartache and turns into a walking time bomb."

"Has it happened before?" she asked.

Chad shook his head. "No, but I've noticed that, when something bad happens, Troy normally pretends like it doesn't bother him, but then a month or so later, he throws that up in your face. Is that what he's doing to you?"

Gabriella nodded. "He is, but he never did before. He never held anything that happened against me until now. He never blamed me for anything. But, now, he throws things that happened a year ago at me, some things that were out of my control."

"I still can't believe how he treated Taylor," Chad stated. "He barely knows her. And, it just goes to show how much he cares about me, his best friend and her boyfriend, and you, his girlfriend and her best friend."

"I doubt he still refers to me as 'girlfriend'," she replied. "But, I agree. He can do whatever to me, but Taylor never did anything to him."

"He does," Chad assured her. "When you're not around he does, Zeke told me."

Gabriella felt relieved upon hearing this. There was still hope, she thought.

"So, enough about Troy. What's going on with you?" Chad asked her.

"What's it matter?" she questioned, not understanding why he cared.

Chad shrugged. "It's just a question. Taylor said you didn't really say too much about what happened last Friday."

"Look, it was just rape," she said as if it were nothing. "When you're raped several times a day for ten straight months rape isn't that big of a deal anymore. I mean, I did my crying over it for ten months. I stopped crying when Troy found me, but I never told him because I didn't want him to constantly remind me that I was a rape victim, I knew he would whether he realized it or not. I didn't want to be constantly reminded. I wanted to try to move past it, and I slowly was when he was his old self, but now I'm back to where I used to be: living in fear. But, I don't wanna talk about it with anyone. I wanna pretend like it never happened."

"What's stopping you now from moving on?" he asked. "Just because Troy isn't helping doesn't mean you can't."

Gabriella sighed. "I'm not strong enough. He's always been my rock. Without him, I wouldn't be here right now."

"You really do love him," Chad stated. "But, I don't think it's safe for you right now to be with him."

"He cares," she defended, remembering the previous night.

"Hey, what are you two doing!" Gabriella cringed upon hearing Troy's voice. Chad, however, wasn't afraid at all. "You're trying to take her, aren't you?"

"Troy, we're just talking!" Gabriella defended.

"It'd be just like you to go to my friend!" he yelled.

"Troy, you have no right to accuse her of anything! You're the one sleeping around!" Chad pointed out.

"At least I don't go for her friends! Then again, they're all just as ugly as she is!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the two drew closer to each other but Gabriella got in between them. "Guys, don't! You're supposed to be friends!"

Chad dropped his fists, knowing this wasn't the time or the place. Troy, however, had other plans. Angrily, he grabbed Gabriella and, without hesitation, shoved her to the ground to the side, but he was immediately greeted by a fist in his face.

"Troy, don't!" Gabriella cried before he lunged at Chad. Quickly, she stood up and got back between them. "Chad, go!"

Chad reluctantly nodded but decided to say a few words. "Gabriella, why you're still with him I don't know unless you like guys who treat you like dirt. And, Troy, I don't know what's gotten into you but if you lose her you'll never find any better, same with if you lose me."

Holding Troy's wrists, Gabriella tried to restrain Troy. However, he didn't make an attempt to go after Chad. Once he was out of sight, she let go of him. Troy silently started walking away but Gabriella ran after him.

"Troy, stop!" she pleaded. "You were doing fine last night, what's going on?"

"Just leave me alone, okay?" he retorted. "Just stay out of my way and there won't be any problems."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she watched him walk away. It was clear that, deep down, he still cared or else he wouldn't have gotten angry over seeing her with Chad. She wanted to make him see that she did love him and care about him. She was tired of seeing him with other girls who were only in lust with him, not in love. Maybe she wouldn't go as far as to sleep with him, but she could be more like them.


	17. Seduction?

AN: I know a lot of people are going to be mad at me over this chapter and what happens two chapters later, but there is a reason behind my madness, which will be revealed much later. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

"…Gabi, I don't think you should do this," Sharpay told her sincerely in response to her friend's pleas to learn how to get Troy back. "It'll end badly. What if he tries to go too far and won't take 'no' for an answer?"

"Then let him," Gabriella replied dully. "My body has already been a toy for four other guys. He might as well get some, too."

Sharpay looked at her, shocked. Gabriella wasn't the type of girl to just let guys use her. Troy had said before he was lucky if he got to touch her waist, that's how conserved she had always been. It wasn't like her to say such things, especially after being raped. What was wrong with her?

"You're a rape victim for crying out loud! Why do you suddenly wanna sleep with a guy who has no love for you? What happened to your value and self-respect?" Sharpay questioned.

"That vanished when my virginity did," she answered, tears filling her eyes as she continued, "There's no point now in waiting, anyway. We should've done it before my abduction, when I could've given him my virginity, but, no, now he'll never get to be my first."

Sharpay sighed and hugged her friend. "Don't let him take you that far. He never deserved to be your first. Don't lose yourself over him because you'd never live it down. The real Troy, the one who loves you with all his heart, would be disappointed in you."

Suddenly, Gabriella collapsed in Sharpay's arms. Quickly, Sharpay pulled her to a bench and sat her sobbing friend down. Gabriella only wanted Troy to pay attention to her. She went to Sharpay in hopes of learning how to win him over. It was after school, hardly anyone was left to hear them.

"I know that he would be! But, no one understands! He was what kept me going! I'll never get his love back if I keep doing what I'm doing! I love him so, so much! Why can't he just see that?" she cried.

From several feet behind them, Troy was watching the girls intently. So, it was true, he thought. Gabriella really was willing to go as far as to sleep with him to regain his affection. He had a feeling it would come to this, but would he be willing to sleep with her? He wasn't sure.

"Gabriella, you don't need him," Sharpay pressed as Troy started walking away, never noticed by the two for they were outside.

"You don't understand," Gabriella restated. "I felt more love with him than even my own mother. He almost died a few times trying to save me. His love is like no other, Shar. I would give anything to have his arms around me one more time. If it's the last time, I'd savor every moment."

Sharpay sighed, frowning. Gabriella was too in love with his old self to leave the new him. It was heartbreaking for Gabriella's friends to watch her go through this, but she was unaware. It was hurting them all to watch her suffer, but Gabriella didn't seem to care.

"Don't think you'll never find anyone else," Sharpay told her. "When you're off at college or something another guy will come up and will sweep you off your feet. You'll forget all about Troy Bolton."

Gabriella shook her head. "I love Troy. I'll never forget him nor will I ever love another. He's hurting, I can feel it. I can't leave him like this. I need to make him see, and if I have to resort to being a slut for him then it's a price I have to pay."

Sharpay sighed. Gabriella was too stubborn, she thought. She wanted to give her friend what she wanted but, at the same time, she knew Gabriella would regret it later. However, she was determined to do this.

"Are you positive this is what you want?" Sharpay asked one final time.

"Yes," Gabriella confirmed.

"Then, let's go to my house. We'll have more privacy," Sharpay told her.

"I'll meet you at the car, I have to tell Troy so he doesn't wait on me," Gabriella told her.

As Gabriella walked back inside, she quickly searched for Troy whom she soon found headed to the gym with Jason. Rushing towards them, Gabriella started, "Troy, I'm going to Sharpay's."

Turning around, Troy looked rather coldly at her. "Yeah...right...more like Ryan's bed."

Jason looked stunned, for he thought everything was going great between them. "Dude! What the heck is going on?"

"Nothing, Jase, c'mon," he told his friend and left for the gym, leaving Gabriella speechless.

"…Now, what you have to do to get his attention is to be more confident for starters," Sharpay told her once they were at her residence.

"There's problem number one," Gabriella replied, uneasy as she sat down on the couch next to Sharpay.

"Just put a little more pep in your step," she explained. "And do everything else I tell you like a pro." Gabriella nodded and Sharpay continued. "Next, you have to wear more…I dunno…'sexier' clothes. Men love girls who are unafraid to show off what they got. Wear tight jeans or skirts, the shorter the better, and low-cut shirts."

Gabriella nodded, unable to shake her uneasy feelings.

"Now's your physical approach," Sharpay started. "Get close to him, smile, wink, then just say hey sexy, cutie, hottie, handsome, anything to compliment his looks."

Gabriella nodded, feeling more comfortable with that step than the others.

"The next step is just keeping up with the flirtatious comments," Sharpay said. "You should know how to do that step. That's flirtation. But, if you want to go deeper, you can touch him. Use any excuse or no excuse and rub his arms, his shoulders, his chest, anywhere. Guys like him love that stuff."

"Anything else?" Gabriella asked, taking mental notes.

"There's one last thing I can think of," Sharpay started, biting her lip. "If you're desperate enough and if none of that phases him, let him touch you, in a sexual way. That's another turn on."

Gabriella shuddered. She hated being touched inappropriately unless it was out of love not lust. She figured she would like it when she knew for sure the one doing it was someone she loved and who loved her. However, she knew she would most likely drop the hate if sghe could get Troy to doit, evenif it was out of lust.

"You don't have to," Sharpay quickly told her. "That's only for a very desperate ho."

"That I definitely am not," she retorted. "It's not that I'm desperate, but if he wants to touch me, which I really doubt, I guess I would let him."

"I still don't think he's worth it, but it's your choice," Sharpay stated. "I just hope you know what you're doing. Let me know what happens."

"I will," Gabriella replied, headed towards the door. "Thanks for everything, Shar. See you Monday."

Sharpay stood frozen in the doorway as Gabriella left. She was way in over her head, she thought. Even Sharpay knew there was no chance of Gabriella winning over the old Troy by acting like all the rest. She tried telling her that but she was stubborn. She was even too stubborn to except a ride home. When asked, she told her she wanted to walk, even after her last experience alone.

* * *

As Gabriella started on her way home, her previous fears of being alone _did_ catch up with her. She was so stupid for not having Sharpay drive her home, she thought. Lance hadn't been caught yet, he could be anywhere. Even though she had finally contacted the police and explained everything, he had yet to be found, his friends as well. They could grab her at any moment and no one would know.

Nervously, Gabriella gripped her bag tighter and walked faster. The old Troy, her Troy, she knew, would've probably yelled at her for doing this, but she had to be brave, she told herself. She couldn't live in fear everyday for the rest of her life, nor did she need Troy, after he returned to normal, to be there twenty-four/seven to watch her every mood. She had to prove she was confident, she thought. She had to show him she wasn't as needy as he claimed she was, although, deep down, she was desperate to have him back. Every day, she vied more and more to be loved by him. It was becoming unbearable but he didn't feel the same, apparently.

Suddenly, she began to feel as though she was being watched. There were young children and a few adults outside at several homes but none really looked at her. It was unnerving; could it be him? She wanted to cry as thoughts of Lance poured into her mind. If she ever saw him again, after her last assault, she knew next time would be worst.

As Gabriella drew closer to her destination, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was on the homestretch, meaning it would be hard for anyone to get her now. When she reached the front door, it was locked. Panicking, she started rapping on the door until finally it was opened, Troy on the other side.

"Troy! Oh, thank God!" she cried, wishing she could reach out and hug him after that stressful outing.

"Did you walk here?" he asked her, ignoring her outburst.

"Yeah, why?" she answered, stepping inside after him.

"Don't you get how unsafe that is?" he asked angrily. "Don't you get what could've happened?"

Gabriella looked at him, surprised that he actually cared. "O-of course! I just wanted to do it, anyway. I can't live in fear for the rest of my life. I want to be able to walk alone. It's not like you were there to take me home. You never offered to pick me up."

"I shouldn't have to! That's what Sharpay is for!" he barked.

"Sharpay isn't my chauffer!" Gabriella argued.

"Neither am I!" he snapped.

"I know!" she cried, her eyes filling with tears. "I never asked for you to drive me around! And, the only place you do drive me to is school! That's all!"

Not replying to her last comment, Troy sat on the couch as Gabriella rushed to her room.

* * *

"…I'll show him," Gabriella mumbled to herself as she fixed the outfit she was wearing. An hour had passed since the argument and neither one had seen nor spoke to each other. She figured it was the perfect chance to activate her plan, seeing as they were alone. Jack and Cindy were next door, they told them before they left, though she was unsure as to when they would return.

Stepping into the bathroom, Gabriella looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. It was apparent she hadn't worn the clothes in a while, for they were a bit tight on her. However, the black skirt which used to be at her knees now ended a few inches higher and the white blouse hugged her curves better than before. It was perfect for an evening like this, she thought.

Looking closely at her make-up, Gabriella grimaced. It wasn't that she had done her make-up wrong, it just didn't feel right. With Troy, she was used to being her natural self, meaning she rarely wore make-up when it was just the two of them. He seemed to like her natural look more but nothing about her outfit was her. However, Troy changed, which meant, in order to keep him, she would have to change.

Once she was as confident as she could be with her outfit, Gabriella started searching the house for Troy. His bedroom door was closed, so she figured he would be there. Opening the door a crack, she overheard him talking.

"Look, everything is great!…I told you, I'm fine!…Why won't you believe me?…Cousin-telepathy? What the heck is wrong with you?…And everyone thinks I have problems!…"

Gabriella had to smile upon hearing this, knowing he must've been talking to Christy. She had met her soon after Troy rescued her and she took note of how the two acted towards each other. She found them both comical together but she could also sense a sort of brother/sister bond the two shared. Now, she couldn't help but to wish she was Christy. At least she was still getting the same Troy she grew to know and not the one Gabriella was growing to hate.

"…Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you later." Gabriella took the sound of the phone clicking off as her cue to enter. As soon as she did, she gulped nervously as Troy eyed her up and down as if he'd never seen her before.

"What is it?" he asked her, regaining his composure. He had to admit that she looked awfully appealing in her outfit, though he figured she was dressed like that for someone besides him.

"You're rather lonely, sexy. I don't see any girl in here for once," she started slyly. "Well, besides me. Would you like me to keep you company?"

Troy gulped as she made her way over to him, making sure she had confidence in her strut. However, he said nothing.

"You know, you're awfully tense," she commented, sitting next to him. "Turn around and I'll give you a massage."

Hesitantly, Troy did as he was told and she placed her hands on either side of his neck. Carefully yet firmly, she began to massage his skin the best she could through his shirt. Melting into it, he stopped her momentarily and took off his shirt for her to do a better job. Gabriella said nothing and continued to work her way around his neck, eventually asking him to lie down for her to get his back muscles.

"You seem awfully stressed, you know?" she told him after several minutes of silence. "What's wrong? You can trust me, I'm only here to help you."

Troy sighed, groaning a bit as she hit a slightly tender area on his back from falling on it while at basketball practice. There wasn't a bruise but she could sense the area was hurting him and stopped the massage to gently caress the area in hopes of making him feel better.

Closing his eyes, Troy absentmindedly told her, "I fell during practice which is why that spot is a little sore."

Gabriella nodded and, without thinking, kissed the sore spot, causing Troy to smile somewhat. As much as he didn't want to be around her, he was loving her new sensual side. Maybe he had been right all along, he thought. Maybe she really was a slut in disguise. However, if she was, he knew he would be getting some soon and that's all he cared about.

When she was done, Gabriella couldn't help but to let a small tear roll down her cheek. He hadn't said 'thank-you' or 'I love you' like she had hoped he would say. Although, she had a feeling this wouldn't be the end of their evening.

Sensing she was done, Troy rolled over so he was laying on his back then sat up. Before Gabriella could react, he kissed her forcefully and snaked his arms around her waist, preventing her from moving.

For a moment, Gabriella felt as though she was in heaven. This was what she had been waiting for two weeks. Even though the kiss seemed harder and rougher than usual, she enjoyed it because he was paying attention to and loving _her_ and not a tramp he had just met.

Within seconds, Gabriella found herself in his lap, straddling his waist with her legs. Her mind was telling her to turn back but she couldn't. His hands were wondering everywhere, especially her more intimate areas, but she pretended as though she didn't mind to keep him from getting angry. Although, deep down, she was scared out of her mind. She didn't like him touching her like that, but he was paying attention to her, that was all that mattered to her in that moment. She refused to let him go further, however. She thought about it in her room and realized what she had previously said wasn't going to happen. She needed to keep what little self-respect she had left.

Suddenly, she felt a hand wonder up her skirt. Pulling away in terror, she slapped his hand away on instinct and stood up, looking at him like he betrayed her. "I'm not ready for that! I thought you would know that!"

Troy huffed and rolled his eyes. "Must you not be any fun? I mean, come on! The other sluts let me so why can't you? What makes you any better than them? And, after all, you are my girlfriend! And, you told Sharpay you would!"

"That was when I was down, Troy! And, how dare you listen to our conversation! That was supposed to be private!" she yelled.

"I don't care! I know you said you would sleep with me! I was going to give you exactly what you wanted: love! When I try, it's not good enough!" he replied, fumming with anger.

"Not the kind I wanted!" she cried.

"You are so picky! Nothing is ever good enough for you!" he shouted. "Everything I do is wrong! Yet, you act like Miss Perfect after _you_ tried to seduce _me_!"

"I didn't try to seduce you! I was just trying to be more flirty!" she argued.

"It's the same thing!" he yelled. "You are so stupid sometimes!"

Suddenly, Gabriella ran out of the room in tears and straight to her own. Troy groaned upon hearing her sobs through the dividing wall. If she didn't want his attention then why had she dressed like that and given him a massage? It didn't make sense to him. Why had she said that to Sharpay earlier? She was a hypocrite, he thought. When girls acted like she was, it usually meant they were asking for sex, and, for once, he thought he would've gone the whole way with her.


	18. Jealousy

AN: Apologies in advance to those getting used to my quicky updates, but I go back to school Tuesday and I have no idea how much homework I'll be bogged down with this year. Last year was terrible with that subject, so this year I figure will be worse. Anyway, here's chapter 18, enjoy! Or not...

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine though I do own David.

* * *

Over the weekend, Troy and Gabriella didn't speak to each other. Troy was out most of the weekend hanging around town, picking up girls, hanging out with Zeke and Jason, or anything else that meant escaping Gabriella. After Friday, he didn't want to see her. He felt he wasn't good enough for her which was why she rejected him instead of the way it normally went with him and the other girls. He was angry with her for proving his point about nothing ever being good enough for her.

Gabriella, on the other hand, was cooped up in her room most of the weekend, refusing to speak to anyone. She was too ashamed and distraught to talk. After Friday's incident, she felt ashamed. She was so foolish to let him touch her like that. She felt terrible for leading him on. She knew beforehand what he wanted, but she should've told him ahead of time she wasn't ready.

On Monday morning, Gabriella met Sharpay at her locker, nervous about her reaction. She knew Sharpay wouldn't be happy with either of them but she said she would give her the details.

The sound of heels clicking could be heard a mile away. Biting her bottom lip, Gabriella knew Sharpay was coming.

"Hi, Gabi!" Sharpay greeted her several seconds later. "How did it go?"

"Terribly," she started. " I wore 'sexier' clothing, I flirted a little with him, gave him a massage, he didn't get angry with me. In fact, he kissed me."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Sharpay questioned.

Gabriella shook her head. "He moved me into his lap and started touching me, then he tried to go further, but I wouldn't let him. He got really mad at me."

Sharpay frowned. "I could've told you that would happen. In fact, I tried telling you that he would most likely expect sex."

"I know. At first I thought I didn't care if we did, but then, when I was in his lap, I felt scared and unloved so I refused."

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Gabriella smiled upon hearing Taylor's voice from behind her.

"We're discussing 'the problem'," Sharpay explained.

"Troy again?" Taylor questioned, sighing. "Gabriella, just dump him."

Gabriella glared at her. "I'm not going to leave him!"

"What will it take for you to see? Does he have to knock some girl up for you to see he's not worth it?" Taylor questioned.

"He's worth everything," Gabriella answered. "You don't know how much he's done for me. He was shot because of me."

"But, you got shot saving his behind, so you're even," Sharpay stated.

"He's done more for me," she argued.

Taylor shook her head. "You're so stubborn! Don't you realize more than just you are getting hurt? We're hurting just watching you get hurt!"

"Then quit watching!" Gabriella snapped.

"Then quit coming to us every time he hurts you!" Taylor fired back. "We're trying to help you but you never listen! I, for one, am getting tired of it!"

Gabriella gasped, her eyes filling with wet tears. Slowly, she was losing them all. First her mother, then Troy, her unborn son, now Taylor. Before long, she knew she would literally have no one.

Realizing her mistake, Taylor pulled her friend into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry, Gabi, I didn't mean it like that!"

Pulling away from her, Gabriella shook her head. "Just stop, okay? I know you're both tired of this, so I won't say any more. Bye, girls."

Surprised, Taylor and Sharpay watched her walk away, unsure of whether this was the end or not.

* * *

As Chad made his way to lunch, he stopped in front of a dark room upon hearing voices. It was a supply closet, meaning the people inside probably didn't belong there. Pressing his ear to the door, he listened.

"…I'm sorry, I can't, I have to go," he heard a familiar male voice speak. His hands clenched into fist, knowing Troy was probably messing around with yet another girl.

"What's wrong with you? You got me this far, why not continue?" he heard a girl say.

"I have to go…find my dad," Troy stated, lying through his teeth.

Quickly, Chad walked off not wanting to be caught by Troy. By the time he had come out, he was out of sight.

Shortly after, Chad found Gabriella talking to a guy whom he never seen before. Hesitantly, he approached them. Was she interested in this guy, he wondered. If so, he knew Troy wouldn't be pleased, whether she was or not.

"Hey, Gabi, you busy?" he asked her, two feet away from them.

"Oh, hi, Chad! This is David, he's new here. I was just showing him around," she told him.

"Ah, I see," he started. "I'm Chad, though I'm sure Gabs here has told you all about my awesomeness."

Gabriella giggled as the tall, clean-cut, black-haired boy shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Chad pouted playfully. "Gabi, how could you not?"

Gabriella sighed, rolling her eyes. "Chad, what did you want?"

"Oh right," he remembered, motioning her closer so he could whisper it to her without being overheard. "Well, your boyfriend was caught in a supply closet with another girl and now he should be coming this way."

Gabriella tried to hide her disappointment but the tears started to come. Quickly, Chad wrapped his arms around her to keep her from spilling everything to David. They had just met, after all. What if he turned out to be a bad guy?

Gabriella gulped. She didn't want David to know about Troy or vice versa. She had just met him only a few hours ago, she didn't want him to know her whole story, nor did she want Troy accusing her of cheating. After a moment, she nudged Chad to release her which he quickly did.

"I'll see you later, Gabriella," Chad told her, walking away from the two.

"Um, okay, David, follow me, I'll show you to the cafeteria," Gabriella stated.

"Is he your boyfriend?" David asked her, silently hoping for a 'no'.

"He's just…a good friend," she answered, avoiding the boyfriend subject entirely.

David nodded. "So why was he so secretive?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied. "It's personal, you understand, right?"

David nodded reluctantly, wishing he knew more about the beauty beside him.

"So, do you like it here so far?" she asked him, changing the subject.

"Yeah, though I have one question," he started, his smile seductive.

"Ask away," she told him, trying to smile, though her mind was elsewhere.

"Are there any girls here that are worth comparing to your beauty?" he asked her as if flirting were second nature to him.

Gabriella felt herself blushing and tried to hide it, though her efforts were fruitless. The longing for Troy's attention died a bit with his words. She wished it was him, but alas, it wasn't.

When she didn't reply, David smirked. "Thought not. There sure aren't any where I came from. You're a rarity, I'd say."

Gabriella couldn't help but to beam at this. It had been a long time since anyone had called her beautiful or a guy give her the attention _she_ wanted_._

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Gabriella. She hadn't seen Troy and she had gotten along great with David. They had all the same classes which was why she had offered to help him find them. Of course, at first, she was afraid of him. Lately, she had found herself afriad of the entire male population besides Chad, Zeke, Jason and a few others she knew. It was natural for her to fear them, she rationalized. After all, she was abused by two different guys. However, she remembered what it was like to be the new kid so she offered to show him around. He was a bit on the flirty side but she didn't mind because she deemed it to be innocent and friendly, the way Troy had been before they got together. However, she enjoyed the attention. He was cute, too, she thought, which made it that much more enjoyable. He was also good at making her laugh, something she hadn't done in a while. He even managed to take her mind off of Troy for a little while.

At the end of the school day, Gabriella was gathering her books from her locker when David suddenly approached her.

"Hey, Gabriella," he greeted her, smiling.

Turning, Gabriella smiled back. "Hey, what do you need?"

Suddenly, he grew nervous. "I was wondering if…you…had a boyfriend…"

Gabriella frowned at this question. Did she have a boyfriend? She guessed Troy was still hers. "I-I do, but it's sorta complicated." She settled with that response.

"Oh," David said, disappointed. "I'm sorry, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out sometime. I know I've only known you a few hours, but I really like you, and if it doesn't work out, I'm available."

Gabriella smiled nervously at him. "I really like you, too, David, but I'm not sure I like you in that way. Give me time, okay? I don't know what's going on between…my boyfriend and I right now." She was careful not to say Troy's name in fear of starting something.

David nodded and turned around, both unaware of the guy standing behind him. Gabriella gasped as David fell against the lockers after being punched in the mouth.

"Leave her alone, you hear me? She's with me! Don't let me catch you near her again!" Troy yelled angrily.

"Troy, leave him alone!" Gabriella cried, stepping between them but Troy shoved her into the lockers as well.

"Get your scrawny ass out of here!" Troy yelled at him and David fled. With no sign of cooling off, Troy grabbed Gabriella's forearm and pulled her outside.

"What was that about?" she snapped, tears filling her eyes as she reluctantly got in his truck. "Can't you stand to see me with friends?"

"He was trying to get you," Troy snapped back, starting the truck.

"Get me where? Huh? If I remember right, it was you who tried to get me a few days ago!" she reminded him.

"You're my girlfriend, I'm allowed," he replied. "But, that asshole was trying to take you from me, so I had to interfere."

"I just wanted a friend!" she cried. "Why won't you even let me have that?"

Troy sighed. Couldn't she see it? The guy wanted to take her from him, after all he had to go through to get with her. He just wanted her for sex, Troy knew. Why didn't she know that?

* * *

At home, Gabriella had once again refused to eat. She stayed in her room most of the evening doing homework, avoiding Troy as much as she could. She was still upset over what happened in school, but she had new feelings about it. Maybe Troy did it out of love? Or jealousy? Maybe both, she concluded. If so, then he _did_ still care about her.

Around six, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called. Surprised, she saw it was Chad.

"I heard what happened after school," he started, cutting to the chase as he came closer to her. "And, I hear that David guy plans to get Troy suspended over it."

Gabriella sighed. "I figured, but that'll make it worse for me."

"I know," Chad replied solemnly. "If you want, I'll try to talk him out of it tomorrow."

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks, Chad."

"Look, we should talk to him. Right now with his parents here so he won't kill us," Chad suggested.

Gabriella nodded again in agreement. "Give me a few seconds, okay?"

* * *

As Troy lied on his bed, he tried to do his homework but he couldn't focus. For a long time his thoughts had been consumed of only Gabriella. He didn't want to think about her anymore, but he couldn't stop. She hurt him, so why did he still care so much as to what happened to her? He wanted her to leave--now. However, her stubborn attitude was in the way, he knew. The only way to get her to leave him was to push her over the edge.

Flipping through his English textbook, a piece of paper fell out-a note addressed to him. It read:

_Troy,_

_Don't act as if everything is all right. Everyone can see what you're doing, no use hiding it. This isn't who you are, so stop trying to be someone else. You are so much better than this. Are you angry at the world, your girl's ex, your girlfriend, or yourself? Which is it? You can't stay like this for no reason. You need help. No one will judge you. Even if you seek help from a close friend, it's better than nothing. I don't know you personally nor do I know your reasons, but I see what's happening around me. Girls keep throwing themselves at you. I see your girlfriend walk away in tears every time. I see you push your friends away. Do you not want anyone to care at all about you? Sooner or later, you'll find yourself totally alone, then what? Will you be happy then? Do you get pleasure from other's pain? Do you realize what damage you've done? Do you even care? I know I don't know you that well but I can tell you're hurting a lot of people. Try to understand what you're doing a get help before someone gets hurt beyond repair._

_Anonymous_

Troy tossed the letter in the trash can. Whoever wrote that wasted their time and his, he thought. Letters from anonymous people were meaningless to him. He didn't care about those he didn't know. As a matter of fact, he no longer cared about most of the people he did know personally. He didn't care about Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, or his parents. He hated them for trying to tell him what he should or shouldn't do. He didn't want to care about Gabriella, either. He kept telling himself he didn't care what she did or what happened to her, but his efforts were fruitless the day she walked home. He tried to keep his feelings in check and act as though it didn't bother him, but his feelings got the better of him.

What was it about her that made him feel so weak at times? There wasn't anything special about her, he thought. He admitted, she did have a nice body, but the person whom he saw on the inside was the opposite. She was a broken mess expecting him to put the pieces back together again. He wouldn't do it, though, not this time. She was never there for him so why should he be there for her?

Suddenly, there was a knock on his room door. Pushing his thoughts aside, he replied, "Come in."

Troy grimaced when he saw the one on the other side was Chad. "What are you doing here? Or are you just stopping in before or after you messed around with my girl?"

"After the way you treat her I don't think you have the right to call her yours," Chad retorted, closing the door behind him. "Look, I came here to have a civilized conversation. I don't want our friendship ruined forever."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Friends? Tck, no one ever said _I_ still wanted to be your friend."

"Look, forget your stupid pride and let's talk," Chad insisted. "No one hates you for doing this stuff. It's natural that you're upset. I mean, you've had basically the weight of the world on your shoulders for the last year, starting all the way back to basketball and the musical. It seems like it's been all downhill for you since then."

Troy huffed. "You think you have me figured out, huh? Well, think again."

"There's more," Chad continued. "Everything after musical and basketball all have to do with Gabriella. Heck, the musical even had to do with her. Everything was okay, though. You guys had your ups and downs but stuck together. That is, until you find out that, after all you went through, you thought you'd someday get to be her first, right?"

Troy didn't answer but his silence told Chad "yes." "So, when you find out she's carrying another man's baby, you lose it because you know for sure you won't be her first. After a year of trauma, you find out what you wanted from her would never happen, so you take it out on her whether it was her fault or not. You hate everyone who tries to defend her."

"You accuse me of sleeping around and being a former prostitute to set your mind at ease that 'he' wasn't my first, either." A third voice entered, this one belonging to Gabriella who was in the doorway, her brown eyes soft and warm as she looked at him.

Unable to take them ganging up on him, Troy turned back to Chad. "Get out."

"Troy, this is what you wanted!" Gabriella cried. "People to try to understand you! We're trying! But, when we try, you act like it's a crime!"

"Well you treat me like I'm mental or something!" Troy snapped. "Both of you, just leave me alone!"

"Fine, but when you want help, don't look for us," Chad stated, briskly leaving the room, stopping Gabriella in the hallway.

"Leave him," he told her.

"No!" she refused. "Everyone needs to stop telling what to do in my relationship! He'll be his old self soon, I swear!"

"It's nice to have a dream," Chad replied. "But, this one is the most far off dreams I've heard yet."

Gabriella let his words sink in as he left. He was wrong. _She _could change Troy, she thought, determination setting in now more than ever. _She_ would prove them all wrong. _She_ had the power to do it.

* * *

_Gabriella ran through East High in a hurry. Why? She didn't know. Her feet knew where she was going but she didn't. Suddenly, Troy appeared in view and she stopped abruptly. He turned to her with a smile and started towards her. Gabriella started walking towards him as well, also smiling._

_When they met, he rested his hands on her waist and kissed her wordlessly. After they pulled apart, Troy placed his head on her shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Ella."_

_Gabriella was about to reply when suddenly five shots rang out from several different directions, all of which striking Troy. Immediately, he fell to the floor unconscious, blood spurting from his head, his back, his chest, his left arm, and his right ankle._

"Troy!" Gabriella cried, jolting upwards in her bed. Her face was covered in sweat from her latest nightmare.

Gingerly, Gabriella got out of bed and made her way down the hall. Careful not to wake him, she opened Troy's door and found him sleeping peacefully. Relieved, she walked to his bedside and kneeled so she was at eye-level with his face. He looked so innocent, like he would never hurt a fly.

Gently, Gabriella removed a few stray hairs from his eyes and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Troy. Please be mine again," she whispered.

Troy's eyes opened upon hearing her voice but he didn't appear angry. Instead, he seemed confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I had a bad dream. Sorry for waking you," she stuttered.

"You want to stay here?" he asked her, too exhausted to remember his anger.

"Y-you'll let me?" she questioned, stunned.

Troy nodded and moved over to give her room. Smiling, she took his offer and laid down beside him, wrapping her arms around his back. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Troy didn't hear her, for he was already asleep again. Gabriella was thankful he was too tired to get angry with her or push her away. It seemed to her that he wasn't mad at her and he needed to remind himself constantly to be angry with her. It was strange, she thought, but she was back in his arms again and she didn't have to give in to him to be there.


	19. The Truth Comes Out

AN: Sorry about late updates. This would've been posted on Monday though, but I just had to faint in driver's ed (I know, weird much?) so I've been somewhat out of it ever since. Anyway, enough with me, here's chapter 19!

Disclaimer: HSM is still not mine.

* * *

When Troy awoke the following morning he found something warm curled up against him, holding him apparently. He tried to remember what had happened before he fell asleep but to no avail. Hoping whoever this person was would refresh his memory, he tore the blanket off and found Gabriella sleeping peacefully.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped, ignoring the fact that she was still sleeping.

Gabriella cringed but didn't open her eyes. Although, she could still sense the fury in his glare.

"Y-you told me I could," she reminded him, stuttering, keeping her eyes closed. "Remember? I came here because of the nightmare to check on you. You woke up and told me I could stay."

Troy's anger diminished slightly as his memory of just a few hours before came back to him. She was right, he had asked her to stay, not the other way around as it usually was. "Whatever, just get out," he told her, annoyed that she was right.

Gabriella nodded reluctantly and opened her eyes, anticipating the angered expression gracing his feature, the look she'd grown to expect.

"S-sorry," she apologized, although not knowing why she was apologizing. Gingerly, she crawled out of his bed and headed back to her room. Meanwhile, Troy remained silent.

As soon as she was back in her room, Gabriella released a frustrated sigh. She was getting nowhere. One minute, she thought he cared. The next, he wanted no part of her. It was like a never-ending circle that wouldn't end until they were dead. Even then, she figured the pattern would continue in the after-life, most likely hell, she figured.

Would they really end up in hell, she wondered to herself. She didn't care where her soul went at this point as long as she was with Troy, her Troy, not this Troy.

Sullenly, she realized that, if he were to die right now, in his current condition, God probably wouldn't be too happy with him. She shuddered at the thought, praying he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Glancing at her alarm clock, she jumped to her feet upon noticing the time. She had twenty-five minutes left to get ready.

Quickly, she changed into the first set of clothes she came across-a white sweater and light-blue jeans. Once she was done changing, she went to the bathroom and fixed her hair into a loose ponytail, brushed her teeth, applied her make-up, then headed to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, she realized she was down to five minutes to eat. Quickly, she grabbed a granola bar and grabbed her bag. Then, she started towards the front door, finding Troy waiting impatiently.

"Can you move any slower?" he asked her sarcastically.

Biting her bottom lip to keep from speaking, she followed him outside to his truck, not wanting to start another fight this morning.

"Whatever happened last night changes nothing, got it? No one will know about it, either," he stated once they were on their way to school.

Gabriella nodded. "I understand."

"There's a first," he muttered.

Gabriella sighed heavily before speaking again, "Can't you at least try to be friends with me? Don't I at least deserve that?"

"Next you'll want more!" he snapped, his sudden anger catching her off guard. "I'm acknowledging your existence, isn't that enough?"

Gabriella shook her head. "It'll never be enough until you prove you still have a heart because I certainly can't see it."

"If I'm not good enough then why don't you go play that David guy for a fool like you did me. Maybe it'll work on him. He seems pretty dumb," he retorted.

"If you don't soon cut the act the maybe I will move on," she threatened, although both knowing she would never.

Troy laughed spitefully. "Who would want an ugly geek like you?"

Gabriella winced at his words. What ever happened to her being his 'beautiful' angel?

A thought struck her and she retorted, "You did, remember last Friday? You were the one pushing for sex, not me."

Troy couldn't argue with this, for she was right. However, after several seconds, he finally replied, "I just wanted some of what everyone else is getting."

For this comment, Gabriella could no longer restrain herself and she slapped him. Luckily, they were at a red light, for Troy was too stunned to move. Immediately, she burst into tears of remorse. "Oh my God! I-I didn't mean to, I swear! I love you! I never meant to hurt you! I-I'm so sorry!"

"What do you care? I've hurt before, but did you care then? No. It's all about you, as always," he retorted as the light turned green and started driving again, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"Name one time I didn't care," she demanded.

"You ran off for ten months with Lance and left me to think you were dead!" he shouted. "Internally, I was dying! Did you care? No! When you came back, thanks to me, it was all about Gabriella!"

"I did care! I was kidnapped, thank you very much! You seemed happy just to be with me, you never let on that _you_ were hurting or else I would've taken care of you, too! You made it all about me!" she argued, although glad he wasn't being as vague as before, meaning they were making some progress.

Silence overtook the two, neither knowing what to say to this until a minute later, Troy whispered, "I don't need your help or your pity. I'm not some charity case."

"I know that," she replied, also whispering. "Let me make it up to you, please? I will prove to you that I love you, tonight."

Troy rolled his eyes. "It won't change anything."

"It's worth a try," she told him, smiling shyly. "Anything those girls did with you I can do better."

Troy laughed. "Good luck. They already have you beat in looks, chest, legs, everything body-oriented."

Gabriella frowned, staring down at herself. He was right, she knew. Her body beneath her clothes was still a mess of scars. Surely he wouldn't want to touch and look at that. "Just give me a chance, please? No girl has loved you like I can. I love you for everything you are, they just want your body. Just please let me try."

Troy sighed. "I guess, though you aren't getting out of it tonight without consequences, got it?"

Hesitantly, Gabriella nodded, although feeling suddenly sick on her stomach as they pulled into the school parking lot and got out of the truck.

* * *

"…All right, Zeke. I'll see you tonight. Love you," Sharpay said cheerfully and gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

Zeke smiled and was about to reply when a frantic-looking Gabriella came into view.

"Sharpay, help!" Gabriella pleaded breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked her worriedly. Even though what Taylor had said the day before was right, she couldn't find it in her heart to push Gabriella out of her life. She needed about as much help as Troy did, she knew.

"Is someone after you?" Zeke asked her.

"No, worse!" she cried, regaining her breath. "I-I told Troy that tonight I would…."

"Uh, I think this is my que to leave…." Zeke hesitated and walked away, giving the girls a bit of privacy.

Sharpay bit her lip nervously, unsure of what to tell her friend. "That wasn't very smart…."

"I know! I don't think I'm ready!" Gabriella replied hysterically. "Th-there's no turning back."

"Just relax, you don't have to," Sharpay assured her.

"I do! If I don't then he won't believe me!" Gabriella told her. "It's my only option."

"No, it's not," Sharpay argued. "Leave him. He'll soon realize what he had and miss you like mad."

Gabriella shook her head. She wouldn't leave him. What if he went to extremes after she did? What if he self-destructed? It would be all her fault.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Taylor was right. You need to listen to reason. He'll just have to keep hurting you until you learn your lesson."

"I know you think this is stupid, but every day I love him that much more than the day before, if that were even possible," she explained. "I would do _anything_ to hear him say 'I love you' to me one last time, even if I have to resort to being a tramp to do it."

"But what if he doesn't?" Sharpay questioned. "Gabi, if you go through with this, he'll just use you for your body like he does every other girl. You mean nothing to him."

"Don't say that!" Gabriella snapped suddenly. "He still loves me! I know he does!"

"Gabriella, even if he does, he doesn't love you enough to let you go," she stated. "Now you'll just be a hump-and-dump case for him."

Gabriella tensed. She hadn't thought of that but what if Sharpay was right? What if he was just after her body and would leave er after he had what he wanted? She tried denying it, believing he wasn't like that. Then again, he was leaving the other girls he slept with….

"See my point?" Sharpay asked her after a long pause.

Gabriella sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. I have to try. At this point, what do I have to lose?"

"Your dignity," Sharpay started. "Self-respect, your value…need I go on?"

Gabriella looked to the floor as she spoke, "I lost that a long time ago."

"Hello, ladies." Gabriella jumped upon hearing David's voice behind her. She could sense he was only a few inches behind her, for she could hear his even breathing.

"Oh, um, hi, David," Gabriella greeted nervously, turning to smile at him.

"I have to go. See you later, Gabi," Sharpay said, feeling it was time for her to leave.

"I'm sorry…about yesterday," Gabriella apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Chad explained everything," David assured her.

Gabriella's eyes widened in horror. "Everything?"

"Don't be surprised. Chad told me because he was worried about you, as am I," David started. "He just said a few complications arose and so Troy takes it out on you."

Gabriella sighed in relief, thankful he thought that was everything. "So, are you pressing charges? Anything?"

David shook his head. "That would be your job."

"I can't," she replied stubbornly. "David, Troy and I never had what you'd say a 'typical' teen relationship. It was so much more for us than that. He needs me to help him, but he's too stubborn to see it."

"I may not know you that well, but you are too beautiful inside and out to have to put up with this," David disagreed. "Why should jerks get the good girls when guys like me are always stuck on the sidelines?"

You don't understand," Gabriella defended, ignoring his question. "I won't repeat my reasons for the millionth time but he needs me, just like I need him. No one else understands because they've never been in our shoes before."

David ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Abuse is everywhere, especially in this form. If a guy truly loves a girl, tell me, would he ever want to see her in pain? Would he say things or call her names that made her cry? Would he _ever_ want to see her cry? Would he touch her in a way that wasn't loving and gentle? Would he ever hold a grudge against her? Would he ever yell at her? Would he tell her he didn't care about her? Think about it."

Suddenly, tears filled Gabriella's eyes, realizing he was right. Troy couldn't possibly love her if he was treating her like this. She liked to believe he still loved her, but how could he?

Seeing her fresh tears, David instinctively wrapped his arms around her back, not holding her as close as he wished, but just enough to let her know that someone was there for her. However, Gabriella soon pulled away, her natural fear of being touched kicking into high gear. "Pl-please, don't touch me. I-I've been through too much. I-I--"

"Gabriella, it's okay, I understand," David interrupted.

Gabriella smiled slightly but the mood was soon ruined by her enraged boyfriend.

"What do you think you're doing! I told you to stay away from her!" Troy shouted. "Didn't you learn your lesson or do I have to knock your teeth out?"

"Dave, please, leave," Gabriella whimpered. "I don't want anything to start…."

David snorted but did as she asked, not wanting to cause anymore problems for her. Although, he felt Troy should've been the one to leave.

As soon as David was out of sight, Troy grabbed Gabriella wrist and pulled her down several hallways. Meanwhile, she begged him to let her go but he remained silent. As soon as they reached the gym, he forced her inside and sat her down on the bleachers, pushing her away when she tried to hug him.

"Don't listen to whatever that guy told you," he told her, breaking the silence. Gabriella appeared to be astonished by the concern in his tone. She clearly wasn't expecting him to be nice, in any way.

"He was just stating the obvious, that you don't love me," she told him. "If he lied, does that mean you do love me?"

"No," he replied bluntly. "He just wants you. He'll say anything to make you believe he's trustworthy, that he's the good guy but he isn't."

"You don't know him," she defended. "He cares more than you do. You just can't stand to see that a guy might actually be interested in me."

Troy rolled his eyes. "He just thinks you're an easy lay, like everyone else."

Looking down at her hands, Gabriella blinked back the tears filling her eyes. Why couldn't he stand to see her with someone else? Didn't he want her to be somewhat happy?

"No guy would ever love you, anyway," Troy continued.

"You used to," she reminded him, still not looking up. "What am I doing differently than the day you found me? Or the night we shared when we came home? You were still loving to me then."

"Well maybe you should've left that night. Or, better yet, maybe Lance should've killed you before I found out. Maybe then I would still love you because I wouldn't know the truth," Troy told her harshly.

Gabriella gasped. He would really rather have her dead than him know she had been raped? That cut her deeply.

Troy was equally stunned by his comment. He didn't want her dead, of course not! That was selfish, he thought. She was about to run out but he grabbed her wrist again. "Wait! I didn't mean that!"

"Yeah, right," she retorted, trying to yank her hand free. "Let me--"

Before she could finish, Troy pulled her back down next to him and grabbed the back of her head with his free hand. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that made her stomach flip. It wasn't as gentle as she was used to, but the fact that he was kissing her caused her to overlook it. However, it ended too soon for her.

Troy sighed and let go of her, shaking his head in disbelief. "I didn't mean anything I said or did in the last two minutes, sorry."

Gabriella carefully rested her head on his shoulder. "You meant to kiss me. Your lips don't lie, your mouth does."

"Whatever," Troy replied, uninterested in starting another argument.

"We're still on for tonight," she said, changing the subject. "I'm all yours, if you want me…Maybe then you'll change your mind."

"Good luck," he told her sarcastically. "You'll need it."

Suddenly, the first bell rang throughout the school, eliciting a groan from the two teenagers. Hastily, they grabbed their bags and made their way back to homeroom.

In homeroom, Gabriella hesitantly took her seat. Troy hadn't arrived yet, saying he had something he needed to do. He went to Ms. Darbus beforehand, claiming he had to go to the office, which wasn't where Gabriella saw him going.

Gabriella felt a sickening lump in her throat as she thought of the possibilities of where he could've gone. He could've decided to just ditch school, which wasn't the worst possibility. However, he could've gone to find another girl whom he was now in the process of making out with. She grimaced at the thought, not liking the idea of him going to another girl and then her all in one day. She hated the fact he was cheating on her period. It disgusted her when he had every once of love coming from her alone. Although, that would soon change, she assured herself. After tonight, he would love her again, she prayed.

* * *

The day went by quickly, too fast for Gabriella who still didn't feel ready for her plans that evening. Troy, on the other hand, was anxious for the night to come. He was ready to finally get what he wanted, or at least, thought he wanted. That morning, he had snuck off to another secluded area with another girl whom he had made plans with but they hadn't got far before a teacher almost found the, so now he was ready to finally go the whole way, with a girl who _might_ actually care, as much as he hated to admit it.

When he arrived at his truck after school, he found Gabriella waiting patiently, her eyes staring down at her hands again.

"Ready?" he asked her, unlocking their doors. Gingerly, Gabriella climbed inside and sat next to him in the middle instead of on the opposite side where she usually sat. Troy tensed from the sudden closeness but said nothing as he started the truck.

Do you want to….when we get home?" she asked him quietly, her cheeks slightly reddening.

Troy shrugged. "We'll have the house to ourselves for an hour or so."

Gabriella nodded. "Perfect."

"You're going to back out, aren't you?" he accused.

"N-no, I'm afraid you will," she denied. "I'm afraid I won't be good enough…I'm not like them."

"Got that right," he replied, not caring about her feelings. "They're hot, you're not. I'm only doing this for convenience. Besides, there has to be a reason as to why Lance kept you around. You must be pretty good."

Gabriella remained silent, keeping her pain to herself. However, an idea came to her that would hopefully cease his comments. "Keep your comments to yourself when we do this and there's no fear of me backing out."

"I'll try," he told her, though he didn't sound as sincere as she wished.

A few minutes of silence passed, both keeping their eyes straight ahead as they approached the Bolton residence. Only two more minutes, Gabriella frantically reminded herself.

"Um, when we get home, I'm going to go get fixed up, all right?" she told him, though it seemed to him as more like a request for permission.

"That's fine," he replied, pulling onto his street. When he pulled into the driveway, he quickly got out, Gabriella right behind him.

Timidly, she followed him inside. "Um, meet me in my room. I feel more comfortable there. Please?"

Troy shrugged. "All right, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Gabriella nodded and went to her room, her knees shaking from nerves. Grabbing her make-up kit, she then went to the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up. In the meantime, Troy was preparing himself for what he hoped was the best experience of his life, not caring it was with Gabriella. He had been unable to with anyone else, so maybe his first time was destined to be with her after all. However, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to with _her_. What if she was diseased? After all the guys she had slept with, he wasn't sure if this was wise of him.

After several minutes, the door opened to reveal Gabriella. He didn't notice a change in appearance, but there was something more alluring about her, enough to silence his previous objections to this. If she wanted this, he was gladly going to give it to her, he thought.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"I am but you aren't," he replied as she walked over to him.

"Oh really? Then, let me show you how ready I am." Without much thought, Gabriella stripped off her shirt, followed by her jeans. With his mouth hanging open, Troy realized she was being serious. He never dreamed he would see his smart, _modest _Gabriella like this, and for a moment, he forgot all his problems and was lost in the view of her body.

Gabriella's face burned as she watched him gawking at her. Sharpay was right about losing her value, she thought. Only when she was raped had she ever felt so worthless, possibly now more than before. At least then she didn't have the choice of walking away.

"You like?" she asked him, looking down. Instead of answering, Troy pulled her down on the bed, his lips instantly finding hers. Gabriella could barely keep from trembling as his hands touched her bare skin.

Images of her past sexual experiences flooded her mind and tears filled her eyes. It was no different, she realized. _This_ wasn't love. However, she wouldn't back out, no matter how much it hurt. She told him she was going to do this and she wouldn't stop now. She would be proving his point.

As Troy pulled away from the kiss momentarily, he could feel her body quivering. Sighing, he took her hands in his and finally spoke, "I could've told you before you weren't ready for me. Did you think I would be easy on you? This is just what the others wanted from me, and I thought you said you wanted what they were getting."

"I-I do!" she claimed, tugging at his shirt desperately until finally he took it off. "I-I want you, Troy!"

With that said, Troy ran his hand along the outline of her bra, kissing her cleavage in the process. Suddenly, Gabriella burst into tears, unable to take it anymore. She tried to stay strong, but the memories were too fresh to push aside. It felt as though history were repeating itself, although she tried to convince herself that this was what she wanted. However, she realized it wasn't.

Troy sighed and got up, grabbing her clothes off the floor. Wordlessly, he started to redress her the best he could, against her protests. Right there, it had finally dawned on him. He didn't need to have sex with her in order to know the truth. The truth was plain and simple: _she_ loved _him_.

"Troy, stop! I wanna do this!" she protested as he attempted to get her sweater back over her head.

"You're not ready!" he yelled. "Quite frankly, neither am I! I love you and I'm tired of seeing you hurting yourself for me! It's bad enough that I'm hurting you, but seeing you hurting yourself this way makes it even worse!"

Gabriella fell motionless and silent, unable to comprehend what he was saying. She still couldn't get over the fact he had said he loved her. After all this time, after all the pain and the lies, she finally heard the three words she had been praying to hear. However, it didn't seem to give her the elated feelings she thought it would. If anything, it hurt her, too.

Once he had her shirt back on, he wrapped her waist down to her feet in a blanket, not wishing to violate her any further. Pulling her knees to her face, Gabriella sobbed, getting louder by the second. Carefully, Troy wrapped his arms around her, no longer caring about the act he tried to keep up with. He had finally admitted the truth, no more holding back, he thought.

"I'm sorry, Ella," he whispered, his lips brushing lightly against her ear. Gabriella shivered, unable to recall the last time he had let his defenses down like this. However, it wasn't enough for her. Abruptly, she pulled away, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Not this time!" she cried. "Just, please, leave me alone!"

"Is that really what you want?" he asked her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Don't touch me!" she cried.

Reluctantly, Troy nodded. "I'm sorry, Gabi. I'll go, I won't bother you anymore."

Gabriella sighed as he walked out of the room, feeling a slight wave of fear rush over her. Was this how it would be from now? Would he hate her one second then the next be loving towards her? Deep down, it scared her. She would never know what mood he was in, so she wasn't sure t be happy about this or angry. At least before she immeadietly knew his mood, for it never changed.


	20. Ten Thousand Angels

AN: Here's the long-awaited chapter 20. This would've been twice as long but for several reasons I decided to split it in half. You guys _might_ be happy about that because nothing too depressing happens until the second half so I gave you a little break. Anyway, as always, thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: HSM isn't mine.

* * *

Hours passed but Gabriella remained unmoving from her position Troy had placed her in on the bed. She was long past crying over her lost dignity, but was left feeling numb, heavily broken and utterly confused. Fortunately for her, no one, including Troy, had disturbed her the rest of the evening.

At nine, Gabriella heard the door open slowly. She looked but couldn't see whom it was in the dark. However, within seconds, she felt the person sit beside her, now knowing exactly who _he_ was.

"What?" she tried to sound angry, but his eyes stopped her, but, even in the dark, his warm blue eyes made her ice-heart melt in an instant. She could feel the intensity in his gaze as he bore down on hers; the look that always held her captive.

"We missed you at dinner," he started awkwardly, though managing to sound to hide his nerves.

"_We?_" she questioned, raising her eyebrow. "Aren't you the one constantly ignoring me even when I'm there?"

Troy sighed. "You're making this harder than it has to be."

"If you hadn't have treated me like that in the first place we'd be cuddling right now. Think about that," she retorted. "Why did you say that, anyway?"

"Say what?" he asked, confused.

"That you love me. Why? I mean, it's not true--"

"Because I meant what I said," he started. "I told you that I love you because it's true. I could disguise it easily up until now, pretend I didn't care when you were hurting. But, earlier, I'd never seen you like that--so open, exposed in more ways than your body alone. To look at you was heartbreaking, even to a stranger it would've been. But, you begged to continue after I tried to stop you. I realized then that…._you_ love _me_. I mean, it was the only explanation I could think of other than the possibility that you're crazy. In that moment, though, after I had stopped, I realized I must love you, too, or else I wouldn't have cared if you were ready or not. Those are the only explanations I could think of, and saying I love you felt so right."

Right there, Gabriella wanted nothing more than to take him into her arms and never let go again. However, the memories of the physical pain he had put her through reminded her as to why they were having this discussion in the first place.

"W-why did you hurt me, Troy?" This sentence seemed to shatter what little was left of Troy's already broken heart. He knew it was coming, but he hadn't thought this one sentence would hurt him so much.

"An eye for an eye," he bluntly answered. It was all he could think of. "You hurt me, I hurt you."

"Love doesn't work that way," she told him, regaining the edge in her tone. "I didn't intentionally hurt you like you hurt me."

"Oh well, it's over now," he replied, shrugging it off. "I won't let it happen again. I promise."

Gabriella was, without a doubt, confused. She had been expecting a better explanation and apology, but he was downplaying it like his being back to normal was enough to heal her wounds.

No, she thought. This still wasn't her Troy. He was acting more like the typical popular jock, not the popular jock who stood out from the rest. Certainly not the one who had bawled over her disappearance, or the one who had given her the greatest speech of all after rescuing her…not the one who vowed to stand by her.

"You're not him," she said, breaking the silence. "The Troy I knew would be ready to kill himself over this."

"Gabi, this is just as hard for me as it is you," he told her. "But, I do love you, and--"

"You act as though that's enough," she interrupted.

"It used to be," he replied, reaching out to touch her cheek but Gabriella shook her head, indicating that he shouldn't. "It was all you wanted, I could see the longing for love in your eyes constantly. It hurt me to see you so neglected…"

"You made it that way," she retorted, fire burning in her eyes.

Stuffing his hands in his pocket, Troy huffed. "What happened to just wanting to help me? What happened to not holding this against me?"

"It's not what I thought," she whispered, barely audible, her voice breaking.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused. He could sense she was on the verge of breaking down but did nothing.

"Troy, just go, okay? I need some time," she explained.

"We over?" he asked her, unsure what answer he wanted.

Gabriella hesitated, unsure of what she wanted. Did she want him out of her life? Of course not, she told herself. It was taking all she had left to not let it go right there. She still needed him. "No, unless that's what you want."

"I don't know what I want," he answered honestly.

"Back to this again I see," she replied, her tone icy. "If you don't know if you want me then that means you don't want me."

Troy sighed, knowing she was right. "I want you, Gabriella, but I don't know if it's best right now."

"You should've told me from the beginning! I would've understood," she told him. "Instead, though, you hurt me."

"I tried to get rid of you!" he snapped, his sudden anger catching her by surprise. "But, you were too stubborn to listen!"

"I know, but you never said it was the best thing to do," she stated.

"You still probably wouldn't have left," he replied.

"Well why didn't you just dump me?" she questioned.

"I tried, but I couldn't bear it. Every time I saw you crying, I felt more obligated to stay," he answered.

"It doesn't make sense. I mean, you wanted me around, you hated seeing me cry, but you hurt me, you insulted me, you told me I was scum, you cheated on me among other things. If you hated to see me cry then why did you do it?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's not good enough," she replied stubbornly.

"I was right about one thing," he started.

"Nothing is ever good enough for me," she repeated in a bored tone. "Like I never heard _that_ before."

Silently, Troy sat beside her on her bed and gently placed his hand on hers. Gabriella tensed as an old memory entered her mind, the first time she had caught him cheating on her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped. "You probably slept with what, fifty girls today!"

Troy, however, didn't listen. "I never slept with them. Almost, but I couldn't. You know why? It's all because of you. For one, I love you and every time I tried, all I could see was you, only you were completely shattered. The other reason is because that wasn't how I wanted my first time to go. I wanted it to be with someone whom I was committed to in some form or another. I wanted it to be with you."

"You said earlier that no one would want an ugly nerd like me," she reminded him.

Troy sighed. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Just go to bed, Troy. I need to sleep on this," she told him, hiding her disappointment. She wished she had the smooth, loving, charming guy he once was; the one who could make a decent apology.

Reluctantly, Troy nodded and swiftly left the room. However, what she didn't know were his intentions of returning later.

Once she heard his door close, she sighed and laid down, praying that sleep would rid her of her confusion and stress.

* * *

For three hours, Troy lied awake unable to sleep. He needed to be with _her_; he had to hold _her_, kiss _her_, touch _her_. He needed her worse than ever, if that were possible. He wanted to tell her exactly everything he was feeling, his problems, his fears, everything. He knew he would have to tell her if he ever wanted to be himself again. He was trying to do it himself, but it wasn't working. He couldn't be himself and continue to hide his every feeling from her. He had to confess.

Gingerly, he stood up and made his way to her room once again, hoping she was awake. Without knocking, he walked inside and straight to her side where he found her fast asleep. Carefully, he placed his hand on her cheek, enjoying the warmth of it Immediately, her lips formed a smile as her hand groped for his. "Ummm…Troy," she moaned in her sleep. Troy chuckled, thinking he could have some fun with this. Dropping to one knee, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You are the most beautiful woman on the planet, Gabriella. You're in the arms and care of the sexiest man alive."

At this, Gabriella's grin widened. Before Troy had time to react, she pulled him onto the bed with her, on top of her, her eyes open slightly. As soon as she felt his touch, her panic grew and she cried, "No!"

"What's going on?" Troy asked her, trying to calm her down by holding her. "Were you having a bad dream?" Gabriella nodded, burying herself deeper into his chest. Gently, Troy rubbed the back of her head. "What was it about?" Gabriella shook her head. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"D-David….h-he raped me…." she stuttered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You have rape dreams a lot, don't you?" he asked her calmly.

Gabriella nodded, feeling ashamed to have admitted this. David would never rape her, would he? He was too much of a gentleman. "Mostly La-Lance…or you…."

"No one is going to rape you again, I swear to it! You'll never have to worry about me hurting you like that, and I'm sure David wouldn't either, I'll give the guy that much," he told her.

Gabriella sniffled and closed her eyes. Coming back to reality, she finally realized she had done the one thing she vowed never to do again: open up to Troy. _No, no, no,_ she thought feverishly. He had to leave. "Go back to bed, Troy."

"A-are you sure? Are you going to be okay?" he asked her, evidently concerned.

"I'll be fine as long as you're _not_ here," she retorted, pulling away abruptly.

Disappointment flashed across Troy's face although Gabriella couldn't see it, but he didn't push the subject. "Well, goodnight. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Once he was gone, Gabriella groaned and laid back down, still feeling the warmth from his arms being around her. She yearned to have him come back and hold her while she slept. She loved it when he held her, but, at the same time, her mind told her no. He wouldn't have it so easy this time. He broke her too much; he had to work for her love again. Nonetheless, she wasn't strong enough to leave. They _could_ work it out if Troy continued treating her with love, but she wouldn't trust him not to turn on her again, not after all he did to her. However, she knew that, in order to keep from taking him back too soon, she'd need ten thousand angels.

* * *

The following morning, Troy drove Gabriella to school, as usual. Unlike their usual mornings, however, there wasn't any arguing or crude comments on Troy's part. The first three minutes were silent, but Troy couldn't take it.

"Baby girl, please talk to me. Tell me what you want," he pleaded.

"You know what I want, I've told you since day one what I want," she retorted, continuing to stare out the window.

Troy sighed. "I know what you mainly want is love. I'm trying to give it to you but you won't take it. What am I doing wrong?"

Finally looking up, she stated, "It's not what you're doing wrong, it's what you didn't do right."

"Don't I get a second chance?" he asked her.

"You've had your second chance already," she replied. "Remember?"

"Yeah, but, if you loved me, you would know I'm being honest when I tell you that I'll never hurt you again," he told her, pulling into the school parking lot.

"Well, _if_ you loved me, you would know I love you and I want to be with you, but I need some time," she responded softly. "Please, understand, hear me out. I want to be with you, but I have a lot to think about."

Troy nodded. "Will you at least let me carry your books inside for you?"

"If you really want to," she answered, although confused.

Grabbing both of their book bags, Troy climbed out of the truck and fell into step beside Gabriella. "You look beautiful today, as always," he complemented.

Gabriella snorted. "Yesterday, and every other day, you thought otherwise."

"You've always been beautiful to me," he argued. "You know then I was trying to hurt you, but from now on, I'm being totally honest."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Not. When you used to call me beautiful, I felt beautiful, but, now, I feel hideous. The way you wanted me to feel."

Troy was about to protest, but someone else interrupted. "Bolton! I swear, if you _did _last night I'll--"

"Sharpay, calm down!" Gabriella pleaded with the enraged blonde who had run up to them.

"Gabriella, if you went through with it, I'll--"

"Shar," Troy started gently, completely taking both girls by surprise. "It's okay. I was responsible for once. I wouldn't let her."

Sharpay's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"He is," Gabriella confirmed. "Troy, go inside. I need to talk to her _alone_."


	21. Who Are We Trying to Fool?

AN: Due to a very busy schedule, don't expect another update for about two weeks. I hate waiting that long, but I'm extremely busy right now between work and the PSATs I'm taking this week. It's going to be hecktic here for a bit but I'll update when I have time.

Anyway, as always, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

"What in the world is with him?" Sharpay questioned once Troy was inside. "Why's he being so nice?"

"I honestly don't know," Gabriella answered, frowning. "He says last night he realized he still loves me and didn't want to see me hurting anymore. I want to believe him but I can't. It doesn't feel right."

Sharpay nodded. "Of course it doesn't. Gabi, he broke more than just your heart. He broke _you_. He has to learn that you aren't going to welcome him back with open arms again. Let him pay for his mistakes."

"But, Shar, he's hurting, just like me. We need each other right now. If not in a lover's way, then as a very close friendship," she argued. "We can only put each other back together. Right now, we're barely holding each other up."

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Sharpay went on, "Gabriella, what if it's a trap? What if he plans on luring you back in now just so he can rip you apart again?"

"I may not fully trust him, but I know he won't do that. It's an intuition," Gabriella defended. "I can see he knows what he's doing is wrong, and I can tell he's trying to be his old self again. I saw it last night. He came to me while I was sleeping and I woke up from a nightmare. He held me. God, Shar, you have no idea how wonderful his arms felt to me last night! And, when he stopped during…um, you know, he told me he loves me. I'm not sure if I can believe it but I can tell he's trying. It means something."

"Fine," Sharpay replied, grudgingly. "Let's just get inside."

Gabriella agreed, glad the subject was dropped. "Don't worry, Sharpay. It's gradually getting better. It just takes time to heal." She wasn't sure if this message was to reassure Sharpay or herself.

Once they were inside, Sharpay gave her a quick 'see you later' before leaving to find Ryan. Several seconds later, she spotted Troy waiting patiently by her locker. When he saw her coming, a soft smile appeared on his lips. Normally, Gabriella would have smiled back, but not this time.

"Ella, here are your books," he told her once she was in front of him.

"Thanks, Troy," she replied, her voice drained of any emotion. She took her bag from him and opened her locker.

"Gabriella, I know you said you need time, but can I at least have a hug?" he asked her awkwardly. "I-I really miss having you in my arms."

Gabriella sighed. "Okay, but not tight," she warned, wrapping her arms around his back. Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, unable to remember the last time a simple hug felt so relieving. He groaned when he felt her pull away after only mere seconds, not what he was expecting. "I, um, have to get my books then go to the science lab for a few minutes…I'm meeting Taylor there. Then, I'm going to talk to Kelsi, since we got here a bit earlier."

Troy nodded, reluctantly releasing her. As he watched her walk away, he silently wondered who could be as heartless as to want to hurt such a delicate beauty such as Gabriella. Why did he ever want to hurt her? All he ever used to want was to see her smile; why did he have to ruin everything?

As Gabriella drew closer to the science lab, she heard Taylor and the rest of the decathlon team. She sighed. She missed being apart of them so much. She meant to ask Taylor weeks ago if she could rejoin, but she always forgot or was too preoccupied. And, now, with Taylor not exactly speaking to her, she knew she probably wouldn't get in again.

Taking one step into the room, Martha Cox simultaneously glanced at the door. Gabriella watched as Martha's expression went from calm to surprised. The others also looked at her, equally shocked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was just wondering if I'm too late to rejoin you guys," Gabriella started nervously. She hated having everyone staring at her.

Much to Gabriella's surprise, Taylor smiled. "Welcome back, Gabi."

"Yeah, Gabriella, we'd be toast without you!" Martha stated.

Gabriella beamed. "Thanks, guys! And, I'm sorry, Taylor, about what I said the last time we spoke. I know you're just looking out for me."

Taylor laughed. "Gabi, it's all right! We're good! But, I did see you and a certain Mr. Bolton acting civilized this morning. You will tell me everything later!"

Gabriella laughed, glad to have Taylor back. "I promise. So, when's the next meeting?"

"Tomorrow during free period," Taylor answered. "We're just hear now to discuss some things but we're done."

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys then," Gabriella told them. "I need to go find someone else."

* * *

"Kelsi," Gabriella started, approaching the petite girl who stood idly by her locker.

Kelsi's head turned to face Gabriella. Upon seeing her friend, she smiled. "Hey, Gabriella!"

"So, how are you this morning?" she asked politely.

"I'm good. How about you? Has Troy made any improvements?" Kelsi asked wearily, thinking she knew the answer.

"Actually, yes," Gabriella answered, catching Kelsi by surprise. "Yesterday, he told me he loves me and he hates seeing me hurting over him, among other things. Then, this morning, he wanted desperately just to hug me."

Kelsi smiled. "He's starting to come back."

"I know, which is why I want to stick with him. I know he'll be himself again soon," Gabriella replied optimistically.

"So, Troy is coming back, eh?" the girls looked up to find David standing behind Gabriella.

"Uh, Kels, I'll see you later," Gabriella told her, motioning for David to follow her.

"Bye, Gabi," Kelsi replied. "Good luck."

"So, what's going on?" David asked her once they were in a somewhat empty hallway.

"Please, don't speak badly of Troy anymore," Gabriella started, looking to the floor. "He's really trying. He just hasn't got there yet."

David snorted. "So _you_ think. If he was for real, he wouldn't have changed in the first place."

Gabriella sighed. "You don't know what we've been put through for the last year, David."

"Still, you didn't treat him like crap," he pointed out.

"Yes, but I cried a lot. Troy and I are…different when it comes to dealing with heartbreak. I cry, get a little mad and get over it rather quickly. He, on the other hand, lets his anger get the best of him. But, aside from that, he's the most caring guy I've ever met."

"When are you going to get it?" David snapped, catching her off guard. She flinched. "Gabriella, you deserve better than that. You shouldn't be with him knowing he could hurt you again at any given moment. You need someone who would never hurt you, who wouldn't treat you like dirt. You need someone who you aren't afraid to be with. Someone you have no reason to fear."

Gabriella wanted to roll her eyes at this but didn't. After everything she had been through, she feared most men. After her past experiences, she felt she had the right to fear the male gender, period.

"I won't find someone like that," she stated, being stubborn.

Running his hand through his hair, David replied, "You're looking right at a guy who wants to be the one! I know we haven't known each other long, but I really like you, and I'm sure soon I can legitimately say I love you! You're not hard to fall in love with, and I'm sure most guys would kill to have a girl like you! I know I would."

Gabriella gulped and backed away, but David drew that much closer. "David, I'm sorry, but I'm more broken than you know about."

"I'll put you back together," he stubbornly replied.

"It's not that easy. I--" A pair of lips colliding with hers cute her off before she could continue. Before she could react, he had her pressed against the wall. She wanted to push him away, but her will was gone. She knew in the back of her mind that this was wrong, she was with Troy. But, he cheated on her, right? Maybe he should get a taste of his own medicine, she thought.

Gingerly, Gabriella snaked her arms around his neck and kissed back with full force. As she did so, she heard a gasp come from down the hallway. Pulling away, she found her heart-broken boyfriend, his eyes wide.

"Troy, I'm so sorry!" she cried, pulling completely away from David and coming towards Troy. "Please, please, please don't get mad again!"

Regaining his composure, Troy's hands clenched tightly into fists. "How could you? I thought I was making progress! You're supposed to help me, not cheat on me!"

"Baby, come with me, please!" she begged, tears filling her eyes as she tugged at his hand.

"What's left to say?" he snapped. "You made your choice."

"That was a mistake! I want to be with you and only you!" she cried. "I never want to hurt you! It was just a mistake! I'm only human!"

Just then, the warning bell rang. Troy turned away from her. "We'll talk about this later."

Gabriella gulped, having a feeling that the worst of her problems was far from over.

From behind her, David cleared his throat. She turned and glared at him. "You did this! I bet you even knew he was there!"

"No, I didn't," David replied, honestly. "And, he's mad because _you_ kissed back, not because _I_ kissed you."

"I already have enough problems! I don't need you screwing up my life any further!" she yelled and sulked away, leaving a baffled David.

* * *

The rest of the school day dragged on for Troy. After this morning, inside, he felt empty, numb. He could no longer feel the pain he felt while he witnessed the kiss, but it shut his body down. He couldn't concentrate on his work, nor during practice. Luckily for him, his teacher's never called on him, and basketball practice was cut short due to his father having to attend a meeting. Much to his surprise, Gabriella never tried to talk to him, either.

"Yo, Troy, what's up?" Troy glanced up to find Chad standing in front of him, a worried expression on his face, looking as if Troy was a member of the Ms-13 Gang. "Have you seen Gabriella? Taylor wanted to talk to her but no one we've asked has seen her since homeroom."

Troy shrugged. "What do I look like? Her babysitter?"

"No…" Chad answered slowly. "Taylor just said you two were apparently making progress, so I thought you'd know."

"We _were_," Troy emphasized.

"What happened?" Chad asked, stunned. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing," he snapped. "Ask that new friend of yours, he'll tell you."

Before Chad could reply, the bell rang and the teacher silenced them. Returning to his seat, he looked back at Troy and finally noticed the pain still lingering in his eyes. He knew Troy well enough to know that he was trying to return to the cold-hearted jerk he was only yesterday. He didn't want to let anyone know how much he was hurting by whatever it was that happened. The only times Chad had ever seen him hurting involved Gabriella. He wanted to know what had his best friend upset this time, but since he wouldn't talk, he would have to go to Gabriella herself, wherever she was.

* * *

"…This is not happening!" Gabriella repeated for the thousandth time, sitting on the floor of Troy's truck, where she had been since after homeroom. She couldn't stand the glares she had received from Troy during class any longer. She knew she would receive worse than glares after school, which she expected. She cheated on him, she felt she deserved whatever punishment he gave her. If he screamed at her, insulted her, and beat her, she felt that was exactly what she deserved. She had a feeling that that was exactly what she would get, too.

Around the truck, Gabriella noticed students getting into their vehicles and leaving, signaling the end of the day. It was time to face the music, she thought, distraught. Troy would come out at any moment and see that she had left school and snuck into his unlocked truck. Soon, he would have a reason to treat her like the scum he thought she was only twenty-four hours before. Only now, he was in the right.

Suddenly, the driver's side door opened. Gabriella looked up like a little kid being scolded as Troy climbed in, barely glancing her way once.

"Let me have it. You have every right to beat me within an inch of my life," Gabriella spoke up, wiping her eyes.

"Get off the floor and put your seat belt on," he demanded, ignoring her last comment.

Without protest, Gabriella did as he asked as he started the truck and drove away from the school. After several seconds, she tried again, "Troy, I'm really, really sorry about what happened. I-I never meant to hurt you. I only love you, no one else! It was a terrible, horrible mistake, one I swear I'll never make again! I know what it feels like to be cheated on, so I know you're really hurt, so please say something! Do anything! Just, please, don't leave me!"

"You should've thought about that when you were making out with him," he retorted, refusing to look away from the road for even a fraction of a second.

"Just say it, Troy! I'm scum! Worse than scum! When we get home, take off your belt and hit me upside the face, the back, anywhere you see fitting!" she pleaded.

Troy sighed. "Gabriella, I will not do that."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because," he whispered, barely audible. "You're not mine."

Gabriella felt as though she just had the wind knocked out of her. She wanted to speak but she couldn't even breath. What was he saying? Were they over?

"Gabriella, who are we trying to fool?" he continued. "I've been thinking about this for weeks. Why are we together when all we do is rip each other apart?"

"We don't do it on purpose!" she argued, finally regaining her voice. "We've just hit a rough spot, but we can get through it!"

"What if we don't?" he snapped. "Don't you see? It's an endless circle. We'll just keep hurting each other if we stay together!"

Gabriella shook her head vigorously. "No! Don't say that! I still love you!"

"We can't go on like this!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Gabriella burst into tears. Troy sighed but remained silent until they got home. Pulling into the driveway, he watched as Gabriella bolted into the house. Troy groaned; Cindy as home, meaning she would most likely be asking a million questions while he tried to do this. Quickly, he followd her inside.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Cindy asked the sobbing girl, pulling her into her arms, but Gabriella pulled away, shaking her head.

"Gabriella, look, I'm sorry, but this is what's right!" Troy told her, trying desperately to reach out and touch her but she refused.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me!" she cried.

"Since when do I keep promises?" he questioned. "Promises are just a bunch of words!"

Now, she felt as though she had been slapped in the face. Looking into his stern yet beautiful eyes, she realized this was real. However, she refused to believe him. However, if this really was the end, she wanted to make sure this was the real end. "I'm not leaving you! Not until you say you don't love me and that you won't try to get me back!"


	22. Every Step of the Way

AN: I'm really sorry about not updating for so long. I had no idea it would take me this long just to write this chapter, but at least it's finished now. I know I have many angry readers wanting to kill me for the wait, though, so I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

Okay, so now I'm shutting up.

* * *

Cindy watched in surprise as Gabriella's words seemed to echo throughout the room. At first, Troy remained silent. After a minute of deep thought, however, he finally spoke, his voice firm, "I can't say I don't love you."

"Then, I'm going nowhere," Gabriella stubbornly replied, yet she was silently relieved he wouldn't say it. "We can work through this, I know we can. Have a little faith."

"Gabriella," he started, his hands gently grasping her shoulders to hold her attention. "Gabriella, you're not understanding. I love you, but we can't be together! All we're doing is screwing up each other's lives!" His voice grew softer as he continued, "We're no good for each other. I still love you because of all we've been through, and the fact that you showed me how to really love someone more than myself; I can't hate you for that. But, I will promise that I will not try to win you back. That promise will most definitely be kept."

Troy noticed the silent tears running down Gabriella's face but resisted the will to wipe them away. His heart was breaking as he watched her go through this. It made him feel worse knowing that he was the source of her anguish. It would be over soon, though, he remembered.

"P-please, don't….don't leave me, not now…" she whimpered. She couldn't bare the thought of Troy not being in her life at all. She would rather live with the guy he was two days before than to have to live without him.

Looking into her eyes, Troy saw the hurt and confusion plain in her features. He wanted to take it back and pull her into his arms and keep her there forever, but he couldn't. What he wanted didn't matter. What she wanted didn't matter. What _they needed _was what did matter, and what they needed was not each other.

"Gabriella, don't do this," he warned.

"No, don't _you _do this!" she snapped, her sadness receding while anger took its place. "I still need you! Who'll be there to tell me everything will be okay and me actually believe them? Who'll see through my lies when I say everything is okay when it isn't? Who'll be there for me when my lunatic ex comes looking for me? I don't feel safe when you aren't with me! I don't _want_ to be with someone else! I only want you! How many times must I say it?"

Troy sighed. "You'll be safer alone than with me. At least you can rest assure that I won't hurt you anymore. "

"You're probably right," she agreed acidly, realizing he was past reason. "At least my heart will never break again! Oh right, I don't have a heart left because you crumbled it to pieces!"

Before Troy could respond, Gabriella struck him hard across the face, sending him back a few steps. In shock, he watched her run past him as he clutched his cheek from the blow. As he usually would, he didn't try to stop her. This was mostly what he wanted, minus the slap. He wanted her to leave, to get out before he could do more damage. Yet, his heart ached from the separation.

"Troy." Looking to hallway, Troy finally remembered his mother was there. She had seen everything but remained silent until Gabriella was gone, nort wanting to interfere in their relationship squabble. Now, however, she needed to talk to her son. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," he muttered, though the lost look in his eyes proved otherwise.

"Your eyes tell another story," Cindy argued, standing in front of him. In a motherly manner, she took his hand in hers. "You don't have to be afraid to be emotional around me, you know."

Running his free hand through his hair, he sighed. "I know, Mom. It's just…private. I don't want to talk about it, not now, at least."

Cindy pulled her son into a warm embrace before speaking again, "I know it hurts, Troy, but you did the right thing. I'm proud of you," she assured him. "By letting her go, you proved how much you truly love her. I don't think many people in your position would've been able to do what you just did."

Troy didn't meet her gaze when he spoke, "I was so stupid to hurt her in the first place. Then, maybe I wouldn't have to let her go. I could still be holding her right now. She may not have lost her son, either, because she wouldn't have run away that day. Now, thanks to me, he's gone and she's gone."

"Troy," Cindy started, her tone firm. "Though the loss of her son was tragic, it _was not _your fault. It was out of your control."

"If I never told her that I didn't love her, she wouldn't have lost him," he argued. "I was so selfish! I actually _wanted _her baby to die! I never even considered the child or Gabriella, really. I just didn't want another man's kid to ruin our relationship, and, up till now, I blamed him and Gabriella for almost everything going wrong with us! But, now, I realize it was _me_! I ruined everything! It was all so perfect!"

"It'll get better in time, Troy," she murmured after listening to his rant. "Things happen for a reason."

"So what am I supposed to do? Go find another girl while the memory of Gabriella Montez haunts me on a second-basis?" he snapped. "Mom, I'll never love again after this! I'll only end up hurting any other girl I'm with, because all I can think about is Gabriella!"

Cindy sighed. "You don't know what life will throw at you. No one ever said you had to cut her completely out of your life, either. You can still be friends. That way, you can still make it right between you. Maybe not in the way you had hoped, but close enough."

Troy pondered the idea momentarily. He _could_ be her friend. He could not only make it right, but he could also continue to look out for her, whether it be Lance or any other guy. He could do it. "I'll try."

* * *

Running. Running was all that was left to do. Gabriella paid no attention to the other pedestrians eyeing her, nor did she pay any attention to the honking of horns as she crossed through traffic without a care. She concentrated solely on her feet and the moving ground beneath them.

Since leaving the Boltons', she hadn't shed a single tear. She wouldn't allow the memory and realization to hit her just yet. The only thoughts she had were on her constantly-moving feet. She couldn't think of anything else; it would hurt too much.

Ten minutes later, Gabriella arrived at her destination, well, her feet's destination more less. She had no set place in mind, though her feet did. Determined, she walked up the driveway where she found two familiar faces sitting on a front porch swing, unaware of her presence as they spoke.

"…Maybe Yolanda or Dan…" Gabriella recognized the voice, but her numb mind couldn't process it clearly. Her subconscious mind wouldn't allow her to elaborate on the male, for she knew he was associated with more painful memories.

From beside him, Gabriella heard a girl huff and could picture the girl turning away out of annoyance, for she unconsciously knew who was with him. "Chad, I swear, if you don't leave that thing at home when you come to visit me, I'll…" Gabriella blocked out the rest of the sentence by focusing her attention on the fine details of the McKessie's home. It was a typical suburban home, nothing fancy or out of the ordinary. It was white trimmed in dark green and had a matching two-car garage. The house was only one-story, seeing as it was only Taylor and her mother living there, for her sister was away at college.

"Gabriella?" Finally snapping out of it, Gabriella looked back to the couple on the porch. She attempted to block their names from her thoughts, although it was impossible. The thought of Taylor led her directly to Chad who was beside her. The thought of Chad led her to the orange and black ball in his raised left hand. The thought of the basketball led her directly to…

Suddenly, Gabriella collapsed to her knees, her entire body shaking as the sobs she had been holding in made their escape. Instinctively, Taylor ran to her friend's side and wrapped her arms comfortingly around her. "Shh, Gabi," she whispered softly. "It's going to be okay. Just tell me what happened."

"Tr-Troy!" she choked. "H-he left me!"

Taylor stayed silent, although Gabriella soon felt herself being lifted to her feet by a pair of strong arms, too strong to be Taylor. Gabriella cringed away from Chad's touch, dreading the unexpected touch from any man. "I'll take care of her, Hun. Go to him." Taylor murmured to Chad, low enough Gabriella couldn't hear as she kept her arm locked around her for support.

"Gabi, come inside," Taylor whispered softly, helping her up the steps and through the front door. Gabriella never looked up as Taylor took her inside and down the hallway. From the kitchen, Ms. McKessie saw the two and was about to greet Gabriella, but her daughter mouthed the words 'Now's not the time', and so she remained silent.

Once they were in Taylor's room, she sat Gabriella down on the bed and took a seat less than a foot away from her before breaking the silence, "Gabriella, why did he break up with you? Everything seemed fine this morning."

"It was!" she cried, throwing her head in her hands. "But, I ruined it! I ruined everything! He doesn't want me anymore after he caught me kissing David! It was a mistake, Taylor! Everyone knows that I only love him!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Taylor started sympathetically. "I was really starting to believe you when you said you could get the old him back."

Gabriella sniffled. "I-I thought so, too. H-how am I going to get my stuff?"

"Don't worry. Chad's over there now getting it," Taylor assured her.

"H-he's not going to start something, is he?" she feared, not wanting the two best friends involved in a fight of any sort involving her.

Taylor sighed. "You know Chad…Troy may be his best friend, but he detests what he's done to you almost as much as I do."

"I hope he doesn't," she told her. "I don't want to ruin their friendship. I'm just some girl who came into the picture a year ago. What they have shouldn't be destroyed over me."

Taylor nodded. "I concur…to an extent. They probably shouldn't let this ruin their friendship, but Chad doesn't like the new Troy, either. He can't stand him, really."

"W-will they fight?" she asked timidly, trying to block the image out of her mind.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

As Chad made his way up the Boltons' driveway, his hands clenched angrily into fists. He didn't understand what his friend had been thinking for the past month, but he was going to find out. Without bothering to knock (as he never did in the last few years) he made his way to Troy's bedroom, not stopping when Jack and Cindy tried to greet him and tell him what had happened. He only had one goal: find Troy. He knew him well enough to know that this was where he was.

Chad tried to open the door but to no avail. Sighing in frustration, he started rapping on the door. "Troy, it's Chad! Let me in! We need to talk!"

"Leave me alone, Chad!" Chad was stunned by his tone. It wasn't anger or annoyance like he had expected. Instead, he was _begging_, _pleading_ with him to leave. Was it that bad? He left her, after all, so why was he as upset as Gabriella? It didn't make sense to him.

"Troy, I'm not hear to yell at you," Chad started, his voice more calm. True, he was originally going to yell and argue with him, but he could tell that was the last thing Troy needed. "You need a friend right now. I'm here, I'm listening."

Chad listened as Troy stood up and unlocked the door. The room was dark, making Troy's face unclear to see, though it was evident that he was crying.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me like this," Troy warned, leading Chad into the room.

"Of course I won't," he answered and closed the door behind him.

"So, I guess you heard already what happened," Troy assumed, sitting on his bed. Chad took the computer chair across the room and sat a few feet away, facing him.

"Gabriella was a mess when she showed up on Taylor's door step," he started. "She hadn't been crying at first, but as soon as she stopped running, she burst into tears. We asked her what was wrong, and all she said was you left her."

Troy winced at the mental image of his heartbroken newly ex-girlfriend. If only she would understand _why_ he had to do this. If only she would understand that he left her for her own wellbeing. If only she would just understand how much he truly loved her, she wouldn't be so upset.

Looking to the floor, Troy finally spoke, "I'm sorry for putting this burden on you and Taylor, but, please, take care of her for me. Give her the strength she needs to move on and forget all the pain I caused her. Will you do that?"

"Of course," Chad answered. "Troy, you're not the only one who cares about her. Of course no one cares more than you do, but we'll do our best. I promise."

Troy nodded. "I know you will."

"So, you're seriously never going to try to work it out?" Chad asked him suddenly. "You'll never try again?"

Troy shook his head. "I can't risk hurting her again, Chad. I mean, sure, I'll always love her until the moment I die, but we can't be together. She refuses to see that I'm unable to help her heal from her emotional wounds. She thinks only I can, but how can I, when I'm suffering from my own pain and misery? I want to help her, though. I really do, but I don't know how to at this point."

"Be her friend," Chad suggested. "Just because you can't be her boyfriend doesn't hinder you from being her best friend again. Of course, I better always be _your_ best friend."

Troy smiled at this. It was the same suggestion Cindy had given him, and the idea was beginning to appeal to him even more. "You both can share that status, if she wants it," His smile faded before he continued, "she hates me."

"No, she's just upset, like you," Chad replied. "She probably thinks you hate her, too."

"I could never hate her," Troy replied, slightly defensive.

"She doesn't know that."

"I took care of making sure she does know that," Troy suddenly smiled, although saddened by his revelation. "I guess you're here for her things."

Chad hesitantly nodded. "That's part of the reason."

"It's all in the guest room. Dad packed it when he got home because I didn't have the heart to," Troy explained. "Also, I left her a note in one of the boxes. Make sure she gets it. That's how she'll know."

Chad nodded. "Is it a five-page long love letter like you usually write?"

"No. Two sentences," he corrected.

"Wow, that's a first," Chad teased, but his original tone soon returned. "So, are you going to be okay?"

Troy shook his head. "I don't think so, but I'll get by."

"You know where I am if you need to talk," Chad stated. "I'd better get back before Taylor calls the national guard."

Troy chuckled, although, for once, feeling jealous of his friend. He had someone to worry about him, but he didn't, not anymore.

* * *

That evening, Taylor and Ms. McKessie helped Gabriella adjust to her new living arrangements, although she was too dazed to notice what they were doing. To keep from breaking down, she refused to think about Troy, period. Instead, she spent the past hour thinking about her upcoming AP chemistry test. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Taylor calling for her.

"Gabi," Finally, her head shot up. "I found this. Chad had said there was a note."

Reluctantly, Gabriella took the paper and slowly unfolded it. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she read it.

_When you truly love somebody, you have to be able to let them go. I did this for you, Gabriella._

_Troy_

Gabriella's bottom lip started to quiver. She bit it before the waterworks could start, though it was no use. The name had been mentioned, therefore overwhelming her with too many memories. Why did he have to let her go? She didn't care how badly he had hurt her before at this point. She just wanted him there with her.

Suddenly, Gabriella felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she found Taylor, looking sympathetic. "Sorry, I knew I shouldn't have given it to you yet."

Gabriella hastily wiped her eyes. "It's ok."

Taylor carefully wrapped her friend in a warm embrace, patting her back simultaneously. "I'm going to be here for you every step of the way."

"Thank you, for everything," Gabriella told her sincerely. "I'd be on the street right now if not for you."

"It's not a problem," she replied, smiling.

"Um, Tay, if you don't mind, I think I'll go to bed early tonight," Gabriella told her, yawning for emphasis. "I'm feeling unusually tired."

Taylor nodded, understanding. "Good night, then. I'll be here in a flash if you need me."

Forcing a smile, she nodded. "Thanks again. Good night."

Once Gabriella changed into sweatshirt and sweatpants (her choice for comfort), she sifted through the boxes for one particular item: the stuffed bear Troy had given her over a year ago. After finding it, she hugged it tightly and laid down on the bed with it still in her arms. It was the closest thing she had to remember him by, seeing as how she always called him her teddy bear.

The lump she had worked so hard to get down suddenly became that much harder to swallow as thoughts of that day ran through her mind. She would give anything at all for Troy to be laying beside her, _holding_ her, _kissing_ her, and _touching _her. As she closed her eyes, Gabriella could've sworn she felt his arms around her. However, she knew it was her imagination feeding into her yearnings as it had often done while she was being held in captivity. She knew she would never get to sleep if this continued.


	23. Tables Turned

AN: Sorry for lack of updates…again. This time, I have an excuse, though. My computer crashed is a good reason, right? Anyway, here's chapter 23! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ocs, which are the obvious ones 'cause they aren't in the movies.

* * *

_Troy didn't know why or how, but, suddenly, he found himself in the middle of a forest. Immediately, he knew he was dreaming, for it looked exactly like the one he ran through with Christy, only, there was no Christy, nor was there a voice of an angel calling to him the other time._

_"Troy," the angelic voice cried, alluring to him in every way. "Come here."_

_Without hesitation, he did as he was told and followed the majestic voice. In seconds, he found the clearing, which appeared to be the one from the same place he had found her a month before; the one where the cabin should've been. Although the cabin, nor any signs of Lance's presence, ceased to exist in this beautiful place. Not even the beautiful angel before him was the same abused, tortured, broken girl he remembered. She was whole again; the way he thought he'd never see her after everything she'd gone through._

_"It's about time," Gabriella remarked, smiling upon seeing his shocked expression. Noticing he was frozen in place, she closed the distance between them and threw her arms around him. Troy wanted to pull out of her grasp, knowing this was al wrong; however, those soft brown eyes gazing up at him diminished his resistance. He didn't understand; he broke up with her only yesterday. Shouldn't she be furious?_

_Oh right, he remembered. He was dreaming, after all. Only in his dreams would she be this carefree. Suddenly, her hands left his neck and hastily unbuttoned his shirt before he knew what was happening._

_"Gabriella, wha--"_

_Placing two fingers to his lips to silence him, she spoke, "Don't talk. Just kiss me." Troy didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the words left her lips he was leaning towards her, meeting her lips with the fire and passion he had never used before. In reality, she would've pulled away because she wasn't ready, but, now she met his fire with her own._

_Of course he knew this was only a dream; her hands weren't really stroking his chest, nor were his running along every curve of her body. It was still just a dream. However, he could imagine this was really happening, and that his relationship wasn't dead, right?_

**_Beep…beep…beep…._**

The sound of an alarm clock woke Troy from his slumber. Groaning, he opened his eyes and turned it off, soon realizing he wasn't in his room. Instead, he was in the guest room.

Why was he there? How did he get there? Many thoughts and questions swarmed through his mind until, finally, memories of the night before started coming back to him.

Troy had gone to this room after being unable to sleep in his own. Because the presence of its former inhibitor still lingered there, he decided to stay and allow her memory to take control of his mind; for he knew those memories were the only reminder of their love before it took the wrong turn. He remembered everything; everything that happened before his personality change. It had been so much easier to remember the good things here than it was elsewhere.

'_No wonder I dreamt of her,_' he thought sullenly, dragging himself back to his room to get ready.

* * *

_"Good morning, Gabi, breakfast is ready." Automatically, Gabriella knew she had to be dreaming, for there was no other logical explanation for this. For one, she was standing in her old home. Secondly, her mother was standing right in front of her._

_"Good morning, mom," Gabriella greeted her in return. If this were reality, she knew she would've been bawling, not acting as though she hadn't been motherless for the last year._

_Suddenly, Maria vanished within the blink of an eye. Gabriella frantically checked the house: the bedrooms, her balcony, the bathrooms, and everywhere else but couldn't find her. It was as though she had never been there._

_Standing on her balcony, Gabriella clutched tightly to the railing with a heavy heart. "Mama, come back. Please, don't leave me alone, not now, please…"Never before had she felt this alone, and it was the worst feeling she had ever experienced._

_"Looking for someone?" Gabriella whipped around and was momentarily stunned to see the taunting green eyes that haunted her every day and every night._

_"Wh-what do you want?" she whimpered, backing up until she was right against the rail._

_"Let's go for a walk." Lance snickered as he grabbed her arm against her will to break free. She tried to fight back, but, when he got tired of it, he threw her against the balcony door. "Listen here, bitch! You'll do what I say, got it?"_

_Solemnly, she nodded, knowing there was nothing else she could do. However, footsteps made their way up the stairs. Maybe she would get help after all…_

_"You got her?" a familiar voice called from her room. Gabriella's breathing became shallow; that couldn't be him, she thought. Troy couldn't be there to help Lance. It was impossible, even in her worst nightmare._

_"Here," Lance replied, snapping her back into reality. The next thing she knew, she was on her feet, being shoved back to her room by Lance. "On second thought, here is good." He shoved her down on the bed where another pair of hands pinned her shoulders._

_"D-don't, please," Gabriella pleaded, her eyes no longer on Lance but on Troy, who looked down at her with lust-filled eyes. "You said you'd never hurt me, not like this…"_

_Troy laughed at this. "You must have me confused with someone else." He looked at Lance. "Now."_

_Before she could respond, Lance stuck several pieces of duct tape over her mouth as Troy started ripping off her clothes. She cried and tried to scream but it was no use. She felt something hit her head, knocking her unconscious on impact._

Taylor was awoken at 5:45 A.M. by a rather loud scream. Realizing instantly who it was, she jumped to her feet and sped down to hallway to Gabriella's room. Swinging the door open, she found Gabriella curled up in a ball on her bed, sobbing into her knees.

"Don't cry, Gabi. What's wrong?" Taylor asked calmly, wrapping one arm around her back to try to soothe her.

"I-it was just a dream," Gabriella whispered, although her voice was unconvincing. After her shaking was almost over, she allowed Taylor to fully embrace her, knowing it was the closest thing to comfort she would get.

Normally, Gabriella would've expected Troy to come to her rescue, as she had this time as well. However, the realization of Troy's absence hit her fast, though not hard. The previous day, she missed him. Now, she still missed him, but that feeling was being overpowered quickly by a new feeling.

Within moments, a million memories seemed to flash through her mind, starting with New Year's Eve of the previous year; the first time she met Troy. This was followed by the two of them in the gym; the first time he ever held her in his arms. Several others went by until it reached the first time he had ever broke her heart. After that, the memories began to get worse, the good ones no longer appearing. The only flashbacks she had were of all the bad times they'd shared.

Gabriella's eyes opened wide with realization. Why did she waste so many tears on him yesterday? After all the pain he already caused her, why did she allow him to hurt her worse?

After believing for the longest time that she didn't deserve a good man to treat her right, she finally realized what Troy meant when they first got together; she did deserve better.

"You can tell me, if you want," Taylor suggested. "I'm all ears."

"Girls, is everything alright?" Mrs. McKessie called from the doorway.

"It's okay, Mom," Taylor assured her. "Gabriella just had a nightmare."

"Okay, I'll go since you seem to have it under control." Once she could no longer hear her footsteps, Gabriella looked up at Taylor, her face stained with tears.

"M-my mom, sh-she was there; then, she disappeared. I looked everywhere, but, then, L-Lance came and grabbed me, Troy right behind him." She suddenly burst into tears at the memory. "They were going to rape me, Taylor! I woke up before it could happen!"

Gently, Taylor rubbed her back, hoping to calm her as much as she possibly could. She knew only one person could make Gabriella feel completely at ease, but she knew better than to tell him. After what he did to her best friend she felt she would never forgive him.

"Gabi, sh, it's okay," Taylor assured her. "Separate nightmare from reality. You know as well as I do that Troy would never help Lance do that to you. He'd be fighting him whether you were together or not. I'll give him a point for that."

Gabriella sniffled. "I-I know he wouldn't. That's the only promise he kept."

* * *

School, Gabriella knew, would be the worst it had ever been. She considered faking sick, but Taylor wouldn't let her, claiming she couldn't let her break-up with Troy keep away from the places she was supposed to be.

Before homeroom, Gabriella dropped a few books off at her locker. So far, she hadn't seen Troy which relieved her. She didn't want to see him at all after last night, because seeing him after he dumped her and after the dream would only make her heart ache that much worse.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Chad approaching his locker. She groaned when she noticed Troy was following him. Looking in her locker mirror, she caught his reflection. He was staring at her. She wished he would forget her existence; for him to just go back to his life before she came and ruined it.

"Hey, Gabriella." She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the voice belonging to the last person she wanted to talk to. She cringed upon feeling David's hot breath on her neck, giving her the wrong kind of chills. "Word on the street says you're available."

"Leave me alone, David," she snapped angrily. "Haven't you caused enough problems?"

David sighed. "Still mad about yesterday I see. But, if you're trying to blame me, well, I didn't make you kiss me back."

At this, Gabriella whirled around, her sudden anger taking them both by surprise. "You don't get just how screwed up my life is right now! I barely know up from down! I'm vulnerable, David, VULNERABLE!"

"I don't get it. Everyone has ups and downs in life but they aren't that bad off...usually, except the Spears' family," David stated.

"Because, if you were really her friend, you would know what's going on, now, wouldn't you?" a third voice stated, making Gabriella's stomach fill with butterflies, but it wasn't the same as they usually felt. These caused her more discomfort and confusion than before.

"Oh, like you know so much yourself, Bolton," David growled, agitated.

"I believe I know her well enough to know that she wants you to leave her alone," Troy warned, a threat underlying his words. Of course, he knew she didn't want _him_ there, either, based solely on the way she now glared at him. He hated seeing her like this; he knew before he broke up with her that it would leave her bitter, but he had hoped he was wrong.

"I don't think she wants you around, either," David started. "Why should I be the one to leave her alone when she clearly doesn't want you?"

"Will both of you just shut up!" Gabriella yelled, silencing both of them. "David, don't talk to me ever again! And, Troy…" His name came out in a whisper. "Troy, you wanted it this way so stay out of my life."

The world seemed to have stopped as Gabriella said these words. Troy could've sworn his heart stopped, if it was even still there.

As David walked away, Gabriella gave Troy a stern look, telling him to follow suit, although he wouldn't move an inch. Once David was completely out of sight, her expression faltered slightly but only for a moment; long enough for Troy to see it, however.

"Gabriella," Troy started, her name stinging his throat. "I don't want it this way. I don't want to be completely out of your life, nor do I want you out of mine."

"It's too late for that," she replied. "You broke my heart, Troy. What you did last night only broke me beyond repair. I can't do this anymore."

Troy sighed. "I get that, I really do. I was just hoping that…we could still be friends. I know it'll be hard at first, but I really believe we can do it."

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm sorry, Troy, but I can't do this. If my heart ever heals, it needs to do so without you there. You'll only shatter it again."

Troy nodded, his eyes filled with sadness and remorse. "After yesterday I just assumed you would still want me in your life. I mean, Chad said you were a wreck…"

"What did you expect?" she snapped, agitated by his last remark. "I spent ten months waiting for you to rescue me! I used to imagine my life with you! Everything was going almost exactly how I hoped, but then you ruined it! You ruined me! I don't need you!"

For a moment, Troy stopped breathing. Gabriella noticed this and felt instant regret. However, she didn't apologize. The regret was soon disguised by the feeling of triumph. Yesterday, she'd seen this face when he caught her with David and it hurt worse than ever. Now, however, it was exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to hurt. She wanted him to feel her pain.

Troy was about to speak up, but he was cut off by the late bell. She groaned, knowing she would have to spend an extra half hour after school now with Troy and Ms. Darbus. Troy had similar feelings, although his was now more out of dread. He didn't think his heart could take much more of this. He could only imagine how Gabriella used to feel, for he knew what he'd done was much more than that. He wouldn't blame her if she decided to give him the same treatment.

* * *

"…Of all the rotten luck…" Gabriella mumbled as she made her way out of the girl's locker room after changing for gym class. Not only was she stuck with Troy in this class, but, now, she had detention after school with him as well. Of course, Ms. Darbus gave them a different kind of detention than she had before, back when the two had just met. This detention was the normal style of detention. They would have to sit in the classroom with her watching them like a hawk, which she was somewhat thankful for.

As soon as she was in the gym, she could immediately tell what unit they were going to start based on the buzz and excitement coming from the boys and the groans coming from the girls. There was only one other person in the room who was staying quiet about it, that being Troy. As soon as he saw her, he shot her a worried look as if he were reading her mind. He knew how much she detested football after her 'relationship' with Lance, the former captain of the football team. It brought back too many bad memories for her. He started walking towards her, but their teacher came out and began taking attendance.

Next were their warm-up laps around the gym. It wasn't the running that Gabriella despised, but she hated the feeling of every guy's eyes on her, except one. They stared at her legs and other areas of her body like hungry dogs. They knew not to do it before because Troy would've ripped their heads off, but, now, they thought he wouldn't be a problem.

Troy also caught them all staring at her like she was a piece of meat and silently wished he could tear their eyes out of their heads. However, he knew it was no longer his place to do so. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore nor did she want him to be there for her, meaning he didn't have the power to assault someone for looking at her like that, but it didn't stop him from wishing he could do something.

Once they were outside, the class was split into two teams. Troy and Gabriella were placed on different teams, much to their dismay. For the first fifteen minutes, Gabriella never touched the ball. Troy, on the other hand, had it a few times and scored twice. It didn't surprise her to learn that he was good at a sport other than basketball.

Lost in thought, Gabriella didn't realize she was being thrown the ball until it landed in her hands. Before she could run, however, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Troy running towards her, his face panic-stricken. Then, it hit her.

The ball fell to the ground several feet away; Gabriella landed a few feet away from where she had been standing. Her body shook violently as if she were back at the cabin with Lance and not just in gym class. Her eyes were shut tightly, meaning she didn't see Troy's murderous glare directed at the guy who tackled her.

"What the matter, Bolton? I'm sure you've done that to her plenty of times," the guy remarked, smirking at Troy.

Without hesitation, Troy punched him square in the jaw, hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"Enough! Tyler, Troy, see me after class! Right now, Troy, help Gabriella to the nurse's office." Troy nodded at their teacher before kneeling beside her, her eyes fearful as she looked at him. He sighed, this look bringing back too many awful memories for him. "Don't be afraid," he whispered, low enough only she could hear. "Are you okay to stand?"

Gabriella nodded and tried to stand up, but the pain in her stomach and back was too much for her to do it alone. "I-I can't--" Before she could finish, Troy gently placed his hands on the small of her back as though he were embracing her with a foot of space between their bodies. Carefully, he closed the space and helped her back to her feet. This touch usually gave her the feeling of elation; however, now, she felt sick. She didn't feel the warmth and comfort his arms usually produced. Maybe she didn't feel it because she knew he would never touch her out of love again.

"If I let go, will you be able to walk without falling over?" he asked her as the rest of the class returned to their game. She nodded and he withdrew one arm, leaving one wrapped securely around her waist. "Just in case," he explained, noticing her confused expression. "I don't think I'd be liked too much if you fell down the stairs or something when I'm temporarily in charge of preventing such accidents."

"Why?" she asked suddenly, once they were back inside the school. "Why are you still being nice to me and being here for me when I made it perfectly clear earlier that I don't need you?"

Troy sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "I don't care what you say. I wasn't going to stand by and let that jerk hurt someone I care about, no matter how many times you tell me you don't want me to be there for you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Yeah, so says the girl who couldn't even stand up on her own." It was Troy's turn to roll his eyes.

"You act as though you're the only person capable of helping me!" she snapped. "Newsflash: I don't need you! I told you that already! I thought I did, but, now, I realize I don't need some over-bearing, over-protective, self-centered pig taking over my life!" Troy winced as her words sliced him in half for the second time that day. Without hesitation, his other arm dropped from her waist.

"You'll be fine walking alone from here. I'm going back to class." Gabriella watched him walk back outside, feeling a mix of remorse and triumph fill her heart once more. Was this what Troy felt every time he had hurt her? If so, she realized how the feeling of triumph could become an addiction, knowing she had the power to hurt someone as much as they hurt her.

How could something that felt so wrong feel so right? Was it the human justification of 'an eye for an eye' as Troy had put it? He did break her heart, after all. So, wouldn't it be fair to break his as much as he did hers? If so, he hadn't seen _anything_ yet.


	24. Broken

AN: I'm really sorry for the wait, but with all the holidays and stuff it was pretty crazy, but things are slightly less crazy, except I have finals all this week then I switch classes so the earliest you can expect an update would be around the 26th, though don't get your hopes up that I'll be posting that day. I probably won't, though I may start it then. Also, in the next chapter, I'll warn you now that I have a little surprise in store but not a good one, so if you don't like surprises I would suggest not reading the next couple of chapters.

Anyway, as always, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM still isn't mine, nor is "Broken" by Lifehouse.

* * *

The half hour detention seemed to drag on hours for Troy and Gabriella, its only two victims. The hostile tension radiating from Gabriella made it even more unbearable for Troy, and it didn't help neither of them that Ms. Darbus decided to give them 'normal' detention instead of her infamous 'Darbus-style' detention. From the corner of his eye, he noticed she had an ice pack pressed against her stomach. He winced internally, remembering why she had the ice, because he was once again too late to save her.

As the half hour passed, Gabriella stared blankly at her desk, trying to concentrate on not thinking about her detention partner. However, every time she told herself not to think of him she thought of him. It made it harder that she occasionally felt him staring at her, even if it was for only a second. Of course, she wanted to look at him as well, but her resistance was apparently stronger than his, for she never glanced his way once in the half hour which she knew drove him mad. This thought pleased her.

When the half hour was up, Gabriella jolted out the door, followed swiftly by Troy. Sensing he was following her, she turned around ten feet from the room. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you were all right. You know, the earlier incident," he reminded her.

"Oh," she replied nonchalantly. "I've felt worse, you know. Like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. Need I go on?"

Troy winced as memories of her previous agony ran through his mind. He said the only thing he could think of to say, "I'm sorry."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Sure...whatever."

"So, I got two days of in-school suspension and possibly kicked off the team with the state championship game next Friday just for you to roll your eyes when _I_ apologize?" he questioned. "And here I thought you were better than that."

"I'm not the one who told you to punch him! You could've just stood there and let our teacher give that guy a punishment, but, no, you had to play 'hero'!"

"Um, hello? Didn't you hear what he said? He was commenting on our sex life, which we never had, but he more less called you a cheap slut!" Troy defended. "Excuse me for wanting to defend your honor!"

"You call me that all the time! What's the difference?" she snapped.

"The difference is I'm sorry about it, but I don't know why!" he snapped. "I don't know why I keep apologizing to you, because you'll hate me no matter what I say! I don't know why I defended you earlier! I guess my heart still thinks we're together! I can't control my feelings or the depth of them! If I could I would have dumped you when all my crap started! If I wasn't so selfish and stupid none of this would've happened! I would've just left you then!"

Unexpectedly, Gabriella burst into tears. Instead of rushing to her side, however, Troy remained motionless, not breathing, trying to calm down so as not to yell anymore, for every time he did she cried. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm sorry for that, too." Before she could respond, he was gone.

When he left, her sobs came out faster. She despised being alone more than being near Troy. When she was alone, she had too much room to think, usually about the bad in her life. Although, little did she know Troy wasn't far.

Gingerly, she stood up, drying her eyes quickly. Once she was composed she started walking again. Taylor would be waiting for her outside, meaning the loneliness wouldn't last much longer. This thought comforted her slightly, knowing she would have someone there whom she could have a civilized conversation with.

As she walked, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. It unnerved her but she continued, figuring it was her imagination getting away from her. A few seconds later, she heard someone sigh; it was so quiet she almost didn't hear it. Turning her head sharply, she saw Troy leaning against the office door in the main hallway.

"Why didn't you leave?" she snapped.

Looking up at her, he shrugged. "Because, you're cursed with bad luck so I figured I would take the liberty of watching out for you. Is that so wrong?"

Gabriella sighed in frustrated. "I'm not a damsel in distress, you know."

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned, standing up straight. "I mean, as many times as you've needed to be rescued....."

"Quit 'rescuing' me! You act like I'm cursed or something! Newsflash: I'm just fine without you!" she yelled.

"I know that," he answered quietly. "I just miss being your knight in shining armor."

"Gabriella, c'mon, we need to go." Gabriella was thankful for Taylor's interruption, for she didn't know how to respond to that.

"Coming!" she cried, speeding down the hallway. Shaking his head, Troy watched her until she was out of sight before following her to the parking lot.

* * *

The following day Gabriella dreaded going to school. What would Troy have in store for her? What about everyone else? She groaned as the endless list of worries danced through her mind.

Maybe she wouldn't see Troy at all, she thought suddenly. When his suspension started she most likely wouldn't see him. However, it probably wouldn't start until Monday, unfortunately for her.

When she and Taylor arrived at school that morning, her fears were soon put to rest, at least one of them. When they got to homeroom, Gabriella took her assigned seat behind Jason, diagonal from Troy, but he didn't look up. Relief mixed with fear rushed over her; she was relieved that he seemed to be leaving her alone, but she feared this because it must've meant that he was over her.

She didn't understand why she was so afraid he would move on from her. Was it because she was secretly still hopelessly in love with him? No, _this_ wasn't her Troy. Until he came back she didn't care who he loved. Maybe it was because, if he had moved on, he wouldn't be there for her ever again. No, that wasn't it, either. She didn't want him to be there for her anymore.

Gabriella huffed impatiently, wishing Ms. Darbus would start talking soon to distract her. Troy must've been paying closer attention to her than she thought, for he chuckled in amusement, finally glancing in her direction.

"You know, Gabriella, you make absolutely no sense to be a woman of higher intelligence and all. First, you tell me to leave you alone so I do. Now, you're frustrated as if you want me to pay attention to you. Make up your mind," he teased.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You act as though everything is all about you. I'm not frustrated because of you. I just don't want to be here..."

"...Because of me," he finished. "In that case, it is about me."

"Just go back to not talking to me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, have it your way." As if it were nothing, Troy turned towards Jason who was beside him. "So, Jase, are you up for some two-on-two at my house tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure, but with who?" Jason asked dumbly.

Troy sighed but smirked, figuring if Gabriella was listening she wouldn't like which road he was about to take. "Tila Tequila and Jessica Alba."

"Whoa, seriously?" Jason stated. "That's like.....a dream..."

"Dude, I did have that dream last night," Troy lied smoothly. "I scored twice, if you know what I mean." Without looking up, Troy knew Gabriella was glaring daggers at her desk whilst her hands were beneath her to refrain from smacking him or anything else she would regret later. He never had to look at her to know her response to certain things, this being one of them.

"Dude, that's every guy's dream!" Jason exclaimed.

"I know. I bet they'd be better than certain sluts here at East High," Troy stated, mentally wincing at the mental image of what he almost did with Veronica, while Gabriella was being raped again....

Because he wasn't looking, Troy didn't see the tears welling up in Gabriella's eyes, nor did he ever think that she would believe he was referring to her.

Jason glanced her way for a split second before speaking, "What's wrong with her?"

Meeting Jason's stare, Troy bit his bottom lip. Gabriella's hair hid her face from view which told Troy that she was crying. Sighing, he stood and walked to her side. "There's a few minutes left until homeroom officially starts. Follow me."

Reluctantly, she shook her head. "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

Troy sighed before carefully resting his hand on the back of her head. He was surprised when she didn't push him away, and so he chose to speak, "Just know that I was talking about Veronica, not you. If you and I went that far, you would've been the best in the world because you loved me for me. Correction, no matter how far we went, you were still the best girlfriend any guy could ever ask for."

Gabriella didn't respond but wiped her eyes. Troy sighed again, realizing that she was doing just as he was: hiding behind an act. They both had to act to keep the other from seeing how broken they truely were. However, she was hiding behind his old mask, the one that caused him to hurt her in every way imaginable. It was the one that caused him to nearly have sex with every slut who looked his way; he shuddered at the memory. What if she started doing that with other guys to get back at him? If she did, he knew she wouldn't have the power to say no as he had used so many times before.

No matter what, he couldn't stand by and let her do that to herself. He wouldn't let her screw up the way he had. "Just do me one favor, Gabriella," he whispered softly enough that no one else could hear. "I'll be there for you no matter what, but, please, don't go down my path. It'll leave you with not only a shattered heart but a lifetime of regret." Before she could reply, the bell rang and Ms. Darbus started speaking.

* * *

For the rest of the day Troy didn't speak to Gabriella nor vice versa. However, she contemplated his parting words most of the day. To him, it must've seemed as though she was turning into the monster that he was; she cringed at this thought. Although, she knew that, after everything, she owed him no favors. Also, did he not realize that she had no heart left to shatter? The only thing she couldn't handle was the regret. Grudgingly, she knew she could never hurt him the way he hurt her; her heart, shattered or not, could never do that to him.

After school, Gabriella immediately found Taylor talking with Martha and Kelsi. Forcing a smile, she greeted them, "Hey, girls."

"Ready to go home?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella nodded. "Okay, we gotta get going. See you guys Monday."

"Bye, guys," Kelsi and Martha replied simultaneously.

"Bye," Gabriella told them, following Taylor outside.

"So, what was that earlier between you and Troy?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Oh, he was just being a stupid jerk, as usual," she answered, unwilling to go into detail.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Why can't he just leave you alone?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. At least he hasn't spoken to me since."

"What did he say?" Taylor asked as they got in her car.

"He said a bunch of things, but the last thing he asked me was to do him a favor by not following in his footsteps as far as my new, 'cruel' attitude towards him," she answered as Taylor started the vehicle.

"Well, at least he seems to be making an effort to care about you," Taylor replied.

"For now," she agreed. "Until something else doesn't go his way."

Taylor shrugged. "You'll never know what to expect with him, though he might surprise you one day."

Gabriella crossed her arms. "I'd rather he didn't."

"Gabi, everyone knows you want him as much as he wants you," Taylor accused. "But, it's your stubborn pride that's in denial."

"I do not want him back, Tay," she argued.

"You don't need to deny it. We all know you two have been put through Hell together. It would only be natural for you to want him back in your life," Taylor pressed.

Glaring out the window, Gabriella spoke again, "I thought you didn't want me to be with him."

"I don't," she answered simply. "I just know he makes you happy when you're together. Ever since, you've been miserable."

"He used to be the source of my happiness," she corrected. "Not anymore."

* * *

When Troy got home that afternoon, he headed straight for his room, not bothering to greet Cindy. Hastily, he he got to his knees and rooted through the stuff under his bed until he found the hard, black case he was looking for. Slowly, he pulled it out and laid it on his bed. The case was his old guitar case. He'd played for five years and had gotten pretty good at it, although he hadn't played it since Gabriella re-entered his life. Not many people, including her, knew he played aside from his parents.

After finding his folder, also under the bed, he sat on his bed and pulled out the first music sheet: "Broken" by Lifehouse. Over the several months of Gabriella's kidnapping, this song had become his favorite. In a way, he felt this was his anthem.

Once he had the guitar positioned properly across his lap, he gently ran his right hand across the strings, as a test. Seeing that everything was in place, he started the song. He'd played the song so often that he didn't need the music sheets anymore, but he didn't want to screw up this time; after all, he hadn't played in a while. Softly, he began to sing along,

_"The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out"_

Slowly, Troy looked up at the picture lying flat on his nightstand of Gabriella as he continued,

_"I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be ok"_

Yes, he was hanging on to her words. Every last one of them, whether she was yelling at him or pleading with him, he remembered. And, no matter what her tone was, her voice revealed to him nothing but pain. As long as she was inpain, whether it be internally or externally, he could never be okay.

_"The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you"_

As the song came to a finish, Troy took a ragged breath and stared deeply into the brown eyes of the girl in the photo. He shattered the frame, the picture's only defense from the outside world, the same way he shattered the girl's heart. He chuckled humorlessly at the irony.

From outside the room, Cindy listened through the door to her son's heartfelt song. It depressed her everytime she heard him singing this song. Even though she knew this was his fault, she couldn't help but to blame some of her son's sadness on Gabriella. It was natural for a mother to try to blame others for their child's pain on others, whether it was just or not. She had to constantly remind herself that his pain was his fault, no one elses this time. Regardless, she couldn't bare to see him suffer.

Once the music had stopped, Cindy gently knocked on the door.

"What now?" Troy snapped.

Slowly, she opened the door. "Troy, honey, I know you're upset, but..."

"But, what?" he interrupted. "But it's for the best. I know, Mom, I know all too well."

Cindy bit her bottom lip. "I was going to say that you can't slip into depression."

"What if I already did? Huh? There's nothing you or anyone else can do," he stated. "Please, just leave me alone."

Reluctantly, Cindy nodded, not wishing to push him any further. He had to do this his way, and if it required him to be left alone then she would have to get used to it.

* * *

The weekend drug on for Troy. He spent most of Saturday playing basketball with Chad, Zeke and Jason, but once they were gone he locked himself in his room for the remainder of the weekend. The only times he left were to either use the bathroom or grab something to eat, never speaking to his parents.

Although Jack and Cindy were worried about Troy's well-being they left him alone. Cindy knew he needed time alone before he pulled his life back together. She wished she could help her son and take all his pain away, as any mother would, but he wasn't a boy anymore. He was a responsible young man who needed to learn the world for himself. She hated that she couldn't help him this time. It was an inner battle that he had to fight alone, for only he had the ability to overcome his heartbreak and tragedy.

When Monday morning came, Troy pulled on the first outfit he saw, not caring what he looked like. Today, hardly anyone would see him, anyway. He would be isolated in a room most of the day, meaning personal appearance didn't mean much.

After changing, he went to the bathroom and combed his hair hastily, as if he was in a hurry. He _was_ in a rush. He wanted to get to school before Gabriella. He knew he would break again if he saw her but couldn't talk to her, even though he shouldn't have been talking to her at all.

Luckily, when he arrived at school half an hour early almost no one was there except for a few teachers and staff. Making his way to the office, he made a stop at his locker and pulled out the work he gathered from his teachers on Friday.

Minutes passed like hours as Troy did his work. He'd manage to push reality to the back of his mind and concentrated solely on his work. Once he was half way finished around two, he decided to stop, knowing he would need to save the rest for something to do the next day.

Sighing, Troy put his work away and stared blankly out the window, knowing the next hour would drag on worse than the others. As much as he hated to, his mind wondered to Gabriella. Where was she? Did she miss him at all? Had she thought about him at least once today? How was she? These questions were enough to drive him insane with wonder.

If only he could see her, that would be all he needed, right? Or, would that only lead to wanting more? As always, seeing her led to the yearning to speak to her, then that would lead to the urge to simply touch her delicate, beautiful face. Every time she was near he wanted nothing more than to touch her face again and see her usual reaction: the typical blush which he found so endearing and the smile that would grace her face and light up his world.

Her smile. God, how he missed seeing that. He hadn't seen her truly happy since the last evening they shared before their relationship went downhill. However, her smile had the power to brighten a room, as well as melt his heart. Troy knew that if she would have smiled just once during one of his rampages, then he probably would've stopped instantly. Only her smile had the ability to do that to him.

Her smile, those lips. Troy smiled just thinking about kissing her. Although, the last time he felt their connection this way was, once again, the evening before he started hurting her. Ever since, the connection to her internally was lost. If only she would let him kiss her once, just once, to see if there was any sign whatsoever of the relationship they once had. Alas, she would never, nor did he blame her for not wanting to kiss him.

For the remainder of the hour, Troy solely thought of Gabriella. For him, however, time starter going too fast. All he wanted to do was think about her and try to remember every little thing that made him fall in love with her, but an hour wasn't enough time. He seemed to be saying this a lot lately, but he needed more.

Tuesday went by in a similar fashion as Monday. Troy avoided any possible run-ins with Gabriella by arriving early and leaving late. Four days of being away from him entirely should be enough to soften her heart, he hoped.

However, Gabriella appeared to be managing life without him fairly well. Since Sunday she hadn't spoken his name once, even though he was almost always on her mind. It was an improvement, though, she thought. On Monday and Tuesday she barely paid his empty homeroom seat any thought, nor had she been expecting him to exit the boys' locker room during gym class.

Even though her heart still yearned for him, she thought that, in time, she _could_ move on with her life. True, she still believed she could never love someone else the way she loved Troy, but the idea of growing old alone sounded less and less frightening after her experience with relationships. As far as having children, which she wanted almost more than anything someday, she knew she could always adopt.

Tuesday night, after doing homework and watching movies with Taylor and her mother, Gabriella went to bed at nine, which was almost her usual time. When she lived with the Boltons', she tried to go to bed as early as possible, trying to drown the memories....

Gabriella let out a muffled groan into her pillow. Troy would be back in class tomorrow; this thought struck her like a ton of bricks. She had gotten used to never seeing him for over half a week and she'd grown accustomed to not seeing him. However, there was still the ache in her chest that _wanted_ to see him again. Whether they were together or not she felt partially complete only when he was near her, even though her heart was filled with sadness for it knew that he would never be hers again.

For this thought, Gabriella smacked her forehead. She couldn't think like that. She _didn't_ want to be with him, but why couldn't she let him go? Was her love for him so strong that it was impossible for her to not need him? As much as she hated to admit it that was probably the reason.

Gingerly, Gabriella picked up her cell phone and searched until she found Troy's photo. She wanted to delete anything Troy-related from her phone, but something inside of her wouldn't let her toss out anything that reminded her of him.

She sighed. This picture was the last picture she had of him. It was from the New Year's Eve party of last year, and so she noticed significant differences. He looked more lively and more child-like than he did now. Now, he looked older, his face always serious, never laughing at the trivial. Before he met her he was so happy; how did she ruin it?

Right, she remembered. It was her troubled life that left him this way. He was right in saying it was her fault, she thought. If not for her he would be happy, and so would everyone else. If only she didn't exist....

* * *

Wednesday morning, Troy arrived at school at his usual time instead of early as he had been. He wanted desperately to talk to her, or at least just see her. Seeing her alone would make his day complete.

Two minutes after his arrival his wish came true, for in walked Gabriella. For a moment, she paused and looked at him, her expression weary. However, his expression was nothing but happiness, even though he wasn't exactly smiling. Hesitantly, she took her seat, thus breaking eye contact.

"So, dude, how was ISS?" Troy jumped, not realizing Jason had sat beside him.

"Oh, it was awful," Troy groaned for emphasis. "I'd have rather spent the day doing prop sets for Darbus," he continued in a hushed tone so as not to pique the interest of Ms. Darbus.

"Really? Wow. You're just lucky your dad is the coach or else you could've gotten kicked off the team," Jason stated. "Right before the big game, too."

"The game, right..." Troy hadn't been focusing too much on the game Friday. Somehow, he managed to pull himself together to pull the team into the state championships once again. However, the semi-finals were won by luck. Gabriella hadn't been to a single one of his games, nor was she aware of how far they made it. Basketball was one of the topics they previously rarely discussed, and now they didn't talk about it at all. In fact, he doubted she even realized they had a game the nights he and his dad disappeared...

By now, however, he knew she had to know _something_. The entire school was discussing it, as they had last year. Everyone, whether they wanted to know or not, knew the Wildcats made it.

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered. _Would Gabriella be there?_ He knew Taylor would be there for Chad, but would Gabriella come along? He knew it was false hope, but he couldn't stop himself from wishing she would. Right now, he knew he wouldn't be able to pull off another win unless he knew she was there. She always said that he was the one who pulled her through life, but it was she who gave him the strength he needed to get through everyday. Without her, he had been merely surviving, but with the extra depression, he knew he would be lucky to even make it to the gym that night.

It wasn't until the bell rang that Troy noticed he hadn't paid attention during Ms. Darbus's announcements. Quickly, he gathered his things and walked out quickly, hoping to catch Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabriella," he greeted nervously once he was next to her.

"What now?" she asked, evidently annoyed.

"I was wondering if you were going with Taylor to the game Friday night," he stated.

"If she is I guess I have no choice now do I?" she replied bitterly, although her response calmed his nerves. "That doesn't mean I intend to be your personal cheerleader, by the way."

"All I need is your presence," he assured her. "You're the source of my strength whether you want to be or not."

"Don't push your luck, Bolton," she growled. "It's too late to get me back."

"How many times must I tell you I don't want a relationship right now?" he asked. "I told you I just need you in my life somehow in someway. I'm too selfish to completely let you go."

"Well, I'm glad I'm the furthest thing from selfish right now," she replied, walking ahead. "Can't you get that _I_ don't need _you_?"

Troy sighed. "I know you don't need me. In fact you're much better off, but I still need you."

"You just think you need me," she retorted, her eyes narrowed. "But, really, you don't."

Troy laughed without humor as she started walking away. "If only you knew."


	25. Anything For You

AN: For those who read, and hated and told me about it, the first version of this chapter, I decided to change the end of it a bit, ok, a lot a bit, if you know what I mean. I've had this entire story planned out for nearly 2 years now, so I know everything that's going to happen, and I can say this'll have a happy ending. I usually don't like giving away my endings, but if I'm losing everyone there's really no point in keeping it a secret, right? I still have about 15 chapters to go. I have intentions of finishing this regardless then I will be done. For a year, I've considered making this a trilogy, only the next story would take place about 20 years into the future. Troyella would have a 16 year old daughter, which tells you that this story ends happily. But, if I'm losing you in this story then there really is no point in writing it, even though I've been obsessed with the idea for a long time, which, I won't give out my idea for it in case I do go through with it. I apologize if I'm losing you, but I'm not going to wruite the same cookie-cutter stuff everyone else writes, because, in reality, life isn't exactly peaches-n-cream.

And, to those who are sticking with me, I thank you and I'm sorry for boring you with my rambling.

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine. I wish, but it ain't happening.

* * *

The rest of the week Troy didn't speak to Gabriella. He wanted desperately to, but he also didn't want to ruin them any further than they already were (if that was possible), and so he thought that maybe, by giving her as much space as he could, she wouldn't fly off the handle the next time he spoke to her.

On Friday the entire school was a buzz. Exactly like last year, they were all excitedly awaiting the championship game. Everyone except Gabriella, that is. Everyone was acting as though Troy was some sort of God, which, at one point, she would've liked to believe. However, she knew now how much he could rip someone apart from the inside out. He was no God; he was just a monster in disguise.

"Hey, Gabs! Are you excited!" Kelsi beamed, walking towards the cafeteria with her that afternoon.

Gabriella forced a smile, as she did for all of her friends who were dating someone on the team. In Kelsi's case, Jason. "Yeah, of course."

Kelsi furrowed her brow. "No, you're not. I can tell. You have no reason to be. After all, Troy broke your heart."

"It's not just that, Kels. I mean, I'm excited for them, but I just can't get into it this year. I guess because, last year, Troy and I were close, but now we are the furthest thing from close," Gabriella explained. "You, Taylor and Sharpay weren't excited last year but now you are because you're dating the players. I'm not excited because one of the players broke my heart recently, so I don't really have a connection with the team like you guys."

Kelsi nodded, showing she understood. "I'm glad you're going, though."

Gabriella perked up a little as a memory entered her mind from the conversation she had with Chad the day before. "Chad talked me into coming."

Kelsi raised her eyebrow. "How?"

Before Gabriella could respond, a third voice interrupted. "Easy. Gabs here is so easily annoyed." Playfully, Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Chad who simply laughed in response. "All I had to do is say 'please' one too many times and she snapped."

"Hey," Gabriella snapped, her tone playfully accusing, "Does your girlfriend know you've been pestering her best friend the last two days?"

"What are you talking about? She's the one behind all this!" he denied, pointing in Taylor's direction down the hall. Taylor waved, smiling broadly as Gabriella glared at her.

"So, what is she giving you in return?" Gabriella questioned.

"She promised she would _try_ to not yell at me anymore this week for something I do," he answered, causing Gabriella to laugh. "What? It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is," Kelsi corrected, also laughing. "Chad, you really can be such a dope."

"But,_ unfortunately_, you're my dope," Taylor chimed in, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"Thank-wha?! Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Chad demanded, feigning hurt.

Taylor laughed and kissed him, which would've went further if Kelsi hadn't interrupted. "Ah hem..." The two pulled apart, both blushing, especially Taylor. Gabriella laughed again, remembering how flustered she used to get when they would interrupt her when she was kissing Troy. She had to admit, she missed that....

"Sorry for the PDA offense," Taylor said sheepishly.

"Yeah, we forgot that was something only Troy and Gabi could get away with." Chad's face reddened deeper, knowing he had just said the wrong thing. He knew Gabriella hated any mentions of Troy, especially when it was about how they used to be. "I'm sorry, Gabriella."

Gabriella took a deep breath, crossing her arms across her chest tentatively. "It's okay, Chad. I'm okay."

Taylor and Kelsi shot each other knowing looks. Both girls knew Gabriella was definitely not okay, but now wasn't the time for that.

"C'mon, guys," Kelsi started, breaking the awkward silence. "We don't want to be late for lunch. If they run out of food before we get there Chad might starve to death."

Taylor and Gabriella laughed as Chad scowled. "It's not 'let's make fun of Chad' Day!"

"Oh, c'mon, Chad, you know it's the truth," Taylor argued.

"Yeah, we're just having fun," Gabriella defended. "No need to go all drama queen on us. That's Sharpay's job."

"True that!" Kelsi and Taylor agreed. It had been a long time since any of them heard Gabriella being this animated. She was usually depressed all the time, and so her sudden playfulness surprised them.

Once they reached the cafeteria a pair of sad blue eyes connected with Chad's momentarily. Without explaining, Chad dismissed himself from the girls and made his way through the sea of people until he found the one whom those eyes belonged to. He knew Troy was probably on the verge of cracking after not speaking to Gabriella almost all week, and he had probably seen him talking and laughing with her in the others which may have upset him even more.

"Hey, Troy, what's up?" Chad greeted him.

Wearily, Troy replied, "Can I talk to you...alone, for a minute?"

"Of course," Chad replied. "Let's get lunch first, though. The girls were right, I'll starve if I don't get any."

Troy chuckled at this, although it seemed forced. "All right. Grab your lunch then meet me in the gym."

"Wait, aren't you eating?" Chad asked him.

Troy shook his head. "Food has been making me feel kinda sick lately."

"But, Troy, you should be eating. We have a game tonight. You know they'll be bringing it all. What if something happens and you faint or something from not eating? It can happen, you know."

"Don't worry, I'll do fine and we'll win," Troy assured him.

Chad wasn't convinced. "Look, Troy, you really need to get it together. If you want to change, you need to be the old Troy. You know, the one who loved his life even before he met his first girlfriend."

"Yeah? Well, I'm sorry but life hasn't exactly been peaches-n-cream lately," he retorted. "Look, I have to go. Remember, meet me in the gym when you're done. I want to stay there during free period, too, but whether you choose to stay or not is up to you."

Chad nodded. "Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

When Chad arrived in the gym he immediately found Troy doing as expected: playing basketball. However, as unexpected, he was playing poorly.

It was only natural, though. The last few games he hadn't done as well as he should've. In fact, the team believed he played better when Gabriella was gone than when she came back. He prayed that Gabriella's presence at the game would miraculously improve his ability to play, but he secretly doubted it. Troy was just too far gone.

"Yo, Troy, you wanted me?" Chad called, walking towards him, although Troy didn't turn around. Instead, he shot another basket. The ball hit the backboard but bounced back into Troy's waiting hands. He groaned in frustration. "You're putting too much force behind it." Finally, Troy turned as if he had just heard Chad.

"I know what I'm doing," Troy snapped.

"I know you do. You're the captain, after all. But, I can tell when depression is effecting your mind, which effects your game as well," Chad explained. "Troy, haven't you noticed that every time you and Gabriella are separated for whatever reason you play poorly. But, whether she's watching you or not, you're better than you ever were when your relationship is safely on shore and not on the rocks. Troy, whether you know it or not, she's more or less controlling how well you perform. When she's upset, it's the worst. When she's happy, you're at your best."

"Gabriella does not control my skills," he argued. "My stress level is what's controlling it."

"Yeah, but who's stressing you out?" Chad questioned.

"Gabriella," Troy answered.

"Exactly, so she is in control, though I doubt she realizes that herself," he stated. "But, don't worry. She'll be at the game tonight. She won't come out and say it, but Taylor says she knows Gabriella will still be pulling for you, even if it's in silence."

"Silence?" Troy groaned at the thought. "How will I be able to play well if I don't even know whether or not the love of my life is for me or against me?"

"You always said your bond with her is strong and that you could sense her pain when she was gone. I'm sure you'll be able to tell that she's still on your side," Chad assured him. "By the way, what did you really want to talk about?"

Troy sighed, knowing this question would come up sooner or later. "I don't want to spy on her or anything, but I just want to know how well she's holding up."

Chad nodded. "I kinda figured. According to Taylor, Gabriella is suffering silently and alone. At night, she hears her crying, but when she goes to her she says it was just a bad dream. She even sleeps with the stuffed bear you gave her a year ago. But, when she's around even just one person she refuses to break. She is trying desperately to hold onto what's left in her life, but Taylor said that losing you was the worst blow in Gabriella's life, possibly worse than when she lost her parents."

Troy stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. "I offered her my friendship. Why won't she take it if she's so miserable?"

Chad shrugged. "As I always say, I don't attempt to understand the female mind."

Picking up the basketball, Troy threw it to Chad who caught it with ease. "I wish I could understand, then I'd know exactly what it is that she wants from me."

"Hey, how about we get some more practice in? You know, take your mind off everything?" Chad suggested, tossing the ball easily through the hoop.

"Maybe...but, prepare to lose, because with Gabriella or not I can still beat you," Troy stated matter-of-factly, grabbing the ball.

"Oh, you're on!" Chad responded, quickly trying to block Troy as he moved around the court. Once he was in position, he shot the ball but it bounced off the rim. Chad caught the rebound as Troy moved to block him. Thinking fast, Chad cut left and quickly moved right, giving him a split second to shoot, and the ball went in perfectly.

"You got lucky," Troy stated, taking the ball and moving to the half court. Out of the corner of his eye, Chad noticed someone standing in the doorway. This distraction gave Troy a moment to make a move, and so he ran quickly until he was in a good position, Chad following him. Without giving it much thought, Troy shot the ball which bounced off the backboard.

"_Come on, Troy. You're better than this."_ Troy jumped in surprise as the all-too familiar feminine voice flooded his mind. As Chad got the rebound, he turned around, but the gym was empty except for himself and Chad.

"Troy." Snapping back to reality, Troy turned back to his best friend. "Try again."

This time, Chad didn't block him. If his prediction was right, then Troy would get every shot in from here on out with or without someone blocking him. With newfound confidence, Troy dribbled the ball while running back to the half court line. With the voice still ringing in his head, he shot the ball. It was a perfect shot.

Troy turned around again. There was still no one there, although he could've sworn he saw someone's long, dark-brown hair uncovered as she apparently tried to hide. "Someone's out there," he whispered so she wouldn't hear him and run off knowing her cover was blown.

Chad nodded, grabbing the ball again. "I told you she effects your game."

This time, Troy didn't argue. As he moved through the court to block Chad, he continued to keep one eye on the doorway, hoping she would come out for him to see. Finally, a figure emerged from the shadows. Their eyes locked instantly, and Troy almost forgot what he was doing until he noticed the ball left Chad's hands. Quickly, he jumped and snatched it. Before Chad's reaction could kick in, Troy shot the ball-another perfect shot.

Even without looking, Troy knew that Gabriella was smiling._ "That's my wildcat."_

"Chad, am I going insane or is Gabriella speaking? I can hear her, can you?" Troy whispered, once again low enough only Chad could hear him.

Chad looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I dunno, but that's the second time I heard her. The first time, she told me to come on, that I was better than that. Then, I just heard her again. She said 'that's my wildcat'," Troy explained. "Maybe I'm losing it."

"Maybe. Or, maybe you two have a way to read each other's mind," Chad joked. "But, maybe the bond between you two is strong enough that you can do that."

Looking to the doorway, Troy suddenly felt empty again. That only meant that Gabriella was gone. However, before their game or conversation could continue, the warning bell rang, meaning the end of free period.

"I'll see you tonight, Troy," Chad told him, jogging out of the gym. Once he was gone, Troy picked up the ball and shot again. This time, it bounced off the rim and to the right. Sighing, he jogged to the supply closet and put it away.

* * *

As Taylor and Gabriella made their way into the crowded gymnasium, they soon found Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay sitting on the top row. Quickly, they made their way up to them, taking the empty spaces beneath them.

"Hey, guys! Glad to see you made it," Sharpay greeted them perkily.

"So, did we miss anything?" Taylor asked. "Like, locker room brawls..."

"Not that we know of," Ryan answered. "Although, when we were in the parking lot, I heard some people from West High talking. Apparently, there's a rumor going around here about Troy going from top-notch threat to the weakest link. They want revenge for losing last year. I think at least Troy needs to watch himself out there, Chad, too. Because, if they pick Troy off, then you know who's next on their hit list."

"Wow, Ry, who knew you knew so much," Sharpay teased, although no one was laughing. Taylor and Kelsi looked at Gabriella. Her face was pale, drained of any color.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked, placing her hands on her shoulders to try to calm her.

"He'll be okay," Taylor assured her, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Yeah, Troy's no pushover," Sharpay assured her. "Besides, they can't intentionally harm him, right?"

"There's the locker rooms...the parking lot...hallways...virtually anywhere," Gabriella murmured.

"Gabriella, the team isn't going to let anything happen to him," Ryan stated. "He's still the one holding them together. Without him, they know they don't stand a chance."

"But, they can't be there _all_ the time," Gabriella argued.

Taylor laughed lightly. "Gabi, now you sound like Troy. He was so scared every time you were out of his sight that something bad was happening to you. But, was there _usually_ any danger?"

"No," Gabriella answered, although knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"See? There's nothing that could go wrong," Kelsi stated as someone else ran up the bleachers.

"Gabriella," Chad started. "I know I'm not supposed to be here, but take this."

Confused, Gabriella took the energy bar that was in his hand. "What for?"

"Troy hasn't eaten anything all day. If something happens out there tonight, give him this," Chad instructed. "Try to pull him outside so Coach doesn't find out he hasn't been eating. Only you could get him out for a few minutes."

Reluctantly, Gabriella nodded. "Okay."

Chad grinned. "Great. I'll talk to you guys after we win."

"You mean _if_ you win," Taylor corrected, wrapping her arms around his neck before giving him a quick 'good luck' kiss.

Chad's grin widened when she pulled away and sat back down. "_We_ already won."

The group (except Gabriella) laughed as Chad sprinted back down. Gabriella continued staring at the energy bar, her eyes full of overwhelming emotions.

"Gabs, calm down," Ryan started. "You act like he's about to die or something."

Gabriella shook her head, tucking the snack into her purse for safe-keeping. "No, he won't. He'll be just fine...."

Over the next forty-five minutes students and adults filled the bleachers. The gym was slightly larger than East High's, and so everyone managed to squeeze onto the bleachers. Gabriella anxiously waited for the game to start while the others talked. A new feeling of anxiety rushed over her when the loud voice came over the loudspeakers. She listened as the man welcomed everyone, although not paying too much attention. She heard the doors to the locker rooms opened and the teams were announced. As soon as she saw Troy, however, her worries were put to rest and all voices were blocked out of her mind. When his eyes met hers, she looked away, blushing. For the next few minutes, she worked up the courage to look down again. When she did, she found Troy and Coach Bolton talking to the team before most of them took off onto the court while the rest waited on the bottom bleacher with Coach. One person she noticed on the bleachers looked to only be a sophomore. In a way, he reminded her of Troy , only much more lankier.

Catching her gaze, Taylor explained, "That's Jimmy, or 'Rocketman' as he calls himself. He's a sophomore but also a complete dork. But, Chad says he's good for a laugh and he never really gets mad. And, in case you haven't been able to tell, Troy is his 'role model', as crazy as that is."

"So, how good is he?" Gabriella asked curiously, watching as he laughed along with the guy beside him who also appeared to only be a sophomore.

"He's pretty good. From what I heard he's taking the captain position next year," Taylor replied. "I don't know what Troy and Chad were thinking before winter break when they suggested it to Coach. But, he gets along well with everyone, so I guess they might know what they're doing."

"Is he going to get any playing time since he's only a sophomore? What about the guy beside him? Is he a sophomore as well?" Gabriella questioned, trying to keep her mind off of Troy and the game which had already started. She was trying to keep her nerves at bay.

"Yeah, that's Donnie, his best friend who looks up to Chad." Taylor and Gabriella giggled at this thought. "And, yeah, they'll see some playing time. Whenever Troy goes out he sends Jimmy in, same for Chad with Donnie. They're not the same glory hogs they used to be."

Suddenly, the people around them burst into cheers, causing Gabriella to jump. Instantly, she looked at the scoreboard. The score was now 2-0, Wildcats.

"That's my boy!" Taylor yelled, clapping.

Gabriella grinned. "First score of the night. He should feel like he's on cloud nine."

As the game resumed, Gabriella finally noticed the East High cheerleaders. She found a girl with wavy, brown hair, and her anger suddenly rose. It was Veronica, one of many girls whom Troy had cheated on her with. Of course, he claimed to never have had sex with her, but Gabriella knew that she would've loved to have went that far. She was the first girl he _almost_ slept with, whereas Gabriella was the last (that she was aware of).

As if she felt her staring, Veronica looked up and met her glare with a smirk. It took every ounce of willpower Gabriella had to not run down the bleachers and wipe the smirk right from her perfect, red lips.

Snapping her back to reality, Gabriella heard everyone erupt into applause again. Looking up, she noticed the score hadn't changed, and so she looked back to the game. Troy was now in possession of the ball.

Several West High Knights ganged up around him. Quickly, Troy passed the ball to Zeke who was on his left a moment before someone slammed into him. The whistle blew as Chad rushed to Troy's side, helping him back to his feet. To Gabriella, he seemed a bit out of it as his father came towards him. They talked for a moment before Coach nodded and left the court. She sighed; although he seemed okay, she couldn't help but to worry about him. Today was the first time in nearly two weeks that she let anyone see that she still cared about him.

Automatically, the game resumed. After the incident, Troy received one foul shot in which he made with ease, earning the Wildcats another point.

The game continued through the first quarter with several momentum shifts. The Wildcats scored several three and two-pointers, but so did the Knights. By the end of the first quarter, the score was 9-8 with the Wildcats in the lead.

By the end of first quarter, Troy was already feeling the effects. As he exited the court, the gym seemed to be swirling around him. He felt dizzy and burned out, probably mostly from not eating. Suddenly, he felt himself falling, but someone grabbed his shoulders, keeping him standing.

"Chad, help him back to the locker room," Jack ordered.

"Right, Coach." Hastily, Chad pulled Troy through the locker room door, carefully sitting him down on the first bench he saw.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Chad asked, evidently concerned.

"N-nothing," he told him, covering his face with his hands. "I'm just feeling a little dizzy."

"A little? Troy, they were probably thinking you were on drugs or drunk!" Chad exclaimed. "You really should eat something. I have a box of energy bars. I gave one to Gabriella in case something happened in the middle of the game and you needed something fast."

"Why would she care?" he snapped. "She probably wants to see me pass out!"

Chad sighed. "I told you before. She still cares about you. You should've seen the panic on her face when she thought you were hurt earlier. It's obvious that she still cares."

"You're probably only saying that," Troy argued.

"Oh really? Then, why else have you been playing better tonight than any other?" Chad questioned. "It's because she's out there expecting you to do your best. But, you can't do your best until you eat, and so even if I have to force it down your throat you're gonna eat something."

"Fine. One," Troy gave in, taking the energy bar from Chad who grinned triumphantly.

"You know what else I noticed?" Chad started.

"What?" Troy asked after swallowing a mouthful.

"Your timid ex-girlfriend shooting Veronica Matthews a deadly glare," Chad continued, laughing at the memory.

Troy looked confused by this. "Why?"

Chad shrugged. "I dunno, but it wouldn't surprise me if those two got into it before the end of the night. A hundred bucks says Gabriella wins."

"Gabriella won't be fighting anyone!" Troy snapped.

"Try telling her that," Chad replied, ignoring his tone. "Troy, I may not know the female mind but I do know a little something about jealousy. She's jealous of Veronica because she was the first girl you slept with."

"_Almost_," Troy corrected. "But, that's no reason for her to be jealous."

"Try telling her that," Chad repeated. "Anyway, eat quicker. We're almost out of time."

Suddenly, Troy found it easier to eat. Was she mad because Veronica was the first girl he _almost_ slept with? In that case, she was experiencing jealousy, which meant she did still have feelings for him. Basketball no longer seemed impossible to play...

* * *

In the next quarter, Troy came out with much more confidence which showed in the game. In five minutes, he managed to score six points and successfully block several shots. Without looking, he could sense that Gabriella was cheering for him after she said she wouldn't be; he could hear her voice above everyone else, for it was her voice he was mentally scanning for while still managing to stay focused on the game.

A few minutes and several points later, the Wildcats remained in the lead by two points. It was West High's ball, which was in the possession of Drew Myers, the captain of the Knights. He was one of few that Troy had become familiar with over the past few years. Within moments, Troy managed to steal the ball and passed it to Jason. Jason ran and dribbled several feet before passing it to Zeke as the Knights started ganging up on him. From there, Zeke passed it back to Troy who was closest to the hoop.

Just as it brushed Troy's fingertips, someone smashed into him, harder this time. For a moment, time seemed to stop and everything went black. He felt several hands grabbing for him, but he couldn't open his eyes. He felt a few arms lift him and carry him to the bench. The voices swirling in his mind started becoming recognizable as he was finally able to open his eyes.

"Rocketman, you're in," he managed to say, holding his throbbing head in his hands. He didn't listen for Jimmy's response as he left the seat beside him.

"Take it easy, Troy." He heard Chad say.

"Troy, do you need a moment in the locker room to collect yourself?" Jack asked him. He nodded in reply. "All right, you go ahead. I'll get you if we need you. Try not to take too long, though."

Once he was able to stand without falling, Troy stumbled back to the locker room. Stealthily, he walked out the back of the room and into the hall. Breathing rapidly, he sank against the wall and ducked his head in his knees. Barely a few seconds later, he felt a gentle, familiar hand rest on his shoulder.

Surprised, Troy looked up into the wide, worry-filled, brown eyes of his ex-girlfriend. "G-Gabriella?"

"Yeah, Troy, it's me, I'm here," she assured him, crouching down beside him, allowing her hand to travel down his arm in a soothing caress.

"I must have got hit pretty hard if you're here," he murmured.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all," she stated, looking to the floor. "You took a nasty fall. I was scared you would be unconscious or something."

"How did you know I would be here?" he asked.

Gabriella laughed humorlessly. "I know you better than you think I do."

Troy sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"See what?" she asked, carefully brushing his hair from his eyes.

Troy moaned into her touch, unable to remember a time when anyone's touch had felt so good. It also soothed his massive headache. "I didn't want you to ever have to see me in pain."

Gabriella's hands slid done to his cheek, cupping his face. "Troy, I hate to break it to you, but I've seen you in nothing but pain for over a month. That was more unbearable for me, because, this time, I'm not the cause of it."

"I must really be unconscious," Troy whispered, his breath stuck in his throat. He was trapped by her eyes which seemed to penetrate through his soul. "We're not arguing."

"There's plenty of time for that later," she replied, reluctantly dropping her hands to dig through her purse. "I just know that you truly need me right now, so I'm doing the best I can."

Troy sighed in frustration, losing the comfort and reassurance her hands had provided, which was replaced by a new feeling of restlessness and solitude. "What makes you so sure that you're what I need right now?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "This is exactly what ruined our relationship: your stubborn personality. I always let you in and let you comfort me, but you never let me in deep enough to help you. I don't understand why. Was it your macho-man instinct or did you never trust me? I would like to know."

"Of course I trusted you, not so much now, but I did, " he replied, his expression suddenly sad. "I guess I do owe you the truth, though. It has nothing to do with you. Gabriella, before you came into my life, I promised myself that I would never let anyone see me cry or in any emotional pain. I didn't want anyone to worry about me. Then, when you were ripped from my life, I almost broke that promise. Of course I cried, that was to be expected, but I completely shut everyone out so they wouldn't see just how deeply I was affected.

"After I found you, I was all for helping you, but I just couldn't erase the barrier I built around myself enough for you to come in, even though you were starting to let me in. In a way, I didn't want you in. I didn't want you to see how damaged I really was. I grew up believing that only cowardly men cried and showed their emotions. I mean, I've never seen my dad cry or any of the guys around me, and, as with all little boys, I wanted to be just like my dad. That was fine until you came along. Gabriella, you've changed me in more ways than even I'm aware of, not all of the changes I'm comfortable with. I never knew what it was like to have a broken heart until you showed up, and so I never had a reason to let anyone in that deep. Believe me, I wanted to let you in, but it's extremely difficult for me. You need to understand that."

Gabriella nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat as she handed him the energy bar Chad gave her to give to him. "Chad told me to give this to you in case something happened. He probably gave you another one earlier, but I'd feel a whole lot better if you ate it now."

"I'll do anything for you," he whispered, his voice and eyes gentle again as he took the bar.

"Eat quickly. You don't want your dad to find us out here when you should be in the locker room or out there with him. So it doesn't look conspicuous, you go back first, then I'll go out a few minutes later, okay?" she suggested, ignoring his last comment.

Troy nodded. "You'll be fine alone, right?"

"Of course, Troy. It's not like there's some serial killer on the loose in a school during a basketball game," she replied smartly as he finished off the energy bar. "Now, go out there and make East High proud."

After handing her the wrapper, Troy felt a new wave of strength as he jogged back into the locker room. He felt better than he had all night after his conversation with Gabriella. He was greeted by a round of applause as he reentered the gym and jogged back to his father's side.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked him. He looked worried, and after Troy glanced at the scoreboard, he understood why. The sore was 20-30 in West High's favor.

"Better than ever," he replied, glancing at the clock. There were thirty seconds left until halftime. There was no use going back into the game until the end of the quarter, he thought. With his newly restored confidence, he answered his father's silent question, "I can pull us out of this hole...but, it'll take all of us, not just me, Chad, Zeke and Jason."

In the remaining seconds Jimmy tried to score but missed. A West High player caught the rebound, but, before he got anywhere, the time was up.

"All right, guys, go back to the locker room," Jack ordered as the Wildcats filed out, Troy behind them.

* * *

As Gabriella walked back into the gym the first thing that caught her attention was the score board. In Troy's absence, the Wildcats were down by ten points. Biting her bottom lip nervously she made her way back to her friends.

"Gabi, where were you?" Sharpay asked, relieved.

"I had to go to the bathroom," she lied nonchalantly. No one questioned her further meaning they must've believed her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, Troy came back out. He honestly looked better than he has all night," Kelsi commented.

"Maybe one of the cheerleaders escaped with him and gave him head or something," Sharpay stated, rolling her eyes.

It took every ounce of restraint Gabriella had to not lash out as Sharpay as she spoke, "I saw him in the hallway! He was alone!"

"Wait? You saw him?" Ryan asked, surprised.

Gabriella nodded, sighing. "I talked to him. I wanted to make sure he was okay."

The four nodded, knowing that she didn't want to talk about it. What went on in the hallway was private, and they respected that.

* * *

During the last quarter, West High was more viscous than before in not only offense but defense as well. However, Troy's newfound strength and determination led to several scores, and with their captain in control again the rest of the team played even better. In the end, it was the Wildcats left to celebrate.

After it was all over and almost everyone had left, Troy searched what was left of the crowd, looking for Gabriella who was nowhere in sight. He sighed as several students congratulated him. He gave them a quick 'thanks', wishing that it was Gabriella congratulating him, as she had done the previous year. If it wasn't for her then he knew he probably wouldn't have had the strength to even come back into the gym. He needed to thank her.

"Hey, Troy." Troy groaned, recognizing the voice immediately. He turned around regardless.

"Oh, hey, Veronica," he greeted politely.

"I would be like all these other low-lives and just say my congratulations, but I'm better than that," she stated. "I thought it'd be better for both of us if we we just finished where we left off last time. I believe that's 'congratulations' enough."

"Veronica, I can't. You know--"

Veronica huffed. "Troy, don't you remember? _You_ dumped _her_. You're not together anymore. You're a free man. Now, let's go somewhere and celebrate."

"That's not—" Before Troy could finish, Veronica forced her lips to his and backed him against the wall. He wanted to pull away, but his male desires over-rided his sense of right and wrong. In his mind, Veronica had been replaced by Gabriella. It was Gabriella he was kissing.

It wasn't until Troy heard someone gasp that he realized the new predicament he was in with Veronica. Practically everyone had already left, but one person returned. She was the last person Troy wanted to witness this.

His hands were up Veronica's shirt, exploring primarily one area. She had her hands down his shorts, all the while they never once broke the kiss.

"Troy Bolton, I cannot believe you!" Gabriella cried, tears cascading down her face. "I left my purse here so I would have an excuse to come back and talk to you, but now I see you're busy with that skank!"

"Gabriella, it's not what it looks like!" he denied, pushing clear away from Veronica. "She came onto me! You know I haven't been thinking very clearly!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You know, Troy. I was honestly starting to think that you could be yourself again, but I don't think that'll ever happen."

Quickly, Troy sprinted towards her as she started walking away. Grabbing her wrist, he spoke, "I messed up again. I'm sorry!"

"Don't be," she retorted, pulling her wrist out of his grasp. "As the ho said, we're not together anymore, not that that mattered to you before."

"Oh whatever! Like you're that innocent yourself!" Veronica snapped, smirking. "After all, you certainly _loved_ giving it to Lance. Hell, he said your favorite was giving it orally."

Troy grabbed Gabriella by the waist as her sobbing grew harder. He thought she was getting stronger after he left her. At least, she didn't seem breakable when he spoke to her less than an hour ago. At the time, he was the vulnerable one. She was the strong one. But, really, they were both vulnerable. They were both heavily broken.

He turned his head back to Veronica, his voice full of venom, "Leave her alone! She's done nothing wrong! And, she sure as hell didn't 'enjoy' anything that bastard did to her!"

"Maybe you should ask her yourself, then!" Veronica shot back.

"I don't care if she enjoyed it or not! It's none of my business!" he snapped. "And, if we were together I wouldn't ask her that!"

"D-don't touch me!" Gabriella shrieked, finally realizing Troy was still holding her. "G-go back to screwing _her_! It's obviously what you want!" Gabriella pointed down to his shorts where there was a noticeable bulge.

"No! Not unless you promise not to run!" he stated, ignoring her last comments.

"I won't promise you anything ever again!" she yelled angrily. "I never thought I'd say this, but I hate you! I hate everything you are, and I hate everything you once were! I hate you more than I do Lance! He never pretended to love me, nor did I ever love him! You, on the other hand, are just a player! You pretend to care about me, and then you cheat on me with any girl that throws herself on you!"

"Gabriella, that's not true! I love you! The guy you saw earlier was me! Not the guy putting on this stupid show for everyone else!" he claimed. "I'm trying. Please, believe me."

Gabriella shook her head, glaring at him. Her tears had ceased to exsist. "You don't love me, Troy. If you did, we wouldn't be going through this."

"Gabriella," he started, tears now streaming down his own face. "Gabriella, I know I'm no good for you. You have every right to hate me. I hate me."


	26. A Matter of Time

AN: This chapter is a little bit "better" than the the last as far as the doom and gloom is concerned. I kinda sorta left something out in the last chapter, that being that the real fighting is over between Troy and Gabriella. There's still going to be plenty of angst, especially in this chapter, so be prepared. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Of course HSM is mine! Ok....not really....but, a girl can dream, right?

* * *

As fast as his wheels could take him, Troy was away from West High. He had no intentions of stopping, nor did he have any idea where he was headed. All he knew was that he had to get away.

Within half an hour, he turned down several streets of Albuquerque until he reached the East side. He was just driving with no guide as to where he was going. He would've driven until he ran out of gas, had it not been for his truck breaking down miraculously in front of a familiar house.

_Alone_. That word never scared him, until now. He was not only alone physically, but he'd never felt emotionally alone. Before, he knew people were always behind him. He almost always made the right decisions, and the ones he didn't were only minor errors. Because of this, he had friends who stuck with him no matter what, and he had parents that supported him. Now, however, he felt there was no one left. After all the crap he'd put them through, he knew his friends were on the verge of ditching them if they hadn't already, especially after tonight. After harming the girl whom his mother considered a daughter, he knew his mother was highly disappointed in him even though she didn't show it. His father was probably equally disappointed for the mere fact that he physically and emotionally abused a girl in the first place. And, most importantly, the sole person who kept his heart beating hated him with a passion.

Championship or not, it was the worst night in his entire life.

Carelessly, Troy evacuated the truck and kicked it, muttering a few profanities under his breath. He had a cell phone, and so he could call his father to get him. Although, he would rather walk home, or just find a place outside to stay for the night. That didn't seem like such a bad idea, he thought.

For a moment, Troy scanned the neighborhood. He wasn't sure as to how he got there, or why he was there of all places. It looked very familiar, as though he'd gone there a lot in the past. As his eyes landed on the house before him, it dawned on him.

This house was formerly inhabited by Maria and Gabriella Montez.

Why had his truck magically broken down here? Regardless, he felt a strange, invisible force pushing him forward. Gabriella no longer lived there, and so why was he still as drawn to the place as he was a year ago?

His feet carried him involuntarily towards the door, as though he were being swept out to sea. It wasn't until he caught himself fumbling for his keys that he realized he was at the door.

What was he thinking? He couldn't go in there! Even though the tape had been removed after he found Gabriella, the house was still technically a crime scene. However, the main crime scene was now in Utah....

Without giving it much thought, Troy, using the key he got from Gabriella's purse after she was kidnapped, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

As soon as he entered, emotions and memories overwhelmed him to the point he could barely move; he could barely breathe. Looking to the center, he remembered how significant that couch was to his life. On that couch, he had received his very first kiss. _She _made the first move to kiss him, before they were even together. When she did, she knew her true feelings for him and didn't care how he felt about her. That was something he didn't think he was brave enough to ever do. He didn't kiss her until he was positive of how she felt. It was just one of many indications that she loved him. Well,_ used_ to love him.

A small tear trickled down his cheek. He had no right to ever accuse her of using him. At least at the time, she loved him just as much as he loved her, if not more somehow. If the roles were reversed, he doubted he could've put up with her cold personality nearly as long as she did his. Then again, why else did he still love her immensely after she claimed to hate him? Why else had he been unable to get her off his mind for over a year? Easy: _it was true love_.

Once he was finally able to get his feet to work, he walked upstairs. He shuddered, for this was exactly where Lance had taken Gabriella from. Troy's body began to shake as the flashback started.

"_I hate you! Get out of my life!" Troy heard Gabriella yell from her room._

"_I wouldn't talk like that if I were you," Lance warned. "You're coming with me!"_

_He yanked Gabriella out of the room. However, just as he stepped out, he found himself sprawled out on the floor._

"_Gabi, run!" Troy yelled, holding Lance firmly on the ground. Being the stronger of the two, Lance got his arm free and quickly whirled out his gun as she started downstairs. Before Troy could get it, he shot in her direction. Although it didn't hit her, Gabriella froze in place._

"_Neither of you move a muscle or she goes!" Lance threatened, pointing the gun straight at Gabriella's chest._

_Gabriella stood fearfully, not even breathing for several seconds. Troy froze as well. He wouldn't let Lance kill her. He promised her that no one would hurt her again, and that promise he intended to keep. If she went, he would die alongside her._

"_Now get the hell off me!" he barked at Troy who was in a stunned state, lost in thought._

_Scrambling to his feet, Troy watched as he, too, stood, but in the second he let his guard down, Troy got in front of Gabriella. Grasping her shoulders, he yelled, "Run!"_

"_I'm not leaving you!" she replied stubbornly._

_Troy's eyes clouded with tears. "Baby, I love you. Please, just save yourself."_

"_I-I can't do this!" she cried, tears streaming down both of their faces._

"_Neither of you are going anywhere!" Lance yelled, using the gun to knock Troy out cold._

Troy's mind went blank after that. It was the last thing he was able to recall. All he knew was that, when he woke up, she was gone.

Shaking the memory away, he opened the door to Gabriella's former bedroom, the white door creaking from lack of use. It felt like a haunted house only without the creepy decorations. More like a house of dread, he silently corrected himself.

Making his way to the bed in the center of the room, he sat down on the edge, allowing memories to fill his mind once more.

On this bed was where they took a small step forward in their relationship. She had trusted him enough to allow a slightly-heated make-out session to occur here. He chuckled, remembering the blush on her face after he'd removed her sweater that left her in a partially-revealing tank-top.

Troy smiled sadly. She was naturally timid and shy when it came to intimacy. Every time he so much as kissed her, she would blush. She didn't wear revealing outfits, even when it was just them. He could always feel her nervousness and hesitancy every time they touched.

Troy slapped his forehead. He had been so foolish to have accused of wanting to sleep with Lance! He wanted to die now for so much as thinking it. Of course she was raped, there was no doubt about that. He should've been on the hunt for Lance instead of thinking up ways to hurt her.

Allowing his mind to drift to another topic, he remembered another significance of this bed. It was where she gave him his dreaded nickname, teddy bear.

Troy looked smug as he thought about the irony of it all. She called him her teddy bear because he had a soft spot for her. He used to hate it when she called him that, but, now, he yearned to be considered her teddy bear again. He wanted to have a soft spot in his heart for her to fall. All she saw, though, was a monster. A monster that hurt and broke her beyond repair. The same monster that angered his friends and caused disappointment from his parents. The same monster that he couldn't completely suppress, as he learned an hour ago.

Gingerly, Troy staggered to the door and walked back downstairs to the living room. The house, other than what he had taken from it for her, remained mostly the same as he remembered it. With Gabriella missing, police and investigators hadn't done too much altering. And, no one was interested in buying it, knowing someone had been abducted from there by a psychotic teenager. Irrationally, every woman thought they would be next.

This fear people held had once given Troy hope. After college, provided he was still with Gabriella, he had been hoping to marry her and maybe they would move in there. The house held so many memories, and he couldn't think of a better place to raise a family then in the beloved home. However, they were no longer together, meaning his chances of buying it someday were history.

"I'm so sorry, Ella!" he cried, tears suddenly cascading down his face. He ruined his entire life, he thought sullenly. He had a bright future in basketball, but he knew he even ruined that. He had an even brighter future with Gabriella, but he killed that future to the point of no return. He knew he never deserved her from the start. In fact, he wished that he never met her. No, correction. He wished that _she_ never met _him_.

If his destiny was to love her and then break her, he was doing an excellent job. If that was his purpose in life, he wanted it to stop. There had to be a back door....

There was only one option.

Death.

The word hit Troy like a bullet to his heart. In his dying, Gabriella nor anyone else would have to suffer from his mistakes. She wouldn't hurt because of him anymore. She could forget him, and it would be like he never existed. She would be free while he suffered an eternity in the depths of Hell.

It was exactly what he deserved, he thought. And, that way, he would never be able to hurt her again. He would be the only one that would suffer, which was how it should be.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Hesitantly, Gabriella strolled up the Boltons' driveway and sidewalk/ She looked like a mess; her hair was flying this way and that in the cool night breeze, her make-up was gone, her eyes were blood-shot, and there were tear stains on both of her cheeks.

After leaving the game, she had broken down in sobs in Taylor's car. She couldn't believe what she had told Troy. It killed her inside to know that she'd hurt him so badly. There was no way she would make it through the night without apologizing to him.

Glancing at the driveway, she noticed the garage door was up, revealing Jack's black truck and Cindy's small, blue car. There was no sign of Troy's old truck. It was an eiry feeling to not see it, but she ignored it, praying he was there.

Knocking lightly, she heard feet scuttling across the floor before the door opened.

"Gabriella?" Cindy greeted, surprised to see her there.

"Hi, Cindy. I-is Troy here?" she asked, her eyes swimming in tears.

"No, dear, he said he was going somewhere after the game. Would you like to stay until he gets here?" Cindy offered.

"I-I don't want to keep Taylor waiting," Gabriella stammered.

"If you want, Troy or myself can take you there, and you know you're more than welcome to stay here," she offered.

"I don't want to impose, either," she argued.

"Of course you wouldn't be." Abruptly, she pulled her into a warm, motherly embrace. "You're like the daughter I've never had. You still are."

Guilt emitted from her heart like water from a spout. If Cindy knew what she had done, she would hate her. She hurt her son in one of the worst ways she could. She should be banned from their property.

When Cindy released her, Gabriella took a small step back. "I'm going to tell her that I'll come home in a bit."

Cindy nodded as Gabriella suddenly broke into a sprint towards Taylor's silver mustang. What had made her so upset? She didn't understand. If Troy did something, she doubted Gabriella would be there.

Then, she remembered.

After the game, she talked to him in the parking lot. He appeared to be distant and distraught, as though someone had just died but he had yet to experience the full relization. What would've made him so upset?

When Gabriella returned and after Taylor pulled away, Cindy motioned for her to come inside. Taking a seat on the couch, Gabriella noticed that Jack was also nowhere to be found.

"Where is Jack?" she asked timidly.

"Asleep. He was exhausted from tonight's stress," Cindy explained. "I'm primarily up to wait on Troy."

Gabriella nodded, swallowing the large, uncomfortable lump in her throat. "I'm sorry! It's my fault he's gone!" Gently, Cindy started rubbing her back in a circular motion in an attempt to comfort her as she started crying.

"Gabi, I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Cindy assured her.

"I-I told him that I hate him, and that I hated everything about him!" she cried. "I even told him that I hate who he was! The only reason I hate him is for making me love him! No matter what he does to me, Cindy, I will always love him! I can't stop myself!"

Cindy sighed. "We all say things we don't really mean from time to time. It's what makes us humans. Maybe if you tell him what you just told me, he'll believe you." Cindy paused before continuing, "I know my son will never be happy again until you talk to him about this. He is completely in love with you, and that's a fact. You were all he ever talked about before and after you were abducted. You're still all he ever thinks about. In fact, go to his room, you'll see."

Gingerly, Gabriella walked down the familiar hallway leading to Troy's room. Once she was there, the essence of Troy lingered around her emitting a comforting feeling around her.

On his bed lied a guitar. Gabriella was astonished, for he had never told her that he could play it.

"Ever since you were kidnapped until now he's been playing the same song," Cindy explained from the doorway.

Picking up the music sheets, she gasped. The title was "Broken". Was he that depressed without her? Just how deep had he gone under?

"I'll leave you alone until he gets here, all right?" Cindy told her, leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Gabriella sat down on the bed, feeling slightly comfortable in feeling his presence surrounding her. He would be fine, she assured herself.

There was something else that she hadn't noticed previously. On his pillow lie their picture. He destroyed the frame, she recalled. However, he apparently kept the photo. She smiled, thankful that there was still some good in him. Of course, she knew this with or without the picture.

For several minutes she sat there, alone, in his room. With each passing moment she felt more and more anxious. From the window, she sensed that she was being watched. The thought unnerved her and freaked her out worse than ever, especially because she sensed they were _his_ eyes.

In all of her Troy problems, she hadn't really given much thought to Lance Matthews as of late. He certainly remained a threat to her safety, but no one had seen hide nor heir of him since the last time she was raped little over a month ago. Was he still around here, spying on her? Did he know about what was happening between she and Troy? Did he know that they'd broken up?

Now was his opportunity, she thought. If he wanted her badly enough, there she was. She wanted him to kill her once and for all.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Gabriella jumped in surprise, although she figured it was only Troy. Her heart did a somersault, knowing she would finally get to see him. Her anxiety evaporated immediately.

Gabriella listened as Cindy scurried towards her son and began talking to him, although she couldn't make out what she was saying until the end.

"You have a visitor," Cindy said.

"Who?" Troy asked, although there was a slight difference to his tone. She noted that he seemed detached.

"Gabriella," she answered. "She seems pretty upset, not with you, with herself. She told me what happened, and now she's here to make amends."

"Where is she?" he questioned. Gabriella noticed his voice came out stunned, though not in a good way. It was like she could sense his every emotion whether he was in the room with her or not.

"Your room." Suddenly, the door opened. Gabriella shivered as she looked at Troy's masked expression.

"Tr-Troy!" she cried, rushing towards him nonetheless, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I'm so so sorry! I can't even begin to tell you just how much I hate myself right now for what I did to you!"

"Don't hate yourself," he murmured, shocking her by returning the embrace. "Never hate yourself over anything stupid that I do."

"But, I never should've gotten involved! If you caught me with a guy after we'd broken up, you wouldn't do that to me! I guess I just want you--"

"No." Abruptly, Troy pushed her away. "You can't want me! I'm a horrible monster! Wanting me is worse for you than wanting Matthews!"

"No, it isn't!" she sobbed. "You care about me! He doesn't!"

"I'm a danger to everyone around me," he argued. "I need to get away from here! Away from _you_! I need to do whatever it takes to stop hurting you!"

"No, don't go!" she begged, tears falling freely onto his shirt. "Just stay, please! I need you here! I get so scared when you're not with me!"

"You're forgetting you have friends," he stated. "They can protect you on the long-shot that something should happen."

Gabriella shook her head. "I've never felt as cold and lost as I have since you left me two months ago." Tears fell harder from her eyes as she remembered how cold he had been. "You left me emotionally. I was afraid that you would never come back from that. But, now I can tell you're trying. You just made a mistake tonight, that's all."

"A mistake?" he snapped. "I made out with a whore who probably slept with every guy in the entire school!"

"We both keep making stupid mistakes, but we always end up right back where we started: together," she pointed out. "I'll forgive you for everything. Can you can forgive me?"

Troy groaned, feeling suddenly sick, although he brushed the feeling aside. "I have nothing to forgive you for."

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing the pained expression on his face.

"Just fine," he lied, shrugging it off. He knew exactly what was happening, but he refused to tell her. She would find out soon enough, after all. "Can I ask for one favor?"

"Anything," she said boldly.

"Can I...kiss you?" he timidly asked. "Just once. I want your lips to be the last one mine ever--"

Gabriella interrupted by instinctively pressing her lips to his. Troy closed his eyes and returned it. This kiss was much different than from all their other kisses. It wasn't sweet and chaste like they used to be, nor was it fake like they seemed to be as of late. This one started as sweet, but then, it became more urgent and desperate. His arms held her tightly to him. He could feel her erratic heartbeat, or was it his own?

Suddenly, he pulled away, gasping for air. Gabriella looked confused, for she felt far from being out of breath.

"Something is wrong," she stated, now holding him to her in case he would fall.

"It's fine, I'm just tired," he assured her. "I almost forgot. I need to give you something."

Reluctantly, Gabriella let go of him and he walked towards his dresser, pulling out a small jewelry box. She gasped automatically, knowing it was a ring box.

"This past summer I got a temporary job, and the first thing I bought was a promise ring for you, which I planned to give you for Christmas provided you were found by then," he explained. "Initially, I had two promises to make, that being the past would never come back to hurt you, and that I would be there no matter what." Gingerly, he removed the silver ring from the box and slid it onto her delicate finger. "Now, my two promises have changed. I promise I won't interfere in your life anymore. Secondly, I promise to love you until I die."

"You don't have to do this," she pleaded. "Stay, please. I'll leave if anyone has to. It's not like a have a permanent home. You do."

Troy shook his head. "I'll be here, but I won't be here. You'll see in time."

"I don't get it!" she sobbed, burying her head in his chest. "We want to be together! Why can't we?"

"What we want doesn't matter," he started. "This is what's best for us both."

As much as she hated to admit, she knew he was probably right. "I'll miss you," she whispered.

Troy patted her back. "You're better off without me."

Suddenly, the door opened and Cindy poked her head inside, smiling in relief to see the two teenagers holding each other. "Sorry to intrude, but, Gabi, have you made up your mind yet?"

Gabriella turned back to Troy. "Can you please take me to Taylor's, Troy?"

"I'm sorry, Ella, but I don't think that's a good idea," he told her. "I just barely got my truck back here."

"You can take my car," Cindy offered.

Troy frantically sought another excuse. "I'm really tired. I'm afraid of falling asleep behind the wheel."

"Do you want to stay here, then, Gabriella?" Cindy suggested.

"I--"

"That's not a good idea, either," Troy quickly interrupted. Gabriella shot him a skeptical look.

Gabriella turned back to Cindy. "I'm sorry. Cindy, can you please take me there?"

"Of course, dear," Cindy replied, giving her son a warning glance. "Just tell me when you're ready."

"I'm almost ready," she replied, turning back to Troy. "Just one thing." Standing on her tiptoes, she gave Troy an innocent peck on the cheek and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. He watched as she walked away for what he was sure would be the very last time. She didn't hate him, that was good. Still, he was dying. He knew he would be dead by morning. He'd already taken the pills he'd picked up on the way home. It was only a matter of time....


	27. Destiny

AN: Omg, I'm updating within a week of the last chapter! Actually, I was pretty excited to write this chapter, and my original plan for it got altered once again with the end of Troy's little 'dream'. My mind is chock full of far-fetched fantasy and so I'm praying that by the end of the chapter you're not wondering 'what the Hell?' I tried to make it not complex to understand, and so hopefully it isn't too far out there.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

He could feel it coming. Death hung in the air around him like a bad omen. He would leave this world relatively soon.

Watching his mother pull out of the driveway, Troy suddenly felt alone, shrouded in darkness. He had nothing to do and nowhere to go; all he could do was wait for death to take him.

Sighing, Troy turned his attention to his picture of Gabriella. Immediately, tears spurted from his eyes like a faucet. Selfishly, he wanted her there. He wanted to die in her arms, with her love surrounding him, not like this; not with fear and lonliness surrounding him.

Fear. That was the best way to describe his feelings in that moment. When Gabriella held him, he felt completely unafraid, as though he'd never taken the drugs. Now that she was gone, however, he felt abandoned and completely afraid, like he was in an unfamiliar place.

Was this really what he wanted? Of course not. He wanted a long, happy life like everyone else. He was doing this for them, he reminded himself. He was doing this for his parents, for his friends, and, especially Gabriella. He didn't want to hurt them anymore. Of course, he realized this might hurt them, at least his parents, Chad and Gabriella, but this one sting would save them a lifetime of hurting because of him.

Gingerly, Troy picked up his phone. There was one last thing he had to do. After all, Chad was his best friend. He deserved some kind of thanks for everything he did to help him, even if it was all for nothing.

He pressed speed dial one, Chad's number. He prayed that Chad wouldn't answer, and so he could just leave a message. Alas, he answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Troy, what's up?" his best friend greeted, sounding a bit disoriented. Obviously, he was previously asleep.

"Not much," he lied smoothly. "There's just something I wanted to tell you."

"Okay, let's hear it," Chad prompted.

Troy sighed, a million emotions running rapidly through his mind. "I wanted to thank you, not just for today, but for every day. You've been my best friend through it all, even when I didn't deserve it."

Chad sat in silence for a few seconds before speaking. "It's...no problem. But, what's this all about?"

"I just wanted you to know," Troy explained. "Chad, I've been doing a lot of reflecting today, about how much of a burden I've been for the past year to those I care most about. I don't want to keep hurting the people I care about."

"Troy, that's what we're all here for," Chad argued. "We're here to see you at your best, and to help you through your darkest days. I know you would do the same for me if the roles were reversed."

"Of course," he agreed. "But, you would never do the crap I did."

"I said the same about you, but now look at what happened," Chad told him. "Look, Troy, we all do things we regret later. But, that which does not kill us only makes us stronger."

"Tck, yeah," Troy retorted, rolling his eyes although Chad couldn't see it. "Well, I'm not dead yet but I feel as weak as possible so I must be dying."

"You're still talking so you must not be that weak," Chad argued.

Suddenly, Troy felt a dizzying sensation. _No!_ He thought frantically._ Not yet!_ He had one last thing that he needed to tell him. Ignoring what Chad was saying, he spoke with a hoarse voice, "I love you, my brother."

Before Chad had a chance to reply, Troy shut the phone off and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his night stand. He lost most of his train of focus. His handwriting was sloppy, but the words he wrote were loud and clear.

* * *

"It's about time," Taylor commented as Gabriella walked through the door. "What took so long?"

"I had a long talk with Troy," she answered, sitting on the black sofa beside her, absentmindedly fingering her lips, for his kiss still lingered there.

"And?" Taylor demanded.

"I...kissed him," she hesitated, blushing.

"Wow...didn't see that coming," Taylor replied, slightly amused. "How did that happen?"

"He told me he was leaving Albuquerque because he was tired of hurting the ones he loves," Gabriella recalled. "Then, he asked me if he could kiss me one last time. I never answered. I just followed my gut and...kissed him."

"You know, he'll probably call you tomorrow and say he changed his mind," Taylor told her. "He probably wanted a pity party tonight."

Gabriella shook her head, tears gliding down her cheeks. "I know my Troy. He wouldn't do that. And, by the way, I can safely tell you that my Troy is starting to come back to me. I could feel it in the kiss."

Taylor sighed. "I'm still not convinced. Gabi, I want so badly to trust that you know what you're doing. But, I've seen him hurt you too many times. Each time you were practically grovelling at his feet. You kept saying that he would change and things would be perfect, but the longer you stayed the worse it got. He hasn't hurt you lately because he hasn't been around you long enough."

Gabriella stubbornly shook her head. "You don't know what I see when I look in his eyes, Tay. I see a scared little boy who needs help. I see a broken man who hasn't seen the sun in decades. Above all, though, I see fear. He's genuinely afraid, especially now. He's afraid that he's screwed up so much that he can't make anything right again. After I kissed him, I finally caught a glimpse of the light that was hidden in his heart. My Troy is still there, and I won't rest until I save him. I know he would do the same for me."

Before Taylor could reply, her phone started ringing. Quickly, she picked it up, "hello?"

"Taylor, get Gabriella to the hospital, fast!" Chad's frantic voice came over the other line.

Taylor's eyes widened in alarm. "What happened?"

"Troy gave me a strange message so I went to check on him. I found him passed out! I called for an ambulance, and apparently he overdosed!"

"We'll be there! Chad, he'll be fine!" Taylor comforted, frantically hanging up the phone. She looked to Gabriella who's face was deathly pale. She didn't know what happened, but she already knew it involved Troy.

"Gabi," Taylor started calmly, hugging her comfortingly. "When Troy said he was leaving, he meant it. Chad found him unconscious. He tried to kill himself."

Suddenly, the room seemed to be spinning out of control as Gabriella grasped the information. He killed himself. Troy was dead. It couldn't be real. She had to be dreaming.

The room continued to spin around her and her body began to get hot. This couldn't be true; it had to be some sort of joke, she thought, but the hole lodged in her heart told her otherwise. She closed her eyes, but as soon as she did, she couldn't reopen them. She lost all senses, and within moments, she fell slack in Taylor's arms, unconscious.

"Gabi, Gabriella!" Taylor cried.

"What's going on, Taylor?" Miranda, her mother, asked her worriedly.

Taylor began sobbing into Gabriella's hair. "Chad called. Troy had to be taken by ambulance after he passed out...Mom, he overdosed! He tried to kill himself! I need to get Gabriella to the hospital, but she fainted!"

Miranda put a hand on Gabriella back and gently shook her awake. "Gabriella, can you hear me?"

After a few seconds, Gabriella's eyes opened and she immediately began sobbing. "N-no! I told him I forgave him! Why did he do this?"

"Sh, Gabi, it's going to be okay. We think he did it before you got there," Taylor assured her. "But, he's still alive."

"H-he said he never wanted to hurt me again! What does he think this did to me?" she cried. "I love him, Tay! Why doesn't he understand that?"

"He probably thinks you would be better off," Miranda soothed, rubbing her on the back comfortingly. "Do you girls want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"That would probably be best, Mom," Taylor agreed.

Gingerly, Taylor helped Gabriella off of the couch and to the car, half carrying her. Gabriella felt completely numb, as if she was dead, which could only mean that Troy was dead. Never before, not even when she was with Lance, had she felt so numb, and that was because then she had Troy.

_Troy, please be okay._

* * *

Teary-eyed, Chad watched as they wheeled his best friend on a gurney to the emergency surgery ward. When he'd arrived at the Boltons' home, Cindy was gone and Jack was asleep. He managed to wake Jack, but when they checked on Troy, he wouldn't wake up, meaning he was unconscious.

The most troubling part was the note in his hand when they found him. It was addressed to Gabriella. It read: _I love you, I'm sorry_. It made Chad sick, for Gabriella wouldn't give him the time of day, especially after all the screaming and yelling he heard after the game. Of course, she had a reason to avoid him, but why would he kill himself over a girl no matter how much he loved her? Sure, Gabriella was pretty and sweet, but there were more girls out there. Besides, he didn't think about what this would do to his friends and parents. At least he left Chad a message, but he doubted that he left his parents one.

"Oh my God, Chad!" Cindy cried, hugging him. Jack had rode in the ambulance with Troy while Chad followed them. Jack called her on her way home telling her to meet them there. Gingerly, Chad returned the embrace. Cindy had been like his second mother since he was in kindergarten. True, sometimes she was really sarcastic, but as of late, she'd been nothing but kind to make up for her son's behavior. How could Troy do this to his own mother?

"He'll be fine," Chad assured her, though his eyes revealed his uncertainty.

"Why would he do this? He just talked to Gabriella! They made ammends! I thought it would get better, not worse!" Cindy cried, withdrawing her arms. It was obvious that she had been crying, which made Chad even angrier with Troy.

"Everything he wants now is what he _thinks_ is best for her," Chad stated. "Even if it means killing himself just so she could be happy."

"Chad!" Taylor cried, running up to them, noticing he was with Troy's mother. "H-hi, Mrs. Bolton. I'm terribly sorry about Troy."

Cindy wiped her eyes. "Thank you for coming, Taylor."

"It was no problem. Gabriella would've drug me here regardless," she replied solemnly as Gabriella rushed toward them.

"Chad, Cindy, what happened?" she asked frantically.

"He tried to kill himself in hopes of giving _you_ a better life," Chad answered coldly.

Gabriella furrowed her brows in confusion. Chad was normally friendly toward her. Why the sudden change? "It can't be true! He told me he never wanted to hurt me again! What does he think this is doing to me?"

"Just because he didn't want to didn't mean he wouldn't do it!" Chad snapped.

Gabriella took a few steps back in fear. Taylor glowered at him. "Look, just because your best friend tried to kill himself doesn't give you the right to take it out on her! You know as well as I do that he had more problems than just with Gabriella! You two were getting in spats as well!"

Chad sighed and stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to calm down. She was right; it wasn't Gabriela's fault that Troy loved her; she was just the reason. She didn't tell him to kill himself. "You're right. I'm sorry, Gabriella."

"It's okay," Gabriella assured him. "I know you're upset. I am, too."

"So, what are they doing now?" Cindy asked quietly, noticing her husband coming toward them.

"They're going to pump his stomach to get the drugs out. They say he should be fine, but there's still a chance that he won't be," Jack answered, his face masked of all emotion, the same way Troy's had been earlier, Gabriella noted.

"H-how long until we can see him?" Gabriella asked.

"At least a few hours," Jack answered, his eyes finally revealing his internal fear of losing his only son.

"Aren't visiting hours over?" Taylor asked them.

Cindy nodded gravely. "They'll probably make most of us leave, probably all of except for Jack and I."

"Please let me stay!" Gabriella begged. "Tell them I'm his adopted sister or something! I can't bare to be away from him right now!"

Cindy smiled sadly at her. "Of course, dear. We'll try."

* * *

_He had to be dead. He knew it as he stepped foot inside the white house before him. But, if he was dead, then this couldn't be Hell, he knew. But, he definitely knew this wasn't Heaven, either. Could it be that he was just dreaming?_

_Where was he? This place looked so familiar, but, at the same time, it looked so foreign. It looked like Gabriella's old home but with a different interior. Carefully, he crept up the stairs. He could hear voices, or well, one voice. It sounded very familiar, but like the house, it had changed._

"_Ata girl," the feminine voice said. Her voice tugged at his heart, for it sounded like that of an angel. The only voice that had ever had this affect on him belonged to Gabriella's. However, the voice sounded more mature and older than his Gabriella. So, then, maybe this was Heaven if he had come across a real-live angel._

"_Mama, where's daddy?" a small voice asked. This voice sounded like that of a child, a little girl to be exact. Bravely, he stood in the doorway, and what he saw made him gasp. The woman was unmistakably Gabriella. The little girl, however, was her daughter?_

_Gabriella kissed the girl's forehead. "Daddy's at work, sweetie. He'll be home soon, don't worry."_

"_Why do he have to wok?" Troy couldn't help but to chuckle at the little girl's typical language development level, but he soon stopped as he processed the information. Gabriella was married and had a daughter. His heart sank lower in his chest. He felt overwhelming jealousy toward whoever the guy was, for he wanted to father Gabriella's babies. But, of course, he was dead. That couldn't happen, anyway._

_Suddenly, Gabriella turned to face him, the girl in her arms. She looked at him, although she said nothing. It was like he was invisible. She continued to rock her daughter on her hip as she used her free arm to prepare the small toddler bed._

_As soon as he caught a glimpse of the little girl, his heart momentarily stopped. She had identical deep brown eyes to her mother, but her hair was much lighter than Gabriella's. It was his hair color. Looking deeper, he noticed that her skin was darker than his but lighter than Gabriella's, like a combination of the two._

_It couldn't be, he thought, staggering back a few steps. He and Gabriella could never have a child! They didn't belong together, and he was DEAD! It had to be a coincidence._

_Affectionately, Gabriella tucked the girl's loose hair behind her ears. "Because, if daddy didn't work, we wouldn't have any money."_

"_Why don you wok, mama?" she asked innocently._

"_Because, I want to spend some time with my baby girl for a while, then I'm getting a job at East High," Gabriella explained._

"_With daddy?" she assumed._

"_Yep," Gabriella confirmed. "Someone has to make sure he's not being bad."_

_The little girl giggled at this. Something inside of Troy seemed to fill with joy upon watching her, though he couldn't understand it...._

"_Now, why don't you take a nap to pass the time until daddy gets home?" Gabriella suggested, sitting the little girl down on the bed. It was a small bed with railing, he noted. Of course Gabriella was cautious, he thought, smiling._

_In response, the little girl wiped her eyes and yawned. Gabriella tucked her in and kissed her forehead before murmuring, "I love you, Destiny Bolton. Sweet dreams."_

_Troy's breath got caught in his throat. She was his daughter, which made Gabriella his wife. But...how? Why?_

_Maybe this was his punishment, he thought sullenly. Maybe this was all a sick joke on God's part, to make him see what he was missing out on._

_Regardless, he continued to watch as Gabriella stepped out of the room once Destiny was asleep. He reached out to touch her, only to realize that he was transparent. A spirit. She must not have even seen him, for she walked straight through him._

_Suddenly, his surroundings went black. "No!" he cried. "I want to see more!"_

_Someone must've heard him, for the blackness deteriorated. However, this time, he was on a street at night, one he recognized to be on the West side of Albuquerque. The street was lit up by lamp posts. He felt the wind directing him further down the road, where he heard voices. This time, he heard two._

"_I'll kill you, bitch!" the first voice shouted viciously. Troy's body went cold, knowing immediately what was happening._

"_Do it! Please! Put me out of my misery!" Troy's heart shattered upon hearing this. Gabriella was begging Lance to kill her._

_Troy ran down through the alley, up to them. He wanted to do something, but then, he remembered that he was only a spirit. No matter, he put his arms around her shoulders. In this vision, she didn't look much older, maybe nineteen or twenty. In the other, she looked around twenty-five._

_He examined what he could of her face. She had a black eye forming and a slash across her cheek. He rested his head on her shoulder, being careful not to go through her. Lance pulled out a gun and quickly pulled the trigger before Troy could react. "No!" he cried, watching it penetrate her skull, killing her instantly._

_Suddenly, the surroundings went completely white this time. He would've been alone, had Gabriella not been standing before him. This time, however, she could see him, he could tell._

"_Gabriella, I thought you were--"_

"_Choose my fate, Troy," she interrupted, her voice gentle. "Will I live a long and happy life with you, or will I die before I'm twenty?"_

_Slowly, Troy cupped her chin in his hand. He had to chose her fate? What kind of sick joke was this? Either way, they would be together either alive or dead, so what was the difference? In death, they would be together forever once she died, but could he bare to put her through that painful of a death? And, what about Destiny? She would never get a chance at life without them. But, once they were dead, neither of them would hurt anymore. At least, she wouldn't. She was definitely destined for Heaven, but he knew he was on his way to Hell._

_Then again, it didn't matter what he wanted for her. What would she want most: an imperfect life on earth or complete peace in Heaven? He recalled her saying many times that she just wanted to be with him..._

_With this thought in mind, he made his decision._

* * *

It was five AM but Gabriella hadn't fallen asleep once. Instead, she stayed awake, watching Troy's heart monitor as he slept, as she put it, for she refused to say that he was unconscious. Three times she noticed his heart started beating erratically, but then it calmed down after several seconds. He was still in the middle of the third, which was lasting the longest thus far.

Glancing down at the new ring planted firmly around her left ring finger, she sighed, rubbing her fingers over it. She'd been in here for the last three hours by herself after the others, besides Jack and Cindy, had left. She knew Taylor would be back in around three hours, and probably Chad as well.

The ring on her finger represented two promises: he would never hurt her again, and he would love her until he died.

A cold chill caused her to shiver. He was doing exactly what he promised not to do, but he was keeping his second promise. He would love her only until he died. _Maybe that was what he wanted..._

"C'mon, Wildcat, wake up, please," she begged quietly, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Fight it, we can work this out. We'll get you help."

Suddenly, the heart monitor dropped dangerously low and started beeping. Within a second, the once erratic line was now completely straight.


	28. I Will Be

AN: I'm sorry for leaving y'all hanging like that without updating sooner. It was totally unintentional, but I have a plausible excuse. My friends have had me stressed out so badly lately that my writing went to total crap, and with prom getting closer and closer life is only getting crazier so I don't know when my next update will be. Maybe I'll get lucky and squeeze an update in over break, who knows?

Anyway, I still don't think this chapter is the best but it's better than what it was a week ago, I'll admit that much. And, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine, and "I Will Be" is by Leona Lewis.

* * *

"_No! I want to live! I said I want to live!"_

_Troy felt an invisible wall crushing him, pushing him backwards. He tried to fight back, but it was useless. He was being forced back until another wall came from behind him and the combination of the two crushed him. He chose life, but why was he still struggling with death?Why couldn't he wake up?_

"_No!" he cried against the force, but he was powerless. However, he refused to give up. Before, he wanted to die. He thought he didn't have anything left to live for. Now, he knew otherwise. He was destined to be with the love of his life. He was supposed to have a beautiful daughter. If he didn't do this for them, then one of them would die and the other would never exist. He refused to let either one happen, but, in order to do so, he would have to fight death._

"_Hang on, Wildcat." Stunned, Troy lost all power momentarily upon hearing the voice. This voice made him weak, but, at the same time, he felt stronger than ever before. All that mattered to him in that moment was that she was there, and that she cared about him. She loved him. He had to fight out of this, not just for himself, but for her. For them._

* * *

Gabriella felt like she was in one of those dreams where her body was being devoured by quicksand. For a minute, she stopped breathing and didn't realize it, nor did she care. As several doctors and nurses flooded the room, none of them looked at her, nor did she speak to them. Her eyes remained locked on Troy's dead hand, the only glimpse she had left of him.

One of the doctors ripped open the hospital gown, leaving his torso naked. Normally, Gabriella would've blushed upon seeing him this exposed, but her eyes still remained on his hand. She caught a glimpse of something white wrapped around his rib cage but was too lost to figure out what it was. Even if she had a better view of him, she knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to look away from his hand. Her eyes saw what was happening, but her mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. Was she really dreaming? After all, she hadn't slept at all. Or, was this really happening? Was Troy really dying?

"Clear!" Gabriella couldn't watch as the doctor sent volts of electricity through his body. She heard his body rise and fall but no change in his heartbeat, or lack of, she silently corrected.

Tears cascaded down her face as they tried a second time. Still, there was no response. Panic rose from within her. Her mind went completely blank except for the three words that echoed inside her mind: _Troy is dead._

A third attempt failed. Suddenly, Gabriella fell to her knees, tears still pouring rapidly down her cheeks. Why was she the one losing everyone she loved? She already lost her parents, but she couldn't lose Troy. He was the closest one to family that she had left. She wanted him to someday _be_ her family....

Gabriella heard the frantic murmurs of the doctors and nurses around her, but all she could really hear was merely a sea of babble. _Why weren't they doing anything else?_ She wondered bitterly. They were giving up on him, just like everyone else gave up on her all those months ago...except for him.

That's when it hit her. He was the only one who truly believed that she was alive after Lance took her. It was his faith that saved her, no one else's. No one in this room besides herself thought he could make it out of this alive. Maybe her faith was all he needed....

Before she knew what she was doing, she opened her mouth and started to sing.

"_I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay"_

Her voice was quiet enough that hardly anyone heard her. She burst into hysterical sobs as she heard him hit the bed again. However, what she didn't hear was the faint heartbeat....

"Miss? Miss?" It wasn't until a young nurse, appearing to be no older than thirty, touched her shoulder that she finally realized what was happening. "It's going to be all right. He's fine."

Gabriella's tears continued, but this time they were out of relief rather than despair. "I-I thought he was...."

"He'll be fine," the nurse repeated, flashing her a warm, comforting smile as she continued, "Your voice seemed to bring him to life. Maybe if you keep singing he'll physically wake up."

Gabriella pondered this as the woman left the room. Troy had always told her how much he loved her singing, and that it sounded like a chorus of angels...it was his favorite sound, he said once. At this point, she was willing to try anything.

On shaking knees, she made her decision. Walking to his bed, she noticed that his hospital gown was still ripped wide open from the effort to revive him, revealing part of his chest and abdomen. She also noticed something she wasn't expecting. His ribs were taped. She knew he had gotten pretty banged up that day during the game, but she didn't realize that it was that bad.

"Oh, Troy," she murmured, leaning in to kiss his cheek. She'd been in this position once before, where he was in the hospital and wouldn't wake up from a coma. It had taken him nearly a week, she recalled. Before, she was scared to see him. Now, she was only afraid of losing him.

"I need you, Wildcat," she continued, gently rubbing his left arm. "I miss you. Please wake up so I can look you in the eye and tell you how much I love you, and remind you of how much we all need you. It's not just me." Gabriella could've sworn she saw his left index finger twitch, but it was his only reaction. She sighed, leaning forward and kissing his cheek again. "I forgive you for everything you've done, because I love you and life is too short to spend holding grudges against those whom you want nothing more than to hold in your arms for the rest of eternity. Troy, we should've been holding onto each other all along, because, then, you would've never gotten so bad off. I should've known that it would come to this."

Sighing, she watched as his chest rose and fell with each shaky breath. He was barely holding on, she realized, just like she was. It was obvious to her that they needed each other now more than ever before. She needed him to overcome her pain from the past. He needed her to overcome his internal pain and depression. If they didn't help each other, it would result in both of their deaths.

Deciding that now was the time, Gabriella opened her mouth. A quiet voice came out at first, but she knew he could hear her loud and clear.

"_I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly_

_  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down_

_I'll turn it all around_

_Cause I would never let you go"_

As she continued, her voice gained the confidence hidden in her heart. Oddly, it felt like she was singing on stage with him again, only she was singing _to _him. She knew she would never be able to do this for anyone else.

"_I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay"

Suddenly, his heart rate increased rapidly and his breaths came out stronger and quicker. Filled with hope, she continued, praying he would wake by the end of the song.

"_Without you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah_

"Cause without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you

_Here, with me, do you see,  
You're all I need"  
_

He squeezed her hand. Gabriella jumped with excitement, almost forgetting what she was doing. It wasn't a gentle squeeze, either. This one proved his coherence, and that he was coming to. She finished the song, eyes closed in concentration, knowing he would wake soon.

"_And I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day

_And make everything okay"_

_  
_As she was about to sing the closing lines, she hadn't noticed the blue eyes staring at her in surprise, for her eyes remained closed.

"_I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart_

And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay"

"Wow..." This hoarse whisper snapped Gabriella back to reality. This voice made her own heart skip a beat. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. "Easy there, Ella," he murmured, returning her embrace carefully, his own tears mixing with hers. He did it; he was alive. And, it was all because of _her._

"Don't do that to me ever again!" Gabriella cried. "Y-you have no idea h-how scared I was!"

"I'm sorry, I promise," he assured her quietly. Unlike all of his other promises, she knew deep in her heart that he really would keep this one. There was something in his voice that locked away any doubts she had in his assurance.

"W-why did you try to kill yourself?" she asked, although she already knew this answer. Just thinking about it made her cry even harder.

It took him a moment to respond, and, when he did, his voice was cracked and hoarse, barely above a whisper. "I did it because I love you, and I thought you would be better off when I was dead. But, the reason why I'm sitting here, right now, is also because I love you."

"Y-you should know that, in killing yourself, you're killing me, too," she stated, pulling away from him, although their arms remained locked securely around each other. "I think you know as well as I do that, no matter what happens, we're going to be together in the end, because we're destined to be together. I know we are, Troy. If you die, I'll follow you. Didn't you know that?"

"I know that now." He sighed heavily. "I've screwed up so much lately...I have a lot to make up for."

"I want to help you," she said, removing one arm from around him to touch his face. "I want to help you be you again. I you're depressed, mostly because of me. I never wanted you to be sad, and so I need to make you be happy again."

"You do make me happy, Gabi," he interjected. "When I was with you before I found out that...you were raped, I was the happiest person on earth. I wanted our life together to be perfect, like a fairytale, I guess. I mean, you _were_ my princess....But, then it all came crashing down around me. I was more than sad. I was scared, lost, and just totally confused. I know I told you this before, but I can't handle not being in control of the situation. I couldn't handle that someone did that to someone I love the most. I guess my dad was right, in a way. I couldn't handle that you were no longer a virgin. I think the fact that you didn't choose it makes the pain I feel even worse.

"When I was being a total jackass, every time I looked at you, all I could think about was you...making love to him. I was mad; I was confused....but, most of all, I felt empty. I thought it seemed probable that you would cheat, if not with him, with someone else. Not because you're a slut, but because you deserve better than what I have to offer. But, I couldn't deal with the thought of losing you again to another man." Troy sighed before continuing, "Making excuses is the last thing I want to do, but that's the honest truth. That's why I hated David. I thought he would take you from me."

"I'll never leave you, Troy," she assured him. "I'll still love you, even when you don't love me."

"That'll never happen, no matter what I say," he said, running his hand through her hair. "And, back to what you said a few minutes ago. I want to help you, too. Only, I want to put you back together since I'm the one who caused most of the breaking. And, I mean it when I say I want to help you come to terms with what Lance did to you. I know you're still vulnerable from that and you probably will be for a long time."

"We have plenty of time to put me back together," she argued softly. "I need to take care of you, first. I don't want _this,_" she pointed to the hospital bed,_ "_to happen again."

"It won't, I already told you that," he defended.

"I know you promised, but, Troy, you've tried it once. If something else happens between us, what'll stop you from trying again?" she questioned.

"You, that's what," he replied, regaining the firmness in his voice.

Gabriella shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes. "You can't rely on me, Troy. You have to want to live for you and not let anyone, not even me, have the ability to take away your will to live. That's why you're here right now. You gave me too much control in your life, and I blew it."

"You didn't blow it, Gabi," he assured her. "I did. I wanted to die because I ruined myself. I caused my own demise."

"You need help, Troy. Help that I can't give you," she told him.

Troy sighed and shook his head. "I'm supposed to be the guy who has it completely together. I'm not supposed to be the guy who is so weak he needs emotional therapy."

"Aren't you the guy who wanted nothing more than to forget who you were _supposed _to be? He was here a year ago. Where is he now?" she questioned.

Troy sighed, looking to the floor. "He's gone."

"Well, I'm going to find him," Gabriella stated confidently.

He was about to respond but was quickly cut off by the frantic, joyous cries of his mother, "Troy! Oh my God! You're alive!"

Smiling, Gabriella quickly let go of him as Cindy rushed to her son and wrapped him in a motherly embrace. Wrapping his own arms around her, Troy's vision flooded with tears. How could he ever think that no one cared? It was obvious that, not only did his actions hurt Gabriella, but they also hurt his mother, the one who gave birth to him, and the one who would love him no matter what.

"Oh God, Troy! Never scare us like that again, you hear?" Cindy scolded, although it was muffled by sobs of her own.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he whispered, closing his eyes to keep the tears at bay. "I'm sorry."

"I'll step outside so you can talk," Gabriella suggested, wanting to give them privacy, although Troy wouldn't have it.

"Stay, please," he begged. "I don't want you to leave me, at least not now."

Gabriella sighed and sat back on the chair near the bed but averted her gaze to ground beneath her. After a few extra seconds, Cindy reluctantly released him and turned to her. "You saved him, didn't you, Gabriella?"

"I-I guess," Gabriella answered, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"There's no guessing involved. Of course you did, Ella," Troy stated. "This is the third time you've saved my life."

Cindy gave Gabriella a soft smile before saying, "Thank you so, so much."

"It was...no problem?" she replied timidly, unsure of what to say.

Two sets of footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Recognizing the accompanying voices, Gabriella stood. "I'm going out for a while. I believe that's your dad and your doctor coming now. I'll go call Chad and Taylor. I'll be back soon."

Troy nodded, unable to hide the sadness from his eyes. "Okay. I'll see you later, Gabi."

Before leaving, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck briefly. Pressing her lips to his cheek, she whispered, "I love you, Wildcat."

The sadness on his face disappeared upon hearing this. "I love you, too. Do me one favor, please?"

"Anything," she replied.

"Promise me that you'll never take your own life," he demanded, his eyes focused intently on her. "Promise me that you'll never do something this foolish."

"I'll promise you that if you make me one promise," she told him. "Promise me that you'll get better."

Leaning his face closer to hers, he whispered, "I promise," and sealed the deal with a gentle kiss.


	29. A Familiar Face

AN: Sorry this took me a little longer than I wanted to post this. Life is nuts this week 'cause not only is my junior prom this Saturday, but I also have a literary analysis paper due next Monday in which I've had two weeks to do, and I've barely started it, which is typical me.

Anyway, please and thank you, as always for reviewing! They make me happy! I'm sure no one will like me after the end of this chapter, but oh well. Everyone knew I'd have to bring a couple of people back into this story. It's not all about Troyella's relationship drama, remember.

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

Sitting in the hospital lobby, Gabriella tapped her foot absentmindedly against the hard floor. Her left arm rested in her lap while her right hand carefully touched her lips which were curled into a soft smile. The last time Troy kissed her was half an hour ago, but the kiss lingered there as though she'd kissed him only mere moments ago. As she had the night before when he had kissed her, she felt their "broken" bond slowly mending. But, the term "broken" didn't exactly describe it, she thought. Running on a thin line, maybe, but she had never felt the bond break, not even when they were at their worst. The kiss may have been just a simple peck, but it was enough to let her know that they still had a chance.

Sighing, she glanced down the hallway toward his room. She hadn't seen him in half an hour, which was too long in her book. She wanted desperately to be able to talk to him, to ask him where this left them. She wanted him back in her life moreso than she had ever wanted anyone back in her life. In fact, she guiltily wanted him back slightly more than she wanted her parents. When he wasn't being a jerk, he was like an addiction. When she had him, she felt a rush, like a high. When he was being a jerk, she couldn't help but to still feel drawn to him, even though he was "bad" for her. After he left her, she tried to stop wanting him but it didn't work. And, now, she possibly had him back again and she refused to ever let him go again. Unless, of course, he didn't want her...Even still, she knew the draw to him would still be there for the rest of her life. Laughing slightly, she realized that she sounded just like a drug addict of the worst kind.

"Gabi!" a familiar voice called, its owner engulfing her in a tight hug as soon as she stood up.

"Taylor, you made it!" she exclaimed, returning the embrace. Even though she wished that Taylor would've been there when she nearly lost Troy, she was still grateful for her presence now.

"Hey, Gabriella, how is he?" Looking past Taylor, she found the source of the voice and gave her boyfriend's, or ex-boyfriend's, best friend a reassuring smile.

"He's fine, Chad," she answered. "He's not exactly himself, but it's close enough."

"So, what exactly happened? How did he survive?" Taylor interrogated, releasing her hold.

"It wasn't his time to go," she started, her eyes filling with tears from the memory. It was fresh but she knew that it, along with the memory of him being shot, would stick with her for an eternity. "They lost him once, but I started singing to him and he came back. I sang to him again and he woke up."

"Is he talking much? Is he out of it at all?" Chad asked her.

"He was fine when I was talking to him. He was just upset when he started telling me how sorry he was and exactly why he wanted to die," she started, blushing slightly from what she was about to add, "And, he kissed me."

"What were you thinking?" Taylor said, exasperated. "After all he did to you, you're just going to take him back like nothing ever happened just 'cause he tried to kill himself?"

"Tay, chill, they've both been through a lot," Chad reminded his girlfriend. "A kiss is just innocent. It's not like thay were having a full-on make out session."

"I know that, but are you forgetting the look on her face the day she showed up at my place after he dumped her?" she questioned.

Gabriella sighed. "I know what this looks like, but it's not like that. Tay, he needs to get better. I need to help bring him out of his depression. If I have to totally forgive him and take him back right this second in order to do that, then I will. When you love somebody the way that I love him, then you would do anything for that person."

Taylor gave her a stern look but didn't say anything. Feeling uncomfortable, Chad shifted slightly, figuring it was time for him to visit his best friend. "Um, I'm going on back," he announced, starting to walk away.

"So, you're saying that if he said that having sex with him would make him better, then you'd do it?" Taylor challenged once Chad was out of ear-shot.

Meeting her gaze, she answered confidently, "Troy would never put me in that position."

"How do you know?" she questioned. "It's not like you've been in that position before."

"I have," she corrected, sighing. "I never told you because I didn't want you to think I was a desperate slut or something. The night before he broke up with me, I offered him sex in an effort to get him to love me again. I even stripped down to prove that I was ready," Sadly, she looked at Taylor, expecting her to ridicule her, but she didn't. She stayed calm and complacent as she continued, " We started making out on the bed. I was trembling in fear as he touched me, and, he started kissing my chest. I was shaking and crying, and so he stopped. I begged him to continue, because I wanted him to love me, even for just a moment. Do you know what he did?" Taylor shook her head. "He picked my shirt up off the floor and put it over my head as I continued bawling, and he laid my pants on the bed. He tucked the lower half of my body underneath the blanket, and I continued begging him to stop and continue what he was originally doing. He yelled at me, but not in the way he usually did. What he told me I will never forget. He told me that I wasn't ready, nor was he. He said that he loved me and that he was tired of seeing me hurting myself over him, for it was bad enough that he was hurting me, he said."

As much as she hated to admit it, Taylor knew now that she was probably right. It was obvious even to her that Troy cared about Gabriella. However, there were other girls he slept with to get back at her. _What about them_, she thought.

"What about the other girls he slept with?" she asked aloud. "Doesn't that change things between the two of you?"

Shaking her head, she answered, "He never slept with them, he says. But, he said he couldn't go far because all he could see in his mind was me, only I was completely devastated. He said he knows that his first time is meant to be with me, but he would also never rush me or pressure me for it. Heck, I don't even know if we're back together or not."

"Maybe you should wait," she suggested. "He needs to own up to what he did to you."

Reluctantly, she agreed, "I guess so."

* * *

Never before in Chad's life had he ever thought he would be walking down a hospital hallway to see his best friend after a failed suicide attempt. It was a much too emotional experience for his liking. He didn't know how to approach him. Should he be mad, upset, or perfectly natural? He figured he would just go with whatever he felt once he was there, come what may.

Peering through the small window on the door, he noticed that Jack and Cindy were the only ones visiting him, indicating that he could see him. His parents wouldn't mind him going in, for he was often considered their "second son."

"We'll see you later, Troy. You have another visitor," Jack said to Troy, leading his wife from the room, leaving them alone.

"Troy Bolton, don't you ever do that again!" Chad scolded, though his face showed too much relief as opposed to anger.

"Chad, it's so nice to see you, too," Troy replied sarcastically, although he was ecstatic to see his best friend.

"When I found you I thought you were already dead! Do you know what that's like?" he yelled, frustrated. "It was the worst feeling I've ever experienced! Is your life really that bad?"

Troy sighed, his breathing suddenly ragged. "I thought Gabriella would be better off. Actually, I thought everyone would be better off."

"Gabriella has just as much right to live as you do," he stated. "We all do. Troy, we all make mistakes. We're all only humans. You can't just give up, though. It's quite obvious that you still have a chance with her."

"I don't deserve her," he replied miserably. "I don't think that I can be in a relationship with her right now. I need her, though, in a closer way than just friends."

"Tell her," he pressed. "She wants what's best for you, as do we all."

"I need therapy," he told him. "I can't hurt her again. I love her, Chad. I want to be with her forever. I want to marry her, and I want us to raise a family together, all the while still loving her more and more each day. But, I'll blow it again someday; I know I will. I can't put her through that, which is why I'm getting help."

"That's a good start," Chad commented.

"Maybe I need Dr. Phil," he thought aloud.

Chad rubbed his chin as if deep in thought. "That's a possibility...I bet he'd take you, too. I mean, it is a very unique situation. Boyfriend abuses girlfriend. Girlfriend gets best friend to beat the crap out of said boyfriend. Ex-girlfriend and best friend become new boyfriend and girlfriend. Ex-boyfriend kidnaps girlfriend. Boyfriend saves girlfriend. Girlfriend is pregnant. Boyfriend abuses girlfriend....I don't think I've ever seen it on his show, not that I ever watch it...M-my mom does, though, yeah."

Troy wanted to laugh at his friend's analogy but couldn't. He could never find humor in what Gabriella went through. "Chad, what does Gabriella really think about _this_?"

Looking serious, he answered, "She's upset that she made you so upset that you tried to kill yourself. She seems thankful that you're alive now, though, and I think she wants to give you another chance."

"One that I won't be taking right away," he replied quietly. "If she gives me another chance, I won't take it. Not right now, at least. Yeah, sure, I've kissed her a few times in the last twenty-four hours, but I have to end it....after I get out of here."

Chad chuckled. "Troy, I doubt you'll survive long without being able to kiss her."

He shrugged. "I'll learn to live with it. I went ten months without kissing her, remember? And, I didn't even kiss her after I saved her. _She _kissed me at midnight that night, so there."

"Uh, huh, right...." he replied, disbelief evident in his sarcastic voice.

"Chad," he started, ignoring his last comment. "Can you send her in here, please? We'll talk later, but I really need to see her again."

Reluctantly, he nodded. "Yeah, sure. She'll be in momentarily."

"Thanks," he stated as he started out of the room.

Laying back on the bed, he let out a heavy sigh. He needed to see her again. He didn't want her out of his sight for too long, for there were worse people out there than himself, as hard as it was for him to admit. Even if their "relationship" was only temporary, he wanted to make the best of it before they had to go back to being just best friends. It would be a difficult transition, he knew. After all, how many guys had ever seen their best female friend the ways he'd seen her? How many of these said men could resist the temptation to touch her and kiss her after the fact? As hard as he tried, he found it impossible to shake the image of her from when they _almost_ had sex from his mind. He had to remind himself constantly that she was still broken and fragile, and, in this stage of their relationship, sex was definitely out of the question.

"You wanted me?" Turning his head, he smiled sweetly at the girl in the doorway.

"I always want you," he replied, motioning for her to come closer. "I need to talk to you."

This couldn't be good, she thought. Would he break up with her again, even though they weren't technically back together? She didn't want to be away from him again. She needed him there with her.

"Wh-what about?" she asked nervously.

"Us," he answered, sitting up. "Ella, once I'm out of the hospital we can't be together."

"What? But, why?" she knew this would happen. Even still, she was praying that it wouldn't come to this. The last break-up was still hurting her.

"I don't trust myself to not hurt you," he responded, taking her hand in his. "I want you, no, _need_ you, in my life. I think we should take a few steps back, you know, go back to being friends. Back to the basics. At least until I'm well on my way with therapy."

"Y-you're going to therapy?" she asked, shocked.

He nodded smugly. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I love you, and I only want to be with you forever. I want us to have a bright future, but, in order to do that, I need to change myself."

Reluctantly, she nodded. "I'm up for anything that will help you. And, you know I'll be right here for you always."

"I really think that you should consider going for help, too," he started. "For other reasons, of course. Ella, I know you aren't anywhere near being healed emotionally after what Matthews did to you. I'm not sure if I can heal you entirely, either. And, you need to cope with what _I_ did to you as well if we ever want to try again."

"I guess going with you isn't wise, huh?" she assumed, fearing that he would agree.

"It's not," he agreed. "But, that doesn't mean I won't go with you. If you want, I'll drive you there and wait outside the room. I'll still be there for you."

"Does this mean you would take me to your meetings so I can be there for you?" she asked him.

"Of course," he replied. "I need you. You're my strength. You give me the courage it takes to defeat this demon inside of me. Sometimes it's hard for me to not hurt you, like yesterday, in the gym...I'm hoping therapy will help to annihilate the anger within me, or at least help me to to manage it."

"It doesn't matter if you hurt me. I'll never leave you," she stated confidently.

"It doesn't matter?" he snapped. "Gabriella, of course it matters! What if I went too far and killed you or something?"

"You won't," she replied. "I know you would never go that far."

"You don't know that!" he yelled, his sudden anger catching her off guard. "Gabriella, I'm yelling now! What do you think it'll be when we're alone? I can't take anymore risks."

"If I don't make you upset, then you won't hurt me," she argued.

"That's what a relationship is about! We're suppose to argue, but we're also supposed to be able to work it out," he stated. "If we don't, we won't survive together, no matter how much we love each other. And, I don't want you to be like a 1900's docile trophy-wife, either. I want us to argue. I want us to disagree. But, I also don't want to hurt you."

Immediately, she leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the lips, withdrawing after a few seconds, but his eyes remained closed. "You won't hurt me."

"Don't have so much faith in me," he told her, his anger melting from the kiss as he finally looked at her. "I don't know my own capabilities."

Sighing, she gave in, "Fine. But, promise me one thing."

"Anything for you," he replied.

"Promise me that this isn't for nothing, that we will be together again."

"I promise. And, this one I will definitely keep," he assured her.

"And, promise me that you'll be there for me, emotionally, as you were while we were together," she requested.

"Of course. You know I'll always be there for that," he told her. "And, I'll never let anything you tell me cloud my judgment of you. None of this mess is your fault. We both have to remember that."

"So, if I want to tell you something now, you won't get mad?" she asked, her voice casual.

"Of course not," he answered. "You can tell me anything."

"I just want to tell you that I love you," she told him, smiling sweetly. In that moment, she noticed the difference in his eyes. They had been dark with sadness and remorse for over a week until now. Now, they were lit up with delight as he heard these words. Even though they were having problems, it felt like ages since she had seen him this happy, and because he was happy she was also happy.

"I love you, too," he told her, gently kissing her forehead, allowing his lips to linger there. "Have I told you that lately?"

She giggled. "Not within the last two minutes."

"Then, let me repeat myself. I love you, Gabriella Montez," he repeated.

Carefully ruffling his soft brown hair, she sighed happily and pressed her lips to the top of his head affectionately as another question arose. "Where were you before you came home?"

"Your old house," he automatically answered. "I needed to think about things, but all I could think about was you."

"All I can ever think about is you," she stated, yawning from exhaustion.

"Ella, you haven't slept all night," he pointed out. "Go to Taylor's and get some sleep."

"No, I won't leave you," she argued stubbornly. "You never left my side while I was in the hospital."

"Have you forgotten your last hospital stay?" he reminded her. "I walked out on you and never came to see you after that, and when you did come home, you caught me in bed with another girl."

"I was trying to forget that," she said, her eyes filling with tears from the memory. "H-how many girls did you _almost_ sleep with?"

"Ella, I don't really--"

"Just tell me, please," she persuaded. "I just want to know."

Sighing, he answered, "Five. One of which is you. But, for the record, I can't even remember their names, other than yours, of course, nor do I remember what they looked like. I only see you, because you put all others to shame in body and soul."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she retorted, pouting. "It just feels weird, knowing that you've touched other girls like that. I know I've been more than just touched before, but you were willing, I wasn't."

"Ella, it doesn't matter, because the only real recollection of seeing _and_ touching a woman's body that I have is of you. All I can see is your body in my mind constantly. You're the only one on my mind. Never once when I touch you does the image of another girl come up. When I touched them, all I saw was you. It's always been you."

"Y-you're not lying, right?" she asked, feeling slightly apprehensive.

"I would never lie to you, Gabs," he assured her, the look in his eyes telling her that he was telling the truth.

"So, do you still think I'm beautiful? Even after seeing my scarred-up, anorexic-thin body?" she asked.

"Baby, of course," he murmured. "You're forgetting that I saw you without a shirt on when I found you. You looked like you had been hit by a train compared to how you look now. And, you're gaining weight, which is a very good thing. I could just barely see the outline of your ribcage. But, Gabi, even when we're eighty I'll still think you're the most beautiful woman in the universe."

Smiling slightly, she found herself believing him for once. After everything that happened, she never thought that she would feel beautiful again whenever he told her she was. Now, however, she _did_ feel like the most beautiful girl in the universe.

"Now, Gabi, I really think you should get some sleep," he persuaded after she yawned again. "I'll still be right here when you come back."

Pouting, she protested, "But, I want to stay with you. I'm starting to feel safe again."

"You are safe," he confirmed. Just as he said this, another figure emerged in the doorway. She had heard his last statement and was eying him suspiciously.

"Hey, Tay,"Gabriella greeted her, reluctantly sliding off the bed.

Nervously, Troy looked at Taylor. After everything he did, he knew she would be the hardest to receive forgiveness from. "Hey, Taylor," he greeted, trying to sound neutral. "Do you mind taking Gabriella so she can get some sleep?"

"But, I--"

"No 'buts',"he interrupted Gabriella's protest. "You've been up all night. You need to sleep."

"What if I have a nightmare?" she complained.

"You won't," he said with a wink. "You'll be too busy dreaming of me."

"Not every dream she has of you is a good one," Taylor remarked, angered by his sudden cockiness.

Shooting her friend a warning look, Gabriella spoke, "Long forgotten, Tay."

"No, it's okay. I want to know," he told them, looking at Gabriella. "You've told me you're used to having nightmares of me or Lance. What was the latest one?"

"You don't want to know," she told him, quickly heading toward the door without looking back at him. "I'll see you later, Troy."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Gabriella asked, exasperated. They were now in Taylor's car, only the two of them. "He's depressed now! What do you think he'd be if he knew I was having crazy nightmares about him teaming up with Lance?"

Taylor sighed. "Sorry, but I thought he ought to know just how bad off you really are. I still don't think he sees you that clearly as far as how torn apart you are inside, or I could just be overanalyzing."

"He knows I'm hurting, Tay," she said, biting her bottom lip. "He told me he wants to go to therapy so he won't hurt me again. He told me that he thinks I should see someone that can help me, too."

Grudgingly, Taylor knew she was probably going to lose this arguement, but she still planned to question every one of their intentions to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into. However, fate had other plans for their morning.

Stopping for a red light, the two watched as a teen-aged boy who looked to be slightly older than them walked across the street. Gabriella studied him, knowing he looked familiar, but she wasn't sure where she'd seen him before. He wore baggy jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt which hid his body from view, but she still sensed recognition. He was probably from East High, she thought, although he looked more familiar than that...

As if feeling her stare, the boy looked directly at her, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. Meeting his piercing hazel eyes, she realized who it was immediately.

For a minute, Gabriella could've sworn her heart stopped beating. This face was not only familiar, but it was one she had encountered once before. The memories that she managed to shove to the very back of her mind once before suddenly re-emerged with a vengeance. The little voice in her mind told her to go back to the hospital as soon as possible, but she remained immobile.


	30. Her Hope

AN: I was supposed to have this done days ago, which I would've, but I've had to rewrite this twice before I was somewhat satisfied, and I'm going a whole separate route than I originally planned because the old route turned out looking like crap, and so I'm going with a slightly less dramatic plan, but I still don't like it much. Oh well, they always say "you are your own worst critic" so I'll see what you guys think! Oh yeah, I almost forgot. To clarify, the guy Gabriella saw was NOT Lance. You'll find out soon who he is, though.

Also, I would like to add this. I don't know exactly how many chapters are left of this, but I'm going to say roughly between 10 and 15 chapters are left of this story, because originally it would've been 40 chapters total, but new ideas caused it to be a little longer. Anyway, shortly after I first started this story, like, AGES ago, I got an idea that has been dying for me to write it from the start. I don't want to reveal the plot just yet (so those few of you that do know it better not spoil it), but I will tell you that it would be the sequel to this, obviously. I'll also say (honestly) that it won't be nearly as dramatic as this one was, as far as Troyella's relationship is concerned that is. I'm not saying there won't be some problems for their love, but it's definitely not going to be like this one was. There will still be drama and a lot of angst in the story in general, but I won't go into detail on those aspects just yet...I'll reveal more at a later time because I don't want to give away too much of the ending of this story, but I just wanted to get an idea of how many people would actually read it if I wrote another.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and here's chapter 30!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

It was precisely one hour after Gabriella left the hospital that she found herself lying wide awake in the bed of the spare room located in the McKessie's home. She couldn't sleep now, even if she wanted to. She was beyond afraid; she was terrified. The man she saw previously made all of the overwhelming emotions she suppressed return with a vengeance. Without even trying, _he_ made her remember that night. It was one of many nights that she did her best to forget. However, the memory was still there and would always be there, whether she liked it or not.

Who was this mysterious person? She didn't know his name, but she knew for sure that it was _him_. _He _was there on that night, arguably the worst night of her life. It was the night of the first time Troy had told her that he didn't love her, and he—she could hardly think the word--_hit_ her. It was the very same night that Troy started cheating on her. It was when she was ganged up on by Lance and two other guys—one of which was _him_.

In comparison to the third person, _he_ was the most memorable. It was nothing about his outer appearance which consisted of baggy jeans and dark-colored attire that forced her to remember, she recalled. He was nothing too out-of-the-ordinary. It was he whom she saw recording the incident as the other two raped and beat her, leaving her for death. She recalled him saying "Wait until I send this to your boyfriend." Even though Troy hated her at the time, she realized even then that the video would destroy him if he ever saw her like that. He then said, "But, if Bolton really cared at all about you, then _they_ wouldn't have just got done screwing you." She wanted to cry after hearing this, for she knew that he was right, even though she tried to deny it. Although, she realized later that she was originally right; he did care about her. Regardless, the sadness and fear she felt in that moment, she knew, could resurface at any moment. The fear of abandonment still lie deeply in her soul, threatening to creep up the second they walk away from each other. She never thought she would be able to get rid of this fear.

Now, however, these feeling she managed to hide now felt as strongly as they did the moment his words were first spoken. She tried to remind herself that Troy was almost himself again and that he did love her, but she couldn't convince herself now. All she was seeing was the Troy she saw right before he drove away that night, leaving her to her fate....

Sighing, she rolled over onto her left side. It was a wasted effort because, no matter what position she lied, she wasn't going to fall asleep, at least not this time.

Rummaging through one of her bags, Gabriella pulled out a small pill bottle. It was just an over-the-counter medication she took on occasion when she couldn't sleep. But, was this really the _best_ idea? After all, her boyfriend/ex-boyfriend just over-dosed hours before. Even though she had no intentions of over-dosing, she couldn't help but to feel slightly afraid.

She wondered what it felt like to take a medication of some sort and fall asleep, wondering if she was going to wake up in the morning. What did it feel like to believe that, once she was asleep she would never wake up again? It was a scary thought to her, but she could only imagine how much that truly affected Troy. He was determined that this was the end, that he was going to die the previous night. He even thought he was going to die when he asked to kiss her. He thought that would be the last time he ever kissed her or anyone else. It really was scary, she realized. She would never be able to handle something like that, she thought.

With slight hesitation, she opened the bottle and popped one of the tiny pills into her mouth, swallowing it instantly before tucking the bottle away. One innocent pill wouldn't kill her, she assured herself. Troy wouldn't be receiving a phone call in a few hours saying that she had over-dosed.

Laying back down, she sighed. Even though she knew she would see him again in a few hours, she wanted desperately to hear his voice again. She always wanted to hear his voice, even when he was yelling at her. She went ten months without ever hearing his voice except for in her mind, and so she knew what it was like to not hear him. It was one of the worst tortures she had ever endured.

_Talk to him_, a tiny voice inside of her mind pleaded repeatedly. _He'll listen to you now. He wants to comfort you,_ it continued to persuade.

_But, what if he's busy and doesn't answer?_ She thought, planting the seed of doubt in her mind. He already had his stomach pumped, and so that was the only "major" thing he had to have done. He shouldn't be too busy, right?

Before she could doubt her conscience any longer, Gabriella grabbed her phone and hit speed dial one. Remaining in a lying position, she anxiously waited as he picked up his cell phone.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he teased after answering on the second ring.

Smiling slightly in relief, she replied, "I can't sleep, which is why I'm talking to you."

"Ella, you don't sound too happy. Is something wrong?" Exhaling deeply, she knew this was coming. It was odd how he could tell when something was bothering her just by the sound of her voice. Even still, she could at least _try_ to act like everything was okay. After all, he was in the hospital; why did he need to worry about his girlfriend's/ex-girlfriend's problems right now?

"Everything is fine, Troy. Stop over-reacting. I only called because I wanted to hear the sound of your voice." Even though this _was_ the truth, she still felt bad. She was dying to tell him everything about that horrific night after he left her stranded, but she didn't have the heart. She didn't want to upset him any more than she had to given his fragile state.

"I know when you're not telling me the whole truth, even when I'm not sitting there beside you," he stated calmly. "Gabi, this is one area we, as a couple, need to work on indefinitely: communication. We need to be totally honest with each other. Now, why did you call me other than you wanted to hear my voice?"

Defeated, she replied, "I saw a guy walking down the street not far from the hospital on our way home."

"And?" he prompted. She could hear the worry in his voice even though he did his best to hide it.

Closing her eyes to fight back the tears threatening to fall, she finished, "Troy, I recognized him. He was with Lance the night they assualted me."

There was a long pause on the other end. For a moment, she wondered if he was even still there. Panic rose inside of her. What if he hung up on her? What if he didn't want to discuss such _trivial_ matters?

Finally, he spoke, "Oh my God, Gabriella, are you okay?"

Sniffling, she replied, "I'm just...terrified."

"Do you know his name?" he asked her. "I swear, I will hunt him down myself for ever so much as looking at you!"

"I don't know his name," she replied honestly.

"Did you point him out to Taylor?" he queried.

"No. I didn't want to worry her," she answered. Why should Taylor be bothered with more of her problems than she was already? Surely, by now, she had to be just as stressed out as she was.

Upon hearing his sigh, she bit her bottom lip, unsure as to why she felt so uneasy all of a sudden. "Gabriella, she's your friend. If you can't go to her with this kind of thing, then who can go to?"

"You," she answered automatically.

"I think we've already established that I can't be there all of the time," he stated. "As much as I want to be there for you constantly, I can't. If I were, I would turn into a crazy-stalker-ex-boyfriend-boyfriend."

Gabriella laughed at this and repeated, "Crazy-stalker-ex-boyfriend-boyfriend?"

"You know, the kind who has to follow you constantly and has to be in the same room as you are, even when you're in the shower, bathroom, dressing rooms....You get the picture."

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't object to that," she teased.

"Gabi, do you think I'm a womanizer or nymphomaniac or some other term referring to sex-addict?" he asked her, hurt by her accusations. Gabriella, however, could tell that he was joking. They used to tease each other like this before things went bad. It felt nice to be able to finally joke around with him again.

"No," she denied. "You just have a case of typical male testosterone enlargement."

"At least I'm not heartless and forcing girls into sex," he pointed out. "God, I'll never understand it! How could anyone with a heart ever even think of doing that to a woman?"

"It's a way to gain power over us," she explained, sighing. "All Lance wanted was power over me, not so much my body, I think. He wanted to humiliate me. _His friends_ wanted to humiliate me. They wanted to feel like they had something to hold above me; it made them feel like bigger men than what they were."

"They're no more than scum," he retorted, a bitter edge in his tone. "Guys are typically physically stronger, but that doesn't give us the right to control women, whether through rape or physical violence. I learned that from personal experience."

"I'm glad you're thinking like yourself again," she told him. "I missed you. This side of you, I should say."

"I missed me, too," he replied, his voice soft again. "Now, I'm back to being addicted to holding you, not hurting you."

"Good, because I can't wait until you do hold me again," she said. "Troy, when can you get out of the hospital?"

"Tomorrow," he answered. "They told me that I'm acting fairly 'normal' and should be back to school on Monday."

"That's great!" she exclaimed excitedly. This meant that she wouldn't have to face school without him by her side.

"Also, Ella, are you still considering the counseling?" he asked her.

"Troy, personally, I think _you_ are the best counselor for me," she started. "You already know my story because you've lived through it with me. I don't want to have to tell a stranger everything. A stranger can't comfort me like you can."

She listened as he sighed, a sure indication that he was caving. "I can try, Ella."

"And, I'm going to help you the best I can, too," she claimed. "Like you said, we need to work on our communication. This would be perfect for us if we can help each other."

"That's true," Troy agreed. "We'll see how this goes." Upon hearing her yawn, he asked, "So, are you ready to sleep yet?"

Gabriella yawned again in response. "Yeah. I took a sleeping pill so I could sleep. And, don't worry. I didn't o-d. I'm not going to be your roommate or anything."

"Ha ha," he replied sarcastically. "So, are you going to leave me soon?"

"Not that I want to," she answered. "But, I'll be back to see you tonight, and I'll stay with you, if you want."

"Of course I want you to," he responded.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go. I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," he told her. "Sleep well, Ella, and try not to think about _it_."

"I'll try," she promised and hung up. Smiling, she let the phone fall to the carpet as she nestled into her bed. She was glad that she talked to Troy, for he was the only one who could make everything seem okay, even when it wasn't. He was her hope.

* * *

"This is just _great_," Trent Sanders mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he lit another cigarette. He was alone; at least, that's what he _tried_ to believe. Privacy was something he had given up on long ago. He had just seen the girl that he assisted the ex-boyfriend of in assaulting little over a month ago only little over an hour ago. He saw the recognition in her eyes. He was certain that she remembered him. After all, Gabriella Montez wasn't as stupid as Lance tried to make him believe.

He groaned inwardly. Why had he gotten mixed up in this mess? Personally, he held nothing really against Gabriella, other than that she was one of East High's smartest students who never did anything wrong. Those type of people annoyed him to no end.

Troy Bolton, however, was another story. For a guy who was supposed to be East High's "Golden Boy", he seemed pretty weak to him, ever since Gabriella came into the picture. It was pathetic that, no matter how much "in love" he claimed to be, that she pretty much had him whipped. When she was with Lance, he became moody and distant with those around him, he noted. After Lance kidnapped her, he slipped into depression. He recalled testing Troy, just to see if he could get a reaction out of him. He did receive a physical response, but he sensed there were other motives behind the action. It was like he was fighting solely because he had nothing left to do, and he had to maintain the piece-of-mind he had left. He had let this girl control his mind, Trent thought. When Gabriella was gone, she took Troy's mind with her, leaving him in a dull, zombie-like state. _That_ was the type of guy who annoyed him worse than any goody-two-shoes.

Pulling out his cell phone, he slowly dialed a familiar number. Slowly, because he wasn't exactly ready to hear the voice on the other line. It rang twice before the man answered it. "What is it?"

"Just so you know, Bolton is in the hospital," he started. "I just saw Montez and I believe the McKessie girl pull away from the hospital. I think it's him in there, though I'm not 100% positive. Of course, Gabriella saw me and recognized me, and so now I'll probably be next to you on Albuquerque's most wanted."

Suddenly, Lance started laughing. "So, that was why he told her that he had to leave last night. He attempted suicide and failed. That's pathetic."

"You spied on them?" Trent questioned, although he wasn't surprised. After all, when Lance Matthews wanted something, he always went to the extremes in order to obtain it. That was why the football had been successful the previous year, and it would've been successful the preceeding year if he hadn't become a known criminal.

"Until she left," he replied. "I had a date..."

Trent's eyes widened slightly. "So, you're with other girls but you're _still_ after Gabriella?"

"Of course," he said. "Montez is hot, and she's simple to control. Who wouldn't want her? Besides, it's too much fun torturing Bolton. He deserves it. He's the only reason she's not still with me."

"Whatever you say," Trent replied, rolling his eyes as he took a puff of his cigarette. "You're on your own this time. I can barely get around as it is. I don't want to be subjected to hiding out in a car or something. By the way, when you aren't spying, what do you do?"

"Sex, bars, strip clubs..." he started. "Need I say more?"

"Shouldn't you, you know, be hiding?" he asked. "There's a warrant out for your arrest in New Mexico and Utah, after all, and all surrounding states are watching for you."

"That's why I dyed my hair and got contacts," Lance retorted. "Plus, I go clear out of the towns they're looking heavily for me, unless it's dark or I'm spying."

"Smart," Trent replied, keeping his sarcasm at bay. "Well, I'll go. I just thought I'd let you know about Bolton."

"Yeah. Call me if you learn anything new," he told him as they both hung up.

Shaking his head, Trent started scrolling through his phone. It doubled as a camera and video camera, which was the one he used the night they attacked Gabriella. It was Lance's idea to make a video of the incident for whenever they wanted to punish Troy. They had his phone number, and so they wanted to send it to him one day before Lance struck again. Trent had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before he did....

For a moment, he wondered what would happen if he sent Troy the video. Would it tear him apart? Would it worsen his depression? On the other hand, what if he gave it to the police? His number was private, and so there wasn't much they could do as far as finding him, and he wasn't part of it, only his voice on occasion, he recalled. Besides, he could easily dispose of his phone. He _could_ burn it.

This was cruel, he thought. But, nonetheless, sometimes he enjoyed other's pain. In this case, he knew he would enjoy it because he wouldn't be there to see it happen.

Making his final decision, he sent the video to Troy.


	31. Far From Over

AN: I don't have much to say other than that I am looking forward to writing the next several chapters after this one. For those of you who love Troyella fluff may love me for a bit...after this chapter. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Laying on the hospital bed, Troy closed his eyes, allowing his mind to mull over the information he had just acquired. He was alone for the time being, for he had sent everyone else home shortly after Gabriella and Taylor, for none of them had slept that night because of him. He refused to let anyone suffer because of him any longer.

_Gabriella. _Her name ran through his mind, leaving him with a sick feeling in his stomach. She was in danger now more than before. The worst part was, there was a possibility that he wouldn't be there to save her the next time, not that he was there the last time she was attacked. He felt completely worthless. If only he hadn't have been so stupid as to try to take his own life...After all, it was apparent that she still wanted to be with him before he made the attempt.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his hand, indicating that he had a text. Flipping open his phone, the first thing he noticed was that there was no number, indicating a private caller. He had a bad feeling in his chest that he shouldn't open it, but he did, anyway.

In the text, his eyes immediately fell upon the subject which forced him to continue reading the message. It was entitled _Our Attack on __Gabriella Montez: free show_. Anger boiled inside of him as he read these words. Gabriella wasn't lying when she told him that someone recorded the incident.

As the video started to play, he felt his insides instantly ripping apart. She was on the ground, sobbing, at the start of the clip. He heard her muffled cries as she yelled for them to leave her alone. That's when he saw Lance enter the picture. The site of him angered him that much more. It was as though he was a bull who had just seen the color red.

"Hey, baby, I missed you," Lance told her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up. Gabriella struggled but not much, he noted. She appeared too distraught to provide much of a fight.

"L-leave me...alone," she whimpered, her voice barely audible. What, to the "normal" person, would appear as gently, he kissed her, but Troy knew that, to Gabriella, it was one of the most awful feelings in the world.

"I still see your hot body in my mind everyday," he told her, running his hand up her shirt. Gabriella flinched as he must've reached his target. The thought of someone ever touching her like that made his blood boil. Just the thought of anyone being this intimate with her made him want to kill the man.

"Tr-Troy's not far," she said, a hint of hope evident in her eyes. "He'll kill you."

Lance laughed menacingly. "Your little boyfriend has his hands full at the moment. Besides, didn't he leave you here two minutes ago?"

_Two Minutes_. That was all the time that passed between Troy leaving and the attack. The mere thought of it sickened him. If he would have waited two more minutes, then this could've been prevented. If he wouldn't have left her alone, then this incident would've never occurred. If he would've just loved her from the start, then the idea of this happening would've been impossible.

"H-he'll come back," she stated. The confidence in her voice made him feel terrible. He let her down; he disappointed her. He was too busy messing around with Veronica after he left her. Worse yet, he had known at the time that she was in danger. He knew that, in leaving her alone, he was risking her life. Yet, at the time, he thought he didn't care.

"We'll see," he replied, tearing at her shirt as the video continued. "You know, babe, as many times as we've done _it_, we've never filmed the memory. We don't want to forget, now do we? Maybe we'll even send a copy to Bolton. Show him what he's missing out on. Hell, if he were normal, this would be considered a turn on, seeing his girlfriend naked and all."

"Bastard!" Troy yelled, closing his phone instantly. He had seen enough, and what he saw was the farthest thing from being a _turn-on_, unless he was referring to his anger trigger. _That_ was definitely turned on. He refused to watch it any further. Not only would he be violating her privacy, but he knew it would only contribute to his anger.

Without a doubt, Troy was enraged. He knew Gabriella had been raped many times before, but seeing her so vulnerable wasn't what he ever wanted to see. She was completely terrified, but, when he saw her in the hospital that evening, she wasn't nearly as terrified. Then again, she was different in the cabin than she was later that day after she woke up. It was like she was trying to hide her true feelings sometimes. Or, maybe she had become the type of person who didn't dwell on past feelings. Then, there was another option in which he knew was a genuine probability: emotionally, she was stronger than he was.

This made sense, he realized. As of late, it had been _her_ that was comforting _him_. She comforted him only yesterday during the game and later that night before he passed out. Unlike her, he was still living in his past mistakes. Gabriella typically lived in the moment. She forgave him for hurting her because she had the ability to put the past behind her. He, on the other hand, continued to dwell on what he did to her, and he worried every moment that something was going to happen to her. She only worried about it if the situation was legitimately present.

Letting a few tears roll down his cheeks, Troy picked up his phone again. This time, however, it was to make a phone call. After dialing the number, he waited until he heard the girl's voice on the other end, "Hello?"

"Taylor, it's Troy," he greeted, hesitant.

"What do you want, Troy?" she asked, sounding slightly hostile.

"Can you...tell Gabriella not to come tonight?" he asked her, ignoring the pain in knowing he wouldn't see her again, possibly not until Monday.

"Why?" she questioned, sounding skeptical.

"Taylor, I got a message with a video attached. It was of Lance raping her. I didn't get far before I turned it off, but I saw enough. I don't think I can see her right now without breaking down. So, please, don't tell her about the video."

"Yeah, right," she replied, disbelieving. "You just know that you're going to hurt her the moment you see her now, that's all."

"What do I have to do to make you believe that I don't want to hurt her?" he questioned.

"Apparently, you do, because you know as well as I do that, in telling her not to come, she's going to be upset," she pointed out.

"Tell her that I'll tell her when I see her on Monday," he told her.

Taylor huffed. "Whatever, but, I swear, Bolton, if you hurt her again, I'll--"

"Relax, please. Give me a chance. You know what I went through after Matthews took her. You know that I love her with every fiber in my being."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you hurt her," she snapped. "People make mistakes all the time, but I've never seen someone screw up this much."

He sighed. "I know that you're afraid that I'll hurt her. I get that. It's totally understandable, but, Taylor, you have no idea how far deep I am right now. I swear, I feel more in-love with her now more than ever before. I feel that it's next to impossible for me to hurt her now, not after all we've been through."

"She's in just as deep, if not deeper. I'm afraid that you're just setting her up for disappointment. She cries a lot more than you know over you," she stated, slightly less hostile. "She puts on a mask so to speak when she's around you or anyone else. But, when she's alone, she breaks down. She's strong, but not when she's alone. And, it's evident that she has nightmares most nights. One, which I started to tell you earlier, was of you and Lance raping her. It shook her up pretty bad."

"What? But I...She knows---"

"At the time, she didn't know what to think," Taylor interrupted. "The dream was real to her."

"Taylor, I have to go," he stated somberly. "Goodbye."

Shutting his phone off, Troy ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't his best idea, he thought. He knew that Gabriella would be upset and worried as to why she couldn't see him, but it was for the best, he believed. After seeing the video clip, he felt he would start sobbing the moment she stepped into the room. He definitely didn't want her to see him like that...again. Also, he didn't want her to know about the video just yet. Upsetting her was the last thing he wanted to do.

* * *

When Gabriella woke up it was three o'clock in the afternoon. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she allowed the memories of all that occurred the previous night and morning wash over her mind. Troy was in the hospital after attempting suicide, they were somewhat back together, and she ran into one of the guys that raped her. And, the East High Wildcats won their second championship in a row. All of this in the last twenty-four hours. This seemed unrealistic, even to her.

Quickly, she changed out of her t-shirt and sweatpants and into a light-blue blouse and form-fitting jeans. Searching further in the closet, she found the denim jacket given to her by Troy over a year ago. Even though she hadn't worn it all but one time before, she knew it would give her the comfort she needed until she saw him again.

After putting on her sneakers, she walked down the hallway to Taylor's room, finding her on the phone.

"...We're not going. Troy called me earlier and said now isn't a good time for him to see her," she heard Taylor say. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she heard Troy's name and couldn't contain herself. What did she mean by 'we're not going'? Troy told her that he wanted her there, didn't he?

"...Okay, so you're just going to come here, then?" By the sounds of it, she realized they were getting company. She figured it was probably Chad. "...Okay, I'll see you then." Taylor laughed slightly before saying, "I love you, too. Bye."

Gabriella smiled at her friend. She always envied Taylor's relationship with Chad. They made it look so easy, and there was seemingly little to no friction between them, and they had fun. Everything felt so complicated and stressful for her own relationship with Troy. Their relationship was far from normal, and there was always stress. They both took things seriously and never seemed to be able to joke around too much, especially as of late.

"Oh, hey, Gabi. I'm glad you're up. Chad's going to be here in an hour," she told her, getting off her bed. As those who knew Taylor presumed, her room looked like a library. Instead of walls, she had built-in book shelves covered in books, and one shelf in which she kept CDs and DVDs. The room, as Gabriella described it, was "totally Taylor".

"I overheard you tell him that Troy doesn't want to see me. What's going on?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know. He said he would explain on Monday."

Monday? So, that meant he didn't want to see nor speak to her for the rest of the weekend? That was odd, she thought. What could've upset him so much that he didn't want to see her? "Maybe I should call him...."

"No, I don't think that's wise," Taylor said quickly. "Just wait till tomorrow. You won't die if you don't see him."

"I might," she disagreed. "I always hate being away from him. I thought he didn't like being away from me, either."

"He doesn't," she assured her. "Wow...I'm sticking up for _him_? There's something you don't see everyday."

Gabriella sighed heavily, rubbing her arms. "I hope he tells me what's going on."

"He will," Taylor assured her. "To be honest, he told me what happened and I think it's a valid excuse."

"Why did he tell you and not me?" she questioned. Why was he willing to tell her best friend but not her?

"He didn't want to upset you. He said he needed some time to think about this. I guess he needs to find a good way of saying it to you," she explained. "But, I don't know if any way will upset you any less than just coming right out and saying it."

Confused, she looked at her. What was she saying? Had something happened to him? Did he know something about Lance? Was he back, or had he gone away at all? "Tay," she started. "This has something to do with Lance, doesn't it?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. "He doesn't know for sure if he's back or not. I, personally, think he's just trying to scare us, but we don't know. All I'm going to say is that Troy received a text, and it upset him enough that he doesn't think he can see you without breaking down."

"That's why I need to see him, then," Gabriella stubbornly argued. "He can't keep his emotions locked away anymore. That's why he's in the hospital now. He needs to learn that it's okay for him to cry in front of me, or to let me soothe him the way he does for me. He's been my shoulder to cry on too many times. It's time I be his."

"I'm not going to stop you from seeing him," she said. "But, I don't know much about his mental state."

"I don't care," she replied, grabbing her small white purse. "When he wants me the least is when he needs me the most."

Sighing, Taylor knew it was useless to argue with her. She was devoted to taking care of Troy, and everyone knew that it was impossible to interfere with that. It was evident that she loved him, and when he was hurting she was hurting as well. This meant that, probably, as much as he hurt Gabriella, it had hurt him just as much. That proved what, after all Troy did to Gabriella, Taylor tried to deny due to being tired of seeing her friend being mistreated. It proved that the two were undeniably soul mates.

* * *

Within twenty minutes the girls arrived at the hospital. Anxiously, Gabriella bolted through the front lobby doors and instantly saw Chad, who was on his way out.

"Hey, I thought you guys weren't coming," Chad said, walking toward them.

"What can I say? She's stubborn," Taylor commented.

"Chad, how is he?" Gabriella asked him.

Shifting his weight to his heels, he replied, "He's just...I dunno how to describe it. Upset is an understatement. He's not crying or anything like that last I checked, but he's back to self-loathing again."

"What did the message say?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry and concern. How could one message have that large of an impact on him?

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but he might never tell you," Chad started. "He was sent a video that was taken of you being attacked after he left you alone at your mother's grave."

Gabriella's face paled and, for a moment, she forgot how to breathe. Why would they do this to him? He was depressed enough! Seeing the girl he loved getting raped when he wasn't there to protect her would only leave him with more emotional pain than what he already had! They must want him to kill himself, she thought bitterly.

"Why didn't he want to see me?" she questioned.

"He's afraid he'll break if he sees you now, but I think he was just unprepared to physically see the truth he'd been trying to avoid," Chad explained.

"He needs to drop his male macho-ness," Taylor interjected, huffing. "How are you two ever supposed to work out if you're not on the same page?"

"We plan on working on it," Gabriella defended. "There's a lot more we need to work on."

Looking to Taylor, Chad spoke, "So, while she's visiting him, do you want to go with me? We'll take my car and leave yours here. I'll drop you off here, then, and follow you two home. Troy told me that Gabriella saw one of the guys who raped her hanging around here. I don't think it's safe for the two of you to be driving around here without an escort."

"Wait? What?" Dumbfounded, Taylor turned to Gabriella, but the spot where her friend once stood was now vacant. Looking toward the elevator, she found Gabriella boarding it.

"I guess she never told you," he presumed.

"That girl has _a lot_ of explaining to do..."

* * *

Staring out the window with a heavy heart, Troy exhaled deeply before falling back on his bed. Right now, if he hadn't have told her to stay away, Gabriella would've been there with him. But, she wasn't coming, much to his dismay. True, he didn't want her to have to see him break again, but he also felt the need to talk to her about the incident. He wanted to know what she thought as it occurred. He wanted to see her cry the tears she wouldn't shed months ago so he could wipe them all away. But, overall, he just wanted her.

"Hey, Wildcat." Turning his head upon hearing the gentle sound of her voice, he immediately sat up.

"Gabi, I thought I told Taylor not to bring you," he said, looking to the floor guiltily. As soon as he saw her, the video resurfaced in his mind. All he could see was her terror-stricken face. It took all he had to keep his mood somewhat light.

"You did," she said, walking to his side. "But, did you really think I'd listen?" Comfortingly, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now really isn't a good time," he told her, hesitantly returning the embrace. Moments later, Gabriella felt him nestle his head into the crock of her neck, and so she rubbed his back reassuringly.

"And that's when you need me the most," she stated. "I heard about the video."

"I'm so, so sorry, Ella," he whispered, allowing a couple of tears to fall from his eyes. "I should've been there. I should've taken you home."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she murmured. "When I said I forgive you, I meant for everything. Troy, it wasn't your fault that they attacked me. You couldn't have known. I know that, if you could've known, you would've protected me."

"Stop making things seem like nothing!" he snapped. "I heard you saying that I would be there, that I would save you, but I didn't! I was out screwing around with the school slut! I probably wouldn't have saved you if I could've! That's how screwed up I was!"

Carefully, she rubbed his chest with one hand, keeping the other wrapped securely around him. "I remember what you did when I started crying during the interrogation. You got mad and made them leave. That showed me that part of you still cared. That was enough. It still is enough for me."

"You are the most selfless person I've ever met," he told her, kissing her cheek. "I put you through Hell, but you're the one that's holding and comforting me."

"You need it more than me," she said. "I can't play the victim my whole life. Sometimes, I have to be the supporter."

"Ella," he started, looking her in the eyes. "I didn't see the whole tape. I could only bare to watch a few minutes. I want to know what I need to do to help you overcome all that's happened."

"I'm over it. I'm over the rape. I don't like thinking about it," she said.

"Well, I'm _not_ over it," he stated. "And, I know you aren't, either. Don't try to be strong. Let it out. I bet you never did let your walls down. You wouldn't for me. I bet you didn't for anyone."

"I-I didn't," she stuttered. "I don't need to."

"You do," he argued. "Ella, look at me. Look at where hiding emotions got me. It'll drive you mad after a while. It did me, that's for sure."

"Troy, you have enough to worry about. I don't want to worry you anymore," she told him.

"Ella," he started, kissing her forehead. "That's why I'm here, so you can tell me your problems, so I can comfort you and be there for you, and vice versa. That's what love is all about."

"I...don't know," she struggled to find the words. Part of her was still hesitant to tell him how she felt. She was still afraid of judgment.

Sighing, he said, "You're afraid to tell me your feelings. You're still afraid I'm going to hurt you."

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"No, no, it's not your fault," he assured. "It's mine, I know. It's very important for a rape victim's partner to provide a safe and nurturing environment so she feels comfortable to release painful feelings. I haven't exactly done that."

"Have you been reading too much?" she asked him, trying to hide her sudden amusement.

"I just wanted to know how to help you," he told her. "I'm going to start researching rape and abuse to figure out how I can help you."

"And, what have you learned already?" she queried. She found it sweet that he cared enough to do that for her.

"That, for one thing, it's not your fault, which I should've known from the start," he started. "I also learned that, as much as I feared, our relationship can never be the same as it was a year ago. You've changed because of all that's happened, and so I need to change in response, and I don't mean turn into a complete jerk. I need to learn to be more compassionate and understanding. And, I need a lot more patience and to show you a lot more love."

"I already know how much you love me," she said. "Every time you hold me I can feel it. You almost love me too much."

"No such thing," he argued. " I can never love you enough."

* * *

For the rest of the evening, Gabriella stayed with Troy into the night. Around eleven, Troy had fallen asleep, but Gabriella was the least bit tired. And so, once she was sure he was asleep, she snuck two more sleeping pills and was just about to fall asleep as well when her cell phone started ringing. Quickly, she grabbed it before Troy could wake up, paying no attention to the number.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Well, well, Montez. It's about time you learn how to answer a phone." Gabriella went cold. This was the voice she heard only in her worst nightmares. This was the voice of her predator.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" she asked, almost forgetting to whisper.

"Everything," he answered. "I want _you._"

""Please, just stay away from me. Leave me alone!" she yelled, causing Troy to stir.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Troy asked her, but his concerns were ignored.

"Now, why would I do that?" he questioned. She could almost feel him smirking through the phone. "Life as you knew it will never be the same for you because of me, and it's going to get worse."

"J-just stop this game! You've screwed my life up enough!"

"This game is far from over," he retorted, laughing sadistically. "Do you remembered the accident that killed your poor mother?"

"Gabi? Answer me," Troy begged as her face suddenly went pale. "Ella, give me the phone!"

"Y-you killed her," she stated, continuing to ignore Troy's pleas.

"It was an accident," he said. "So was _our _kid's death." Gabriella cringed upon hearing him say "our". "But, you wouldn't want a similar _accident_ to happen again, would you?"

"No!" Gabriella cried. "Don't you come near my friends!" Her voice went unheard, for she heard the phone _click_, signaling that the call had ended. Forgetting Troy's presence, she jolted out of the room, leaving him in complete bewilderment.


	32. Broken Toy

AN: I've got some good news and some bad. The good news is that this is chapter 32. The bad news is something bad is about to happen. Anyway, as what usually happens to me, this chapter ended up going a whole different direction than what I planned. I'm hoping it turned out better than the original version of this chapter which I threw out because it was a mess...Also, I have the rest of this week and 2 days next week of school then I should have plenty of time to update, though I doubt I will between now and then because of those evil finals... Oh, and as always, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is still not mine.

* * *

Without thinking twice, Troy jolted up from his bed. In a panic, he yanked out his IV, ignoring the pain it caused him as he darted out of the room. He knew this wasn't his wisest decision, but he wouldn't just let Gabriella run out like that. God only knew what would happen to her. It was obvious that Lance was around, and the fact that she was alone made her an easy target.

Exiting the room, he first glanced around. No one was paying attention to him. In fact, there weren't many people around. She hadn't gotten too far. He could make it, he thought as he suddenly sprinted through the hallways. He was faster than her, but it was harder for him to run now, being that he had been laid up in bed most of the day.

"Gabriella, stop!" he cried, stopping abruptly as his sight became blurry. He tried to run after her, but someone grabbed his arm. He couldn't make out who it was, but he couldn't move, either. The pounding in his head wouldn't stop. "Let me go!" he demanded, breaking free of the doctor's hold. But, as soon as he did, he was on the floor.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes, only to see that exactly what he had previously feared was now a reality. Gabriella was gone.

"She's gone! I have to stop her!" Troy said to the doctor. "My release date is tomorrow! I'm eighteen, I don't need to wait for my parents! Please, let me go now!"

"You shouldn't be released if you're blacking out," he pointed out.

Troy glared at him. "Either you let me go or I'm leaving without a release."

* * *

Panting, Gabriella collapsed against the brick wall. She'd been aimlessly running until she couldn't run any longer. No longer was she in the hospital nor on the outskirts of it; she was in the streets of Albuquerque. The hospital was located in the center of the town, and she had just realized that she had gone West instead of East.

Tears streaming down her face, she buried her head in her knees. She felt dizzy and confused. She didn't even understand why she had left the hospital. Any normal person would've stayed put and let Troy calm her down. But, instead, she chose to run from the hospital, away from him.

Then again, she thought, what good would it have done to stay? Not even he could comfort her now. She was too far gone with emotion. Lance, she just realized, was the reason as to why Maria was deceased. He was also the reason why she lost her baby. And, in a way, he was the reason that she almost lost Troy on numerous occasions.

Clutching her knees tightly, she suddenly looked to the night sky and cried out, "Mom, help me, please! He's going to take them all away! I don't know what to do!"

She expected a sign of some sort to say that her mother was watching over her, but she found none. The emptiness she only felt back when she thought that Troy didn't love her crept up inside of her, this time for a different reason. Maybe Maria stopped watching over her the day Troy found her. Maybe she thought she didn't need her anymore. After all, she was about to become a mother herself, and so maybe Maria thought she no longer needed her assistance....

"Mom!" she cried once more, trying hard not to give up. "Mom! Please! He's gonna kill them, just like he killed you!"

A thought suddenly struck her, but it didn't feel like something she herself was thinking. It was Maria's soft voice saying, _'You know inside what you must do if you want to save them.'_

As these words sank in, Gabriella felt herself go numb. Of course. It was the obvious answer, but was it one that she was willing to accept?

In order to protect her friends, she would have to sacrifice herself. It was her only option. But, selfishly, she wanted to survive this without any further wounds. She wanted to live her life, preferably with Troy. She wanted to grow old beside him, but what if one of her friends had to die in order for that to happen?

Or, what if that sacrifice was Troy?

There was no way she would be able to live her life knowing that one of her friends died because of her. Maria and her unborn son already suffered. One more to that list would push her too far. And, what if that someone was Troy? For that, she knew she would, without a doubt, kill herself immediately. Her life was meaningless without him by her side. She didn't want to spend the next 50-60 or more years of her life with anyone besides him. She could never love again in knowing what she did to her first love.

On this note, she was settled. This was it; this would be the last time she was free. No one else was going to suffer for her mistakes. She would never see her friends again. _She would never see Troy again._

Choking back a sob, she tried to think positively. No one would have to suffer because of her was a plus. And, also, she would no longer feel any pain emotionally or physically. Also, as far as Troy was concerned, if she made it to Heaven, she would watch over him and be his guardian angel. After all, he was always calling her his angel. Now, she could really be just that....

Just then, her phone started ringing. Sighing, she grabbed it from her bag, fearing it was Lance again. However, upon recognizing the ring tone as "The Start of Something New", she realized immediately that it was Troy.

A few tears slipped from her eyes, falling to the ground like raindrops. She had to answer it. It would be her last chance to hear his voice. The last time she would get to tell him that she loved him.

"Troy," she greeted solemnly after a moment's hesitation.

"Gabriella, thank God! Where are you?" his tone was desperate, and he sounded as though he had been crying. This made her feel guilty.

"I-I don't know," she answered, willing herself not to break.

"Which direction did you go after leaving the hospital?" he prompted.

"What does it matter?" she snapped coldly. She didn't want to hurt him, and she felt miserable in knowing that she might have just now.

"What the hell do you mean it doesn't matter?" She flinched involuntarily from his tone. He was agitated, bordering angry. She knew how he was when he was mad, and it was an experience she never wanted to relive. But, also, she knew he was hurting. She ran out on him, just exactly the way she had done after he dumped her. It was exactly the way she had left him when she caught him in the gym making out with Veronica. Only, this time, she hadn't run to Taylor. She had just ran away.

"Someone else is going to die, Troy! That's what I mean!" she cried. "I'm making myself his easiest target! No one else is going to suffer for me ever again!"

"You can't be serious!" he denied, refusing to accept the truth. "Gabriella, tell me where you are right now!"

"No!" she yelled. "I'm doing this for you, Troy! You won't have to worry about me, or have to protect me anymore! I won't break your heart again! You can live a normal, drama-free life if you want to!"

There was a long pause. At first, she thought he had hung up. Tears streamed down her face, one after another until he finally responded, but it wasn't in the tone she had expected. He sounded broken again. "No...no....please...no..." he stuttered. She could tell he was definitely crying, possibly as much as she was. She wondered what she sounded like to him. "Ella, don't do this...please..._I need you_." These words sent pleasurable chills up and down her spine despite the fact that he was begging. He said he _needed_ her. This wasn't the first time he had ever said this, but she never got over the power behind his words.

"I'll always be in your heart, as long as you want me there," she told him. "Now, I'll really be your angel, watching over only you."

"Y-you already are my angel," he said hoarsely. "Gabriella, please, tell me where you are. I'll find you myself. We can work everything out. No one will die because of this."

Sighing, she said, "I'm in West Albuquerque. I'll tell you that much just so you can find my body when it's over."

Another long pause before he stuttered, "W-West Albuquerque?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

"No...no no no no...." he repeated, sounding more hoarse than before. "You have to get out of there!"

"I love you, Troy," she said, ignoring his last demand. "Remember that. I love you more than words can ever say. I just wish that I could've made love to you once so you would know just how deeply I've fallen for you. I wish that I hadn't been so scared that day..."

"Stop it!" he ordered. "I know you love me! You've more than proved that! I don't need to sleep with you to know how much!" Suddenly, he broke down in sobs. She wanted so badly to just hold him and never let him go, but she could not. "What do I have to do to make you not do this? I'll do anything, Gabriella, **anything**!"

"Just tell me that you still love me one last time," she said. "Tell me what your favorite memory of me is. I'll try to die while thinking about it."

"You're not going to die," he said stubbornly but reluctantly added, "But...my favorite memory of you is...hearing you say that you loved me for the first time."

"I do love you," she said, letting a sob escape from her lips. "I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

"Gabriella, no, don't hang---" Hastily, she shut her phone off and shoved it in her pocket. She crumbled to the ground, lying sprawled out as she started hysterically crying. She could feel it in the air that something was going to happen to her tonight. She didn't know what, but she knew someone was going to get hurt. As much as she wanted to live, she knew it was her responsibility to give herself away so no one else would suffer.

The cool night air made her shiver and hug herself. She was cold, but that was the least of her worries. Internally, she felt numb, as though her insides were frozen. She asked Troy to say that he loved her one last time but he wouldn't. And, he kept calling her Gabriella, something he rarely did unless he was mad. Was he sick of all the stress she was putting him under? Was he growing tired of it? He was definitely mad at her, of that she was positive. After all, she realized that all of his efforts to keep her alive were, in the end, for nothing. Everything they had been through was for nothing. She was throwing all of his hard work and love away as if it meant nothing to her. She let him down. Even now she was hurting him.

"I-I'm sorry, Troy!" she cried out, although knowing he wouldn't hear her. She was sorry for wasting his time. She was sorry for dragging him into her screwed-up life. But, most of all, she was sorry for taking his love.

* * *

The phone fell out of Troy's hand as the signal died. He could no longer think coherently nor could he speak. Gabriella was going to die, plain and simple. She was giving up after everything. He thought things were finally looking up, but, really, it was just the calm before the storm.

"Troy," a feminine voice called for him, but he couldn't comprehend that she was speaking to him. "Troy, what's wrong? Speak to us, please!" The voice sounded desperate but far away. He, too, felt numb, as though he had lost all feeling. Nothing seemed right anymore.

"Troy, where is she?" another female voice asked. They both sounded afraid, but nothing could add up to the overwhelming fear that was gripping at his heart.

"She's gone," he finally said, although his voice was barely audible. A wet substance trickled down his face but he didn't realize he was crying until that moment.

A small and slender pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders comfortingly. He made no attempt to move away from the girl, for he knew, even then, that she was only a concerned friend. He was surprised at just how easily Kelsi could forgive him, unlike Taylor. He wasn't exactly nice to Kelsi when he and Gabriella were at odds, but she was the quickest out of any of his friends to forgive and forget.

"Don't worry, Troy. We're going to find her," Kelsi assured him.

It wasn't until that moment that he had remembered their surroundings. He had called everyone to Gabriella's old house, for it was closest to the hospital. They were outside on the lawn. He was sitting against the house exterior. This brought back memories for all of them, and it was one they had been trying to forget, especially Troy.

--Flashback--

"_What the hell do you mean you can't find them!" Troy snapped at the officer before him._

"_Easy, Troy, calm down and listen," Chad told him, grabbing his friend's tight fist. He didn't know what would come if Troy knocked out the guy searching for Gabriella._

"_There are police searching the entire town of Albuquerque, West and East sides. There's no traces of either one nor were there any witnesses," the officer explained. "If they were once here, then they're long gone."_

"_Then quit looking in Albuquerque! They couldn't be far! If you don't find them then they'll be in Mexico by this time tomorrow!" Troy yelled. "Or, better yet, let me find her myself! I can do a better job than this!"_

"_We've contacted the state police and gave them the descriptions. We've contacted neighboring towns. There's not much more we can do right now."_

--End flashback--

"Troy, listen to us," Sharpay started, resting her hand delicately on his shoulder. "This isn't like last time. He doesn't have her, and she's answering her calls."

Troy shook his head, gently but firmly pushing the two girls away. "She's giving up everything! She says she doesn't want everyone else to suffer anymore! She _wants_ him to kill her! She's on the West side! I saw her die there! I saw _him_ kill her! He--"

"Whoa, Troy, back up, man," Zeke interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw Lance kill her when I was unconscious. I thought I was dead when he did it. I thought the overdose killed me and she had given up living. I thought that was how it happened. But, now I see I was wrong. She's going to die anyway."

"Troy, there are seven of us. We'll split up and search for her. We'll tear apart the town if we have to," Chad interjected. "He won't get to her."

"He probably already has!" he shouted. "He's probably got her right now!"

"Stop with the pessimism!" Taylor snapped, marching toward him. "Who was the one who wouldn't let us give up last time? You, that's who! Now _you're_ just giving up? I don't think so!"

"Troy, we're going to find her. Either you're with us or your not, but I know as well as you do that if you're not with us then she'll be disappointed," Sharpay said.

"So come on," Kelsi pressed. "You got an early release just so you could look for her. Don't give up now."

Sighing, he gave in. Maybe they were right. Maybe they would find her before anyone else could. "Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since Gabriella's last meltdown. She was physically stable again, although her mental state had only slightly improved. She was no longer fighting back tears, which was an improvement. She was doing her best to not think about what was about to happen. Instead, she chose to think happier thoughts, like how well the scholastic decathlon team was doing this year.

She had been walking aimlessly, hoping to not be found. As long as she kept moving, she didn't have to worry about anyone (anyone being Troy) finding her. She couldn't risk letting them know where she was. If they found her at the wrong moment, then they, too, would die. As Troy's name entered her mind, she braced herself tightly. She couldn't help but to wonder where he was and what he was doing. Maybe he was looking for her, maybe he was not. After all, he was in the hospital. Maybe he sent the others to look for her, but would they? She didn't even know where she was, and so how would they find her? It would have to be by luck, she thought. Although, she wasn't sure if it'd be good luck or bad.

Continuing along the road before her, she glanced around. She was in town, and, apparently, a poor part of town. Houses lined the street. There was only a small, maybe a foot, seperating each. No one was outside, for it was after midnight. She expected a gang to find her, as bad as this neighborhood seemed.

That was when she heard it. A pair of footsteps, coming from roughly ten feet behind her, following her. Then, the person started running toward her. Gabriella jumped in fear as a hand clamped over her mouth. Instinctively, she tried to fight him off, but her efforts were useless.

"Long time no see," his menacing voice greeted. She shivered even though it wasn't that cold now. His other arm snaked around her, holding her in place, preventing her from running. She bit his hand, not thinking about the consequences. Automatically, he punched her in the mouth in response. "You'll do as I say, bitch!" Lance ordered. "And, you're coming with me!"

Gabriella didn't fight him as he wrapped something, a rope, no doubt, around her wrists. "Scream and I'll kill you _and_ your little friends," he warned, letting go of her mouth as he finished bounding her hands together. She kept her mouth shut, for she noticed the knife and gun he kept on himself at all times.

As he finished, he shoved her to the ground, reclapping his hand over her mouth immediately. Her head bounced off the sidewalk, causing her a moment of dizziness and confusion. She landed with her arms underneath her, trapped. His knees straddled her waist, preventing her from squirming. He then placed something sticky to her mouth, duct tape, preventing her from speaking. "Speaking of your little friends," he started, smirking. "Since when do they let you out alone? Don't they care at all about your safety?" He paused for a moment, groping for the ends of the rope. He then turned around, apparently to bound her feet together as well. "Then again, none of them care. And, it's obvious that Bolton is done playing with you, the broken toy."

Gabriella remained silent. She couldn't speak, but even if she could she knew to remain silent. She was better off not giving out any information or signs of interest in his words. She didn't want him to go after them once she was gone.

"Of course," he started again. "I'm not done playing." Helplessly, she watched as he picked her up and draped her over his broad shoulders. That was all she was, a broken toy. Who cared if she made it through this? She was just one less soul that needed repaired.


	33. Gunfire

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

Troy's heart pounded harder and faster inside his chest as he drove faster and faster by the second. He had stopped watching the speedometer once he reached fifty, but he knew that he was getting closer to ninety. In the past, the only time he had come close to driving this fast was after Gabriella had been shot, and once again, he was breaking the law to save her. Frankly, he didn't mind this at all. He would break every law for her.

"Troy, slow down, man! My car is not a race car!" Chad complained, regretting his decision to let his friend drive his car.

"And you are not a NASCAR driver!" Taylor added from the back seat. The seven friends had decided to split up in their search. Ryan, Zeke, Sharpay and Kelsi were covering the upper-class section of West Albuquerque, while Troy, Chad and Taylor tackled the lower-class parts of town. Troy had a good feeling that, if she would be anywhere, it would be here. He knew she would want to keep her appearance low-key, meaning that no one, except for gang affiliates or Lance, would pay attention to her if they saw her. He didn't know which would be worse, Lance finding her or a gang getting her. Either one would probably take her, he knew, unknowingly starting to speed up again. He was thankful that they had agreed to take Chad's car, for it was much faster and more durable than his truck.

"I don't care!" he snapped. "I'm going to either find her or die trying!"

The streets, luckily, were mostly abandoned of any other cars or pedestrians at this time of night, nor were there any cops around. Although, they wouldn't have stopped him in his quest to find Gabriella even if they were right beside him. Chad and Taylor were very aware of this. He was even willing to risk their lives if it meant saving her. Taylor knew that he was very devoted to Gabriella. Normally, she found it sweet, but, now, she thought he was being just plain stupid and illogical.

"Well, maybe we would like a choice in the matter!" Chad retorted. "We know you'll do whatever it takes to save her, but getting all three of us killed in what would be a failed attempt to save her isn't exactly smart!"

Troy sighed, reluctantly admitting that he was right. Grudgingly, he allowed the car to drift down to sixty miles per hour. He absolutely hated this. He wanted to find her, but he had no leads other than that she was somewhere in west Albuquerque. This meant she could be just about anywhere by now. He didn't think that slowing down, in terms of finding her, was the wisest decision, but he realized that killing them in a wreck would be one of the dumbest things he could ever do, especially on this night.

"That's a bit better," Taylor commented. "Now maybe I can actually read the street signs."

"We're on fifth street now," Chad noted. " Slow down a bit more so we can see our surroundings clearer."

Troy rolled his eyes. He knew they hadn't missed her, for his heart assured him of this. However, he did slow down to forty, only five miles over the speed limit. "Happy now?" he asked them, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Very," Taylor replied, unable to control herself from chuckling slightly at his agitated tone.

Troy released a frustrated sigh. They started this search nearly an hour ago, but so far none of them had found any sign of her. It was almost as though she had disappeared. _This is her fault_, he thought, glaring at the road before him. _If she wouldn't have left the hospital, then this search wouldn't be needed._

Shaking his head, he pushed the daunting thoughts away. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't blame her anymore. Every time he did, he hurt her. The last time he had blamed her for something their relationship spiraled out of control. He needed a moment alone, to collect his thoughts without interruption, but now wasn't the time. He had a job to do. However, he realized that there was a way in which he could do both....

"I'm going on foot. Chad, take over," Troy said suddenly, bringing the car to an abrupt halt.

"All right, captain," he agreed, swiftly sliding over once Troy was out. "Call us if you find anything."

Troy watched for a moment as Chad drove away, feeling a sudden rush of anxiety. What would happen now? Would he find Gabriella on his own? Could he beat Lance on his own if the problem arose? He prayed that he didn't already have her, that he wasn't too late, but what is he was? What if, in that very moment, he had just killed her?

Running his hand through his hair, he groaned in misery. He didn't hate a lot of things, but the number one winner of his hatred was not knowing. He hated not knowing about Gabriella's pregnancy which was how this mess started. He hated not knowing where she was when Lance kidnapped her, and now, he hated not knowing where exactly she ran away.

He could always call her again to make sure she was safe, he thought suddenly. Without hesitation, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number. He heard three rings before an answer, but it was not the voice he expected to hear. Not only was it a male voice, but it was his worst fear come true.

"Well, well, if it isn't _you_." Lance laughed on the other end. Troy could sense by his tone that he was drunk. "Bet you thought your precious girlfriend would answer, didn't you?"

"You bastard!" Troy shouted, tears pouring down his cheeks. He had her; he was too late. He would rip her right out of his hands again; only this time, he couldn't fight for her. He didn't know where they were. He would lose her one way or another. If he didn't kill her, then he knew that Lance would surely take her again. He couldn't bare the pain all over again. He had only just gotten her back, and his heart had barely started mending from all that had just happened since she returned. The agonizing pain already throbbed in his chest, the same as it had the day she was taken. That was a year ago today, he realized. Maybe he was destined to lose her on this day every year.

"You're so nice," Lance replied sarcastically "I would give her the phone right now but she's kind of busy. You might even say she's tied up."

Troy was about to yell but quickly closed his mouth. Apparently, she was still alive. He clung tightly to that hope. However, what if he said something wrong and Lance hurt her, possibly killed her, because of it? He knew what he had to do, no matter how much it would hurt them both. If he could make it appear as though he didn't want her, then he could possibly buy them some time. Every second was vital at this point. It sounded good in theory, but the actual process would be difficult for him.

"Let me talk to her!" Troy demanded, his voice oddly assertive despite his inner turmoil.

"You have three minutes," Lance warned, the sound of tape being ripped in the background. He must've tied her up, he knew, fuming at the very thought. He could picture it in his mind; her feet and hands tied with tape over her mouth, like a caged animal.

"Troy! I love you! Don't come for me!" Gabriella begged. He could tell instantly that she had been crying, and he felt even guiltier for what he was about to say to her. He prayed to God that she would realize he was lying. She _knew_ that he loved her. She _knew_ how deeply he had fallen in love with her. She definitely _knew_ that he was willing to do whatever it took to give her the best life she could possibly have, even if it meant killing himself. At least, he hoped that she knew all of this.

"I hate you! He can keep keep you for all I care!" Troy shouted, making certain that his voice was loud enough for Lance to hear. He had just started, but already his heart ached. He had no choice but to lie to her. If he didn't, he knew deep in his heart that she would be dead before he could reach her. Lance was like that. He had damaged Gabriella before just so it would break him down as well. The worst thing Lance knew he could do to him was to kill her. In making it seem as though he didn't care for her anymore, there was a better chance that she would survive. Of course he planned to explain his actions to her later, and he would be sure to clean up the mess he was causing.

"Wh-what?" Troy could clearly hear the hurt and confusion in her voice. He sighed, wishing there was a way he could tell her now, but he knew Lance was listening in on them. He wished that he had told her that he loved her when she asked. He wished that he would've told her exactly how much he loved her instead of believing that she knew. He should've known by now that she believed nearly everything he said, at least everything that she couldn't prove otherwise.

"You heard me, bitch!" He winced as the words rolled off his tongue. How had he done this to her before? It was killing him worse now than it had the first time. Of course, he had never come out and said that he hated her before, either. He almost wished that the jerk he was two weeks ago would temporarily return just so he could finish this conversation. "I'd never come rescue you if you wanted me to!" he shouted, regaining a fraction of his confidence. This was breaking his slowly-mending heart, but he tried to focus on something else. He tried to remember one of the times he had yelled at her in the past, pretending as though it was the same moment. It sort of worked, but it was still taking a tole on him. "I hope he does kill you! That would be one less burden on me!"

Upon hearing Gabriella bursting into uncontrollable sobs, Troy's heart sank lower into his chest. He hated making her cry. In fact, he hated it when she cried over anything. He wanted to see her happy, to see her smiling and laughing. He hadn't seen that in a while, and that was mostly his fault. He especially hated the fact that she apparently believed the lies. He had to fix it now. In case this was the last time he ever spoke to her, she had to know the truth, but how could he tell her that now, with Lance listening?

"Los sientos! Te amo!" he suddenly shouted, sounding as though he was still yelling at her. Technically, he was. She should've known that he was lying, he thought, although he wasn't mad at her. Her mind was screwed up right now. He didn't know if she would ever get better without psychiatric help.

Gabriella must have heard him, for her crying started to simmer after a minute of hysterics. Maybe she finally understood what he was doing, he thought. Maybe she would also understand why he was lying. "Es-estoy en el parque!" she stuttered, her voice rising to match his. This was a sheer indicator that she understood what he was doing. "You can just rot in Hell for all I care! I never want to see you again!" With that said, the line died. Swallowing the lump building in his throat, Troy clicked out of the conversation. She was at the park, of that he was certain. He was also thankful that she had apparently caught on to what he was doing. He had to admit that, if the conversation would've occurred in an actual fight between them, they would've ripped his heart open, but they didn't in this case. He could hardly imagine what his words did to her. It would kill him to think that she ever thought that he truly hated her, especially right now with her life at stake.

* * *

Gabriella shivered as Lance's cold hand slapped her across the face. "You just told him where we are you stupid bitch!"

"I did not!" she denied. "He wants nothing to do with me and I can't stand him!"

"Yeah, right!" he snapped, shoving her to the ground. "I heard you! The first thing you told him was that you loved him!"

"I wasn't thinking clearly!" she lied. It wasn't until Troy's final statment that she realized what he was doing. She admitted that it was fairly smart on his part, but she figured that, in order to make it more believable, she had to lie, too. If it didn't save her life, then she figured it would at least save his.

"Liar!" he shouted, punching her square in the jaw. Falling to the ground with a thud, tears glistened down her face as she fought back the urge to scream. She would never get used to this feeling, no matter how many times it had happened in the past. She was just thankful that it wasn't Troy that had punched her again. That was one of the top experiences she had had that she never wanted to repeat ever again. It was second only to Lance raping her.

Gabriella struggled to get up but could not. Her hands and feet were tied, making that an impossibility. She heard Lance laughing maniacally and felt like a trapped animal. She knew this feeling well. "Having problems?" he taunted, grabbing her shoulders, forcing her sit up. "Better?"

She gulped, staring at the man before her. In her mind, she knew what he was about to do based on his position. She stared directly in front of her. _No_, she thought frantically. The only thing she ever _wanted _to touch her lips wasfood and Troy's lips, not _this_. _This _was, in her mind, the most degrading _thing_ she had ever been forced to do before. It was the worst form of torture she had ever been through.

"Because of what you did, you should be punished," he stated, unzipping his fly. "But, I'm being nice. I'll pleasure you instead."

Gabriella squirmed, backing up several inches. This was the worst form of punishment in her mind, and he knew that she thought that way. He knew this was one of the worst things he could do to her, which was why he did it. "No, just kill me!" she demanded.

"But, I want a little bit of pleasure, you know, for old times sake," he told her, grabbing her arms, preventing her from moving. He positioned himself over her, trapping her between his legs. She shrunk down as low as she could until she was lying on her back in the wet grass. In a way, she wished Troy would save her, at least from this. She still wanted to die, but she also didn't want this to be her last experience on earth. Heck, she would rather have Troy beat her and then Lance kill her. At least he would be involved in her final moments.

Footsteps were heard in the distance, coming toward them at a rapid speed. "Gabriella!" A frantic voice cried out, panting as though he were running a marathon. Her heartbeat quickened; she knew exactly who he was. Unfortunately, so did Lance.

Turning around, he frowned, glaring at the figure. "Must you always ruin my fun, Bolton?

Troy stopped running when he was within six feet of them, glaring right back at him. "Let her go," he ordered, pulling something from his pocket. Gabriella gasped, recognizing the weapon immediately. Since when did he carry a gun, she wondered. The idea of him shooting anyone mad her feel sick.

Pulling her to a standing position, Lance yanked her in front of him. "To get to me, you have to go through her."

Troy didn't release the gun but removed his finger from the trigger. Inside, he was panicking. He never knew, initially, what to do in these situations. Normally, he acted on impulse alone. Usually, it worked in the end, but what if this one time was the exception? "Let her go!" he yelled again.

"Why should I?" he questioned, drawing his own gun. "I thought you didn't want to play with her anymore. You did say I could keep her," he tested, holding the gun to the side of her head. "Now, put the gun down, Bolton, before I blow her tiny brains all over the place."

Doing as instructed, Troy bent down and placed the gun on the ground. He didn't trust Lance, but he felt that, either way, he would kill her. At least this way it _looked_ like he was trying to save her. "Okay, it's down," he stated. "Now what?"

"Now, you watch." At first, Troy was confused by what he meant, but Lance immediately threw her to the ground, face-first into the dirt. He realized then what he meant. He wanted him to stand by and watch him beat her. It was sick, but as long as he had a, presumably loaded, gun in his hand pointed at her head, what could he do? "You thought you were really doing something when you smacked her around, didn't you?" he taunted, smirking. "Nice try, but _this_ is how you control a woman who has done wrong."

He felt sick as Lance grabbed her by the neck, choking her, the gun still pressed against her skull. He wanted to help her, but if he did, she would die. He was standing at a crossroads. What could he do? She looked so helpless. He felt horrible and useless for just standing there. But, if he tried to interfere, he knew he would lose her altogether. Either way, he knew he would lose her, and, either way, he would be doing nothing to help her.

As Lance continued to choke her, Gabriella tried her best to get him to stop, but her efforts were to no avail. Her mind was transfixed on the gun held in his left hand. It would be the death of her, she thought solemnly. Her frantic gaze then fell upon Troy. Why was he just standing there? Usually, he would be trying his best to save her. Why did he appear glued in place?

His eyes met her tear-filled ones briefly. With her eyes, she silently begged him to do something to save her. If she was thinking rationally, she would've made him go away and leave her. But, her inner soul was coming out instead. Inside, she _wanted_ him to save her, to be her knight in shining armor once again. But, when she wanted him to, it was obvious that he would not.

As her face started turning a sickly pale color, she began to fade in and out of consciousness. The gun was still pressed tightly against her temple, but she could barely feel it now. Sensing she was going unconscious, Troy began to really panic. What was he supposed to do? Sit back and let him choke her to death? There had to be something, anything he could do.

Sensing her nearly unconscious state, Lance stopped choking her. She fell limp into his chest. Smirking, he turned to Troy, moving the gun lower down to her neck as a reminder of its presence, not that he needed one. "Now, to show you her favorite form of male dominance..."

Before Gabriella could reopen her eyes, she felt Lance's cold, alcohol-tasting lips on her own. She grimaced but was too exhausted to fight back. She regretted taking the sleeping pills at the hospital. Within moments, he had managed to not only insert his tongue inside of her mouth, but was using his free hand was roaming up her shirt.

Suddenly, something hard struck Lance in the back of the head. He had been so caught up in what he was doing that he hadn't noticed Troy coming toward him, gun in hand. He didn't shoot him because he was too close to Gabriella; it was a risk that he was unwilling to take.

Before he could grasp what happened, Troy took further advantage and kicked him in the stomach before grabbing him, shoving him to the ground several feet away from Gabriella.

"You're going to regret that, Bolton!" Lance hissed, aiming his own gun back at Gabriella who sat there, frozen in place.

The gunshot rang throughout the park. Gabriella thought that it was loud enough to wake the neighborhood. She thought this was the end, that was dead. However, a split second before the bullet hit her, something, or someone, shoved her out of the line of fire.

Stunned, Gabriella looked at Troy who lied on top of her. She could hear him groaning as though he was in pain. She glanced at his back, and she saw that the one moment she never wanted to relive again, above all else, had happened once again.

Teary-eyed, Gabriella stared at the bullet wound in remorse. As she looked closer, she realized it wasn't as bad as she initially thought. The bullet caught his shoulder blade, nowhere near his heart. It had also not fully penetrated his body, either. It appeared that he was wearing at least three layers of shirts, which, it the end may have saved him.

"Thank you, Wildcat," she whispered, placing him face-up on the ground as she hastily grabbed his gun. She turned away from him, glaring at Lance, but she saw him sit up out of the corner of her eye.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" Troy asked frantically, ignoring the fact that he had just been struck by a bullet, which, fortunately, had only grazed his shoulder.

"What should've been done a long time ago!" she shouted, aiming the gun at Lance's chest with shaky hands.

"You wouldn't," Lance stated, smirking in amusement as he held up his own gun. Neither dared to move an inch.

"I will," she warned as her hands stopped trembling as her confidence suddenly grew. "You'll never be able to hurt me or my friends ever again!"

His smirk grew as he spoke. "You're nothing but a waste, something a guy can push around. The only thing you're good for is sex. You don't even know how to shoot, I bet."

Troy watched the two in shock. Never before had he believed that Gabriella was capable of holding her own in a physical fight, let alone a gun fight. He didn't think she was weak, but she was too kind-hearted. He knew it would scare he himself if she ever shot anyone, including Lance. It wasn't who she was.

Biting his bottom lip, he watched as Gabriella stood off, never taking her finger off the trigger nor her eyes off of Lance. He wanted desperately to intervene, but he knew better than to get involved in a gunfight without a weapon.

"You'll find out." For the second time that night, the deafening sound of gunfire infiltrated West Albuquerque.

* * *

AN: And that's a rap! I'm sure you all want to shoot me right now, but if you did that then this story would never get finished. So, who shot who? You'll find out next time!

Also, I mentioned this also in the last chapter of Saving Grace so if you read it then you can just ignore this. At the bottom of my profile, I recently posted basic summaries for two stories I want to start this summer. The problem is that I have issues with decision making and so I posted a poll for anyone to vote for which story I'll start first. The first story is one of my typical drama/romance stories. The other one is very...different for me. It's a fairly comical Troyella "love" story. So, please look at them, look at the summaries and cast your vote! Thanks for reviewing/reading/voting/putting up with my obsessive love of cliffhangers/etc.


	34. Confrontation

AN: Here's the long-awaited next chapter. It's a little bit lighter than what I usually write, but hopefully you all like it nonetheless. A quick note: At the top of my profile there's a lenthy message regarding the poll and the future of this story and others, so if you're interested and haven't read it already, go check it out and please leave me some feedback. I'm going to keep the noteup for a while because it does contain spoilers for those who want to wait to read it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep.... _

Troy's alarm clock went off Wednesday morning at exactly 5 AM. Groaning, he rolled over and turned it off. He didn't know why he bothered to set it, for he hadn't slept a wink all night. In fact, he hadn't slept at all since Saturday night.

Troy shook his head as he flipped open his cell phone. There were no calls nor any messages, not that he had been expecting any. Still, he wished that she would just talk to him.

Yesterday, he recalled, was his first appointment with an emotional therapist. Gabriella had promised to be there for him, but she wasn't. It wasn't as bad as he thought, but he felt lost without her there. His parents had offered to go along for his first trip, but he turned down their offer and went alone instead. Of course, he thought about her the entire time, wondering what she was doing, if she was speaking again, and what it would've been like if she had gone with him.

The therapy itself wasn't too bad, he decided. Although, his counselor, Dr. Chambridge, he found to be rather pushy and nosy. He knew that it was only his job to find the root of his problems, but certain aspects he didn't want to dwell upon. He didn't want to, but he knew that he would eventually be forced to thoroughly discuss his thoughts on hitting Gabriella, cheating on her, etc. He absolutely despised bringing that into subject with anyone.

Hesitantly, Troy dialed her number. He hadn't seen her since Sunday morning. She hadn't been in school nor had she answered any of his calls or returned any of his messages. After the incident from Saturday night, she had been too distraught to speak to anyone, not even to Taylor.

_Flashback _

_Troy watched in shock as Lance fell to the ground, blood seeping from the new bullet wound implanted in his stomach. He watched in even more shock as Gabriella fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. It was apparent that she hadn't meant to shoot him, no matter how much Troy felt he deserved it._

_Without thinking, he stood up and ran toward her, wrapping his arms around her delicate form. Instead of melting into his arms as she usually would've, however, she pushed him away, shouting "No!" repeatedly._

"_Baby, come here," he coaxed. "I just want to hold you!"_

"_No!" she cried again. "Why would you want to hold me? I just shot someone!"_

"_I don't care about that. He deserved it," he assured her. "I don't know why you're so upset about it."_

"_Just leave me alone!" she yelled. "Let them take me to jail! I'll rot there!"_

"_You won't go to jail," he stated. "You did it to protect yourself."_

"_I don't care! Just leave me alone!"_

Troy sighed as he waited for her to answer. That was the last time he had spoken to her. After that, she had shut herself off from everyone. Taylor had also stayed home with her the last few days. He kept in touch with Chad who would update him periodically on her condition, but she wasn't making much progress. This worried him.

As he had expected, he got her voice mail. He decided to leave a message in hopes that she would call him back in the morning. "Ella," he started softly. "Ella, I know you'll hear this message sooner or later. Please call me back. I love you regardless of what happened Saturday night. It kills me to think that you don't want to talk to me, so, please, for the sake of my mental state call me back."

As he was about to hang up, he heard a click followed by a slightly muffled voice, "Tr-Troy?"

He sighed, relieved to finally hear her voice. "Yes, Gabi, it's me."

"C-can you come here? Right now?" she asked, her voice trembling. He could tell that she was on the verge of breaking down.

"Of course," he answered. There was no way he would miss possibly his only opportunity to see her that day. "I'll be there in ten minutes at the most."

* * *

Upon hanging up the phone, Gabriella laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She felt awful, hideous, and, most of all, guilt-ridden. Not only had she shot Lance and managed to get him locked up, but now she was worrying everyone by moping around. It was not the fact that she had shot Lance that made her remorseful; it was the idea that she had shot someone, period. She was supposed to be sweet and innocent, the way that everyone saw her. Now, however, she tarnished her image. Worse yet, she completely ruined Troy's image of her, she thought. Unlike everyone else, he saw her pull the trigger. She was shocked that he still wanted to speak to her.

She sighed miserably. She hadn't talked to him since the incident. She was too afraid to even return his texts. She was afraid to know what he thought of her now. Did he still think she was his angel? Was he at all scared of her after what he witnessed?

Gabriella shuddered at this idea. Troy Bolton: East High's basketball star, the man who saved her life too many times for her to count, and also the man whom she feared at one point, could possibly be afraid of her now? The thought sickened her. She would never even think of harming him in that way or in any way. She prayed that he didn't think that she was even capable of doing that to him.

Just then, the sound of knocking filled her ears. "Gabi?" Taylor called, sounding uncertain. "Troy's here. He says that you wanted to see him."

"Yeah," she replied, her voice louder now than it had been over the last few days.

"All right. I'll send him in." Sitting up, Gabriella groaned upon realizing that she was still wearing her pajamas which consisted of a worn-out blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants, not that Troy would care. She smiled slightly, for that was one thing that she loved about him: no matter what she looked like he still thought she was beautiful. And, besides, he'd seen her in similar attire on numerous occasions.

The door opened abruptly. Gabriella swallowed the lump forming in her throat upon seeing him for the first time in three days. He looked as tired as she felt, as though he hadn't slept, either.

"Good morning, Ella," he greeted her, smiling softly. So far there was nothing unusual, she noted.

"Good morning to you, too," she replied timidly, motioning for him to sit down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, draping one arm across her shoulders.

"Before you came, absolutely hideous," she answered. "But, now that you are here, I don't feel as bad."

"Gabriella, what do you possibly have to feel hideous about?" he questioned. "No one is upset with you besides yourself. What you did was something that you had to do in order to save yourself. We do things all the time that we don't want to do, like going to school, studying, homework, or going to therapy...but we do them because we have to."

Gabriella gasped, remembering something she had forgotten in the midst of her dilemma. "Your first meeting was yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he answered, watching as she became alarmed. "It was okay, though. I didn't lose my mind or anything."

"Oh my God! Troy, I'm so sorry! I should've been there!" she cried. She felt even worse now, if that were possible. If the roles were reversed, she knew he would've been there for her no matter what.

"It's okay," he assured her. "I would've made you stay here, anyway, given your current condition. Tomorrow you can come with me if you want to, though."

"I will," she said. "So...what did they tell you yesterday?"

"Well, my counselor agrees with me. You and I can't be involved in a romantic relationship right now," he stated, doing his best to hide his disappointment. "He says we shouldn't even be as close as we are now, but given our "unique" circumstances, he says we should be okay."

"So, no more kissing, then?" she assumed, pouting. It wasn't fair, she thought. Her favorite physical quality of Troy's was the way he kissed her. His kisses sent her to Heaven, but they were taking that away from her.

Troy chuckled. "I'll miss kissing you, too, but as long as you're still in my life I'll survive."

"What else can't we do anymore?" she asked. "I'm so used to being in a relationship with you. I forget what it was like to be just friends."

"I don't think we've ever been "just friends"," he told her. "I mean, I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you. I've always wanted to be more than friends. Heck, if you wouldn't have left that first night, then I know I would've either asked you out or made a total fool of myself."

Gabriella giggled. "Was I that pretty?" she taunted, forgetting her previous worries. He had the power to do that.

"It felt as though God sent you to me as a punishment," he joked. "He had me meet the most beautiful girl known to man and then not let me see you again. I'm glad it didn't work out that way."

"Me, too," she said, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I can't see my life without you in it."

"Yeah, and the separation is temporary," he assured her. "We can work at improving our friendship, because that has to come first, right?"

"Good thing," she replied.

"Do you think you can survive without my kisses?" he teased, smirking playfully.

"I'll last longer than you will," she stated confidently.

"I bet you will, too," he agreed, causing her to laugh. He was glad that she seemed happy now. She wasn't upset and feeling depressed and distraught with him there. She seemed at ease. He couldn't recall the last time she appeared perfectly calm in his presence.

"Yes, because I'm just that good of a kissing partner," she retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You are," he claimed. "Every time we kiss, I feel like I'm in Heaven, but kissing you should be the greatest sin. It's too good and far too addictive."

"That's exactly how I feel whenever we kiss, too," she replied, smiling softly. "But I think that _you_ are the world's worst drug. Your kisses, your hugs, your touch...everything about you is addictive. It just leaves me aching for more."

"So, you're saying that you're high on me?" he teased her.

Scowling, she knew she had only boosted his ego. "Yeah, yeah. But, withdrawal is a killer so being without you is not an option. Even if loving you is the death of me," she cotinued.

"That would never happen," he said, his expression slightly serious. "Even if I have to lock you in an air-purified rubber room in a straight jacket you're going to live a safe and happy life."

"But, I'd get lonely," she complained. "That'd kill me, then."

"I'll be there, too...as a patient."Gabriella laughed at this.

"I can see that," she agreed.

"I just hope I'm not roommates with any psychos, aka, your first ex," he told her. "He of all people needs it. Only someone with mental problems would hurt people with no remorse, especially you. I mean, yeah, I hurt you, but I always regretted it afterwards. He thinks he has rights to your body or something. Not even I have ever thought that, not even when I was being a jerk."

"S-so, you don't think he'll escape this time, do you?" she asked nervously. She may have regretted shooting Lance, but she was definitely glad that he was back in prison, where he couldn't hurt her nor anyone else.

"After the hearing, they're shipping him to another state, far away from here. He'll be locked up for life, of that I'm sure," he informed.

"I just...have this feeling that this is far from over," she said. "I just feel like it's more complicated than that."

Cupping her chin in his hand, he looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke firmly, "You never have to worry about him again, Gabriella. You'll be completely safe. The only way anyone else will be able to hurt you is if they kill me first."

"Let's hope it never comes to that," she said as he slowly removed his hand. She hated when he said this. She would rather die than lose him; she'd proved that several times.

"Sorry to interrupt." The two jumped in surprise upon hearing Taylor's voice. "But, it's six so I believe you'd like some time to get ready."

Gabriella flushed, realizing, again, that she was only in her pajamas while everyone else was dressed for the day. Troy laughed at her expression, "You blush too easily," he told her, smirking as he noticed her attire for the first time. "Slacking, are we?"

"I need to get dressed," she told him, ignoring his comments.

"Okay," he said, looking at her innocently. She could tell what he wanted.

Gabriella rolled her eyes but was unable to refrain from smiling. "I'll see you at school, Troy."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you?" he offered. No matter what level their relationship as on, he couldn't help but to never want to leave her side. He would always feel lost without her.

"Well, I want to talk to Taylor about something on the way," she said. Upon seeing a flash of disappointment cross his face, she continued, "I'll meet you on the roof during lunch. How's that sound?"

His eyes brightened immediately. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay, so I'll see you in homeroom, Wildcat," she stated, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "And, thank you for being here for me."

He smiled sweetly at her. "I'm always going to be there for you from now on. I need to make sure I've earned your trust, and I need to make sure that I fix every problem I caused. I take full responsibility for my actions, and it's up to me alone to correct it."

"Okay, _Romeo_, time to stop distracting _Juliet_," Taylor teased as Troy finally stood up. Giving Gabriella a kiss on her forehead, he walked past Taylor, giving her an amused look. He was thankful to see that she no longer held a grudge against him. Saturday's search seemed to have finally put him back in her good graces.

"More like _Juliet_ was distracting me," he defended.

"Hey, you said you take full responsibility for your actions," Gabriella reminded him.

I do, but you need to take responsibility for_ your_ actions as well." Before she could reply, Troy fled down the hall and was out of sight. Turning to Taylor, she laughed as she shook her head.

"Something's wrong with that boy," Taylor stated.

"At least he's not as bad as Chad," she pointed out. "When I first came here after we...broke up, I remember he was naming his basketball."

"We don't know what Troy does when he's alone," she pointed out, smirking. "Other than fantasize about you, of course."

Silently, Gabriella started rounding up her outfit for the day, hiding her scarlet blush by keeping her back to Taylor. As she searched for her shirt, she finally spoke, "That's okay. I'm sure Chad only fantasizes about basketball in his free time. You should ask him one day if he's cheating on you with...whatever he calls his basketball."

"Rhonda," she informed, laughing. "I so should, but I already know his response. He'll just say there's enough of him for me and the basketball."

Gabriella laughed. "Sounds like Chad. But, look on the bright side. At least he doesn't kiss it."

"Ha, true," she agreed. "He did before, but he said it tasted like rubber and dirt so he didn't try again...that I'm aware of."

Shaking her head in amused disbelief, Gabriella finally pulled out a pink blouse and a pair of jeans. "We need to take you clothes shopping," Taylor commented. "Sharpay brought that up about a week ago. We should, especially because we also wanted a head start on prom shopping, anyway."

"I like my clothes," she defended. "You guys shouldn't be wasting your money on me. You've already taken me shopping once."

"Yeah, for maternity clothes which you no longer need... for now." she smirked. "Don't take them back because you'll need them after Troy gets you pregnant because we all know it'll happen soon."

Gabriella blushed ever harder. "Uh...no. I'm not having sex for a long time, so I don't see it happening between now and the year 2025."

"Uh huh, right...." Taylor replied sarcastically. "Like you can keep your hands off Troy for that long."

It it were possible, she would've gone redder. "Tay, I cried before we were even close to actually doing _it_," she stated.

"You weren't ready, that's why," she started. "Gabi, you do realize that, if Troy would've made the mistake of sleeping with you, that'd probably be considered rape, because it was obvious that you didn't want it. I'm sure he would've felt even worse about it than you would have, or at least just as bad."

Gabriella winced as these words sunk in. It never dawned on her before, but she knew her friend was right. She was thankful that he wasn't the kind of guy who would pressure her for sex. He wasn't the normal sex-driven teenage boy that most other eighteen-year-olds guys were. He was above that. He was just a _man_ searching for his soul mate, not caring how far she allowed him to go. He loved her for just being herself, not because of her body.

"I never saw it like that," she finally said. "But, I guess you're right. I think the fact that he stopped is reason enough to believe that he truly loves me, though. Like, everything that's happened, since then he's put me first."

"When we were looking for you," Taylor recalled. "That boy was so crazy that he was willing to risk all three of our lives if it meant saving you."

"I see you're no longer hostile toward him," she noted.

"That's because, after he called you on Saturday, I saw someone that you don't know. I saw him for the ten months you were gone, and I saw him again that night. He looked and acted as though he had just lost everything; he was devastated and believed that all hope was gone. I could even tell that he was thinking about the day you were taken. He was scared out of his mind. I can honestly say I felt sorry for him."

Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine this side of Troy but couldn't. Even just thinking about him feeling this way made her cringe. Glancing at the clock, she suddenly tensed but was thankful for the distraction. "We'll talk later. Right now, I need to get dressed."

Parking in his usual spot in the school parking lot, Troy strode inside. Other students watched him, observing him. The guy they had seen for the last year, the one who staggered inside as if he were a zombie, was history, and the captain of the Wildcats basketball team had finally returned. They didn't know what brought on this sudden change of behavior, but they were glad to see that he was back.

"Yo, Troy!" Turning his head just as he walked inside, Troy grinned upon seeing his best friend.

"Hey, man, what's up?" he greeted once Chad was by his side.

"Not much," he answered. "Taylor said last night that she doesn't know if they'll be back today or not. Gabriella---"

"They're coming; she's fine," Troy interrupted. "I called her this morning. She finally answered and asked me to come over. We talked for a bit, and she seemed much better by the time I left."

"Maybe she felt better _because _you left," Chad teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny, Chad."

He snickered. "I thought so, too."

Troy sighed, shaking his head. "I almost wish it was still the beginning of our junior year or earlier. No one was fighting for their lives. We didn't have girlfriends so there was no real drama. Everything was so simple, you know? But, of course, I wouldn't have Gabriella...." He shuddered at the thought of never knowing her.

"I know," he agreed. "Taylor even got mad at me one time when I asked her to help me name my basketball."

"Chad," Troy started, trying (but failing) not to laugh. "If I asked Gabriella to help me name a basketball, she'd have an appointment set up for me to meet with a psychiatrist faster than you can blink. I'm shocked Taylor hasn't had you put in a mental institute yet. She's one brave woman, I'll give her that."

"What are you saying, Bolton?" Chad snapped playfully. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"What would make you think that?" he asked innocently. "I'm not saying you're stupid. I'm saying that you tend to do stupid things, but they're minor and just irritating. My stupidity is much worse than that, believe me. At least yours probably won't cost you your relationship, or get you sent to counseling."

"You wouldn't need counseling if you didn't try to kill yourself," he pointed out. "I mean, we all know you won't hurt Gabriella again. But, what we're all worried about is, if you guys break up, or if she dies, we think you'd try to kill yourself again and succeed."

"Counseling or not, I probably would," Troy replied solemnly. "You don't know how bad it hurts when I'm away from her for too long. I feel...lost, empty, alone....could you stand feeling like that for the rest of your life?"

Chad thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, I guess I couldn't."

"Hi, Troy!" Groaning, Troy turned toward the source of the voice, recognizing it instantly.

"I'll catch ya later," Chad said, taking this as his cue to leave.

"Veronica, what is it now?" he asked, agitated. Hadn't she caused enough damage in his life?

"I was just wondering if Gabriella was coming back today," she started.

"What's it to you?" he questioned, suddenly more guarded than before. Veronica never did like Gabriella, and she had just tried to kill her cousin. He knew that no good could possibly come from this.

"I just wanted to have a little friendly chat with her is all," she answered, feigning nonchalance.

"Friendly? Yeah...right," he replied sarcastically. "You better stay away from her. In fact, stay away from both of us."

"Why? Am I too much temptation for you and too good of competition for her?" she questioned, smirking seductively. "If you want me that bad, she doesn't have to know."

"Look, Veronica," he started, refraining from releasing his anger. "I don't want you. I've never wanted you. I will never want you. I _almost_ had sex with you to get back at Gabriella. If you were any other girl that night I'd have done the same with her. It was just random bad luck that it was you."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "You just keep telling yourself that. Your girlfriend might believe you but I don't. I saw how lust-filled and sex-driven you were Friday night after the game. You didn't need to get her back then."

Before he could respond, a soft hand rested gently on the back of his arm. He smiled, forgetting Veronica's presence.

"Didn't I just see you about an hour ago?" he asked her, not turning around. He smirked as Veronica's face went white. She was getting the wrong idea, just as he had hoped.

"Is _it _giving you problems?" Gabriella asked, glaring at Veronica whom she directed her next comment to, "Is every single guy tired of you so you moved on to the ones who are taken? Are you_ that_ desperate?"

"When you have a body like mine, you're never desperate," she retorted. "And you'd _always_ be willing to put out."

"At least I know how to keep a man without even mentioning sex," Gabriella stated, sending a quick glance up at Troy who was watching her intently, a slight smile playing on his lips. "At least I can get a guy to love me _and_ my body."

"No wonder Lance got annoyed with you," she said. Troy gripped Gabriella's shoulder tightly, unsure how this conversation would play out. He wanted no parts of this unless it got out of hand. He knew better than to interrupt.

"You know," she started. "You two would make a great couple, related or not. All you'd ever do was each other and you'd never get tired of it."

"Bitch!" she shrieked. Troy instinctively pulled Gabriella closer to him, as though Veronica was a serious foe.

"Is that all? I thought you were more creative than that," she retorted, turning toward Troy. "Let's go, Wildcat."


	35. Because of You

AN: Sorry about the wait, but this chapter is approximately 10 pages and 4,800 words in length, so hopefully that makes up for it. It would've been about 6 pages longer but I split it in 2 and did a little messing around with the remaining chapters. But, anyway, I figured you guys deserved some not-so-serious stuff for a little bit, so this chapter is mostly fluff with a little smidget of drama, so I hope you all like it! As always, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

Stunned, Troy let Gabriella lead him from the scene without a word. What had just happened hadn't quite registered in his mind yet. _Was that really her?_ It was unlike her to treat anyone like that, even someone like Veronica. Why the sudden change? He liked her sweet and innocent personality, but he didn't know if he could handle that side of her, but as long as it wasn't directed towards himself he figured he would be okay.

"Gabi," he finally spoke once he had regained his nerve. "What was that? I mean, you never--"

"Stand up for myself?" she finished, sighing. "I didn't want to, but I'm sick of her trying to lure you with sex."

"It wasn't going to work," he assured her, sighing in relief as she appeared to be her old self again.

"I know, but it...bothers me. She's so..._sexual_ toward you, but I'm...I'm too chicken to even let you..._touch_ me," she admitted, blushing from her revelation.

He couldn't help but to chuckle at this. "I would much rather have a girl who is afraid of that sort of intimacy than a girl who sleeps with every guy she can find. Besides, _you_ are worth the wait." He winked at her, causing her blush to increase.

"Hi, Gabriella. Hey, Troy." Turning, the two smiled at Kelsi as she drew closer.

"Hello, Kelsi. Have you come to take this _insanely_ beautiful woman from me?" he asked her, smirking at the blush lighting up Gabriella's face. He found it endearing just how innocent and young she acted sometimes, despite everything she'd been through. He silently hoped that she never lost that about her.

"Like you would allow me to," Kelsi retorted, smirking at the pair. "Gabi, I saw what happened between you and Veronica, and in the words of Ms. Darbus, brava. It's about _time_ someone shut her up."

"Is it even _possible_ for her to shut up?" she queried.

"I dunno. If you put _something_ in her _mouth_ then maybe," Troy interjected, causing the two girls to laugh. "But, I wouldn't know anything about that," he added quickly before accusations could be made.

"Keep it that way," Gabriella said, grasping his hand in hers as if staking a claim, although her playful smile told him that she wasn't serious, not that he minded either way. "You're mine. I don't want to share you. Ever."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, grinning. "Do whatever you want to with me."

"Just not while I'm in the room," Kelsi interrupted the couple.

"Kels, we're more mature than that," Gabriella defended. "Like I told Taylor earlier. 2025."

"You're kidding, right?" he blurted unintentionally, but she only laughed. Being a typical male, she figured he would have some type of reaction to this.

"Geez, you're gonna torture him to death," Kelsi teased her. "He'll need to hit up Veronica for a booty call."

"Gabi, I envisioned us having at least seven kids by then," he complained, pouting innocently.

"Troy," she started, smiling sweetly. "I have three words for you. Find. A. Surrogate."

"That's guy language for: I wanted sex nearly every day," Kelsi informed.

Raising her eyebrow at him in suspicion, she said in a mock-serious tone, "Well, sex better not be the only reason you--"

"Ella, if sex was all I wanted from you I would take Veronica up on her offer," he assured her.

Just then, the warning bell sounded through the halls as students bustled about to get to their respective homerooms. Kelsi turned to her friends as she spoke, "I'll see you guys later. Try not to get in any trouble."

"Yes, ma'am," Troy replied, saluting her as she started walking away.

Gabriella giggled. _This_ was the Troy that she loved. He wasn't the jerk who broke her heart. He wasn't the guy wallowing in misery after they broke up. He was the sweet guy who showed up to comfort her at five in the morning. He was the guy who always did his best to keep her safe. He was the guy who could tell the most corniest joke in the world that could still make her laugh. Even though he had appeared to be himself right after he found her, he didn't tap much into his playful side, and as much as she loved his serious and loving side, she longed for his playfulness just as much.

"You're finally acting like you again," she commended, beaming up at him.

"As in I'm not wallowing around in depression?" he assumed.

"That, and you're loving life again," she said.

"What's not to love?" he questioned. "My life is how it should be. My friends are on my side again. My parents don't have to worry about me. I still get flocked by girls." Gabriella glared as he chuckled. "But," he continued, "Best of all, even though we're not exactly a couple, I still get to love and be loved by the most amazing girl in the universe."

Smiling, she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek, neither noticing that they were being followed. "I don't care what we are now. I love you," she said.

"Ah hem." The two of them turned, surprised to find David standing there. Immediately, Gabriella sensed the sudden hostility radiating off of Troy. She gulped, unsure of what was happening. After all, the last time she had seen David was when she was yelling at him after they had kissed two weeks before. This wouldn't end well, she thought miserably.

"What do you want?" Troy snapped. Gabriella fought her internal fear. She knew that Troy's anger wasn't directed at her, but every time he got mad, she couldn't help but to recall what he had done to her. She hated when he was angry. It terrified her that she was going to get hurt again. She still felt the sting his hand left after he slapped her; the scars his words left on her heart. They would always be there, no matter what. Whenever he would get mad, whether he hurt her in any way, the memories would still haunt her, and there was nothing that either of them could do about it.

Despite Troy's rage, David remained calm. He spoke to Gabriella as though he wasn't there, "Meet me after homeroom, okay, Gabriella?" Reluctantly, she nodded, not looking at either boy as they both stared at her. She refused to look at Troy, knowing he was probably mad at her now, too, nor could she look at David in fear of making Troy angrier.

"Great," David spoke, snapping her from her thoughts. "Meet me by your locker after homeroom."

Troy's hostility didn't let up even after David was gone. In homeroom, he took his seat but only spoke a few words to Jason. Gabriella tried to say something but Ms. Darbus quickly cut her off as she went through the morning announcements.

Troy sat back in his seat, feeling uneasy. He was hoping that David would have left Gabriella alone after their last encounter, but he had been mistaken. He felt insecure when he was near. He was the only guy whom he truly feared of losing her to. They were even. Troy was there for her during the Lance ordeal, but David had been there when they were having problems, and he never actually broke her heart. Troy had broken her heart too many times to count. In a way, even the time David kissed her was saving her. It saved her from the monster he was becoming. He couldn't compare himself to David. He was better suited for her in every way. She could live without fear of getting hurt again. It tortured him to admit this, and his biggest fear was of her finding this out and leaving him. Even though he knew he wasn't the best for her, he was far too selfish to let her go completely. The only way he would was if that was what she wanted it, but even then he would continue loving her from a distance.

"Troy?" The sound of Gabriella's timid voice brought him back to reality. She sounded scared, but he didn't understand why.

"Yeah?" he responded, turning to face her. She seemed to relax a little bit.

"What's wrong? You seem tense. Was it David?" she asked. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked away from her, realizing why she was afraid. She was scared of him whenever he was angry. It killed him to think about what possibly ran through her mind when David was there and even after. She didn't think he was going to hurt her again, did she?

"Gabriella," he started, pushing these thoughts aside for the moment. "I don't want to be the jealous ex-boyfriend and it's really out of my control who you choose as friends, but...I'm jealous because I know you deserve better than me. You belong with him or someone like him."

"I belong with you," she argued as he stood to follow her out of the room. "Yeah, sure, he hasn't exactly hurt me..._yet_. I haven't let him get that close to me. I _won't _let him get that close to me. I don't like him that much, anyway. He was just my temporary shoulder to cry on. I'll go see what he wants, but that's it."

"Do you...mind if I go with you?" he asked her.

"Troy, it'll be fine," she promised. "And, I promise I won't kiss him this time."

"You better not," he said, the grin on his face nearly a smirk. _Maybe I have nothing to fear_, he thought. "My kisses are better. Remember that."

Gabriella laughed. "I'll remember that. Now, I better go. I'll see you at lunch."

The two went their separate ways. Gabriella found David standing by her locker as promised. Quickly, she walked toward him, wanting to get this over with. What could he possibly want?

"I'm here, now what?" she said, indicating that she wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the last time I saw you," he started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't want to leave you with a bad impression of me, and I know now what you meant about your life being a wreck."

"Just how much do you know?" she asked cautiously. Surely he at least knew what happened Saturday, she thought. What did he think of her now?

"I picked up little bits from several sources," he explained. "I've heard you were abused and kidnapped by your ex, whom you nearly killed last Saturday. Is that all true?"

Gravely, she nodded. "There's more," she started, picking through her mind just what she wanted to say. "Troy saved me from him, which made us really close and we eventually got together. But, after I was kidnapped, I was raped and impregnated. I...didn't tell Troy, which is why he was so mad at me for awhile, but things are better now."

"How could he, as in Troy, love you if he treated you so badly?" he questioned. "That's no reason to hurt someone you claim to love."

"He loves me," she stated, confidently. He had no right to tell her that Troy didn't love her, nor should she have to explain his reasons. Who did he think he was? He knew as much about Troy as he knew about him. They had no right to judge each other. "Just because he hurt me doesn't mean he didn't love me. We're humans. We always make mistakes...."

"I bet you think our kiss was a mistake, too," he replied.

Smiling slightly, she said, "You're a great guy, David, _any_ girl can see that. But, my heart belonged to another long before I met you. He has yet to return it, and I don't want him to."

David nodded. "I get it. But, are we at least friends again?"

She thought about this for a moment. Were they friends again? Even though he occasionally got on her nerves, his flaws weren't the worst. And, considering that Troy had a few second chances, she felt it would only be fair that she gave him another chance as well.

"Of course," she confirmed, praying that Troy wouldn't be too mad. After all, it wasn't like she had just agreed to go out with him.

Smiling now, he said, "Great. Just do me one favor. Tell your boyfriend that he better not screw up again."

"I will," she replied, hesitantly biting her bottom lip. She had faith that he wouldn't mess up again, but she wasn't going to say anything on the matter. "Well, we should be going. See you later."

* * *

Throughout his morning classes, Troy couldn't stop wondering what David wanted to talk to Gabriella about. He knew, based on what little he had overheard him say to her in the past that he was just a smooth-talker. He would say anything a girl wanted him to or anything to make her feel good whether he meant it or not. Of course, maybe he was just being biased because he showed interest in the girl he loved. Grudgingly, he couldn't be mad at him for that. After all, he knew first-hand that she wasn't difficult to fall in love with.

When lunch finally came, he was the first one out the door. Darting past the other students, he didn't stop until he reached the cafeteria. He wasn't that hungry, but he knew his friends would worry if he didn't eat something. He shuddered as he silently recalled Friday's game, remembering how he was ready to pass out....

Scanning the cafeteria, he smiled as his gaze fell upon Gabriella who was at the end of the line talking to Sharpay. Neither girl noticed him, however. They were too preoccupied with their own conversation.

"...I said we are and that's final," Sharpay said.

"You guys have done enough," Gabriella protested. "I'm sick of being treated like I'm homeless and needy or something."

"If not for Taylor you would be," she pointed out. "And it's nothing. I'm--"

"Rich," Gabriella finished, rolling her eyes. "I know, Sharpay. I know."

Taking their moment of silence to his advantage, Troy gently covered her eyes with his hands. As expected, she jumped but didn't pulled away. Instead, her irritation toward Sharpay was forgotten as she turned to him. "Just what are you two arguing about now?" he asked them.

"She won't let me take her clothes shopping," Sharpay complained.

"I don't need new clothes!" she argued once Troy had uncovered her eyes.

"You do need something," he told her. "You need a new dress."

"Why do I need a dress?" she asked him, fighting back a smile. Everyone knew that prom was two months away, but everyone was also buying their dress in advance. She hadn't given it much thought before now, but she would like to go, and she felt confident in knowing that Troy would soon ask her to be his date. The only problem was getting a dress.

Troy shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "I just thought you would want to get a dress for a special event, like maybe a certain dance, maybe even a wedding...." He chuckled as she stared incredulously at him. "Kidding," he added. "About the last part. That comes later."

"And just who might I be going with to this 'dance'?" she asked, looking thoughtful.

"I'll give you a hint," he started. "He's got irresistible good looks and lots of charisma."

"Hm," she pondered, turning to Sharpay. "Hey, Shar, do you think Ryan will take me to the prom?"

Looking at Troy, she smirked as she spoke, "He might but I think Troy would kill him if he even thought about it."

Turning back to Troy, Gabriella laughed when she noticed his crestfallen expression. "Aw, Troy, did you want to take me to prom?" she teased.

"No," he denied, quickly regaining his composure. "I'm thinking about asking Veronica Matthews. She promised me a little something afterward."

Scowling, she crossed her arms and glared, her eyebrow raised in annoyance. "Fine, then. Go with the skank queen. See if I care."

"Oh, Troy, you don't want to mess with her," Sharpay warned him, amused by the couple. "Unless you want her to tie you up."

"...to the ceiling," Gabriella added, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

Troy gave her a scared look. "Now, Gabi, you know I was joking. Of course I want to go to prom with you. And, I don't want anything from any girl, except from you, of course."

Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his wound around her back. "Of course I want to go with you, too."

As they approached their not-so-secret secret sanctuary, Troy and Gabriella walked in a comfortable silence side-by-side. Both fought the urge to reach out and grab the other's hand, but it was a hard-fought battle. It was difficult trying to avoid most physical intimacy, and it was the little things that they missed the most, such as holding hands and kissing, but they knew this was only temporary.

Walking up the final set of stairs, Gabriella broke the silence, "This is the first time in over a year we've come here together."

"Yeah...I came up here three or four weeks ago," he told her, biting his bottom lip. He wasn't alone, he silently recalled.

"I know," she said, looking away from him as they sat down. "The two times I know of...you weren't alone."

Looking to the floor, he spoke, "How'd you know?"

"The first time, I walked in on you," she remembered. "The second time, Chad did."

"I'm sorry..." he said. "It feels like I've been saying that a lot lately, but I guess I have a lot to be sorry for."

"Fresh start, remember?" she reminded him. "If I didn't think you were sorry I wouldn't be here right now."

"I know," he replied, sighing as he looked back at her. "Right now, I want you so bad, but I can't. It's my own dumb fault I can't."

"You already have me," she corrected. "You just won't take me." Slowly, she placed her hand on his chest, satisfied when she felt his heartbeat quicken. When he made no effort to remove her hand, she unbuttoned his first button and gently slid her hand under the fabric. Before she could do anymore, however, he grabbed her hand, careful to not hurt her.

"Gabriella," he started, giving her a pleading look. "I love you with all of my heart; you know I do. But, you also know that this time, I want to do it right. I don't want to make any mistakes, especially not ones that could hurt you."

"You won't," she assured him. "Just kiss me...even if it's just once. No one has to know. You're not the only one who wants it."

Troy glanced at her lips thoughtfully. One kiss couldn't hurt anything, could it? It wasn't like they had never kissed before. But, did he _deserve_ to kiss her? After all, he still didn't feel as though he earned the right to be with her, let alone kiss her. He didn't feel like he payed enough for his mistakes; in fact, no matter what he did, he knew that he would never be able to pay for what he did.

His gaze moved upward to her unwavering eyes. She was determined and persistent. Usually, she got her way, but for once, he couldn't give it to her. He saw more than just her determination when he looked through her eyes. He could still see traces of fear and hurt that he thought would never go away. These feelings that she suppressed would always linger, whether she knew they were there or not. No matter what, he would always know, because he put them there.

"Gabriella, I thought you wanted more out of me than just a kissing partner," he told her.

"I do," she defended, looking away guiltily. In a way, she realized that maybe she was making it apparent that that was all she wanted, but that was the least bit true. "I just...miss the intimacy between us. You won't even hold me unless I'm upset."

Sighing in relief, Troy wrapped one arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Better?" he asked her.

"Much," she replied, smiling in content.

"So," he started, knowing that he could no longer hold the question he'd been wanting to ask her all morning. "What did David want?"

Immediately, her eyes snapped open as she remembered his earlier behavior. He was worried all day over it, she thought. "It was nothing," she assured him. Sensing he didn't believe her, she continued, "He just wanted to apologize for kissing me."

"And?" he probed, knowing that wasn't everything.

"And...he sort of found out about...my life," she finished.

"He's probably barely scratched the surface," he commented.

"As far as I know, he only knows what nearly everyone else knows," she agreed. "You know about ninety-five percent of it. That's nine times more than what most other people know. The five percent is what I didn't tell you yet that went on in Utah."

"I can live with that," he said. "You can tell me everything you want me to know when you're ready. I won't push you this time."

"There's one thing you should know now," she started, smiling up at him in adoration. "I don't know how I can ever repay you, but thank you so, so much...for everything. If not for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm not just talking about Saturday night, either."

"I think it's me that owes you," he said. "You saved my life five times. I've saved yours only four times, but take one away for how badly I treated you."

"How did I save you five times?" she asked, confused. She knew she'd saved him in the cabin, but wasn't that the only time?

"Well, you saved me when I was in a coma. If not for you I doubt I would've ever woken up. Secondly, there was the cabin. Third, you brought me back to life after I attempted suicide." He looked away, blushing slightly-she noticed, as he continued, "Then, you saved us both Saturday night, for if he would've killed you, I would've begged for death, even if it meant taking my own life for good. And fifth, it's something that you've done every day practically since I met you. You love me. So many times I wanted to just give up on life, but I didn't, and it was because of you."

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and held him as tightly as she could. She liked thinking of Troy as being her rock, but when he made it the other way around it made her nervous. Although, that was how a relationship worked, she knew. They had to hold each other together. If he only supported her, then he would soon crumble like a pillar, and after he fell apart, he would no longer support her. Therefore, she would fall as well. Whereas, if they supported each other through until the end of time, then they would both make it through life together and in one piece.

* * *

As Troy grabbed his books from his locker after school, he heard a few voices coming from down the hall. He recognized them instantly, and he couldn't resist eavesdropping.

"So, you're sure that's it?" David asked. "There's no other way, no loop holes...nothing..."

Gabriella sighed in apparent exasperation. "For the thousandth time, _no_."

"So, you're two days behind in class, right?" David asked her, changing the subject upon noticing her exasperation.

"Yeah, but no big deal. I was initially four months behind but I caught up in almost everything after two weeks," she said.

"Oh, because I was going to say that if you wanted I could help you get caught up," he offered. Troy's hand stiffened as he yanked another book from his locker, not caring if he needed it or not. Gabriella was enrolled in advanced classes whereas he was in mostly "average" level classes. If David had her in any of his classes, then that made him fairly intelligent, he supposed. That was just one more reason why David was better for her, he thought grudgingly.

"Thanks, but my friend Taylor can help me. Conveniently, I live with her." Troy relaxed as she said this. "This is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." David's receding footsteps echoed through the almost barren halls. A few steps came towards Troy, and he smiled, knowing that she had gotten rid of David so she could be alone with him.

"Hi, Wildcat," Gabriella greeted him. "He's gone now. Happy?"

"Extremely," he replied, grinning as he turned to face her.

"You looked like you were ready to turn around and punch him," she commented. She tried to sound annoyed, but she looked as though she was ready to laugh. "Does seeing me with other guys make you _that_ jealous?"

"Well, how do you feel when you see me talking to other girls?" he questioned.

"Like I could rip their heads off," she answered automatically.

"See? I'm not the only one," he said. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, I was going to see if maybe you and I could hang out for a little bit. I know I wanted to go with you tomorrow, but I was hoping for a little bit of alone time with you."

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" he teased her, closing his locker.

Gabriella blushed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I guess we're even then," he stated. "I can never get enough of you, either. Even though you tend to shoot down my esteem."

"You mean your over-inflated ego?" she taunted.

"That, too," he said, smiling. "So, does Taylor know you're coming with me?"

"I told her," she said. "She's going out with Chad tonight, anyway, so I won't be missed."

"So, do you just want to come home with me tonight?" he asked her.

"That'd be great!" she exclaimed.


	36. Never Alone

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

"It's hard to believe that this truck has only seen us at our worst," Troy stated, opening the passenger door for Gabriella.

Climbing inside, she replied, "I know. But, we'll be on our best behavior today, right?"

"Agreed," he confirmed, getting in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Troy?" Gabriella started sweetly as he started the truck. "Do you think maybe sometime you can teach me how to drive your truck?"

Troy looked at her in mock horror. "You...wanna drive...this piece of junk?"

Gabriella laughed. "I have a driver's license! I've had it since I was sixteen!"

"When was the last time you drove?" he asked her.

"That's...not the point." She huffed in defeat. "It's a stick shift so I would need you to help me, anyway. It's not like you won't be in here with me."

Troy pretended to think it over. "Hm...would I ever let a very pretty girl drive my truck? I don't think so, but I'll make an exception since she's the Queen of pretty." Gabriella smiled wildly as he continued. "But, wait until I take you home because there will be less traffic and less of a chance of you wrecking."

"You think I'm gonna wreck?" she questioned, taking slight offense.

"No, it's just that, I'm afraid of something happening. There are no air bags in this thing, so we have to be extra cautious. I'm not worried about me, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh," she said, slinking back in her seat as they started out of the parking lot. She hadn't really given much thought about safety. She had been put through Hell for so long and survived, and so she would find it ironic if she were to die in a car accident, especially when that was how her mother left....

_Maria. _Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat as her name rang through her mind. She hadn't thought about her since Saturday night, when she thought she was going to die. Her mother steered her in the right direction. She felt guilty, for the only times Maria ever seemed to cross her mind was when she was having problems, and even they seemed to only be when Troy wasn't there for comfort.

"Troy," she started suddenly, her eyes watering. "Wh-when we get to your place, I-I really want to talk to you about something."

"What might that be?" he asked, hoping to be able to mentally prepare himself for what could potentially come into conversation. There were still certain topics of discussion that he secretly wasn't prepared to talk about. It was still difficult for his mind to wrap around the fact that she was a victim of abuse, let alone everything else.

"I-it's my mom," she answered. "A-a year ago Saturday, she died. I-I miss her, a-a lot."

"How about this," he started, relieved that this was something he felt comfortable talking about. "We'll go to my place for a few hours, and then we can go to the cemetery together." Nodding, she allowed a single tear to glide down her cheek, but instantly, without looking at her, his finger caught it. "I know you miss your mom," he said. "I know my being an idiot didn't help that...."

"You're not an idiot," she argued. "But, I guess I did start to miss her more when you started...you know...."

"_Abusing _you?" he finished. She winced, for she tried not to classify what he did as abuse. "Just admit it. I was an abusive jerk."

"I don't like thinking of it _that_ way," she said. "I don't like thinking about it period."

"I don't either, but it's constantly on my mind," he agreed. "But, it's slowly getting better because _we_ are getting better. But, I think my obsession with you is getting worse."

Gabriella giggled. "Do you have naughty thoughts about me that you would like to share with me?"

"Like I would tell you," he answered, unable to hide his grin. "Let's just say that I'm a guy and you are a very alluring and attractive woman."

"Tell me what dirty thought you're thinking now," she prompted.

"I'm not thinking any right now," he denied.

"Then what are you thinking?" she asked curiously.

"I'm thinking about what I'm going to do _to_ you once we get back to my place," he said, smirking.

"I don't like the sound of that," she said, scooting over further away from him on the seat. "What are you thinking about doing to me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he replied, winking at her, making her heart skip a beat.

"That's so unfair," she complained.

"It's also not fair that you are so beautiful that it's impossible for me to resist you....for too long," he said.

She pouted. "You resisted me earlier when you wouldn't kiss me."

"Like I said, I can't resist you for too long," he said, pulling into the driveway. "Stay put," he instructed, climbing out of the trunk. Confused, she watched as he got out and went around the truck to her side. He opened the door, but instead of letting her climb out, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked as he started walking away, his arm wrapped securely around her knees. "Put me down!"

"I don't want to," he said, walking up to the front door. "Don't worry, I won't drop you." Gabriella giggled, looking at what was directly below her, knowing she could have fun with this. "What's so funny?" he asked her, confused.

"Oh nothing," she answered innocently. "I just have a nice view of your butt."

Troy was thankful that she couldn't see his face, for he felt himself starting to go red. However, he would get her. Slowly, the hand that held her knees slid upward until it rested on hers.

"Okay, that's invasion now," she complained, her face burning. He had touched her there on only a few occasions, those being from when he was acting like a jerk. She could tell he only meant it out of fun this time, but she couldn't help but to be a little wary.

"Too bad you're not wearing a skirt," he said, smirking. "I'd have more fun."

Without giving it much thought, she smacked him as hard as she could, only to hear him chuckle.

"You call that punishment, I call it reward," he said, although his hand slid back down to her knees as he opened the door. He walked into the kitchen and found Cindy making dinner. Upon seeing the two, she couldn't help but to laugh.

"I got the body now what should I do with it?" he joked as Gabriella started playfully kicking him. He used his other hand to try to tame her feet, which wasn't working too well.

"You got a feisty one," she replied. "By the way, where were you this morning?"

"Gabi asked me to come over," he answered. "She needed to be the first to see my totally awesome and handsome face before the rest of the world."

Gabriella kicked him harder for that comment. "Ow!" he wined. "Okay, okay, I'll put you down once we get to my room."

Cindy laughed as Troy, with Gabriella in tow, left the room. She was glad to see that everything was right with her son now, and she was happy to see that Gabriella was back in his life, which she hoped was for good.

When they got to his room, Troy tossed Gabriella down on his bed, tossing their bags aside. Troy climbed on top of her, trapping her legs between his own. The rest of his body lie inches from being directly on her, supported by his arms which were on either side of her head. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Love you," he said, placing another kiss upon her forehead.

"I love you, too," she replied, returning the kisses with a peck on the cheek. "Even though you carry me to your room without my permission."

"I just wanted to know how it felt to kidnap you, that's all," he said, smiling innocently.

Raising her eyebrow, she said, "So then, what's next on your list?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he answered, moving so he was lying next to her. Grinning, he continued, "I'm just going to torment you into doing my homework."

"Oh, so now I get why you want me. You think I'm smart," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Well, that's your job. I have enough of my own."

"You can work on your homework," he said, smirking. "And I'll do my job of distracting you while you do it."

"I'll do it tonight," she said. "I just want to spend some time with you. That's why I'm here."

"If you can stand me for that long," he replied.

"You're really changing, you know," she told him, resting her head on his chest. "You're still the same sweet, romantic, caring guy I fell in love with, but you're also being not as uptight and serious all the time. You're learning how to have fun again."

"It's a good change, right?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "If you're more laid back, then you're less likely to get mad and much less become violent."

"I swear, Ella, if it means never hurting you again I will chop off my hands," he stated.

"You need your hands to hold me," she argued, taking his hand and placing it on the small of her back as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Among other things..." he said. "Like kidnapping a hot girl such as yourself."

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping if I was willing," she argued, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"You were just a willing victim," he replied. "But, of course, what girl wouldn't want me to kidnap them?"

"Oh, so you're saying I'm _not_ your first victim?" she questioned.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," he said, smiling innocently.

A knock on the door startled the two. "Come in," Troy said, rolling his eyes, causing Gabriella to laugh as Cindy walked in.

"Dinner's ready," she said, looking at their position. They were still lying next to each other on the bed, Gabriella's head resting against his arm. It was cute how, despite everything, they were still just as close as though nothing had happened. However, this was also what worried her.

"We'll be out in a minute," he said, looking over at Gabriella as his mother left. "Afterwards, I'll take you to the cemetery if you still want to go."

She nodded as they stood up, feeling slightly apprehensive. The last time she went there didn't turn out to be a pleasant experience, and she wasn't sure if history would repeat itself.

* * *

After dinner, Troy and Gabriella took their leave and headed to his truck. Gabriella climbed in the driver's seat as he sat in the middle. He went over the clutch pedal, the gears and whatever else came to mind. She felt nervous as she took mental notes, unsure if she could remember everything.

"Don't worry too much," he said once he was finished going over the basics. "If you forget anything I'll just say it again. I'm not the mean driver's ed teacher."

Gabriella laughed as she put her seatbelt on. "I hope your truck is in one piece by the time I'm done."

"I just hope that _you_ come out in one piece," he said. "A truck can be replaced, but you can never be."

"Okay, so what now?" she asked, inserting the key in the ignition.

"Put it in reverse," he answered. She nodded and pressed down on the clutch and gear stick until it reached her target.

"Now, push down on the clutch again and start it," he continued. "Then, let it up slowly."

"Okay," she replied, doing as instructed. "Next?"

"Release the parking brake," he replied. "Don't gas it just yet, though. Ride the clutch a little until you're used to it." Gabriella nodded, letting the truck drift backwards. It had been a while since she had driven any vehicle, and so she felt more nervous than ever. However, she trusted Troy to not let anything too serious happen. If he didn't think she was capable, she was sure he wouldn't let her drive.

Looking out the back window, Troy watched to make sure everything was clear. "Okay, clutch again and put it in neutral," he instructed, glad to see the street was free of moving vehicles and children.

"Um, when do I apply the gas pedal?" she asked nervously.

"Soon. Just get used to this first," he stated. "Luckily, the cemetery is only about an eight minute drive from here, so it won't hurt if you want to go slower."

Nodding, Gabriella bit her bottom lip, mentally preparing not only for the trip, but also for her first visit to her mother's grave since she was raped. Although, this time was different. This time, she had Troy by her side, and she felt confident in knowing that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

It was nearly half an hour later that the couple arrived at the cemetery. Troy made Gabriella drive below the speed limit and do a few laps around several back streets before letting her drive to their destination. She had forgotten what it was like to drive, and it felt like it was her first time driving, period.

Pulling into one of the empty parking spaces, Gabriella pressed the clutch and put it in park. "That was...interesting."

He chuckled. "You know, if you want to give Taylor a heart attack you can drive to her house."

"Um, no. We've had too many people in the hospital for one week. Taylor does not need to be added to that list," she said, getting out of the car. Glancing around, she felt tremors going up and down her spine as she recalled the events of her previous trip here. She recalled running to her mother for solace after Troy told her that he didn't love her. The pain she felt that day still lingered in the back of her mind, and it was the single worst moment of her life. Lance raping her was no comparison, for she thought then that Troy would still love her.

"I-I can't be here, Troy," she said, wiping her eyes as she started walking away. Troy, however, had other plans. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"You can do this," he murmured.

"I-I c-can't," she stuttered, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "T-too ma-many me-memories."

With one arm, Troy rubbed her back while using the other to wipe her eyes. "You need to be strong, Gabriella. I know you well enough to know that you can."

"Ri-right there," she said, pointing at a tree a few yards away. "Th-that's wh-where th-they raped me."

Troy didn't look away from her to where she pointed. Instead, he kissed her forehead and spoke again, "Just don't think about it."

"H-how can I not?" she cried, now pointing towards her mother's gravestone. "Th-that's where you left me the last time! H-how do I-I know it w-won't happen again?"

"I'm not going to leave you," he said, gently pulling her forward. "I'll never leave you again, and I'll prove it to you."

"How are you---"

"Just come with me," he said, loosening the hug as he pulled her through the graveyard.

Silently, Gabriella did as she was told, knowing that she wouldn't win the argument, anyway. He directed her to Maria's grave, stopping directly in front of it.

For a long minute, Troy looked to the sky as if searching for answers. Could Maria hear them? He hoped so, or else everything he was about to say would go to waste. "Maria," Troy started, looking to the grave. "Maria, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to say I'm sorry for ever hurting your beautiful, precious daughter. I know that night in the hospital, you asked that I take care of her when you couldn't, so, from now on, Gabriella will _never_ be alone. I swear to it."

Slowly, Troy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I promise you that, Gabriella. No more broken promises, either."

Nodding, Gabriella hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she stated, tears glimmering in her eyes. "I really needed that."

"I know, the last time we were here, I did some things I wasn't proud of," he started. "None are forgivable, but I want to make your second trip here more pleasurable." Unexpectedly, he leaned forward, his lips centimeters from hers. When she realized what he was doing, she closed her eyes, anxiously anticipating his lips on hers. They met only briefly, just enough to know it was a kiss, before Troy pulled back. She frowned slightly, expecting more than that. She still didn't understand why he wouldn't just kiss her. It wasn't like she was begging for sex. "That was for getting us here in one piece, too," he said, grinning.

"Mama," Gabriella started, looking to Maria's gravestone. "Tell this stubborn boy that he better give me a real kiss."

"Please tell this stubborn girl that if I can survive then so can she," he retorted.

Sighing, she gingerly took a step toward him as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her back to his chest. "I miss you, mom, and I really wish you could be here, in person. A lot has been happening, and I really wish you could've been here with me, then maybe I wouldn't have been so scared."

Subconsciously, Troy's grip tightened as he nestled his face into her hair, breathing in her scent. He didn't like hearing about her being afraid. He wanted her to never have to fear anything. He guessed that was what all people believed of their loved one, that they should never have a reason to fear anything, that nothing should ever upset them.

"I'm glad I have Troy now," she continued, snapping him out of his thoughts. "He's there for me, and he's the only one who makes me feel whole and complete. I'd be lost without him." Troy smiled but didn't say anything. She spoke of him as though he wasn't there, and he silently hoped there was more. "I finally see in him what you saw in him that night in the hospital. You said you could tell that he truly loves me, and I see that now. I only hope that we can have the ever-lasting love and devotion that you had with daddy. Not many couples do these days, but I want us to be different, like you guys." Gabriella paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts before continuing, "Tell daddy I miss him, too. I love both of you, and I only wish that you both could be here with me still."

Abruptly, she turned in his arms. He expected her to start crying, as he figured she would under these circumstances. However, she looked up at him without the slightest indication that she would break. "It's getting darker. We should...leave." Nodding, he released her from his grip, opting to hold her hand instead. "Bye mama. I'll be back again soon. I promise."

* * *

Pulling into the driveway of the McKessie's home, Troy nor Gabriella were surprised to see Chad's car parked in the driveway. Smirking, Troy got out and opened Gabriella's door. "Wonder what they're up to," he said. "I say we get them."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "You are so childish."

"Oh, c'mon. It'll be funny," he argued. When she remained silent, he made his way to the front door, her a few steps behind. "Ladies first," he said, motioning her forward. Reluctantly, she opened the door, finding the lights dimmed and the television on. She first noticed Chad and Taylor snuggled up on the couch.

"Oh, isn't this nice," Troy stated, snickering. Gabriella elbowed him in the ribs, ceasing his laughter. Red-faced, the couple turned to them.

"And, just how many times have we walked in on the two of you?" Taylor questioned.

"Enough," Gabriella answered, turning to Troy. "Now, time for you to leave, mister. I have homework to do."

"But-"

"No buts," she said. "I have three days worth to do."

Sighing, he caved, "Fine, fine."

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she said, "I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded, returning the kiss. "Goodnight," he said. " I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied. "Stay safe. No wrecks."

"No guarantee," he said as he walked away. Sighing, she shook her head. He had a habit of worrying her, but she assumed that was the way with all men, and so she would have to deal with it.

"Speaking of that," Taylor said, turning to Chad. "I have to help her, so you're being booted out, too."

Chad pouted. "Aw, but--"

"No buts," she replied, mimicking Gabriella. "Now, goodnight."

Gabriella averted her gaze as the couple shared a goodnight kiss. She hated it when people stared whenever she and Troy kissed, and so she felt she was doing them a favor.

Once Chad was gone, Taylor led Gabriella up to her room. With their books and paper sprawled out everywhere, Taylor decided to cut to the chase with what she _really_ wanted to know, "What'd you get into tonight?"

A slight blush spread across Gabriella's face as she recalled the night's events. "You first," she stated.

Taylor shrugged. "We went to his place for a bit, then he took me out to dinner and we came back here and watched a movie. Now you."

Gabriella smiled slightly. "Well," she started. "We went to Troy's and hung out a while. His mom made dinner, then he taught me how to drive his truck because I asked, then we went to my mom's grave site."

"Nothing traumatic this time, right?" Taylor said.

She shook her head. "No. Troy was really sweet. He actually promised my mom that he would take better care of me from now on."

"We all knew he would," she replied. "I mean, we've all seen how he was without you, like a walking zombie. And, when you're mad at him, it makes him feel even worse. I can tell that he never wants to lose you again. And, since he made that promise, he'll most likely be giving you the princess treatment until you die."

"He always make me feel like a princess," she stated, smiling slightly. He made her feel like _more_ than a princess, as though princesses should be jealous of her. They could have their Prince Charming or whoever they wanted, but no guy could possibly love a girl more than Troy loved her. Sure, he wasn't perfect, and he had a temper. However, he loved her enough that he _wanted_ to change that, and he _wanted_ to make it up to her, not because he had to.

"Let's just hope he continues to act like a prince," Taylor stated, snapping her from her thoughts.

"He will," she defended, digging through her bag. "Let's start with calculus..."

* * *

AN: Once again, everything I wanted to put in this chapter didn't fit or else it would've been 15 pages instead of 10, so I'll try to squeeze it in the next chapter. And, if all goes as planned for the next chapter, things get a little intense again, and one final fight is in store, one of which some of you might have been anticipating....So, stay tuned and thanks for reviewing!


	37. No Longer a Pushover

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

There was a small lobby with several chairs spread throughout. Hesitantly, Gabriella took a chair as Troy spoke to the secretary. Soon, he came over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Gabi, I'm going back in about five minutes."

Nodding, she patted the seat next to her, telling him to sit down. Doing so, he fidgeted in his seat and looked down at his knees. He felt anxious about being here, especially now that Gabriella was with him. He hoped everything went as well as it had the previous visit. However, he knew that each appointment would become more personal.

Suddenly, Gabriella wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace. "Don't be worried," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "It's all up hill from here. Everything will be okay."

"Troy," the secretary called. "Dr. Cambridge will see you now."

Reluctantly, Gabriella withdrew her arms as Troy stood up. "I'll be back in a half an hour or so."

"I'll be here," she replied as he left the room.

Stepping inside the office, Troy looked toward the desk and found Dr. Cambridge behind the desk. Overall, he was a fairly nice guy and young, for he only looked to be in his early thirties. Troy was hesitant about seeing a psychiatrist, but he knew it was for the best. Besides, he was willing to try anything as long as Gabriella could someday officially be his again.

"Troy, how are you doing today?" he greeted, shaking his hand.

"Better than the last time I saw you," he answered honestly.

Nodding, he replied. "That's good to hear. So, what's happened in the last two days? Is Gabriella doing any better?"

Troy nodded. He recalled that the one topic he talked about the most was the incident from Saturday night and how worried he was about Gabriella, for it was the only thing he could think about. "She's almost back to normal, I think," he said. "She's in the lobby now."

Looking thoughtfully, Dr. Cambridge suggested, "Would you prefer if she was in the room?"

Without a second thought, he nodded. He felt more comfortable when she was there, and maybe this would help them as a couple if she was present. Then again, what if it had the opposite effect?

"Before we do that, I want to ask you something, if you don't mind," he started. "I can tell you really care about her based on how often you mentioned her last time, but how much do you love Gabriella?"

Troy paused. How could he describe or define his love for Gabriella? It was indescribable, he thought. "I-I can't put it in words, for my feelings for her are more than words can say."

"Do you see her in your life for a long time?" he continued.

Troy shook his head and explained, "I don't see her in my life for a long time. I see her in my life for eternity. I see me, five years from now, waking up beside her, our future child, or children perhaps, peacefully sleeping in the room next door. I see myself twenty years from now still holding her and loving her even more than I do now, if that's even possible. I see myself fifty years from now, kissing her and making her feel like she's the only person left on this earth. And, when this life is over, I can already picture our souls reunited in Heaven and spending a whole other life time together. I love her, and I want her beside me through it all; through the good and the bad and everything in between."

Nodding, Dr. Cambridge scribbled something down on the paper before him. "So, I take it you plan to marry her?"

"I want to, and the sooner the better," he replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. Marriage wasn't exactly a topic he and Gabriella ever discussed, although it was something that he wanted more than anything.

"How soon were you thinking of popping the question?" he asked.

"I...I'm not sure," he answered. "I need to make sure I'm ready. I don't want to end up hurting her again."

Nodding again, the doctor said, "That's understandable. You know, you're the youngest I've seen here voluntarily and willing to change, and I have a feeling that you'll improve the quickest. In fact, I'm positive that, if you're ready, you can be ready by summer."

"Y-You really mean that?" he asked, his eyes wide. Summer was four months away, he thought. Could he really be ready by then?

He nodded. "Yes, I really believe you can as long as you keep doing what you're doing. Now, why don't you bring Gabriella in?"

Standing up, Troy left the room and went out to the waiting area, finding Gabriella flipping through a magazine in the same seat he left her. Feeling a sudden rush of butterflies, he approached her. As if sensing his presence, she looked up at him, clearly surprised.

"That was quick," she stated.

"He asked me to bring you in," he replied. "If you want to."

Nodding, she pushed the magazine aside and followed him back to the room. She was nervous, for she wasn't expecting this. She thought she was there just for comfort and assurance before and after the session, not to be a part of the actual process. She thought her being apart of it would hurt more than help.

Stepping into the room, Troy led Gabriella to the desk which now had two chairs instead of one. "Dr. Cambridge, this is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, this is Dr. Cambridge."

"Ah, Gabriella, nice to meet you," he greeted, shaking her hand. "Troy has told me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope," she said, feeling suddenly shy and embarrassed. She didn't enjoy being the center of attention.

"He's a lot different than a lot of the other guys I get," he stated. "I have yet to meet anyone before him through this that's mature enough to admit to everything being his fault, whether it is or not."

"That's Troy," she stated, smiling slightly. "If the stars all crashed down to Earth he'd probably find a way to blame himself."

"Now, Gabriella, I have a question for you," he started. "Before I delve deep into Troy's emotions and personal life, I want to try to evaluate your relationship with him, because it's obvious after just five minutes with him that you seem to be the main person in his life, and probably the one that he hurt the most."

"I would...say so," she reluctantly agreed. "So, um, what did you want to ask me?"

"Would you mind telling me when you think your relationship took a wrong turn?" he asked. "From what Troy has told me, you two had been on the rocks for a few months. I didn't ask for an elaboration last time, but I want to ask both of you for your opinions."

Closing her eyes, Gabriella thought back to everything they had been through until she came across the memory of the morning after she came home. "The morning of January sixth," she answered, beginning to reminisce those events, "I walked in his room and found broken glass and he was gone. He came in and yelled at me and said he was leaving to go out with some friends. I kissed him, hoping it would calm him down, but he pinned me to the wall, his grip so tight it left bruises...He yelled some more and then left."

Nodding, Dr. Cambridge continued taking notes. When he was done, he asked Troy, "When do you think it took a turn for the worst?"

"A year ago from this past Sunday," he answered. "She...was kidnapped by her ex and no one found her until ten months later. I had pretty much gone out of my mind during that time, and I don't think I'll ever fully recover from that pain I experienced from her absence. That's one reason I tried to kill myself, because I couldn't survive another separation, and because internally, I was in too much pain and turmoil to be able to stand it any longer."

After a few seconds of examining his notes, Dr. Cambridge looked back up at them, "Are you two in a relationship right now?"

"Not...exactly," Troy answered. "It's more of a very close friendship, but sometimes we act...closer than that."

"Just a suggestion, but do you two think you can take a...break from each other? Not a long one, just until Tuesday and see how that feels," he stated. "Sometimes, it helps the mind heal if taken away from the situation hurting it the most."

"That's...not possible," Troy replied. "Maybe another week, but this week is not good for that."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help him," Gabriella stated, determined.

"Not if it involves not being able to talk to me for that long," he argued then turned back to Dr. Cambridge. "I believe this session is over."

"Troy, don--"

"No, no, he's right," he said, interrupting Gabriella as Troy stood to leave. "See you next week, Troy."

As Gabriella stood to follow Troy as he left the room, Dr. Cambridge stopped her. "Gabriella, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Um...sure," she agreed, feeling as though she wouldn't like where this was going.

"You care a lot about Troy, right?" he assumed.

"Yeah, why?" she answered.

"Between me and you, he seems rather...obsessed with you," he started, causing her to laugh, for she was sure he didn't know half of it. "I especially noticed this when you were out of the room. You're all he seems to be able to talk about."

"So, what are you saying?" she asked.

"I think that maybe you should try distancing yourself from him, not too much, just enough that there's noting bordering on a relationship," he explained. "I really think it would do him some good in the long run."

"I said I would do anything to help him," she repeated. "But, I have to talk to him about it first."

* * *

On the way home, Troy remained relatively quiet, not saying much of anything. Instead, he kept his focus on the road before them. Gabriella, not wanting to break the silence, sat quietly and fidgeted in her seat.

"I don't want to go back there," Troy said, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Why not?" she asked, alarmed.

"Because, I don't like anyone who tells me to stay away from you for any length of time," he answered. "He doesn't understand..."

"Troy, he's only trying to help," she defended. "And, maybe we should...distance ourselves a bit...Like, yesterday, when you carried me to your bed....that was too intimate to be just friends."

"Is that what he told you when he kept you in there?" he questioned, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Gabriella, you're the only person that truly matters to me anymore. I'm going to be wit you no matter what that idiot says."

"Maybe...we should try to heal each other," she suggested, sensing his anger. "Although, I think you should continue to see him."

"Fine, but you're not coming with me anymore," he said.

"Why not?" she asked, her tone laced with bitterness. He couldn't tell her what to do, she thought.

"Because, it felt more like couple counseling than helping someone after an attempted suicide," he stated. "I just think it's best if you stay home."

Sighing, she slunk back in her seat, knowing it was no use to argue with him. "Fine," she gave in. "Just know that I'm here for you when you need me."

"I'm thankful for that," he replied, sighing. "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"So..." she started, smiling suddenly. "Dr. Cambridge thinks you're obsessed with me. Care to explain why he might think that?"

Flustered, he replied, "Good thing you weren't in the room any sooner than what you were..."

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"You'll find out....eventually."

* * *

Friday went by in a fast-paced motion. Gabriella assumed that was because Saturday, as she liked to refer to it, was 'doomsday'. She was set to be forced along on Sharpay's shopping trip along with Taylor and Kelsi. Their primary concern was prom.

At nine on Saturday morning, Taylor and Gabriella left in Taylor's car while Sharpay picked up Kelsi. This was the second time the girls had decided to do this in the last two months, and Gabriella was thankful it wasn't an everyday outing.

While Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were trying on prom dresses, Gabriella browsed through the stores; other selections, looking for outfits she could wear more than once. She wanted to go to prom, although she felt out of place, like it wasn't an event she should attend. Even though Troy had practically told her he would be her date, she still wasn't sure. Prom was expensive, and she wasn't exactly rich.

After a few minutes, Gabriella came across a cute pair of jeans and a frilly, yellow top. She thought the outfit looked cute together, and so she decided to try it on. Once in the dressing room, she took her shirt off first and glanced in the mirror. She was thankful to see that she had gained enough weight to cover her ribcage. She was gradually regaining her figure.

Slipping into the outfit, she looked in the mirror again. The outfit looked good on her, she thought, smiling slightly. It hugged her body in all the right places, and she knew it was enough to catch Troy's attention, not that she didn't have it already.

"Gabi, what did you find?" Sharpay asked from the other side of the door.

"Nothing, just a cute outfit," she answered, opening the door to show her friend.

"That is good," she said, smirking. "We all know where Troy's attention will be when you wear those jeans."

Blushing, she admitted, "I kind of...like it when he thinks of me in a ...sexual way."

Sharpay laughed. "Yes, because we all know you enjoy thinking of him in that way."

"How can I not?" she questioned innocently. "So, what did you guys find?"

"Nothing much," she sighed. "Taylor found a cute pair of heels but no one is satisfied with the dress selection here, although we did find a cute one for you."

"I don't like the sound of this..." she said, gulping.

"Just stay here and I'll bring it over," she said, ignoring her comments. Shutting the door, Gabriella sighed as she waited. She didn't really want to be here, and she wasn't planning on prom shopping for herself, either.

Within moments, Sharpay opened the door, "This," she said, handing her the dress. Gabriella took it and gasped. It was a white, long, strapless gown with pink going across the stomach with beautiful rhinestones off to the side. She was afraid to look at the price tag, and so she slipped the other outfit off and slipped the dress over her head. It fit perfectly.

Sliding her bra straps down so they were tucked under the dress, she examined herself in the mirror once more. The dress looked beautiful on her, she thought. She would definitely go to prom now.

* * *

After five hours of shopping, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi were each carrying two bags a piece. Sharpay, on the other hand, lost count after four. She hated not having Zeke or another guy along to help carry them, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now.

The group was on their way out when Gabriella spotted a group of girls on the other side of the food court. When she recognized one of them, her eyes went wide and she stopped automatically.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked her.

"N-nothing," she lied, running towards them. "Let's just...go."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Groaning, Gabriella turned to face Veronica.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now," she replied, glaring at her. "What's wrong? Not enough guys in here to screw? I saw a bum sitting outside. Maybe you should---" Veronica slapped her, anger building inside of her.

"You people act like that's all I ever do!" she snapped as Sharpay grabbed Gabriella to keep her from lashing out.

"That's because it is," Taylor replied, glaring.

"I do other things...." she started. "Like get revenge on the bitch who got my cousin locked up."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Go screw up someone else's life, Veronica."

"No," she said, smirking. "I have too much fun ruining yours. You got Lance locked up, so now I'll take from you. I hope you had a fun time with Troy, Gabriella, because by the time I'm through with you, he won't be able to stand to look at you anymore."

"Why you little--" Gabriella lunged for Veronica, ignoring Sharpay and Taylor as they tried to hold her back. "Let me go, guys!"

"It's sad that your friends don't think you can win," she taunted. With that said, the two released Gabriella who knocked instantly into Veronica. Both girls fell to the ground, Gabriella on top of Veronica. Angrily, Gabriella punched at Veronica, getting in a few good shots while Veronica tried to cover her face. After a minute of this, Sharpay and Taylor pulled Gabriella off of her. Breathing heavily, Gabriella looked down at Veronica, noticing that her nose was bleeding. She then looked down at her own arm, noticing fresh blood seeping through from where Veronica scratched her with her sharp nails.

"Let's go before they call security," Kelsi whispered as the four girls walked away quickly.

Guiltily, Gabriella looked back at Veronica before walking out. She hated hurting others, especially when she knew how bad it felt to be on the receiving end. However, Veronica wasn't exactly innocent, either, and she had thrown the first hit. As much as she tried to, however, she couldn't justify her own actions.

"I feel horrible," Gabriella stated once she and Taylor left.

"That's because you have a conscience," Taylor replied. "But, you did the right thing. You proved to her that you weren't just some pushover like everyone else thinks you are. Sometimes, you have to fight to be heard."

"So, where are we going now?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject.

"Troy's," she answered. "Chad's there, too. I called them up about two hours ago and asked them to meet up with us there, and I think we're going out to dinner together, so it'll be like a double-date."

"I wish I had different clothes," she said, looking down at the scuff marks on her pants from when Veronica was kicking at her.

"Wear the outfit you just bought," Taylor suggested, pulling into the Bolton's driveway. Getting out, she rolled her eyes, looking to the backyard. "They're playing basketball. I should've known."

Laughing, Gabriella said, "Well, tell them I'm inside changing, and if they ask why, please lie."

"Aw, but it's an intriguing story," Taylor complained.

"Do you _want_ to give Troy a heart attack?" she pointed out, heading inside, not hearing Taylor say "Yes.". As expected, she saw Cindy watching television. "Hi, Cindy," she greeted.

Cindy jumped, not expecting her. "Oh, Gabriella, I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Taylor set us up on a double date," she explained. "Do you...mind if I change here?"

"Of course not. Go ahead," she answered, turning to her. "Wow, you look like you were just in a fight."

"I feel like I was just in a fight," she confirmed. "But...that's a story for another time."

"You were, weren't you?" she asked, seeing the scratches on her arm.

Gabriella sighed, finding it impossible to lie to her, for she had become her mother-figure over the last few months. "Lance's cousin, Veronica, and I got into it at the mall. I don't know if Troy told you, but she's done her best to try to...seduce him since our problems started, all to get back at me...and today, I finally lost it."

"Well, at least no one was seriously hurt, right?" she said.

Gabriella shrugged. "Her nose was bleeding. I may have broken her nose, but I didn't stay to check."

"Well, at least _you_ weren't seriously hurt," she rephrased. "There should be bandages in the bathroom for your arm."

"Thank you," she replied as she headed for the bathroom. After bandaging her arm, she slipped into her new clothes, feeling a slight rush of confidence. This would be her first actual date with Troy since February of last year, and she had a feeling tonight would be a great night.

After doing what she could with her hair, Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom and was immediately met by Troy's worry-stricken face, indicating that he knew.

"A-are you okay?" he asked her, examining her.

"If I wasn't do you think I'd be standing here right now?" she questioned.

"Taylor had me worried. She said you were in a fight with Veronica and that's all she would tell me," he said, slightly relieved.

"Taylor just wanted to give you a heart attack," she stated, smiling slightly. "My clothes got a little dirty and she scratched my arm, but nothing serious."

"So..." he started, smirking, thankful that she was okay. "How bad did you mess her up?"

"Um...her nose was bleeding I remember, so hopefully I broke it," she replied, causing Troy to laugh.

"Wish I could've been there," he told her, wrapping his arm around her back as they started walking down the hall, his hand intentionally sliding down lower than usual, causing her to giggle. "It's those pants, Ella. You can't expect to wear them and me not want to touch them."

"Oh, so you're touching my pants and not my butt?" she teased.

"Exactly." He grinned.

* * *

AN: So this was kinda the second-to last actual chapter. The next chapter skips to about two months later and then there's going to be two-part epilogue. After over two years of writing this, I'm sure many of you are thinking 'Finally!' because belive me, I am. Though I'm also kinda sad it's almost over....Eh, no one cares about my feelings, so anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to have this done preferably by the end of September, but we'll just have to wait and see.


	38. Prom

AN:Sadly, this is the final chapter before my two-part epilogue. I almost split this in two, though, because it turned out to be around 13 typed pages, but hopefully you ll don't mind too much, considering I tried not to overload on imagery and shot for more dialogue, but hopefully it's all good. **Also, please read my message at the end**. It's **very** important.

* * *

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine, nor is "1 2 3 4" by the Plain White Tees and "Look After You" by the Fray is not mine.

Today was it. It was one of the two days Gabriella had been dreading yet anticipating for months. Prom. However, also, exactly one month from this day she would be graduating. She did her best to hide it, but everyone knew she was afraid. Everything was moving much too fast for her liking, but it wasn't slowing down at all. Everyone was going in separate directions after graduation. As far as she knew, she would only have three people who would still be in Albuquerque: Sharpay, Chad and Troy. She could've gone to anywhere in the world for college, but she didn't want to leave, especially if it meant being separated from Troy. She knew that neither could survive anymore long-term separations...

Sighing, Gabriella flipped her hair over one shoulder, examining her face closely in the mirror. Doing her best to not think about it, she dabbed her finger in her cover-up and applied it skillfully over the long scar going across her face. She was glad that, over the last few months, her scars were fading. At least, her physical scars were. However, she knew she would never forget where each was located no matter how visible they were. They left permanent marks on her heart, and those were impossible to forget.

A gentle knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. "Come in," she beckoned as Sharpay entered.

"Wow, Gabi, you look gorgeous," Sharpay complimented. Gabriella almost chuckled, for her friend was, as predicted,wearing pink, sequins and flare. It was typical for Sharpay, but Gabriella wouldn't have her any other way. She hadn't thought about it much until recently, but it was strange to her how Sharpay went from being her worst enemy to becoming one of her closest allies. However, Lance and Veronica made Sharpay look like a perfect angel all along in her opinion.

"Thanks, you look really good yourself," she replied, smiling. "Zeke won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"That's everyday," she said, smirking slightly. "So, what are your plans with Troy tonight?"

Gabriella shrugged. "All I know is that Troy, Chad and Zeke are coming to pick up me, Taylor and you about an hour or so before the dance, which will be roughly forty-five minutes from now."

"Do you think he'll finally kiss you tonight?" Sharpay asked her.

Frowning, she shook her head. "He's so obsessed with not kissing me....He still touches me every chance he gets, and everything is exactly the same as it was in our "normal" relationship....I don't understand why he won't just kiss me."

"Maybe he thinks kissing is the only true sign of a relationship," she said. "Maybe it seems less real to him by just not kissing you. Maybe he feels less power over you....Maybe he's afraid he'll hurt you again if you get that intimate."

"Shar, are you sure you don't want to switch your major to psychology?" Gabriella teased. "But, I don't think it's so much power anymore...I'm starting to wonder I he's truly scared...."

"Everyone gets scared when they're...in love for the first time," she stated, but Gabriella noticed the contemplative look on her features, as though she was choosing her words carefully. "School's almost done for us and then it's really time for reality. Maybe he's apprehensive about what will become of your relationship now."

"It's not like anything will change," she argued.

"What about marriage and kids someday? I'm sure both of you will want that," Sharpay pointed out. "Once you're out, all of those things will seem closer than ever."

Gabriella shifted her weight uneasily. She was well aware that they wouldn't be teenagers forever. She knew that, someday, her relationship with Troy would become well-beyond boyfriend and girlfriend, provided that he still wanted her for much longer. It was a topic she didn't want to discuss, and she almost hated Sharpay for bringing it up.

"It's still far off," Gabriella argued. "We're still only eighteen. We have plenty of time for that."

'So, hypothetically speaking, if he were to ask you to marry him tomorrow, would you say no?" she questioned.

"He won't ask me to marry him any time soon. That I know for a fact," she stated. "We're not even technically together."

"Anything can happen,"Sharpay replied.

"Unlike you, I can face reality," she retorted, sighing. "Can you zip me up?"

Silently, Sharpay walked over to her and pulled up the zipper on the back of the dress. "I really think Troy is going to try to take your relationship to the next level tonight."

"I miss it...you know," she started. "I always yearn for his affection, and when he's around and not giving that to me, I feel kind of miserable, but I do understand why he needed to take a step back."

"He's only doing it because he doesn't want to hurt you again,"Sharpay replied. "He wants you just as badly, if not more, but he loves you enough that he's looking out for your well-being.

Gabriella sighed. "I guess...but I _know_ he won't hurt me again."

"What makes you so certain?" she questioned. "Gabriella, he could snap again at any given moment."

"But, he won't," she said confidently. "It's one of those unexplainable things...Like my heart is speaking directly to his. There's no doubt in my mind that he doesn't want to hurt me in any way. He never wants to make me cry. And, if he does, I know he doesn't mean to. That's good enough for me."

"I hope you're right, Gabi," Sharpay said as another pair of footsteps came towards them.

"What's going on in here?" Taylor asked, followed by Kelsi. Gabriella smiled at the two, for both of them looking ravishing. They appeared to be almost finished, for all they needed was the finishing touches on their make-up, not that Gabriella felt they needed any. It was Sharpay's thing to cake make-up on not only her own face, but all four of them.

"Nothing," Sharpay replied nonchalantly. "Just what we always talk about."

"You look really beautiful, Gabi," Kelsi complimented.

"Thanks. You guys do, too," Gabriella replied shyly.

"Let's just hope our dates agree," Taylor stated, smirking. "But, Gabi, you'll have nothing to worry about. You could be dressed like a bum and Troy still couldn't keep his hands off of you."

"Oh, but, Taylor, at least Troy doesn't name his basketball," Gabriella argued childishly sticking her tongue out.

"Are you always going to throw that in my face?"Taylor asked her, unable to fight back a smile. She was finally acting like herself again. She seemed less fragile; less broken...Slowly but steadily, she was healing. They were all ware that there was no way she would ever be the girl she once was, but each and every one of them loved her now as much as they did back then if not more.

"It's funny," Gabriella defended. "What's the fun in it if we can't make fun of each other's boyfriends?"

"Okay...fine then," Taylor started, smirking. "Troy reminds me of Romeo. Every time I see him with you, I feel like he's going to start quoting Shakespeare."

"I'd love it if he did," Gabriella replied, smiling innocently. "He can be my Romeo any day."

Taylor rolled her eyes out of amused annoyance. "Moving on to the next boyfriend...Kelsi?"

"Oh gosh, Taylor," Kelsi started, trying not to laugh. "Lay it on me."

"Do you know how to get Jason to mull over one thing for hours on end?" Taylor asked her, smirking.

"Uh...no," she answered nervously.

"Ask him what the product of one hundred and a thousand, then ask him to divide the answer by one hundred," Taylor stated as Gabriella and Sharpay laughed.

"So not nice!" Kelsi complained.

"Come on, Kels. If we can't poke fun at our boyfriends every once in a while, then where's the fun?" Sharpy questioned. "Other than..um...you know...."

"Enough, Shar. No one wants to know the details," Gabriella interrupted her, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Like you and Troy don't have dirty little secrets regarding your relationship," Sharpay replied, causing a slight blush to creep upon Gabriella's cheeks.

"Just what I thought," Sharpay said, smirking in satisfaction.

"Too bad we have no dirt against Zeke," Taylor said, changing the subject. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with having a chef for a boyfriend. I wouldn't even trust Chad within five feet of a stove...."

"I'm sure he's not that bad,," Kelsi assured her, although unable to fight back smile. "Oh right, he's the one who names basketballs. I see your point now."

Taylor playfully glared at Gabriella as she started laughing. "See what you started?" Taylor told her.

"Sorry, Tay," Gabriella said, although her smile contradicted her words.

"Yeah, whatever...." Taylor retorted. "Let's just finish getting the make-up over with..."

Sharpay squealed excitedly. "You three are going to look fabulous by the time I'm done!"

Taylor groaned. "I better be able to recognize my own face by the time you're done."

Sharpay frowned. "You people have no faith in my abilities..."

* * *

Grabbing the tie off of his bed, Troy applied the finishing touches to his ensemble and glanced at the small mirror his mother let him borrow. Now he understood why most guys hated proms. He had spent the past hour showering and getting dressed. On a normal day, this would have taken him a maximum of fifteen-twenty minutes. Frustrating as it seemed, however, he knew that all of his efforts would pay off by the end of the night. After all, he was, in his opinion, going with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And, further more, he intended to make her officially his once more.

A light knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts. "Come in," he murmured as Cindy opened the door.

Upon seeing her son, Cindy smiled approvingly. "You look very dashing, Troy."

"Mom, no one says 'dashing' anymore," he replied, chuckling slightly.

"I'm your mother and if I want to say 'dashing', then you'll just have to deal with it," she stated, indignant.

"Fine, whatever," he said, not in the mood for arguing. He was in a good mood, as he always was when he knew he was soon going to see Gabriella. Tonight, however, he felt even happier than that. It was the happiest he thought he had ever been.

"So, what exactly are your plans for tonight?" she asked him.

Troy frowned, for he wasn't sure if she would approve of his decision. However, maybe he should confide in someone before he went through with it... "Well, me, Chad, Zeke and Jason are picking the girls up in about half an hour, then I was going to bring Gabriella back and let you torture us with the camera..."

Cindy laughed at this statement. "Getting pictures is fun. I'm sure Gabriella will want them."

"Yeah, yeah. You women are all the same," he retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I'll tell her you said that," she warned. "But, what other plans do you have?"

"Well, after we leave here we'll go to the dance, and well, dance, I guess. If she wants to..." he stated. "Then, I kind of sort of was hoping for a good moment to ask her to be my _official_ girlfriend again. Or, do you think it's too soon?"

Cindy looked at her son thoughtfully. She knew the two had only been separated, technically, for a few months. Three months, to be exact. Were they ready to restart their relationship? She wished there was a way for everyone to know what was in store for her son's future, but no one knew what would happen in any situation.

"Troy," she started, looking at him sternly. He gulped, for he felt this wasn't going the way she planned. "You know your father and I already love Gabriella like a daughter, and we know she's the only one you want...right now. She makes you happy, we know that. And, you practically think the universe revolves around her...But, are you sure that you're ready to go back to a more _intense_ relationship? Are you sure you can handle your feelings better now?"

"I think so, but I'll never know unless we give it a try," he answered honestly, sitting on the edge of his bed, motioning for her to sit beside him. "If there's one thing therapy has taught me, it's that no human being can be perfect at all times. Everyone has flaws, but when you love someone, you look past it. Like, Gabriella, for example...She's very clingy and over-emotional, both of which she developed mostly due to past experiences...However, I love everything about her, including the traits most people would consider flaws. Flaws and mistakes make us who we are. I might have a short-temper at times, and I'm extremely protective of her, but she still loves me regardless. That's what true love is. You accept someone for who they are inside and out, for better or worse."

Smiling slightly, Cindy placed her hand on his shoulder. "You know how proud your father and I are of you. You're handling this like a mature adult, not like a typical eighteen-year-old."

"Age is only a number," he stated. " I've had to do a lot of growing up to get to where I am right now. I don't even feel like I'm eighteen anymore."

"Well, according to your birth certificate, I gave birth to you almost nineteen years ago," she said.

"So, mom, do you think it's time for me to...you know...get back with Gabriella?" he asked her, getting back on his initial topic.

"What is your heart telling you?" she questioned.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the response he was receiving. Oddly, he felt warm all over, comfortable even. Smiling, he took this as a _yes_.

* * *

As Gabriella suffered her last moments of Sharpay's torture to her hair, the girls heard a vehicle pull up to the side of the house. Gabriella felt her heart lurch, for she recognized the sounds produced by the vehicle in question.

Taylor laughed, looking out the window with Kelsi, for the two were the first to suffer at the hands of Sharpay. "Troy must be anxious. He's here ten minutes early."

"Tell him to wait," Sharpay instructed, wrapping another piece of Gabriella;s hair in the curling iron

Kelsi sighed and started toward the door. Gabriella sighed impatiently before asking, "Are you almost done? I would like to see Troy...."

"He can wait. I'm almost done...."

Outside, Kelsi slowly made her way to Troy as he got out of his truck. "You look beautiful, Kels," he complimented, smiling at the smaller girl.

Kelsi giggled. "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself. Gabriella will be very happy."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" he asked.

"Inside, being tortured by Sharpay," she stated. "Sharpay doesn't want you to come in until she's finished, but I think she's almost done."

Troy nodded, shifting nervously on his heels. "She looks absolutely stunning, I know it already."

Kelsi laughed. "She looks very beautiful, Troy. I'll tell you that much."

"She always does," he said, looking to the ground. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Sharpay.

"We're done now," she said. "I'm sending her out."

Opening his truck door, Troy pulled out a small, rectangular box and a bouquet of red roses. He held the box in front of him and the roses behind his back as he started toward the door. He heard footsteps from inside which he presumed to be Gabriella. Unable to fight back his smile, he opened the door to his full extent, revealing Gabriella. His heartbeat raced and he felt light-headed, for her beauty seemed to take him over. Her hair fell around her face in loose curls while the rest was pulled back. She wore a beautiful, flattering blue dress that hugged her every curve. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him and kiss her, but he fought the urge. In just a few short hours, he could kiss her and hold her all he wanted, he reminded himself. Surely he could wait that long.

"You look....amazing," he finally said, his eyes traveling until they met hers.

"You look pretty good, too, wildcat," she relied, smiling warmly. "I can't let you go to prom....I got to keep you to myself."

Chuckling, he pecked her cheek before opening the box, revealing a light blue corset, matching her dress as well as the boutonnière he donned on his tuxedo. Smiling, she held out her wrist as he placed the flower around it.

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she said, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love," he replied, pulling the bouquet out in plain site. "These are also yours."

Beaming, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are the sweetest boyfriend in history!"

Chuckling, he said, "I'm not your boyfriend, officially...yet."

"Then, call it friends with benefits." Without warning, Gabriella pressed her lips to his, surprised when she felt him kiss her back, It didn't last long, however. Maybe five seconds, but it was enough for them.

"That was...unexpected," he said, grinning as they looped arms. "But, I loved it."

Gabriella giggled. "That was the purpose."

* * *

From inside the building, Green Grove Gardens, Gabriella glanced around at the red and white decorations filling the room. Butterflies filled her stomach as Troy led her to a vacant table. Out of their friends, they were the first ones there, an there were only a handful of other people there.

"If at any time you want to dance or anything, just say so," he stated, feeling nervous himself. "I'll be honest. I have no dancing experience whatsoever."

"I'm sure you're better than you give yourself credit for," she assured him.

"Yeah....I would promise not to hurt you tonight, but if you pull me out there, well, I can't make any promises...my feet have minds of their own," he stated.

"During the next slow song, you're coming with me," she told him.

"Fine," he said, unable to tell her otherwise. He groaned, for the previous, fast-paced song that was playing came to a close. In its place came a much softer melody.

"Come on," she said, tugging on his hand.

Groaning, he asked, "Can't we wait until the next song?"

Pouting, she aid, "But, this is one of my favorites..."

"You're lucky I love you," he stated, reluctantly following her out to the dance floor. Out of the handful of students, no one was courageous enough to dance until more people came, making Troy feel even more awkward. Gabriella, however, didn't seem to mind.

"_Give me more lovin' then I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that I'm special  
Even when I know I'm not"_

"Ah, _One Two Three Four_," Troy said, looking thoughtfully. "I see why you would love it. I like it, too."

"Does that mean you'll sing it to me?" she asked innocently.

"Maybe one day I'll surprise you," he replied, smiling as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Her heels provided her with a few extra inches, and so the height difference wasn't as bad. Following suit, he placed his hands just above her hips.

"_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely gettin' mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy  
It's as easy as one, two  
One, two, three, four"_

"By the way, this is the only step I know, so..."

Giggling, she told him, "That's okay. I can teach you. Put your right hand on the small of my back and hold my right hand in your left. Then, pull me closer to you."

Doing as instructed, Troy positioned his right hand on her lower back and took her right hand in his left, drawing her into him. He enjoyed the sudden intimacy. "I love the last part."

"I thought you would," she replied, closing her eyes briefly. "I do, too."

"_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you  
(I love you)  
I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you)  
I love you"_

"Now, take a step back, gently pulling me in the direction you want to go," she told him as he did just that. He stepped left, and gently pulled her along with him. "Good, now just keep doing that, and try to step in time with the music."

"_Give me more lovin' from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things  
You never even tell your closest friends_

"_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Best that I've had  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy  
It's as easy as one, two  
One, two, three, four"_

"I'm actually doing it," he commented. "And no one broke any bones yet."

"You're amazing," she complimented, beaming up at him. "I told you you could do it. It's easy."

"_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you_  
_(I love you)  
I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you)  
I love you"_

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her cheek. She giggled lightly as he raised his arm, prompting her to twirl in which she did, gliding smoothly into his arms.

"I love you, too," she replied. "And, you did very well for your first time, and so you better dance with me more." As she said this, a new song started to play, this one more upbeat. She vaguely recognized it, but she was never found of the style. She hated music that depicted girls as nothing more than sexual objects. Troy knew this, and so he took her hand in his and led her back to where they were previously seated.

"I hate this song," Gabriella stated, scowling at the floor as Troy put his arm around her.

"I do, too," he agreed, looking at her sincerely. "After falling in love with you, I hate all songs like this. It makes the guys sound like disgusting pigs and the women sound like nothing more than cheap sluts, as though every beautiful girl has to be a hooker. You're the Queen of beauty in my opinion, but you act the least bit slutty. I'd much rather slow dance with you to a good old love song as opposed to the whole humping and grinding thing. That has never been my style, not that I ever had one..."

"I think it's sweet," she stated. "I never wanted any guy to see me as just some sex toy, and so I'm glad I found you."

"And I'm glad I found a girl with class," he told her. "A girl like you is hard to find these days."

"And a gentleman such as yourself is hard to find, too," she replied, smiling slightly. "That means we're perfect for each other."

"But, you know..." he started, smirking. "If you ever want to give me a private show containing humping and grinding..."

"Dream on," she told him, swatting his chest playfully. "Forget what I said about being a gentleman."

"Hey, I could be worse," he warned. "I could be hitting on every girl in sight."

"But, you aren't," she said. "You just love me too much."

"Yo, Troy, we didn't know you could dance." Groaning, Troy turned to his best friend who smirked at him.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get your chance," he replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure Taylor will force you onto the dance floor," Gabriella interjected.

"Yeah, you're next," Taylor warned him, sitting beside Gabtiella and Chad took the seat between her and Troy.

""So, Tay, any excitement outside?" Gabriella asked her, changing the subject.

"None yet," she replied. "But, Veronica just showed up as we were walking up the steps so be prepared.

Gabriella frowned at this. She hadn't seen or heard from Veronica since the mall incident. Was she going to continue to leave her alone or was she saving her revenge for tonight? There were countless ways she could embarrass her at prom, and so she knew that t would be perfect for her to strike.

"Don't worry, Gabi," Troy said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "She won't do anything to you."

"I hope not," she replied as he rested an assuring hand on her knee.

"No one is going to hurt you," he told her firmly, although he looked down immediately. "At least...not tonight. Tonight is supposed to be one of the best nights of your life. I'll make sure of that."

"Every moment I share with you is the best," she stated, kissing his cheek.

Smiling warmly, he said, "I know, but tonight is going to be better than all that combined. It's my plan."

Gabriella arched her eyebrow. "Your _plan_?"

He nodded. "Everyone has to have a plan. If not, then their mission will fail, and my mission won't fail."

"What's your mission?" she asked curiously.

"To give you the best night of your life," he answered, smirking. "I won't tell you my _real _plan. You'll find that out for yourself."

"Troy..." Taylor started, looking at him strictly. "She's going home with _me_ tonight, so don't go planning too much..."

Troy chuckled. "Taylor, c'mon, lighten up. You know me...I'm a good boy."

"Oh, sure," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I can ask half the female student body and they'd say otherwise."

Gabriella wrapped he arms around him defensively, snuggling closer to him. "Of course he's a good boy. No other girl can see what I see, because he's all for me."

"Possessive much?" he teased as she let go of him. "I thought being possessive was my job."

Chad rolled his eyes at the two. "You know," he started. "To not be a couple, you two sure act like one."

"We're a couple that's on a temporary vacation from each other but we're still in the same building," Troy explained, grinning. "Now, if we were on a vacation _together_..."

"We don't need mental images," Taylor whined. "And, Chad, keep your mouth shut."

"What, but--"

"Finally, we agree on something, Taylor." The group turned to Sharpay with Zeke shortly behind her. At the door, they also noticed Kelsi and Jason's arrival.

"It is not insult Chad day," he complained.

"So says the boy who names basketballs." Sharpay's remark caused everyone except Chad and Taylor to burst into laughter.

"Dude, do you really?" Zeke asked him.

"What did you name it?" Troy asked him eagerly as Taylor slapped her forehead.

"See what you do when you tell other people things?" Taylor snapped, glaring at Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged. "You told me. Therefore, you started this mess, not me."

"Besides, it's funny," Sharpay replied.

"Hey, guys, what did we miss?" Kelsi asked.

"Small person, hide me!" Chad cried. "They keep making fun of me!"

Kelsi sighed dramatically. "What did you do this time?"

"It's about his naming basketballs problem," Gabriella answered.

"Oh phew! I'm not the only one," Jason stated.

"You guys need to just leave Rhonda and me alone!" Chad demanded as the others started laughing again.

"Whoa, Taylor, you might have some competition going on," Troy said, his lips curled into an amused grin.

"It's Rhonda and _I,_ Chad," Taylor corrected. "Go back to second grade. But, just remember..." she started, smirking. "The worst a basketball can do is hit you in the face. The worst _I_ can do is--"

"I get it! I get it!" he interrupted, putting his hands in the air defensively. "Not the_ hair_. Anything but the _hair_."

"Oh, your hair is nothing compared to what I could do..."

Gabriella coughed loudly, getting everyone's attention away from the bickering couple. "Okay, guys, we're here to have _fun_ so threaten each other some other time and place, please?"

"Oh, but, Gabi, it's fun watching them," Troy protested.

Looking at him sternly, she waited a few seconds as a new song started playing; this time it was an eighties song. Gabriella smirked. "Just for that, you're coming with me."

"Where?" he asked, looking scared.

"Dancing, of course," she replied as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

He gulped. "But it's some peppy eighties' crap..."

Gabriella glared at him. "I like peppy eighties' music, thank you very much."

Sighing, Troy stood up. "Fine, fine...whatever."

"Geez, Troy. Forget the sex. You're already whipped," Jason said. Kelsi elbowed him slightly in the ribs, indicting that he shouldn't speak.

Troy glared at him but didn't say anything as Gabriella grabbed his hand and led him back to the dance floor.

* * *

The rest of the evening was peaceful and pure bliss. Already, the dance was half-way over when they realized how much time had elapsed. They, especially Gabriella, wished this night would never end. It was the closest thing to perfection she had ever seen, for not only was she with her loving ex-boyfriend/boyfriend, she was also surrounded by her amazing group of friends. She didn't know how it could get any better than that...

"Now, it's time to announce the prom court," the announcer stated as everyone gathered near the stage to hear the winners. Clutching Gabriella's hand nervously, Troy led her to the front of the crowd. He heard plenty of rumors about who the nominees were, and so he knew that not only was he in the running, but so was Gabriella. He didn't care as much if he won, but he knew she deserved it. After everything she had been through, it would make no sense not to nominate her and elect her as Queen, and he wanted hardly anything more than to be Prom King with her by his side.

"For the prom princes...." the man started. "Troy Bolton." Gabriella covered her ears as all the girls started screaming. Troy chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before going up on stage."Chad Danforth." Another round of girls screaming ripped through the air, this one slightly calmer. "And, last but not least, Eric Miller." Troy frowned slightly, although secretly relieved. After Lance was arrested, Eric became head o f the football team. He frowned because if Lance didn't drop out, he would most likely be up there. That thought alone made him want to cringe.

"Now, for the princesses...." Gabriella bit her bottom lip nervously. These were awarded to the popular crowd, not the unfortunate. Veronica or other popular students would win, and they would get to dance with Troy. Usually, she hated the spotlight being on her, but she also didn't want to see Troy with anyone else, whether he wanted to or not. "Sharpay Evans." Gabriella clapped for her friend as she made her way to the stage. The guys cheered as Sharpay passed by, and Sharpay curtsied to the audience. "Veronica Mathews." Gabriella felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. She should've expected as much, It wouldn't surprise her if she and Troy won Prom King and Queen, although it would kill her to see them dancing. "And, Gabriella Montez."

"Gabi, get up there!" Taylor coaxed her stunned friend. The room erupted in cheers, giving her the loudest ovation of all. Numbly, she made her way to the stage. Her eyes briefly met Troy's, and she noticed the enthused elation lighting them up as he applauded her. Standing beside Veronica, she ignored the glares she was receiving and stared at the announcer instead.

As the cheers subsided, the announcer continued, "Now, the Prom King and Queen, receiving the most overall votes....Troy Bolton." Gabriella applauded as Troy stepped down to where the announcer stood. He leaned down as a crown was placed upon his head. Nervously, Gabriella watched as the man took the microphone again. "And, now, East High's Prom Queen is..." Troy looked over at Gabriella, an assuring look in his eyes, as though he already knew she had won, but how did he know? "Gabriella Montez."

Wide-eyed, Gabriella looked around her, finding her friends in the crowd. Everyone was cheering for her, all except one person. Veronica glared venomously at her, but she ignored her stare as she made her way to Troy's side. Automatically, he held her hand as the second crown was placed on her head. She didn't hear what the announcer said next over the cheers of their peers, but she felt Troy leading off the stage and into the center of the large, empty space separating them from the rest of the student body. Her eyes grew wide once more when she realized what they would have to do next. The dance they shared at the start of the night was only in front of a handful of people who were paying hardly any attention to them. This time, however, hundreds were watching their every move.

"Gabriella," Troy started, using a tone low enough that only she could hear. "Remember the callbacks. Remember the hundreds that watched us that day. Nearly every single one of those people are watching us right now."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered nervously. "Troy, once was more than enough...."

"Gabi," he started again. "Look at me. How many times have you faced death in the last year and a half, and now you're only afraid of slow dancing? I should be the one that's scared. I just learned a few steps two hours ago. If anyone makes a fool out of themselves it'll be me, but I don't mind as long as I'm with you."

Unable to argue, Gabriella faced him as he rested one hand on her back and the other held hers. Gingerly, she rested her free hand on his shoulder. Soft music began playing as the two moved to the music. She could do this, she thought, relaxing her tense body slightly. It wasn't like she was dancing with a stranger. She was dancing with the man of her dream. The one she felt she knew long before they met. He wouldn't let her down now, not this time.

"_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

_"Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you"_

Troy pulled her closer to him until there was only a few inches of space between them. The lyrics seemed to speak to him, as though the one in charge of music had picked this song specifically for them.

"_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down"  
_

Slowly, Troy spun her around once, bringing her back into hi arms, closer than before. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked slow dancing, t least with Gabriella. He liked having her in his arms, or close to it, for that length of time. However, just like Gabriella, he was initially intimidated by the crowd, but, unlike Gabriella, he was used to being in the spotlight. As long as he focused on one thing, in this case Gabriella, he knew he would be fine.

_  
"Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you"_

Without thinking about what she was doing, Gabriella closed the space between them, withdrawing her hand from his. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his wound around her waist, deepening the kiss.

"_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly  
_

Before it could register in her mind what she was doing, Troy returned the kiss with fiery passion. By now, the two had forgotten about dancing, but the crowd erupted in applause nonetheless. She kissed him back, surprised that he never pulled away. Te last time he kissed her, it barely lasted two seconds before he pulled away. Then, when she kissed him earlier, it barely lasted longer than that. She tried counting how many seconds were going by, but she couldn't tell. When he kissed her like this, she could never think about anything but the softness of his lips; he had total control over her.

_  
"Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

_"It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

_"Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh"_

As the song came to a close, Troy finally pulled back from Gabriella, both breathing heavily. Ignoring their loud audience, he looked her straight in the eye as he spoke, "Gabriella Montez, I've waited seventeen years to find you. You've completely taken over me, mind, body and soul." The crowd quieted in hopes of hearing what he had to say as he continued, "I know I've hurt you really bad in the past, but I'm not going to let that happen again, I promise. I'll spend the rest of my life proving that to you. So, Ella, I want to give us another chance, if you'll let me do it right this time. So, what o you say?"

Silently, Gabriella pressed her lips back to his, pulling away after a few seconds with tears in her eyes. For once, however, these were tears of joy. The past was in the past, and this was her present. He was her Troy, undeniably. This was the man she wanted more than anyone else, dead or alive. She couldn't even imagine living her life without him. "You've made this the best night of my life, Troy. Of course I say yes."

Grinning broadly, Troy wrapped her arms around her waist once more and kissed her again. This was where their relationship rebuilding truly started: right where they left off. There would be nothing to get in their way this time; there was nothing stopping them from living a relatively peaceful life from here until the end. They were finally free to live and love.

"I love you," Gabriella murmured as the two finally walked out of the spotlight. "And, thank you. For everything."

"It's I that should be thanking you," he disagreed. "Thank you for choosing me."

Smiling, Gabriella kissed him again. Through it all, it had always been him, and she knew it would always be him. "Forever," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Forever," he agreed, resting his head in her hair. "I love you, too."

* * *

AN: Awww, don't you just love happy endings? Of course, there is an epilogue, 2-parts, actually...then this is officially over. _But_, **important:** if anyone would like, I have a very good idea for yet another sequel....I don't want to say too much at the moment because it may give away the epilogue a bit, but I will say that it would take place approximately twenty years after this. For a rough summary of it, you can check at the bottom of my profile and give me your thoughts. Along with that, I have another idea which I'll reveal at a later time....But, I really loved writing this story and this has so far been my favorite and most challenging to write (thus far), and I know I'd love to continue with all this, but if I did a 3rd it most likely wouldn't be as long as this...I have basically everything mapped out in my mind and it'd be probably between 20-25 chapters, not 40. But, anyway, I'll stop rambling now so you can either go back to ignoring me or give me your thoughts. And, as always, thanks for reviewing!

* * *


	39. Graduation Night

AN: 1st part of the epilogue is here. I don't know about the rest of you, but it feels weird that I only have one chapter of this left to post. Anyway, check out my AN at the bottom when you're done for a special announcement.

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

* * *

After escaping the mob of now former students outside of the school, Troy managed to get back inside the building one last time. It was strange to think that he wouldn't be dreading come back here in the fall. In fact, he felt as though he would miss it. Sighing, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling the velvet box in his right as he walked slowly down the halls. Trying to recall at least one memory he carried from each, he frowned, for most from this school were some of his worst. The hallway just outside of Ms. Darbus' room seemed to hold the most value.

Shaking his head, he ran his hand through his hair, trying not to let certain memories creep up on his mind. This particular hallway held six of his least cherished memories, all of which he managed to suppress from his thoughts, at least for the time being.

There were a few redeeming factors that this school contained, Troy thought. One of which wouldn't happen until later that night. Another occurred one year, five months, and two days ago: he laid eyes on his soul mate for the second time. He realized how pathetic it sounded, but he certain dates and times were impossible to forget, especially wen they applied to him personally.

Letting out a deep breath, Troy peeked inside the dark drama room. He could envision the scene it had been nearly every morning for the past four years: Ms. Darbus would be at the head of the room while students would ignore her and continue their conversations with their friends. After the first time she had given everyone in the room detention their freshman year, however, _most_ students learned to show her a bit more respect. Although, he never thought that such a trivial memory would matter to him.

Despite all the bad memories, Troy knew he would still miss East High. It was weird, for until this point, he was excited about graduating. Now, however, not so much. He liked knowing from day-to-day basically what would happen. He thought he had his future in order, but as the future became his present, he felt the least bit prepared. Tonight was especially important, but not because it was graduation. It was the biggest decision he would ever have to make, and it had nothing to do with college.

Suddenly, a pair of soft hands covered his eyes, causing him to jump automatically, but he grinned nonetheless. "Guess who?" the familiar, feminine voice spoke,followed by the sound of light giggling.

"Hmm..." he started, pretending to think it over. "Well, it's probably not Taylor, Kelsi or Sharpay because my _extremely_ sexy girlfriend may have a problem with that, and I know it's not Chad, Ryan, Zeke or Jason because that would be totally wrong...So, that leaves me with only my _extremely_ sexy girlfriend."

Even without looking, Troy knew her face was a brilliant shade of red. He chuckled as she removed her hands. Smiling broadly, he turned to face her. She was wearing a sky-blue, curve-hugging, button-down t-shirt and a long matching skirt, while her long brown hair was pulled into a loose side-ponytail. Her chocolate-brown eyes were warm as she looked at him; the depth that was once gone was very prominent tonight. There was another difference to her than what she had four months ago, that being her confidence. No longer did she sulk around with a frown on her face, lost in misery. Now, she simply loved her life and played with the hand that it dealt her. Anyone who didn't know her would assume that her life was perfect, which, now, she would say that her life was as close to perfect as it could be.

"You're going to blush every time I tell you that, aren't you?" he asked her, gently cupping her scarlet cheek in his hand.

"Probably," Gabriella replied.

"It's okay, I like it," he murmured. "It only enhances your beauty." At this, Gabriella blushed harder, unable to stop the smile from spreading across her face. "But, your smile is the best beauty enhancement, not that you need one. You're already the most beautiful woman in the world. Any enhancements on you only makes the rest look more foolish."

"You are such a flirt," she teased, unable to fight back her smile.

"No, you're just too beautiful for your own good," he remarked, leaning in to capture her lips, but she pushed him away. Immediately, his expression turned to worry. "Ella, what's wrong?"

"Remember our little deal?" she questioned.

"The yearbooks?" he assumed, suppressing a groan.

"Yes. And, you can't kiss me until we do it," she replied, arms crossed.

Troy pouted, feeling rejected. "B-but, Gabi, I haven't gotten to kiss you once since, like, this morning! Withholding kisses is worse than killing me!"

"Aw, poor Troy. He'll just die without my kisses. Whatever shall we do?" Innocently, Gabriella unbuttoned one of his shirt buttons and placed two fingers on the exposed skin, caressing his chest. Troy moaned under her touch. Unable to control himself, he started leaning in again. Just as their lips almost connected, Gabriella took two steps back.

"You are such a tease!" he accused, scorned

"No, Troy, if I were a tease, I'd be doing more sluttish things," she argued.

"That's very true, but if, you know, you ever want to give me a little strip-tease I won't mind...." Troy grinned as she playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't press your luck, Bolton," she told him sternly.

"Geez, Ella, you're abusive," he said, laughing.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Troy," she apologized, though her tone was mocking. "Do you need a band aid?"

"Tck, no," he replied instantly. "Though, I think I need a heat patch for my lips. They're kinda cold. Do you think your lips could warm them up?"

Gabriella laughed. "You are so ridiculous."

"You know you wanna kiss me," he retorted.

"After you sign my yearbook I will give you all the kisses you want," she promised.

"You better," he said. "Let's go up stairs."

Nodding, Gabriella slipped her hand in his as they headed up;stairs. She felt a slight pang as she thought about all the times the two of them slipped up to the roof together. This would be the last time they ever would. Sighing, she clutched his hand tighter, wishing that this wasn't the last time.

"Something wrong?" he asked her, feeling her hold tighten.

'It's just that...this will be our last time going up here," she replied. "I love going up here with you, and I'll miss it..."

"I will, too," he said. "But, we'll get to see each other all the time after this, or at least as often as we do now. We don't need a secret roof to spend alone time together."

"I know," she said as they headed up stairs. "This place just holds some of my most memorable moments with you."

"We can make plenty of new memories," he said as they sat on the bench. "Gabi, as you're aware of, I've been working for a few weeks now, and I'm saving up to get an apartment....I was wondering if you would consider moving in with me when I do."

Gabriella glanced over at him uncertainly. Could they handle living together again? Were they ready to take that step? "Troy," she started. "Are...are you sure we're ready?"

"Gabi," he said, taking her hand in his, facing her. "I know about as much as you do, but love is about taking chances sometimes. We'll never know if we don't try."

Nodding, Gabriella knew she couldn't argue with him. "I do miss living with you, and lying beside you every night would be nice..."

"Is that a yes?" he asked, smiling hopefully.

"One condition," she started. "I still don't want to rush into sex. Maybe in the near future, but I'm not ready yet."

Nodding, he kissed her forehead. "I will never force you into something you don't want to do or are not ready for. When you truly love someone, you put their needs before your own, and sex is something I don't need. All I need is you." Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder as they exchanged yearbooks. "What if I get a hand cramp?" he asked innocently.

"Troy....man up," she teased, searching through his yearbook. She frowned when she noticed all of his signature pages were full.

"The first end page I left just for you," he said, knowing what her dilemma was. He knew he would probably need at least two pages for hers.

Flipping to the front of the book, Gabriella found the page he was referring to and started to write, noting that he seemed to be writing up a storm in hers. Secretly, she had dreaded this until now, for what could she write that he didn't already know? Even still, everything she came up with sounded too sappy. However, their relationship, overall, was pretty sappy in itself. Maybe that was an inevitable in writing these kinds of messages to each other....

On the other hand, Troy knew exactly what he wanted to write, for he had planned it out over the course of the last several days. He intended for this to mean more to her than just another senior yearbook message. He wanted this to be something she would look back on twenty, fifty, even seventy years from now and smile. Tonight had no other choice but to be perfect.

After several minutes had passed, Gabriella looked up to find him still writing. Grinning, she asked "Are you writing a novel or are you just trying to fill all the blank space?"

"Trying to fill the blank space," he answered, not looking up from the book. "But, I think our lives would make a good novel. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Possibly," she agreed, thoughtfully. "I think even a Sports Illustrated writer would have fun with our lives."

"I'm a prime example of what happens when you take too many basketballs to the head," Troy replied, causing her to laugh.

"And Lance is a prime example of why football players shouldn't mess with nerds," she added as he chuckled.

"Yeah, only basketball stars can keep up with the beautiful geeks," he replied, finally putting the pen down and closing the book. "Everyone else is totally out of you girls' league. Well, Ryan and Martha are an exception..."

"So now you're calling me a geek?" she questioned in mock offense.

"Oh right. You're the freaky math girl. How could I forget?" he teased her.

"That's right my freaky callback boy," she replied, smiling broadly as they handed each other back their yearbook.

"Don't read what I wrote until I tell you to, okay?" he said, opening his book.

Pouting, she asked, "Why?"

"You'll find out later. For now, just don't think about it," he told her, opening his book to the page in which she had written. It was, by far, the longest message in his book, he noted, although it wasn't as long as his message to her, but that was understandable.

_Troy,_

_I want to start off by saying that the last year and a half with you has been an amazing ride. Through the good, the bad and everything in between, neither of us truly gave up which is why we're together now. Each day I spend with you I somehow love you more than the last, if that's even possible. Though I don't think I'll ever understand why, I know that you love me, too, and I will never doubt it no matter how bad the situation is. Although, I don't think you can possibly love me as much as I love you._

_Troy, you are the most amazing guy I've ever known. When I moved to Albuquerque, I thought it would be just like every other place I've lived, but I found my soul mate. You make me feel like a fairy tale princess, trapped in a tower with no where to go while the dragon (or in our case, Lance) stood guard. But, you defeated the "dragon" and rescued me, whisking me away to our happily ever after. But, of course, I can't call you my Prince Charming, because Prince Charming can't hold a candle to you._

_I know, this message is sounding like a sappy love letter, so I'll save that for later. I wish you nothing but the best of luck in your future, whether I'm apart of that or not. I hope that life brings you everything you want, and I pray that the worst part of your life is over, that nothing ever scars your life like the tragedies we faced. But, if something should happen, I wish you all the strength you need to pull through like you always have. _

_Whether I'm in your future or not is entirely up to you, because I'm in this for life unless you want otherwise. Just know that, wherever our lives take us or how much bad blood possibly gets spilled, always know that I will always be there for you whenever you need me, and I know that my thoughts and prayers will always be with you. You are my one and only true love, and that will never change Nothing you door say to me will ever change the way I feel about you. Never once did my love for you diminish, and if my love can withstand what we've been through, I don't think anything is ever going to stop my love for you._

_Forever yours with love,_

_Gabriella_

Awestruck, Troy stared at her message a few seconds longer after reading it. He knew that she loved him, for she had proven so on numerous occasions. However, rarely ever did she expose her feelings like this, and certainly not in messages. In fact, the last time she had was their one month anniversary in which he kept. He liked pulling it out from time to time as a reminder of how important he was to her. It made him feel special to know that this amazing girl relied as heavily on him as he did on her.

"So...what did you think?" she asked nervously.

"Amazing," he replied. "Just like you."

Every word of that is true," she stated, resting her head on his shoulder. "No matter what happens, I'm always on your side."

"You have the biggest, warmest heart out of anyone I've ever met," he said, kissing her forehead. "And, I want you in my future more than anything in the world. I simply cannot live without you. My life is in the palm of your hands."

"Mind, body and soul...I'm completely yours to do what you want with," she stated.

"I know what I want to do with you right now...." he started.

"Let me guess; you want a kiss?" she asked, giggling softly.

"First, I want you in my lap, and then I want my unlimited kisses," he replied, grinning innocently.

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella complied to his request and stood briefly before slipping onto his lap, her legs automatically straddling him as they wrapped around his waist. "I wouldn't do this for just anyone," she stated.

"Oh, I know. You save it all for me," he said, winking as she leaned forward. Closing the gap between their lips, Troy's hands gripped her hips firmly as the kiss grew deeper. Resting his tongue on her bottom lip, he silently pleaded for entrance which was soon granted. This was much deeper than they usually went, and Gabriella couldn't recall the last time they had ever kissed this way, but they both wanted it, nonetheless.

Feeling bold, Gabriella started unbuttoning his shirt. Noticing that it was tucked in, she lightly tugged it free. If he would've removed his lips from hers long enough, he would've laughed and teased her, but the truth was that he wanted her much worse than that.

As Gabriella got half-way through unbuttoning his shirt, the pair finally pulled apart, breathing heavily. However, she didn't stop with his shirt, making him chuckle.

"I'm glad you think I'm hot," he stated, smirking. "I mean, it is hot out here...maybe we both should take it all off..."

"You are such a pervert," she accused, shaking her head in disdain.

"If I was a pervert then your skirt would be on the floor and your shirt would be at least undone right now," he told her.

"True," she agreed, snuggling into his bare chest. Pulling one arm away from his neck, she brought it to the top of her shirt and casually unbuttoned the first two buttons.

"Um...Gabi, what are you--"

"Chill out, Wildcat," she said, giggling as she took his hand and guided it to the next button. "I'm wearing a tank-top under this, and so I thought I would try loosening up a bit. Besides, I trust you."

Nodding, Troy finished unbuttoning the shirt but didn't fully remove it. Gently, he pulled her as close as possible until their bodies were pressed against each other. Her skirt was bunched up to the point that she had to keep arranging it before he saw something that he wasn't meant to see.

"You've seen me in less than this, but that was too much for me to handle," she explained, sighing as he rubbed her back.

"I don't understand why," he said. "I mean, you're a very beautiful young woman, and I love you for who you are on the inside and out. You shouldn't have to be afraid to show a little skin, at least when you're with me."

"It has nothing to do with you," she assured him, biting her bottom lip nervously as she quickly planned out exactly what she would say next. "I love you, and, when I'm completely alone...I try to imagine how..._our_ first time together will be, and, in my imagination, it's the most amazing thing that I've ever seen, and I want it to be real so bad, but then when I'm alone with you, I start having doubts...And then, the memories...the memories from the first time I was...was raped...how awful and horrible it felt. Making love is supposed to be amazing, but what if every time I do it I feel awful because of how many times I was raped and touched by him? What if, when we do it, I can't stop thinking about what he did to me?"

"Sweetheart," he murmured, kissing her cheek as he looked her straight in the eyes. "What he did to you, the rape and abuse, will always be a part of you, but you're not a victim anymore. You're a survivor. It's like scars. It's still pretty fresh and prominent, but are you thinking about them as often as you were the day I found you?" She shook her head. "Just like scars. Over time, scars fade. And, over time, the memories will fade and hurt a little less to think about, but they'll always be there, always be a part of you. But, having gone through what you did makes you the strongest person I know."

"I only survived because of you," she argued.

"No," he replied. "You survived because you're _you_. Gabi, I wasn't there with you...physically, anyway. I didn't even help a whole lot with the healing process afterwards. If anything, I made it worse and harder for you, but every obstacle you overcame on your own. I may have assisted once or twice, but it's clear that, in this relationship, you're the strong one."

Silence overcame the couple as Gabriella nestled deeper into his chest, her hands playing with his hair. What could she say to that? She couldn't argue, as much as she hated to admit it. Physically, he was naturally the strongest, but what good was physical strength without the inner strength? He hurt her, fell into depression, and tried to kill himself all because he was emotionally unstable. On the other hand, he had the strength to refuse when she offered him sex, and for over a month he resisted kissing her no matter how hard she tried, and he had the strength to let her go when he knew it would only get worse between them...Maybe she was the stronger of the two on that level, but he was trailing her at a close distance.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," she stated. "You make it sound like you're completely weak emotionally, but you aren't. If you were, then you wouldn't have had the strength to stop hitting me. I mean, it took emotional weakness for you to hurt me, severe weakness in your case, but it took a lot f strength for you to stop and then leave me...That in itself makes you strong."

"I love how you're always trying to make me sound better than I really am," he said, smiling slightly as he shook his head.

"You just don't give yourself enough credit," she argued. "So, when can I read what you wrote?"

"How about next year?" he said, looking hopeful.

"Nice try," she said, pouting. "I wanna read it now."

Sighing, Troy slid her off of his lap. Now was a good time, he thought. He wasn't as nervous as he was before, at least. It was now or never. "Fine, fine."

Like a little girl opening her first gift on Christmas morning, Gabriella flipped her yearbook open to the page in which he had written on, only to find that his message took up, not one, but two pages. "I think you were writing a novel," she teased.

"A novel ranging from the time I met you until right now would probably be well over a thousand pages. It would take five hundred pages at least just to describe your beauty."

Gabriella laughed at his comment. "And it'd take another five hundred just for your flirting and cheesiness."

"So now I'm cheese?" he complained. "Gabriella, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I was not at any point in my life milk that came from a cow's utter."

"Oh whatever," she aid, rolling her eyes. "Just let me read."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Troy felt his face going red from embarrassment as she read his message. He wondered what she would think, if she thought it was corny....All he could do was sit back and wait anxiously, for the next few minutes were the most important of his life; his entire future hung in the balance...

_Gabriella,_

_The first time I laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. Everything about you seemed natural and pure. I thought for sure I had seen my very first real angel...._

_The first time I heard your voice, I felt warm, as though I was surrounded by millions of angels instead of one, all singing along, and so I knew I had to keep up. I never wanted "The Start of Something New" to end._

_The first time I looked into your eyes, I was completely lost in their depth of emotion. I could sense your nervousness and shyness immediately. I wanted to get to know you, but I felt as though your eyes conveyed everything I ever needed to know, and to this day I know when not all is well thanks to your beautiful eyes._

_The first time you smiled at me, I knew that I had found the girl of my dreams, even if it was only for one night. I had to get to know you; there was no doubt in my mind that you were the one. I was miserable, knowing that it would be the first and last time I would ever see you, and the moment was short-lived. I'm forever grateful that God sent you straight to Albuquerque after that night._

_The first time you said my name, I can't even describe how I felt in that moment. It was sweet, and I wished I could've recorded it, just that one word... Yeah, I know I sound like an obsessed stalker by now, but you should already know that about me by now._

_The first time you left me at the New Years' Eve party, I felt dull inside. Here I had found potentially my soul mate and she left me. I was afraid because I knew I would never see you again, and I thought I missed my one chance at love. I mean, you liked me for me, without even knowing about my popularity. You were the kind of girl I needed._

_The first time I held your hand, I felt a jolt of electricity running through my veins. I know it sounds cliché, but that was exactly how it felt. I felt as though part of me had fallen into place, that part being you, and it still mystifies me as to how our hands fit perfectly together._

_The first time I saw you kissing someone who wasn't me tore me apart inside. I knew, deep down, that you belonged with me, not anyone else. As much as it killed me, though, I knew that I had to put what you wanted before my own wants, because that's what you do when you care about someone._

_The first time you came to me with a prominent mark on your face hurt worse than anything I had ever experienced at that time, but what hurt the most was that I knew automatically what was going on but sat back and pretended to believe you. Looking back now, I realize that was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made in my life._

_The first time we had a serious argument, I was madder than hell, plain and simple. I wanted you, and when reality hit me that you didn't want me, I snapped. I said a lot of things that day that are totally inexcusable, but I hope you know now that, no matter what I say that might be contradictory to that, I'll always love you._

_The first time I saw you cry because of me, I felt numb at the precise moment because I didn't want to cry in front of you. But, when I left, I sat outside the school, thinking about what had just happened. It hurt more than you could ever imagine to think that you cried because of something I said. I knew from that moment on, I never wanted to intentionally hurt you ever again._

_The first time I saw you take a hit, it became a memory that I will never forget. Seeing someone who could be as heartless as to hurt someone so pure and sweet...I wanted nothing more than to rip him limb from limb. To this day, I don't understand why I didn't._

_The first time your lips touched mine, the feeling was shocking and completely electrifying. I'm still not used to the way it feels, and I can't even prepare for it. It was in that brief moment that I realized that you were, undeniably, as into me as I was into you._

_The first time I told you that I love you, I felt as though a large, heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and hearing you return those words made it that much more special. I knew that, from that moment on, I had to do whatever it took to protect you. _

_The first time I hit you, I knew it was the worst thing I could've ever done to you, because as the old adage goes, I didn't stop at one. It might have taken almost a year, but I physically hurt you on more than one occasion, and that is enough to condemn me to Hell. After I got better, I knew the only way to try to compensate for my actions was to show as much affection as possible. I have to hold, kiss and touch you as much as possible, and I know how much you love being loved, so it won't be a tedious task for either o us. I love making you feel special, like you're the only woman in the world and I have to compete against millions of guy for you...David made me realize that there are plenty of other guys out there that would love to have you, and I don't want 'lack of affection' to be a reason as to why you would stray...._

_Gabriella, what all this mushy-gushy stuff is trying to say is that I love you, but you should already know that. I could go on and on forever about why and how much I love you, but there's not enough room in your yearbook._

_What I really need to say is this. Being your boyfriend has been the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I love being the one you're constantly thinking about, and the one that you want to be with. I see it in your eyes how happy I can make you, but I also see in your eyes how deeply I can hurt you. I don't want to ever hurt you again, but I know I'm bound to make mistakes from time to time. However, these mistakes will never involve physical or verbal abuse, nor will I ever cheat on you ever again. I see now that you are the only woman I ever need._

_As much as I loved being your boyfriend, there is something I really need to tell you...that is, I can't be your boyfriend any longer. I can keep going on, saying how all I need is to hold you and kiss you, but that's not enough for me anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm looking for something more..._

Shocked, Gabriella looked up at him questioningly. His words weren't registering properly in her mind. How could he go from giving her a dozen or more examples of why he loved her to saying that being her boyfriend wasn't good enough for him? And, wasn't he just asking her earlier if she wanted to move into an apartment with him? Had she imagined the last hour of her life?

"I-I do-don't get it," she said finally, keeping her tears at bay.

"Ella, this should be perfectly obvious," he replied.

"Y-you're breaking up with me?" she assumed, a tear sliding down her cheek. "After everything....you're breaking up with me?"

"No, of course not!" he assured her hastily, taking her hand in his. "Come here."

Leading her away from the bench and toward the center of the roof, Troy looked at her again. Her crying was reduced to a few sniffles, but she still looked confused. She hadn't noticed until now, but while she was reading he had his shirt buttoned and tucked back into his pants. What was the meaning of this? Why was he being so secretive?

"I never want to leave you," he finally said. "But, I can no longer be your boyfriend. It's not enough for me anymore." Dropping to one knee, Troy dug through his pants pocket, and Gabriella's eyes grew wide as it finally dawned on her what he meant. "I need to be more than that to you," he finally said, pulling out a small black ring box. When Gabriella didn't speak, he continued. "My mom gave me this engagement ring to give to you. Not only had my dad given it to her, but my grandfather gave it to my grandmother as well. Both of them had two things in common: they were young and in love when they married, and, secondly, they got it right the first time."

Tearing up, Gabriella remained speechless as he removed the ring from the box. It was hard to see it in the darkness, but she was able to make out the shine of the diamond in the center. Her eyes, overwhelmed with emotions, were starting to tear up again, but it was tears of happiness this time. It was just like how she cried at the prom, but this time was much better. She had dreamed of the day that Troy would ask her to marry him, but she never expected it to be tonight.

"The reason I asked you if you wanted to move in with me earlier was to give me a very basic idea of whether I should go through with this or wait," he explained when she still remained silent. "So, now, Gabriella, I need you to say one word...." Firmly, Troy held her hand and gently pulled it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "Gabriella Montez, I love you more than words can ever express. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Gabriella tried to say something, but no sound came out. Tears now cascaded down her face as her mind thought a million things at once. Troy's face was harder to see in the dim light, but she could feel how nervous he really was based on the vibes he was giving off.

After a long minute, Troy sighed and shook his head. "I knew I was doing it all wrong. I'm sorry, Ella. You can say no if you don't want to. I'll understand."

Finally regaining her voice, Gabriella spoke, "How can I say no to marrying you when I've done nothing for months besides imagine this night?"

Smiling broadly, he inched the ring closer to her finger. "Sweetheart, just say yes and it's official."

"Yes, Troy, I'll marry you," she said, smiling as he placed the cold metal around her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I love you," she said, throwing her arms around his neck. "You have no idea how amazing I feel right now."

Troy didn't reply but just smiled back as he lifted her off the ground until her feet were no longer able to touch the ground and he spun her around. As he placed a passionate kiss upon her lips, a million memories ran though his head. Hundreds of memories of her raced through his mind, but, for once, not a single bad memory resurfaced. He knew that there were still millions of more memories that they had to make; there were many more firsts that he would have to add to his list...

"Troy," Gabriella spoke, breaking their silence. "Thank you for making me the happiest woman on Earth."

* * *

AN: See? Told you there would be a happy ending. Of course, there's still part two...

Anyway, when I proposed a sequel some people said yes, some said nothing, and that was it. I want to go through with it, primarily because I have the utmost perfect way to end not only that story, but the entire trilogy. I don't feel right, with a story like this, ending it all in the place where I intend to end it, because so much more could happen (and believe me, in my mind a lot more _will_ happen). But, here's the thing: for those of you who read what I said in regards to a Saving Grace sequel remember me sying I have a list of about 5 other ideas besides those for sequels. 1 of which has completely consumed my mind these last few weeks to the point that it's become a necessity for me to start that 1 next, and for reference, see the bottom of my profile for Angel Without Wings.

I'll stop wasting your time now. I'll tell more of my plans in the last chapter. So, thanks for reviewing and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	40. Epilogue

Disclaimer: HSM nor Starbucks are mine.

* * *

Staring at the alarm clock on the dresser, Gabriella watched on as the minutes ticked by in possibly the slowest manner she had ever seen. Unable to sleep, she wasn't sure if she wanted time to speed up or just stop where it was, at 2:46 AM.

Yawning tiredly, she closed her eyes but only briefly as she felt the sudden pang shoot through her stomach. She thought after the last few months she would be accustomed to the pain, but she didn't think she ever would be until it was gone. It had been a few years, six to be exact, but she recalled that her body had been put through worse, and this time it was for a good cause. That thought kept her from complaining.

Looking down, she smiled as she saw her husband's arms wrapped securely around her stomach, not that she hadn't known they were there for the past five hours. She was aware of the fact that her only article of clothing was one of his shirts which was entirely unbuttoned, but she didn't care. It was the most comfortable way to sleep for her in this condition, and he didn't protest.

Groaning slightly, she wished she could turn over, for she hated lying still, but she knew that if she moved, then she would risk waking the man beside her. They both needed as much sleep as they could get before the following week, for sleep would be a problem for a while after that.

Finally deciding to give it a try, she stealthily turned in his arms, coming face-to-face with the man she loved. Surprisingly, he didn't wake from the sudden movement. Smiling in satisfaction, she took a lock of his messy hair between two of her fingers and gently wrapped it around them. Although his expression changed slightly, she was certain that he wasn't awake.

Snuggling into his muscular chest, Gabriella sighed pleasurably as his arms tightened unconsciously around her. Six years may have passed, but she still couldn't get over how amazing it felt to be in his arms. These arms were her comfort, her shelter, her protection, her safe place to fall apart..She had never felt anything like it. Of course, everything about Troy was unique. She had kissed two other men besides him in her life, but he was the only one she felt the spark with, and he always left her breathless and wanting more of him, especially when they made love....

The first time they made love, Gabriella recalled that she immediately learned that rape was entirely different than sex. True, they both required penetration, but instead of drowning in a pool of misery, she was flying high with ecstasy instead. It was impossible for her to describe their first time, for no word in the English language could ever define how much love and passion she felt that night.

Closing her eyes, Gabriella thought back to her wedding night. Despite living together for several months leading up to their wedding, they held off on sex, knowing that, at that point, it would be a lot sweeter to continue waiting. Troy gave her her real first time, and he did it exactly how she would've wanted her first time to go and then some more. As always, he went above and beyond her expectations.

It was impossible to forget their magical wedding night. She recalled being afraid and deathly nervous that evening. In fact, she had secretly dreaded that night all throughout the day. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with Troy, but when all she knew was lust and fear during intercourse, of course she would be afraid. She had worried whether she would survive without the old memories haunting her, or if love making would leave her feeling raw, as if she had been raped. Being the perfect gentleman that he was, Troy completely understood her fears, and so he took it slow. Shivering from the mere thought of it, she remembered how his hands and lips felt against her bare skin, and how his bare skin felt against hers...She didn't think he left a single inch of her skin untouched that night. Not only was it amazing, but he managed to cleanse her memory of Lance's cold hands, violating her in ways she refused to think about. When they finally made love, being raped finally became distant memories. She was finally able to put them to rest. No, she wouldn't forget the past, but she wouldn't dwell on it, either. With Troy, she didn't have enough hours in the day to think about him, let alone much else.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Gabriella felt her husband start moving, indicating he was awake. Groggily, he opened his eyes, giving her a sleepy smile. "Good morning, beautiful," he greeted.

Laughing, she said, "It's not even three, Troy."

"It doesn't matter," he said, pecking her lips. "You're beautiful every time of the day, especially when we're lying here and you have barely anything on..." Gabriella smiled as he rested his head against her stomach. "How's Destiny doing?" he asked her

"As lively as ever," she replied. "She's already keeping me up at night."

"Once she's born, I promise I'll do as much as I can, especially nights, so you can catch up on sleep," he assured her, placing several tender, loving kisses on her bulging stomach.

"It's okay. I can handle it," she said, running her fingers through his messy hair. "Besides, you've already done more than most men would do for their pregnant wives or girlfriends."

"That's because I like seeing the smile on your face when I do something for you," he said. "Though, I personally love giving you full-body massages."

"I figured," she replied, laughing slightly. "I guess that's as close as we get to foreplay these days."

"I miss foreplay," he said, gently pushing the shirt off of her shoulder. "You have no idea how much it's tortured me these last few months...."

"Soon," she said, grinning as he kissed his way along her exposed collar bone. "In a month or so we can do it as much as you'd like."

Grinning, he said, "I'll take you up on that offer."

"Oh, you would," she teased. "I better go right back on birth control...we don't want anymore anytime soon."

"I want twenty kids," he said, kissing his way up her neck. "Maybe forty..."

Laughing, Gabriella playfully swatted his shoulder. "Remember what I said about that about five years ago?"

"You told me to find a surrogate," he recalled. "But, no, I only want kids if they're coming from you."

Gabriella was about to respond when a sharp pain in her stomach caused her to wince. Immediately, Troy started rubbing her stomach, knowing what the problem was. Once the pain receded, she smiled gratefully at him.

"Do you need anything? Water? Bizarre food combinations? A punching bag? Anything at all?" he asked her, sitting up slightly. Everyday since they found out that she was pregnant, he had treated her even more like a princess than he already did. And, over the last few months, when the pain became intolerable, he gave her frequent full-body massages. For the last few weeks, he had been giving them to her at least twice per day, but he didn't mind. Never once did she have to ask. He just did it.

His attitude was a vast contrast from what happened during her last pregnancy, but it never really crossed her mind anymore. What happened between them four years ago deserved to be left in the past. The fighting, the crying, the yelling, the hurting....It was all too much to even think about. Sure, the first several months following their marriage had been difficult and they tended to argue more often, but even then it was usually calm, and even when it wasn't, they always ended up falling asleep in each others' arms regardless. That was one thing they promised each other before the wedding: no matter what happened they would never fall asleep angry with the other. After the first year, everything became more normalized and the arguments became scarce and rare. That was how they planned to keep it.

"All I need is your hands on my stomach and our daughter," she said, smiling slightly, for only his touch seemed to sooth her kicking. It was as though Troy was bonding to her already, for she would only calmed down when he touched her stomach. She knew that, the day they came to that conclusion, Troy was ecstatic.

"She's not even born yet and she's already daddy's little girl," he said, chuckling as he patted his wife's round stomach. "It's hard to believe that in only a week we get to hold her and bring her home."

"Are you scared?" she asked him.

"Scared? No," he denied. "Worried? Yes."

"Don't be," she replied, resting her head against his shoulder. "You're the best husband on the planet, and so I know you'll be an equally excellent father."

"As long as Destiny grows up to be like her mother I'll be perfectly fine," he told her, placing several delicate kisses on her exposed stomach, causing her to laugh as his lips tickled her skin. As she expected, his lips traveled upward as did his hands, kissing and massaging her breasts. Moaning pleasurably, she placed her head back on the pillow as he moved so that he was on top of her, his knees trapping her hips.

"Don't get too carried away now, Mr. Bolton," she said as he kissed his way up her neck, eliciting another moan from her.

"How can I not, Mrs. Bolton?" he asked in between kisses. "You're hot when you're turned on."

"Wh-what's....the....point in...turning me....on...when we're not...." Gabriella was unable to continue as he pressed his lips to hers. Just as it had in had the first time he kissed her, he left her speechless, her heartbeat racing. It amazed her.

"It's me that has the problem," he said once he pulled away. They both glanced down at his boxers; Gabriella laughed. "I predict a cold shower coming on at three in the morning...."

"You need to get some sleep," she said. "You still have to go to work tomorrow, unless you want to take off with me."

"As tempting as that sounds....I'll have to say no," he said. "Primarily because I want to talk to my dad and that's about the only chance I'll have."

"Talking to him about parenting?" she assumed, smirking in amusement.

"Hey, I know you've been to my mom for the same reason, so ha," he said. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"I'm spending the day with Taylor," she said. "She's bringing Conner, too."

"I guess she's bringing him along so you get a taste of what it's like," he said.

"Conner's not bad, he's a little cutie," she argued. "Though, I venture to say that any child of Chad's is going to be...um...._interesting_ to raise."

"Interesting is an understatement," he told her. "Let's just say I kind of feel sorry for Taylor...."

"And Taylor feels sorry for me," she replied. "She thinks that any child of yours is bound to be trouble."

"Hey, I am a law-abiding citizen," he defended. "But, I love you so much it should be considered a crime...."

"And that's partly why she's worried," she added. "She thinks Destiny will be like us and so blinded by love for some guy that she can't see straight."

"I have a solution," he told her. "Lock her up in the tallest tower guarded by the Russian militia from the age of thirteen until she's thirty."

"Um, Troy, if my dad did that, we would've never met and I certainly wouldn't be lying beside you, practically naked right now," she pointed out.

"Then thank God your dad and I aren't the same when it comes to dating," he told her. "I just don't want history to repeat itself is all."

"She's not going to end up in my situation, Troy," she told him, resting her hand on his chest. "It wouldn't surprise me if her heart doesn't get broken at some point because that's how life is. But, abuse I wouldn't count on. I mean, it's rare, actually."

"Says the girl who was in two abusive relationships," he pointed out.

"But, it's also rare for a person to find their soul mate at seventeen," she replied. "Troy, out of all teenage couples, how many do you think have gone through what we have?"

"Probably none," he said, kissing her cheek. "Had I not gone through any of that with you, I don't know if I would be as attached to you as I am now. I mean, I don't like thinking of not being completely, entirely attached t you, but those memories we shared, the struggles we overcame...they all taught us things about each other that I don't think we really would've learned any other way."

"Like how it's not good to hide things from each other," she pointed out.

"And what not to do to your pregnant girlfriend," he added, sighing. "I can't help but wonder...where would we be right now if you didn't miscarry?"

"Together, I hope," she said, although she averted her gaze. Her miscarriage wasn't a topic she was comfortable with, and se couldn't recall the last time she and Troy actually talked about it.

"I'm eternally sorry for that, sweetheart," he said, finally lying back beside her. "it was my fault that you miscarried."

"It was my fault," she argued. "I chose to run away just because you said something I didn't want to hear...I should've stayed."

"You left because I was hurting you," he stated. "You did the right thing in leaving. I did the wrong thing in leaving you alone."

"Everything happens for a reason," she said, snuggling into his chest. "I'm just glad that I'm with you now, and I finally get to have my baby, but, this time, it's with the man that I love."

Silently, Troy kissed the top of her head and draped one arm around her shoulders, squeezing them gently to him. After all this time, he still couldn't believe that he was worthy of her love, but he would never take it for granted again. She was his angel, but, now, she doubled as his addiction. Before, he considered her as his obsession, but knowing her in the ways he knew her now, he was definitely an addict when it came to her. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing he was unsure. She looked perfectly innocent, cuddled under his arm, and she was. In his eyes, she could do no wrong.

"Kiss me," she said, but it wasn't a question but more of a demand. Chuckling, he gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Better?" he asked, smiling playfully.

"Much," she replied, looking down. Catching her stare, he laughed.

"You do this to me," he told her. "If you weren't so hot..."

"Go take a cold shower, Troy," she teased, laughing lightly.

"Only if you'll join me," he told her.

"Um, no," she replied. "You brought this on yourself."

"You're the one turning me on, so it's your fault," he argued. "You're lying there, nude practically...what did you expect to happen?"

"You're the one who keeps staring and drooling," she stated, smirking. Lithely, she fingered the hem of his boxers, pulling them down slightly, teasing him.

Groaning, he sat up in defeat. "Fine, fine..."

Smiling, she said, "I knew you would see things my way."

Doing as his wife instructed, Troy reluctantly got up and entered the bathroom after grabbing a clean pair of shorts. Turning on the water, he slipped out of his boxers, bracing himself for the cold water to hit his skin. When it first came into contact with his body, he shivered, absolutely hating the feeling, but there was no way around it now. After nearly five years of marriage, he knew what she did to hi, yet he still tested her. In the end, however, it was always him who ended u on the losing end, not that he minded. Watching her become flustered and speechless was reward enough.

After his shower, Troy exited the bathroom, wondering if Gabriella was still awake, but he found her sound asleep. So as not to wake her, he slid in beside her and pulled the blanket up over her, wondering how she could stand wearing hardly nothing in the middle of March.

Gabriella smiled but didn't wake as he carefully pulled her closer to him. Automatically, she snuggled into his chest and he relaxed. "Goodnight, my Angel," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Although he loved every part of their relationship, he admitted that this was his ultimate favorite. How he would pull her close to him every night and how her response was to snuggle that much closer made him feel special and important. When she just lied there with her head on his chest, it sent him the message that she full-heartedly trusted him, that she relied on him....She counted on him to be her rock, to be the one that she could turn to no matter what. She never hid anything from him. And, everything she told him, he never criticized her, never judged her, and never got angry at her for it. If she was worried, he would take her in his arms and assure her in every way that he could that everything would be fine. When she cried, he kissed her tears away and reminded her that he was always there for her. When she cried because of him, he embraced her as tightly as he could and apologized profusely. He knew that screw-ups were inevitable, but he struggled to keep his to a minimal. Pretty much any time he messed up, it was because of his words. Sometimes, he said the wrong things, but he never called her anything demeaning nor did he ever think of physically hurting her again.

Sighing, he removed a strand of hair from in front of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. A few days before their wedding, he forced her to make him a promise. The promise she made him was to leave him entirely if he ever physically abused her. As much as he loved her, he refused to let her live through that again. She deserved so much more than that. Although, with age came maturity. He had a better grasp on his anger than he did as a teenager. If it ever became too much, he knew to make an excuse to leave rather than take it out on her. And, now that they were having a baby, he especially refused to risk her life.

Looking down to his wife's plump stomach, he smiled slightly. In one week, he would be a father. Not only did he have Gabriella to support, but he would now have Destiny, the little girl he had been dying to meet since the night he attempted suicide...The little girl who may not have been born yet but he felt as though he already knew her. In the end, he knew it was her who helped influence his choice in choosing life, although Gabriella was reason enough. He loved her long before she was ever conceived. Maybe she, too, was his angel...

When Gabriella woke up, she glanced at the clock and groaned, noticing the absence of Troy's arms being wrapped around her. He had already left or work, for it was nine AM.

Beside her, she felt the piece of paper containing a note. Smiling slightly, she read it.

_Ella,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye, but you looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake you. Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful day with Taylor, and I'll be counting down the minutes until I get to come home and see you again. Call me if you need anything._

_Love,_

_Troy_

Slightly more cheerful, she gingerly sat up and started digging through her and Troy's shared closet. She was looking for something comfortable, above all, and so she pulled out a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. Rooting into Troy's clothes, she pulled out his former Wildcats jacket. At one point, she recalled that he wanted to throw it out, but she refused to let him, for even if he stopped wearing it, she still wanted it.

Gabriella assumed that the reason she still wanted his old jacket was to remind herself of the old times, the good memories...It reminded her of how they used to be, not that their relationship really changed much. Other than adding sex into the equation and they had a daughter on the way, the only other difference was that their relationship was stronger now; a lot stronger than it was back then. At the time of their engagement, she never thought that she could be more in love with him, but she was proven wrong. Everyday she fell more in love with her husband, and everyday she felt more loved than the last. That, she believed, was what marriage was about, and it was why many couples got divorced: their love for each other stopped growing.

After dressing and fixing her hair, Gabriella applied only a slight amount of make-up, for that was all she ever wore when she wore any. Never before had she liked wearing make-up because she felt it took away a girl's natural beauty. The only times she recalled wearing an unusual amount of make-up, to her at least, was when she was trying to hide the glaring facial scars left at the hands of her ex-boyfriend. The scars, like the memories, would always be there, but also like the memories, scars fade.

The scars, according to Troy, weren't a bad thing. He taught her that, even though they only reminded her of the bad parts in her life, that didn't mean that they should be looked down upon. He said that, every time he looks at any of the scars on her body, all he thought about was how blessed he was to have her, and how lucky he was to have her alive.

Pulling down the right sleeve of her shirt, Gabriella examined one scar in particular; the one containing the most prominence. It was a scar left by a bullet. She recalled the moment like it just happened yesterday. Troy was about to lose his life to protect her, but she jumped in the line of fire. She had refused to let him keep saving her. She loved him and wanted him to be her knight in shining armor, but she knew she had to be his savior for once. She hadn't realized until much later that she had been saving him for a long time. They held each other together.

A sudden sharp pain caused Gabriella to snap out of her thoughts and wince. Although she loved being pregnant, she absolutely hated the dreaded cramps. She didn't mind them as much when she had Troy around to sooth her pain, but when he wasn't there they were worse. Especially for the last day, they had been at their worst, but she figured they would get worse now being that she was due in a week. However, she hadn't mentioned it to Troy, but she often wondered what would happen if she went into early labor. Unless it happened over the weekend, she was definitely afraid, for there was always a chance of him missing the birth. Although, that seemed improbable to her. He was excited, at least as excited as she was. There was no way he would miss Destiny's birth, and there was no way that she would _let_ him miss it.

The finishing touch to her attire was the beautiful, silver, heart-shaped locket that Troy had given her for their first anniversary. Smiling, she opened it and read the small but powerful words engraved inside: _Forever yours_. Beside it was a picture of the two of them from their wedding. Like the ring around her finger, it was a sign of his love for her.

Just as she had latched it, the doorbell rang, most likely indicating that Taylor was there. Scurrying from the room, Gabriella fled downstairs and to the front door. No longer did she and Troy live in an apartment. They now occupied one of the places holding significant value to their relationship: the house her mother bought when she first moved to Albuquerque. It was sweet of him, she thought. They bought it shortly after they found out that she was pregnant. He told her that he couldn't think of a better place to raise a child, and it held a lot of meaning and value, especially to her. Her mother's spirit seemed especially prominent for both of them.

Opening the door, Gabriella smiled at her best friend of seven years and the two-month-old infant in her arms.

"Good morning," she greeted, noticing the bags under Taylor's eyes. "Someone must've had a sleepless night."

Taylor yawned. "Conner was up all night crying. It took Chad and I over an hour to get him calmed down, and then he kept waking up like clockwork every hour."

"So, that's what I have to look forward to?" she asked, motioning for her to come inside.

"Oh, honey, that's not the worst of it," Taylor warned her. "He doesn't like half of what I feed him and usually ends up spitting it all up. Then there are always diapers, and trying to figure out why he's crying because it's something different every time. It's a lot of work."

Gabriella laughed. "Well, if you and Chad hadn't been so busy, then--"

Playfully, Taylor poked Gabriella's stomach. "Look at you. You don't have room to talk about _getting busy..."_

"Troy and I mutually agreed that we wanted a baby," Gabriella defended.

"And how long ago did you decide to start trying?" Taylor questioned.

Gabriella's face reddened. "Um...we've tried everyday almost for five months until I found out that I was..."

"See?" Taylor said, laughing.

"It's not our fault!" she denied. "The doctors told me that it would be kind of difficult for me to get pregnant because of the circumstances surrounding my miscarriage. They say I was lucky it didn't take years."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have minded," she taunted.

Gabriella poked her tongue out playfully. "Yeah? Well I'm sure you and Chad have already started working on number two..."

"Heck no," Taylor replied, causing both of them to laugh until Conner's facial expression took a sour turn. Hastily, Taylor started patting his back until he started to calm down long enough for her to get his pacifier out of her pocket. "There, there, sweetie," Taylor cooed.

Silently, Gabriella watched her friend as Conner started calming down, biting her bottom lip nervously. Taylor, she knew, was excellent with kids, especially Conner. However, what if she herself turned out to be horrible with Destiny? What if she couldn't handle it?

"So, are we ready?" Taylor asked her after Conner was settled, snapping Gabriella out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," she replied, grabbing her purse. Their plan was to go to Starbucks and then come back to her house for a few hours, but the women were unaware of what fate had in store for them...

After the end of his fourth class of the day, Troy sighed heavily and sat back in the extra chair inside his father's office. It wasn't until he became Jack's assistant that he realized just how hard his job actually was. He understood why he now had a bad back after doing this job for the last twenty-five years and playing basketball all throughout his high school and college years. It was taking toll on his body. Although he didn't want to, he would be retiring at the end of the following year. Of course, his reasoning was so that Troy could take over his job and have enough to support his wife and new baby, but seeing as Jack some days could barely make it up the stairs, he knew otherwise.

The door opened and Jack walked inside the office, taking his seat behind his desk. "Think you could stand doing this job for the next twenty-five or more years of your life?" he asked him.

"I think the school should separate the boys and girls," he replied, grinning slightly. Not much about high school had changed for him other than he was now a teacher and not a student. Girls often made excuses to get his attention, whether they needed help or just to ask him some of the most random questions. Gabriella found it amusing, especially now that some of them knew that she was a substitute teacher waiting for a full-time position once Destiny was a year or so older. Those who didn't already realize that he was married would someday be set up for disappointment.

"Wait until you're forty and bald. The girls shouldn't be a problem them," Jack teased his son.

"Hey, I will never go bald!" Troy said. "If I do it just means that God is jealous of my awesome hair."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "That sounds like something Chad would say."

"We have been best friends for twenty years now. Of course we would rub off on each other," he stated.

"Yeah, well, I worry about your sanity sometimes," he said. "I just hope Destiny carries more of Gabriella's traits than yours."

"Okay, that's mean," he complained. "I concur, but you're not supposed to agree."

"If you're bored, I need you to run an errand because I have to stay here for the next class," Jack told him, handing him a large envelope, thus changing the subject. "Take this to the office and give it to one of the secretaries."

"Got it," he said, taking his leave as more students began piling into the locker room.

Sipping on a French Vanilla cappuccino, Gabriella winced as she felt a sudden sharp pain in her stomach. Ever since last night, she had felt these sudden sharp pains, but she had brushed hem aside. However, she knew that it may have been a bad idea.

"Taylor," she started nervously. "When....you had Conner, how long were your contractions?"

"Mine lasted for several minutes and were about every hour," she answered, her eyes widening as realization dawned on her. "Are you---"

"I don't know," she replied quickly. "I mean, I don't think so..."

"Tell me if you experience anything abnormal," she directed.

Nodding, she said, "Let's...talk about something else."

"Like how amazing Starbucks is?" Taylor suggested.

"Oh yes," she agreed. "Starbucks is the greatest thing ever created."

"Definitely for those of us who barely slept last night," Taylor added, sipping on her own coffee.

"Well, if you and Cad wouldn't have been so busy..."

"You can't make fun of us for something that you and your husband do as well," Taylor told her.

Gabriella was about to reply when she felt another sharp pain, more painful than the last. "Tay....I don't know if this is serious or not, but--"

Immediately, Taylor scooped up Conner into her arms as well as her bags. For precautionary measures, we should go."

Nodding, Gabriella was about to stand when she felt the liquid wetting her pants. Gasping, she looked at Taylor helplessly, unsure of what to do. She felt completely lost, for she had never dreamed of this. To make it worse, she didn't have Troy there by her side.

Hastily pulling out her cell phone, Taylor rang Troy's number but received his voice mail. Not bothering to leave a message, she rang Chad's next, figuring that he would have more time than she did to get a hold of Troy.

Before he could answer, Taylor cut him off, "Chad, call Troy, now. Gabriella's going into labor. I can't reach him."

A moment of shocked silence passed before Chad finally said "Okay."

"...All right, guys, let's head out," Jack instructed as he locked his office door. The guys trudged out of the locker room as Jack followed suite. However, he just barely heard the sound of his cell phone ringing from his desk. Confused, he quickly unlocked his office and grabbed his phone, finding that it was Chad. If he wasn't already confused, he was definitely confused now. No one ever called him during the day unless it was an emergency, especially not Chad.

Hey, Chad, make it quick. I have a class," Jack told him.

"Taylor and I are at the hospital now with Gabriella. Troy won't answer his phone so tell him he needs to get here pronto. She's in labor," Chad instructed, cutting to the chase.

Wide-eyed, he said, "I will. Tell her that he'll be there. I'll make sure of that."

Shutting off his phone, Jack quickly went out to the gym and explained the situation to the other gym instructor who agreed to take over long enough for Jack to find Troy. Rushing from the gym, he started toward the office, hoping to meet up with him on the way. Finally, he saw him closing the office door.

Before approaching his son, Jack took a moment to allow the news to settle in his mind. He had nine months to get used to the fact that he would soon be a grandfather, but now that he was less than twenty-four hours from it, he couldn't believe it. Much less, he couldn't even believe that Troy was about to become a father. However, there was no way he would let Troy miss his child''s birth.

"What's wrong? Did I forget something?" Troy asked him, trying to decipher his father's expression.

"I just got off the phone with Chad," he started. "You need to meet him and Taylor at the hospital. Gabriella's gone into labor."

For a moment, Troy was stunned, but his initial shock immediately changed to determination. Without anther word, Troy ran out of the school.

Running to his truck, Troy was thankful that he always kept his keys in his pocket in case of emergencies such as this. He was also thankful that his old truck had officially died two years ago, meaning that he had an excuse to upgrade it. It wasn't new, but it was only ten years old instead of forty like his other had been. He could go much faster now, and all he needed now was speed and a miracle.

Cursing, he realized that his phone was back in his father's office, meaning that he couldn't call Chad to see how much longer he had. It was roughly a twenty minute drive from the school to the hospital, but it was hard to tell how much time had already passed. Nevertheless, he had to get there. It wasn't probable for him to even consider missing the birth of their daughter. If all else, he had to be at his wife's side. He didn't want her to go through this alone.

The speed limit through town was thirty-five. Overall, the streets were barren and so Troy gradually started going faster, praying to whatever God was listening that a cop wasn't nearby. Eyes focused on the road, Troy sped up to forty-five, not going much faster in fear of wrecking. It would do him no good to never see his wife again and his daughter at all if he died in a wreck.

When he came across the hospital signs, Troy sighed in relief, for he managed to make the trip in barely fifteen minutes. Parking as close as he could to the entrance, he rushed inside, almost not noticing his best friend sitting there.

"Troy, come with me," Chad called, motioning for his friend to follow him.

Racing towards him, he asked, "How is Gabriella?"

"Hanging in there," he answered, "She hasn't given birth yet. She refused to until you got here."

Relieved, Troy ran his hand through his sweaty hair. He didn't want to, but his eyes welled up with tears. He laughed for no apparent reason. "Chad, I'm about to be a father," he said as though this was his first time realizing this.

Chad chuckled as he looked down at his own son strapped tightly into his stroller. "Yes, Troy, I think we've established that nine months ago."

"I know, but this has to be the best day of my life," he said.

"Troy, you said that after Gabriella agreed to be your girlfriend, then you said that after prom....then you said that when she accepted your engagement, then you said that after your wedding, although I believe that was because of what you got after the wedding..." Playfully, Troy elbowed him in the ribs. He was too excited and anxious to get mad at his friend. In fact, he had so much on his mind that he paid no attention to where they were going.

"Here," Chad said, coming to a halt outside a room. He knew that Gabriella was in there, but Troy couldn't see her for all the nurse's standing around her.

"Hurry up and put these on," Taylor instructed, handing him a stack of attire he had to wear in order to go back. "The nurses and doctors all know you're coming so just slip in on over your clothes."

"Thanks, Taylor," he told her, hastily putting on the clothing consisting of pants, a shirt and gloves. Once he was ready, a nurse stood outside of the room waiting patiently for him. He followed her inside, his insides tightening in anticipation. The doctor and nurse's moved away, finally giving him a glance at his wife who was drenched in sweat and appeared to be writhing in pain. Guiltily, he flocked to her side and took her hand. Immediately, her eyes snapped open and smiled as she looked at him.

""I"m sorry I kept you waiting," he apologized, kissing th back of her hand. A nurse handed him a rag for him to use for her sweating, Dabbing her forehead with his freehand, he felt her grip tighten as she winced.

"Just keep breathing," a nurse instructed. Nodding, Gabriella closed her eyes and did as instructed.

"Squeeze my hand if the pain gets to you," Troy told her, continuing to dab her face. He knew the pain was necessary, but he wished that she didn't have to feel it. He wished that he could take her pain away as he had wished numerous times before. However, he knew her suffering would soon be over.

"Gabriella," the doctor started. "We'll start now, okay?"

Nodding, Gabriella looked at Troy who kissed her hand again. "Are you ready to be daddy?" she asked him.

"The question is are _you_ ready to be a mommy?" he said, unable to fight back a smile. "I love you, Ella."

Despite her pain, she smiled as well. "I love you, too."

"Gabriella," the nurse started, pulling her attention away from Troy. "I need you to push out."

Gritting her teeth, she did as she was told and pushed out all the while squeezing Troy's hand. He never knew her to have a grip that tight, but he figured that, when in pain, a person must be stronger.

"Keep breathing, too," he said, not looking away from her face. After a few moments, he noticed that breathing was becoming harder for her as she started heavily gasping for air. He kept the rag over her face, tenderly, using it to caress her face.

"That's it, baby, keep it up," he coached, finally looking away to see what was going on with their daughter.

"We've got her head," the doctor announced.

"It'll be over soon," Troy assured her as she let out a painful gasp. "I promise, Ella."

Suddenly, Gabriella felt the pain begin to recede, but she struggled to get her breathing regulated. She looked up at her husband who stared as if mesmerized by the team of doctors and nurses. She immediately knew why and smiled. "Did you see her?" she asked quietly.

Looking back down at her, he nodded and kissed her forehead. "You were amazing, as always."

"_We_ were amazing," she corrected, caressing his hand with her thumb as a nurse brought their new daughter to them, wrapped in a soft pink blanket, crying a expected. Gabriella motioned for Troy to take her in which he did. Looking at her, he felt a million emotions strike him at once. He had never seen anything as precious in his life, and she was theirs.

"Sh, Dessie, it's okay," he cooed, handing her over to Gabriella who smiled as she took the little girl in her arms. She couldn't believe that this was all real, that she had just given birth to this beautiful little girl.

"Everything about her reminds me of you," he stated quietly, wrapping one arm around his wife and keeping the other around their daughter. "Now I have my Queen and my princess."

Gently, Gabriella pecked her forehead as she held her as close as she could while Troy pulled them both closer to him. He no longer had one person besides himself to take care of. He had two, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

""You're such a beautiful baby girl," Gabriella said, gently rubbing her back in an attempt to cease her crying. "It's okay, Dessie. Mommy and Daddy are right here."

Gently, Troy stroked the dark little hairs on her head. "She looks just like you," he whispered softly. "You hear that, Dess? You're going to be a beautiful woman, as beautiful as your mommy."

"Let's hope you're not as flirty as your father," Gabriella said, laughing as he pulled them a little closer to him. Before, the couple thought they knew the meaning of true happiness, but neither knew a time when they had been happier than they were now, holding their baby girl in their arms. This was bliss, and their lives couldn't be more perfect.

Kissing the top of his wife's head, Troy looked down at his family; his two girls: hi wife and his daughter. He had his entire world and future in his arms, exactly where they always should be.

* * *

AN: Sadly, this is now officially over...I'm honestly going to miss writing this moreso than anything I've ever written, I guess because it took me the longest to develop. But, if you all still want me to add a 3rd and FINAL part to this, I gladly will. My ideas as of right now have me looking at maybe 30 chapters at the most, and it takes place about sixteen years after this. Brief summary: Troy and Gabriella are still happily married and raising their now 16-year-old daughter, Destiny. Everything seems perfect until the mysterious new student catches Destiny's eye, but he's not who he appears to be. When Troy and Gabriella unveil these secrets, will they be able to save her or will they be too late? Still loaded with Troyella, but obviously I'm throwing in an oc pairing as a main one as well. The 3rd, I'll promise you right now, won't ave anywhere near as much drama as far as Troyella is concerned. In my plan, there's a good bit in one chapter but it's not like this where one thing led to anoter which led to ten straight chapters of them fighting.

One last thing about the 3rd...I don't know when I can get around to starting it. I was planning on starting another story in about a week or so and I still have two already in progress, plus I hav a sequel to another I'll try to start in December, and so I'm looking at potentially January at the earliest, which is better that way because November I have a lot going on that's college related and so I know that writing will be difficult during that month and December is naturally hecktic, and so January is probably the best option.

So, anyway, overall I hope that those of you who stuck through this until the end enjoyed reading it, athough I'm sure many of you wanted to strangle me from time to time....And, I hope you all enjoyed the ending. It may not have been acompletely happy story but I hope that the ending was satisfying. And, I promise not to bore you any longer, and so thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
